Secrets from the Past
by NenyaVilyaNenya
Summary: [Complete]Rodney's past is exposed once a British scientist is transferred.She has to explain to him where she disappeared to years ago, and how it involved other Brits, including Grodin.Nanotech, Conspiracy Theories,Mystery,Suspense
1. Surprise

**Summary: **Rodney knows a British scientist transferred to Atlantis. She has to explain to him where she disappeared to years ago, and how it involves other Brits of the Expedition. Nanotech, conspiracy theories, cover ups, Mystery, Suspense.

**Placement: **Post _Grace Under Pressure_, pre _The Tower_. In SG:1 timeline, post _Ripple Effect_, pre _Stronghold_. Spoilers will pop up, but mostly for _GUP_, _Hot Zone, _and _The Siege_

**Rating:** Teen, like always.

**Genre:** Angst/Romance/Mystery/Suspense

**Series:** Follows my _Phantom Thoughts_ and its sequel _Return of the Orange Couches_, but this isn't a sequel as much as a continuation of the series timeline and they will be referenced. I gave a hint of this fic's plot in the last chapter of _Return_ if you all remember. Also, _Got To Get Out Of This City_ by fififolle for Carson's history and other British things and people.

**Characters:** Rodney McKay, Cora Matthews, Carson Beckett, John Sheppard, Radek Zelenka, Irene Costello. Others make appearances.

**Disclaimers:** SGA is not mine, the Stargate Universe is owned by those viciously lucky people.

: _Cora Matthews, Irene Costello _(first introduced in _Return_)_, George Gilbertson, and the story are mine._

: A couple parts have been contributed by fififolle.

: Dr. Alexa Stroh is the German scientist from _Duet_ I named and shipped with Zelenka in _Return_. Sgt. Bryan Grimault is that young Canadian that's now doing Peter Grodin's job (They still didn't give him a name! Sheesh.)

**A/Ns:** I'm trying something new to me with the format of this one. It will be told through present-day happenings in Atlantis like usual, but there will be flashbacks. Those will always be in _italics_ and well noted so it won't be confusing.

Later on, we'll be visiting Earth in the present-day a little. Not the fic's main cast though, you'll see.

* * *

**Secrets from the Past**

**By NenyaVilyaNenya**

**Beta-d by fififolle**

**(Who this was developed with and brutally edited by)**

**Chapter 1**_- Surprise_

Rodney McKay grumbled as he headed off to the Gateroom at 1300 hours, about anyways. He had to high-tail it or face the wrath of one Dr. Elizabeth Weir, something he did not want to face again. That woman could get mad and you'd better stay out of her way when she did.

He couldn't understand why _he_ of all people had to be down there at a little 'Welcome to Atlantis' meet-and-greet. It really didn't have anything to do with him. Yes, the new woman did have a PhD in Electrical Engineering and Nanotechnology, a Masters in Theoretical Physics, she teaches at Cambridge, and yes she got to work side by side with Dr. Stephen Hawking, but that was no big deal.

Rodney sighed, who was he kidding? Maybe he was a tiny, itty-bitty bit jealous of Dr. Matthews.

He continued to walk through the halls wondering why Carson wasn't going to be there. She was going to be working with _him_ after all on understanding more about the nanovirus that could have killed most of Atlantis' population. Though she could, possibly, be quite a bit of help in the Engineering and Physics departments. Perhaps that's why Elizabeth wanted him there…

He walked into the lower level of the Gateroom to find the Expedition leader there, tapping her foot ever so slightly.

"Rodney. Good to see you finally made it." She said diplomatically.

_Crap_. She didn't look happy. "Yeah, well, I got caught up a little."

"Since when are you not caught up in something?" She teased with the slightest hint of a smile.

"Good point." He turned his attention to the area in front of the Stargate, "So when is this woman due to be beamed over?"

"Any moment." She looked over at him, "Be nice to this one, the British Government requested she be on board the Daedalus' next trip out here."

"I don't get that, what's so special about her that any other scientist here doesn't have?"

"Didn't you read the file?"

"I skimmed through it." Which was half the truth. He only looked at the credentials.

"Did anyone else here finish their PhD in less than two years after their Masters?"

Rodney grumbled, "I finished a double in three."

Elizabeth shook her head slightly in amusement at his antics as a white glow of light appeared in front of them, materializing into the doctor. She stood about an inch or two shorter than Elizabeth and so was shorter than Rodney. Her sandy-blonde hair rested lightly on her shoulders, layered and styled conservatively but elegantly, and her green eyes shown out. She had avoided the Expedition-issued uniforms and dressed in black slacks and a lilac blouse with a matching black blazer.

"Dr. Matthews," Elizabeth held out her hand which was promptly taken, "I'm Dr. Weir and this is Dr. McKay."

The other woman responded politely while keeping an eye on Rodney who was making a remarkable impression of a deer caught in headlights, "I am honoured to be met by you in person, Dr Weir. I didn't expect to meet you so soon."

"I always meet every new member." She looked at the floor around her, "Did you bring any luggage?"

"Hermiod was kind enough to delay sending it until he knew the coordinates of my quarters."

Elizabeth didn't fail to notice how the woman in front of her kept looking over to Rodney with a look of excitement … fear and something else on her face, but she hid it well. Rodney on the other hand had just about every feeling Elizabeth could imagine mixed on his features.

Dr. Matthews turned her attention to McKay, knowing she had to address him at some point and he didn't look as if he was going to break the ice. So despite her head doing the freestyle and her stomach doing the butterfly, she managed to verbalize a few words while hiding the quivering in her voice, "Hello, Rodney."

He opened his mouth to speak, closed it again, and finally got out a quiet, "Cora?" The moment he saw her, thousands of memories began to flood his brain, and he stared at her in disbelief.

Cora gave a sheepish smile as Elizabeth questioned, "You two know each other?"

The other woman nodded, "From graduate school at MIT." She looked directly into Rodney's eyes, "Correct?"

He startled out a response, "Oh, right. Yes. Uh… excuse us." He reached out for Cora's arm and mumbled to Elizabeth something about seeing her later and dragged Cora away. Cora turned her head around and called out, "It was nice to meet you Dr. Weir."

Elizabeth watched as Rodney released what looked like a gentle grip and walked quickly, Cora keeping in step behind him. "Huh." There was definitely a fact or two they weren't telling her.

Rodney walked with his hands in his pockets without saying a word until he opened a door to what he knew was an empty multi-purpose lab. He turned to face Cora and once he saw she was in the room, he thought the door closed and locked it. There were three distinct urges he had at that time – to run, to scream, and to wrap his arms around her in a tight embrace. He fought all of them, mostly.

"What the hell is this? Hmm? Showing up here out of thin air! Literally! In another galaxy? And what's with this 'Matthews' crap, since when did you change your name? You just disappear one day and appear eleven years later? How can you _do_ that! God, I don't… I don't even… just… what the hell!"

Cora let him go on a mini-tirade and once it seemed he was finished, tried to remain calm or risk the first time they talked in years escalating into a full-blown fight, "I'm sorry, but I can't tell you much, only that I'm here now."

"Well that's obvious!"

"Rodney-" She reached out her hand to provide some comfort, but he twisted away and cut her off.

"Damn it!" He kicked the wall, "You just had to come here, everything was fine. As fine as it could be with the Wraith wanting to kill us all so they can get to Earth, but still! And now… now you…" He took a quick breath, "Just stay away from me and have Carson deal with you." With that, Rodney pushed his way out of the door he thought open.

Rodney practically flew down the hall, with memories long forgotten plaguing him.

-

"_Watch your side, sir, or succumb to my sword."_

"_I think not, good knight." Rodney twisted to avoid a blow and swung his weapon around to clash with his foe's. The sound of metal upon metal clanged throughout the large cool room._

_With a sly grin, his opponent moved his own weapon away from Rodney's in a swirling motion, "You will never defeat the Black Knight! I'm invulnerable!"_

"_Oh come on, George! Does Arthur, King of the Britains ring a bell?" Rodney kept his weapon held out in a dueling stance._

_George lowered his own and commented, "The Black Knight would have bit his legs off if he had the courage to stay."_

_With a grin of his own Rodney lunged forward, "Ha!" and stabbed the other young man's side. "Not so invulnerable, eh?"_

_George gripped his side in mock pain, "It's only a flesh wound." He swung at Rodney from his elbow for speed, only to be blocked. He continued attacking and advancing as Rodney defended himself and was backed into a lab table._

_Seeing his position, Rodney ducked to the right, and attacked from the side, "You shall never back me into a corner." He quipped._

_George blocked, "Hast thou forgotten the last match so soon?"_

"_You cheated!" Rodney brought his weapon down on George's._

"_I did not!"_

_Another clash of metal._

"_Did too!"_

_The next clang also echoed through the lab._

"_Did not!" George protested as he was retreating from Rodney's blows._

"_I would say 'yes' if I were you."_

_Both men froze and looked to the doorway of the lab, where they were supposed to be conducting research at the sound of a… British woman's voice._

_She looked around the good-sized lab; it contained six long lab tables made of black countertops and light wood cabinets. Each had two separate sinks and hook-ups for gas. The rest of the room was rimmed with a counter and other cabinets. In each corner was a 'hood' for more dangerous and odorous chemicals and for other uses. On the front counter, away from the duel was an elaborate set-up of metallic devices, which she could only assume was the property of the two clowns in front of her. One young man looked a little familiar… the same mop of light-brown hair and somewhat thin build._

_She looked at Rodney, "You're the one who ran into me in the hallway earlier."_

_Rodney lowered his 'weapon,' "You ran into me."_

_George arched his eyebrow and continued in the game, "You injured a maiden? Shame on you sir!"_

_Rodney quickly fell back into the way of talk, "I did nothing of the sort! I asked if she was in need of aid."_

_She furrowed her eyebrows a tad at the way they were speaking, on purpose, and were those rod stands they were using as swords? "I replied I was fine and he snipped at me 'I didn't ask how you were.' "_

_George smiled at an idea, "I will have to defend my lady's honour." He took a fighting stance, holding the piece of lab equipment out to imitate a sword, "Prepare thyself."_

_Rodney protested, "No honour was imposed upon!"_

"_I am no one's lady." She eyed and picked up a rod stand from the nearest counter, "I can protect myself."_

"_But thou art a fair maiden, surely you do not know how to duel." George said as he looked over at the young woman who was now swinging the 'weapon' around like a real sword. "I suppose it's a possibility."_

_It was a game after all, so she played along, "I come from a long line of knights in the King's service."_

_George stepped aside and bowed, "It is your duel then."_

_Rodney objected, "But, I don't think-"_

_The woman interrupted him, "Let's first introduce ourselves." She placed her hand on her chest, "Cora Neville."_

_He grinned, "Rodney McKay."_

"_George Gilbertson." He raised his hand slightly from his out-of-the-way position._

_Cora brushed her just-above-the-shoulder length auburn hair behind her ear and let a smile play on her lips, "The Department Head told me you two are supposed to be among the brightest and most serious of the grad students."_

_George drawled, "We are."_

_Cora snorted and kept smiling as she took a fighting stance in front of Rodney, "Ready?"_

_Rodney matched her attack pose, "Always."_

-

He moved down the hall to his private lab, reminiscing about how that little duel of theirs ended, with Cora backed into a corner defeated, but the three of them laughing. Thinking about that day, about his antics with his best friend and roommate and of meeting her should have elicited happy emotions and nostalgia, sending him grinning down the hallway, but it didn't. There was too much associated with that one section of his mind where the memory came from, and he was determined to shove it all back in. Screw the past, a lot of good that did him. A scowl began to be permanently fixed on his face as the people he passed skirted out of his way.

The door to his lab opened and then closed behind him. Sealing himself in seemed like a good thing to do, block the world out. Focus on work. Work good, past bad. Ignore her, she doesn't exist. George doesn't exist. Past doesn't exist, it brought too much pain with it.

He sat down at his cluttered desk, looking at all the mechanical devices from Earth contrasting with the material of the Ancient technologies littered among them. It was chaos to anyone else's eyes, but arranged in a perfect order in Rodney's world. Order. Order was good, nothing complicated. Like Cora…

Damn it. Past bad. Work good.

He opened his laptop and set back to work, blocking glimpses of long-dead events from protruding into his mind.

---

After composing herself when Rodney had bolted away from her, Cora had taken a survey of the room. It was beautiful in an alien sort of way. Alien. It hit her again that she was in a city built by aliens, something she didn't know existed until roughly a month ago. It looked like a lab, with some tables in an Ancient style amidst metallic ones that were obviously from Earth. A column of water bubbled on the far wall, light emanating from it. The walls were a type of red with geometric figures of green bordered out in a seemingly random pattern. All the tables had equipment on them, it being a common lab.

She had left the room and headed back to the Gateroom, immediately running up the stairs and talking with a young military man, Sgt. Grimault. He was kind enough to point her in the direction of her room and to contact Hermiod with the coordinates after giving her a headset and instructions how to use it.

Now she was busying herself with her luggage, attempting to focus on where to put everything, but she was failing as of now. Her room had a small foyer-type area large enough for a couch or two and a table. Beyond was the small kitchen area, and to the left the bedroom attached to a bathroom could be found. She had been contacted with the status of her quarters wondering if she would rather have one on the smaller side if it meant it had a private balcony. She didn't have to think about it.

As she opened the balcony door, she heard a chiming noise, followed by a strange chirp. She looked around her bedroom, not knowing what it was. Then immediately she heard was a voice echoing from the headset she had put on the bedside table.

She hastily picked it up as she realized the sounds must be the Ancient's version of a doorbell. As she walked, she put it on. Clicking the side she said, "Hello?"

"_Open your door already."_

She smiled at the voice and thought the door open; thankful she didn't need gene therapy since she was one of the lucky ones to be born with the ATA gene.

"Dr. Irene Costello, I presume." Cora crossed her arms in mock annoyance.

"Dr. Cora Matthews." The woman standing outside her door replied in the same manner, her brown hair pulled into a loose ponytail.

After a moment smiles spread on their faces along with short laughs and they embraced.

"I can't believe you're actually here." Irene commented as they separated.

"That's my feeling. Please, come in." Cora stepped back into the foyer/living room to make space.

"Stuart finally coerced you into coming. I couldn't believe it when word was sent."

"Believe me, it didn't take much convincing." She looked around the empty room, "Sorry, I don't have a place to sit down in here quite yet."

"No worries. I'll just…" She looked beyond the room, "Mind if I sit on the bed while you unpack your things?"

Cora gave her best friend a –are you kidding? - look, "Of course not. I haven't really started."

They began to move as Irene asked, "What did he say to get your thick skull to listen to him this time?"

"He came to my house, stood in my front door so I couldn't close it, and started explaining about nanotechnology that they needed someone with specific expertise to study."

"Got you completely, hmm?" Irene sat down on the edge of the bare mattress.

"Yes." She sighed as she opened a drawer in the dresser.

Irene's senses started going off looking at Cora's profile, "There was something else, wasn't there?"

"I… well…" She turned to the suitcase on the bed, "it's Rodney."

"Rodney?"

"McKay."

Irene bobbed her head, "What about Dr. McKay? He's not bothering you already is he? I'll let you in on something, Dr. Alexa Stroh has quite the power over him, strange really, he seems afraid of her. So if you asked her nicely, she might-"

Cora cut her off as she pulled out a stack of clothes from the suitcase, "I mean that he's _Rodney_."

Irene's eyes widened, "Rodney… as in _your_ Rodney? Didn't you assume that he's dead?"

"He's the very same one."

"Bloody hell Cora! Do you know he's been here for over a year? That he was in Antarctica as well?"

"I did as of a month ago." She put the stack gently in the drawer, pressed up against the side.

"So if you just would have let Stuart tell you about the Stargate Operation years ago, you would have been able to… reconnect?"

She sighed, "Yes."

"Oh my word. If I would have known I would have sent you a message immediately."

Cora shook her head as she continued to unpack, "There was no way for you to know he is one-and-the-same."

"If you would have, I don't know, told us his surname…" Irene moved her hand in a small vertical circle.

"Oh, shush you."

"Have you seen him?"

Cora responded hiding her emotions, "He was there when I was transported to the Gateroom."

"How'd he take you showing up like this? Or did you send him a message before?"

"I believe saying that he kicked the wall sums it up." She closed the now full drawer, "He had no idea I was coming."

"No message? Why not? That might have been easier to take."

"And what would I say?" Cora turned to her friend and placed her hand on her hip, " 'Sorry I sent no word for eleven years, but I'm back and I was wondering if you would forgive me?' That's not something to be said in an email."

"Something would have been better than nothing. Your name is even different than when he knew you, _Matthews_ for heaven's sake. He's going to want an explanation."

"It's not as if I'm allowed to tell him _anything_ at all. There are less than a dozen people alive in _two_ galaxies that have full disclosure to precisely what I would have to tell him for him to understand."

Irene made her point as her eyes followed Cora around the room, "You have to at least give him something to go on, even if it's only that you were involved with our government and it is completely classified."

"That would send him digging! I can't have that." Cora set down a picture frame on the desk, looking at the moment depicted.

"True enough, but there's nowhere to dig. Everything was destroyed, except what's in our heads. Speaking of which, I assume you're going to be using some of that knowledge in your work here?"

Cora traced the edge of the frame with her fingertips, "How could I not? It's a _nano_virus."

Irene shivered, "You could not get me near that."

"That's the difference between you and me. I was fascinated by it while you shied away." She moved from the picture.

"I didn't shy away from government operations."

Cora sighed and looked back at the picture, of the three Brits smiling wildly at a party, "Neither did Peter."

---

Rodney stopped typing in frustration, he couldn't concentrate on work. His mind was reeling at the sight of Cora Matthews. He had to know a few things - what happened to send her packing with precious little (as he remembered) without telling him and where she had been during all those years. It wasn't much to ask. He had a right to know. Immediately he switched the screen on his laptop to the Atlantis Directory, if he was going to confront her he had to know where her quarters were.

It took about twenty seconds before he was out the door.

* * *

**A/N:** Updates will be weekly (the semester has begun...), I don't not finish a fic, no worries now. 

Click down left like always, please.


	2. Meetings of a Strange Kind

**A/N:** Hey everyone, thanks for taking an interest in this! I've been musing over it for some time.

* * *

**Chapter 2**_-Meetings of a Strange Kind_

Rodney stormed through the hall outside his lab, mumbling angry words to himself. The people that he happened to pass didn't think twice since it wasn't an abnormal sight. The Chief Scientist had a tendency to have someone piss him off in the lab about once a week, but those passersby couldn't possibly know that this time, it was personal.

He stepped into the transporter and promptly hit the coordinates for the section of living quarters two floors below his own. With his back turned, he could hear the doors close and after an intermediate second, open again. He slowly turned around and found it hard to move his legs forward. Going to her quarters would mean facing his past, literally. A past he had fought for so long to keep buried, to erase from his mind, from other people, and even his file with the Air Force.

But now an integral piece of it was just down the way, with secrets of her own.

Well, it beats having consciousnesses downloaded into your brain, having a copy of you in a team member, fighting off the Wraith, meeting not-so-friendly locals, seriously underestimating your limits, losing friends…

He took a step forward and stopped with the thought of 'no it doesn't.'

For once, he would rather face a Wraith attack than take another step. At that moment in time, he would rather retreat to a corner of his quarters.

But, he couldn't put it off forever. She was going to be working in the city for at least a year unless Dr. Weir sent her back, something that wasn't likely to happen.

He moved down the hall swiftly before he could change his mind. The door he stopped at was halfway down the corridor and he hit what they had designated as the doorbell. And he hit it again. And again. Finally, the door slid open to reveal a smiling and laughing Cora Matthews, who promptly sobered when she saw who it was.

"Rodney!"

"Cora."

She stood with her arms lightly crossed, unsure of what to do next. With her heart pounding she said, "I… umm. I wasn't expecting you at this moment."

Rodney scoffed, "Can I?" He motioned inside.

"Of course." She stepped aside, heart still fluttering, knowing that if she hadn't been so startled she would have thought of inviting him in first.

Rodney walked past her just as quickly as he walked down the hall and was surprised when he saw Irene leaning against the frame to the bedroom. "Costello? What are you doing here?"

Cora shut the door, "She's my friend."

"Oh really? That's exactly what I mean! How, hmm?"

"What do you mean?" Cora stepped further into the room.

"What happened to you, where you met Costello, etcetera?"

Irene glanced at Cora who gave her a pleading look so she responded, "We went to Cambridge together."

Rodney's attention snapped back to the brunette doctor, "You went to Cambridge together?"

Irene nodded.

"Oh well. Would you leave because I need to speak to my- my uh…"

Irene kept her position leaning against the doorframe, "I _know_, Dr. McKay."

"Know what?" He snipped.

"Everything."

Rodney gaped at her, "You do? Well then you know more than me, don't you?" He snapped, "Just get out of here."

Cora kept looking at her best friend, communicating for her not to go, but she knew that was impossible at this point. The man that stood between them had his feathers riled up and wasn't going to stop until he got his way, one way or another.

Irene bowed out of the temper-flared room, "As you wish." She stepped around Rodney and gave Cora a hug, whispering, "Good luck. I'm sure it'll all turn out."

Cora returned the friendly embrace, "Thanks."

Once Dr. Costello was gone and the two remaining people were sealed in by the closed door, Cora gently said, "She is my best friend Rodney."  
"None of my friends know!" He crossed his arms in an attempt to make his point seem stronger.

"Not one?" She averted her gaze from him so he couldn't see the tears bubbling up, "That hurts."

"Just a little taste of the pain you left me with."

"I'm sorry, that was never my intention."

"Could have fooled me."

"I didn't have a choice."

Rodney fought the urge to sink to the ground, "How about we start with the beginning, hmm? Why did you just up and disappear?"

"I really cannot tell you, or anyone." Her voice was low and apologetic.

"Does Costello know?"

"Well… yes."

"Why does she get to know?"

"She was involved."

"In what precisely?"

"I'm not at liberty to say."

"Oh come on! This is not fair!" He buried his face in a hand and stated fighting back tears, "So not fair."

"I know it's not, but all I can tell you is that I … I didn't want to leave, not like that, not at all, not ever. I'm incredibly, incredibly sorry and it's hard for me to not be able to tell you what you deserve to know. Please believe me."

He removed his hand from his face, "But you left!"

"Yes."

"I'm going to snap if you don't tell me why." He even snapped his fingers.

Cora pleaded, "I _can't_."

"All I want is the truth! Is that too much to ask?"

"Yes!"

"Then fine!"

"Fine!"

"I'm leaving."

"Good."

He moved to the door, passing her and thinking it open, "Ha, funny, I'm the one leaving this time." With that, he was gone.

Now Rodney McKay resembled a hurricane as he moved down the hall and beck to the transporter, and people were genuinely scared. He slammed the coordinates in, and as soon as the doors opened again, he practically ran back to his lab. He thought the door closed and mentally locked himself in.

He was alone with dangerous and explosive equipment.

He scowled as he looked around the room, needing something to exert his frustration on. A cabinet caught his eye and he went to it. Throwing it open with his thoughts bent on destruction, he didn't flinch at the fact that some basic Ancient furniture still needed to be thrown open like a regular Earth cabinet. He pulled out containers.

---

Dr. Matthews took a deep breath as she prepared to leave her room. Both of the conversations she had with Rodney had shaken her up more than she would ever let on, even to her best friend. The tears began to flow and all she wanted to do was bury her head in her pillow and let them. But there wasn't time for them, she needed to go meet Dr. Beckett, her new co-worker, and get a new recruit physical. Once she started to cry, she knew she wouldn't stop. Then it would be evident what she had spent her first day doing from the redness and puffiness of her face. It was best to save that for later.

Trying to remember where Sgt. Grimault said the infirmary was, she left her room. Studying maps of the city simply wasn't the same. It wasn't long until she found where she was going. With a touch of the nerves, she walked in.

After a quick survey, she realized that navigating through the infirmary was going to be a chore, and she sought out someone who could help.

With one step, she suddenly felt the presence of a person next to her.

"Are you Dr. Matthews?"

Cora turned to face the woman, "How do you do?" She held out her hand.

The other woman took it, "Just fine, I'm Carolyn Tomich, Head Nurse. I assume you're looking for Dr. Beckett?"

"Indeed I am."

"He's probably checking over the few patients we have. If you would follow me I'll take you to him."

"I'd certainly appreciate it. I'd never find him on my own." They began walking, Carolyn leading her through two rooms containing beds and exam tables until stopping in the regular infirmary room, where the patients needing medium care were kept.

Cora's eyes settled upon Carson who was talking quietly with a patient. Upon seeing Carolyn beckoning to him, he wrapped up his conversation with a pat on the man's shoulder and walked over to them.

He addressed both of them with a "Hello," and focused his speech at Cora, "I don't believe we've met. I'm Dr. Beckett." He held out his hand to her.

She gripped it, "How do you do, I'm Dr. Matthews."

"Oh, I should have known, with you arriving today and all. Would you like to get the physical over with now, or later?"

"Now would be good."

"Alright. If you would step this way. Carolyn, keep a close eye on Captain McIntyre, he's looking a bit peaky."

"No problem."

They parted from Carolyn and they went back the way Cora came, into the next room.

"You're from the UK?"

"Yes. Cambridge. And you're from?"

"North of Glasgow, lovely country there." He patted the exam table, "Hop up and we'll get started."

She braced her arms on the table and used them to push herself up, "I love the West Coast. Skye is beautiful."

"Aye, it is that. I'm afraid I find the landscape around Cambridge a little… flat." He went to a supply shelf behind him.

"I know. You're right. That's why I try to get up to Skye as much as I can. I'd love to live there if it wasn't so isolated."

Carson grinned. "And if it wasn't for the midgies."

She laughed. "Yes, them too. I was bitten alive, I have to admit. Insect repellent never works, does it?" It felt good to really laugh with someone who knew her home, but not what she'd been through.

"Bloody wee beasties." He sighed as he turned around. "I'm just glad you're here. Maybe you can shed some light on the bloody wee beasties that killed five of our team."

Cora fixed him with a determined stare, not noticing what he had in his hands. "I will, Dr Beckett. I'll certainly try my absolute best."

He nodded, returning her solid gaze. "Right, lass." He unsheathed the needle attached to the vacuum tube, "Let's get some blood off you."

Cora sensed an automatic reflex triggered in her, and she shrank away from him, unable to stop herself.

Beckett frowned as he noticed her reaction. His patient was clearly needle-phobic… or something. He'd never seen quite that reaction before, not so strongly anyway. At least, he hadn't… until one of the newer recruits, Dr. Costello, had done the same. Incredible, to see two such strong reflexes, in such a short space of time. Irene Costello was British too, he mused, quite interesting.

---

Radek stood outside the lab door, pounding on it and incessantly ringing the chime, "Rodney, come out of there."

"_Why?"_

He flinched at the sound coming in from his headset, the first he'd heard from the other man in the two minutes he'd spent outside the Chief Scientist's lab, "It cannot be healthy to spend all day locked in a room."

_A small 'whomp' came through the headset followed by, "Whoa, cool."_

"Rodney! What are you doing?"

"_Nothing that concerns you. Go away."_

Radek grumbled, knowing from previous attempts that Rodney had locked the door using his ATA gene, which the Czech didn't have. He could tweak it open mechanically but there was something going on with Rodney, and by the sounds of it, Radek thought he would need backup. He stepped back from the door and clicked a different channel on his radio, "Colonel Sheppard? This is Zelenka."

"_Hey, what's going on?"_

"It's Rodney. He locked himself in lab and won't come out, and there are strange noises."

"_What kind...?"_

"Almost sound like explosions that he's making on purpose."

"_Be right there. Keep guard."_

"Am already. Zelenka out." The link shut down and Radek continued listening, hearing another 'whomp.' It was nerve racking, not knowing what had caused this behavior.

Before long, he spotted John practically jogging around the corner and coming up to him.

"Anything new?"

"No."

"Any idea why he locked himself in?"

"No."

John knew that whatever the reason, this wasn't something to alert the whole city about, this was private. "Shall I?" He motioned to the door.

"Yes."

John mentally unlocked the door and continued to think it open.

Their eyes fell on Rodney sitting at his desk, wearing safety goggles, hand gripping a squeeze bulb. The bulb was on the end of a tube that led to a metal container about the size of a paint can. Or was it actually a paint can? The two men didn't have time to say anything as Rodney squeezed the bulb, and a cloud of flames burst out of the top of the container with a 'whomp,' startling them.

Rodney mumbled to himself, "That was a good one."

"Having fun?" John said as he thought the door closed behind them.

Rodney's head snapped up, the straps from the goggles flapping, "Colonel! Radek! How did you…" Then he realized, "Used your superior gene, Colonel?"

"Well, yeah."

"What are you doing, Rodney?" Radek asked, worry penetrating his voice.

"Oh, combusting lycopodium, nothing unusual." He squeezed the bulb again, causing another fireball. "You can go now."

"Not happening." John crossed his arms.

"Why not?"

John stated the obvious, "Because normal people don't go around burning things for no reason."

Radek added, "We're only concerned."

Rodney snipped, "Don't be." He picked up a scoopula, a stainless steel tool with a curved shape, one pointed end, and one blunt end, and dug into a small canister, bringing out a scoop of yellow powder. He stood up and put the substance inside the container. He mumbled again, "Flame went out."

John and Radek looked at each other, not really knowing what to do.

Rodney picked up a long butane lighter, the kind used for candles and such things. He peered back in the container and blew, coughing a little when the powder wafted back into his face. "Not such a good idea."

John finally stated, "Stop messing with that for a minute."

"Why should I?" He lit the lighter and lit the wick of, for lack of a better description, the oil candle.

"You're a little scary." Radek said, and it was the truth.

"Am I? Thanks."

"That wasn't a compliment."

"I know." Rodney squeezed the bulb, and another ball of flame escaped from the top of the can.

John leaned over to Radek and whispered, "I think we should get Beckett down here. I'll go find him and tell him what's going on. Can you keep an eye on him for a few minutes?"

Radek nodded, "Yes. Go get him."

Rodney continued with the combustions, trying to block out memories and needing an outlet for years of pent-up anger.

-

"_I don't know why you don't admit it."_

"_Admit what?" Rodney looked across the table at George._

"_You like her."_

"_Like who?"_

"_Cora, man."_

"_I certainly do not." He picked up his mug of coffee and took a sip._

_George leaned forward, "I'm not blind, I can tell."_

"_How?"_

" '_Cuz I can. Stop dancing around it."_

"_Dancing around what?"_

"_You like her."_

"_She's my friend, and if you haven't noticed, I don't make friends easily."_

"_But you want to be more than friends."_

"_Would you drop this already? She'll be back any minute."_

"_Not until you admit it."_

_Rodney shifted in the booth seat at the little café, "Fine. I admit it."_

"_See! That wasn't so hard."_

"_Are we done now?"_

"_No, you're asking her out."_

"_I am not!"_

"_Yes you are."_

"_Would you stop with all this already?"_

"_The way I see it, you need all the help you can get."_

"_I am not going to ask her."_

"_Why?"_

"_Because, she's – she's a friend, our friend. One could say the three of us make quite a fearsome trio. A relationship between me and her would throw the whole dynamic." He waved his had in the air for effect._

"_Stop hiding behind analyzing this. You like her, she likes you…"_

"_She does?"_

"_You're blind."_

"_Really?"_

"_Yeah."_

"_What do I do?"_

"_Ask her out."_

"_How?"_

"_Just ask. You've done this before. Granted the last time it was whatsername…"_

"_Debbie."_

"_Right, Debbie. You managed to get a date then, didn't you?"_

"_Yes, but, that's different. She wasn't… Cora."_

"_You really like her, don't you?"_

"_Yeah."_

"_Can't stop thinking about her and everything?"_

"_Yep."_

"_So ask her."_

"_But-"_

"_Here she comes. I'll say I have to stop at the bathroom too, leave, and then ask her. It's perfect, just after Valentine's Day."_

"_What does that have to do with it?"_

_George staved off his reply since Cora was too close._

_She greeted them, "Hi, boys," and sat down next to Rodney who was now visibly agitated._

_George excused himself from the table, "Be right back."_

"_Alright." Cora picked up her drink._

_Rodney shifted and pulled at his collar, now or never right? And if he didn't George would never let him hear the end of it. "So uh, Cora…"_

"_Yes?" She turned her head so she could see him._

"_I've been thinking…and uh… wondering…" He could feel his stomach starting to do flip-flops._

"_You're always doing that."_

"_True, but this time, it's a… about…Wouldyouliketogooutwithme?"_

_She flinched at the question, almost dropping her glass, wondering if she heard him right, "You mean on a date?"_

"_Yes." He had the feeling she was going to go laughing out the door._

_Her face lit up, "I'd love to."_

"_Really?"_

"_I'm sure we'll have a lovely time." She found herself having to force the gigantic smile that was forming down a little, into a normal one._

"_Yes." He was doing the same but failing._

"_Did you have a day in mind?"_

"_What?" She had brought him back to reality, "Oh, umm… Saturday night, about 7?"_

"_Perfect. Where are we going, I'd like to know how to dress."_

"_Uh…" He thought quickly, "Is Spinolli's okay?"_

"_More than."_

_George picked this moment to pop into view, half-hiding behind a wall and trying to get Rodney's attention. He mouthed 'Well?'_

_Rodney held up what he thought was a discreet thumbs-up with his hand resting on the table._

_Cora grinned, her eyes darting from Rodney's thumbs-up to George trying to hide. She had to fight to stop a very unladylike snort._

---

"That isn't necessary, Doctor." Cora stated as she held her arms around herself, breathing slowly and deeply in an attempt to calm the anxiety that was quickly building up.

Carson was stunned, "A blood test is part of the routine physical."

"I had one before leaving for the United States, it should be in my file."

"Alright, we'll skip this part for now." He set the needle on the small metal table. His thoughts moved back to Costello, the similarities between the two British women grew. He recalled her saying the exact same thing – to check her file. Besides, these new-recruit physicals were more of a way for him to get to know the new people and for them to become more comfortable with going to the infirmary than to see if they were healthy. Everyone there pretty much was, except for cases of hypertension and such things. He hoped these first-day meetings made the city less foreign.

Cora wanted to get off the subject and asked, "How did you come into this position, out here?"

"I suppose they knew of me through my previous work, being in the Royal Navy couldn't have hurt much either." He moved back to the shelf.

Cora raised her eyebrows, he was dodging something. It seemed she wasn't the only one with secrets. "You were in the navy?"

"Eight years." Carson turned back around, "I've been wondering why you weren't assigned here earlier, all documents about the nanovirus have been on Earth for months."

"They made an attempt awhile back." Her heart was still beating a little fast because of the needle episode, but it was almost back to normal.

Carson sensed she was dodging something as well, best to let it go then. "Have you read over the information about the nanovirus?"

"Yes. There was an awful lot from the Ancient Database."

"And hardly a word of it makes much sense."

"It really doesn't. That's what bothers me, the Ancients were studying this and could barely come up with anything but pages and pages of…"

Carson supplied a fitting word, "Drivel? It bothers me too."

"It's a base to build on at least."

"Perhaps they didn't have the time due to the war with the Wraith."

---

Rodney looked down at what he was doing, and finally got sick of it. Fire had lost its charm, at least for now. Funny how a large number of scientists had an affinity for blowing stuff up, maybe it satisfied some primal urge for destruction. He sighed, now the memories started to flood back in.

-

'_Brrrrrrrrrring, brrrrrrrrrring'_

"_Oh, botheration." Cora muttered._

'_Brrrrrrrrrring'_

"_I got it, I got it," Rodney said as he removed his arm from behind Cora on the couch and stood up._

'_Brrrrrrrrrring'_

"_I said I'm coming." He picked up the receiver on the table a few steps away, "Hello?"_

"You two want to go to dinner?"

"_Hold on." He turned back to Cora, "George wants to know if we want to go to dinner."_

_She stood and went over to him and spoke through the receiver that Rodney had tipped so they both could speak and hear, "With which one of your girlfriends?"_

George defended himself, "I only have one."

"_Who is that?" Rodney teased._

"Judy, and I'm serious about her."

"_Isn't that what you said about the last…"_

"_Three, I think it was." Cora smiled._

"You guys are double-teaming me here."

_Rodney continued to tease him, "We're only stating the truth."_

"And for the record, I do not have a new girlfriend every week."

"_Monthly then."_

_Rodney looked at Cora and commented "Good one."_

_She grinned, "Thanks."_

"I heard that."

"_Your point being?" Rodney replied._

"You're lucky you're on the other side of the line."

"_Where are you anyway? Didn't you say you'd be back here two hours ago?"_

"I'm at Judy's, didja miss me?"

"_No, I've had company."_

_Cora got a word in, "Me."_

"Obviously. So meet down at Acoustic at 8?"

"_Yep." Cora nodded._

"K, Bye."

"_Bye, George." Rodney hung up the phone, "So, do you think he'll stick with this one?"_

"_I don't know. It'd be quite the turnaround for him if he does." She went back to sit on the couch._

_He followed her, "What was this one's name again?"_

"_Umm… Judy."_

"_Ever since I've known him, no matter what he says, he just doesn't stay with a woman for any lengthy period of time. I don't understand, it's not like most of them were bad or ditzy or anything."_

_She smiled. "He's the total opposite of you, you've lasted months now."_

_He pulled her close on the couch, "There's no way I could get sick of a seriously hot, intelligent woman."_

"_So you're not going anywhere?"_

"_Nope."_

_She leaned in, "One-woman man?"_

"_Yep."_

"_I think we'll be just fine." Their lips met._

-

Rodney stood up as he took off the goggles, blew out the candle, and moved to the door without saying a word.

Radek eyed him suspiciously, "Where are you going?"

"To my quarters."

"You'll be alright?"

"I was before, this time's no different."

* * *

**A/N:** Like usual, see that little button? Leave me something. Thanks! 


	3. Guess Who

**A/N:** I did originally conceive this as a peak into Rodney's past and as an attempt to explain a few things about him, glad it's going over well.

**Disclaimer:** the list is not of my own creation, it belongs to the Society of Physics Students at - www. spsnational. org/ index. html - don't sue guys, I'm poor, and a fellow scientist, k?

* * *

**Chapter 3**_- Guess Who_

"Hey, doc."

Carson looked up from the laptop in front of him where he was looking up Dr. Matthews' medical records, "Colonel, what can I do for you?"

John looked around the room the Scot was working in, and finding it empty, spoke his concerns, "Are you sure you should have released Rodney the other day?"

"Aye. He checked out fine, he recovered well from the hypothermia."

"Can there be…lingering effects?"

"Like what precisely?"

"A sudden conversion to pyromania."

Carson scanned John's face, "What are you going on about?"

"Zelenka found him locked in his lab, and when we broke in, he was burning some powder… lycopodium."

"Hypothermia wouldn't make him do that."

"But doesn't it mess with… you know, cognitive ability?"

"It's been over a week, and he cleared all my tests."

"He was creating fireballs in his lab, that's not normal."

"You said lycopodium?"

"Uh huh."

Carson chuckled, "He could be blowing more dangerous things up. Was it in a sort of can, with a funnel, flame, and tube?"

"How'd you know?"

"It's right out of a lab demonstration manual. It shows the relationship between the rate of a reaction and the surface area available for the reaction. Once you disperse the powder in the can by means of squeezing the bulb, it is ignited by the flame."

John crossed his arms, "Looked dangerous to me."

Carson shrugged, "It's a common occurrence in grain silos. The dust gets hot, ignites, and the whole silo explodes." He thought for a moment, "How much lycopodium does he have?"

"I have no idea."

The two men dashed out of the infirmary but didn't get far when John's radio activated.

"_Colonel, this is Dr. Zelenka."_

John responded almost immediately, "Go ahead Dr. Z."

"_Rodney ran out of lab and said he was going to quarters."_

"Do you think that's really where he's going?"

"_Yes."_

"Beckett and I will go up there, how about you?"

"_I really should get back to main lab."_

"That's alright, we don't want to overwhelm him."

"_Precisely. Zelenka out."_

John turned to Carson, "He's in his room, or at least on his way."

---

Rodney plopped down on his orange couch. Bright orange. It was strange, but he loved the pair of couches because of their unusual color. When they came into his sight, they didn't remind him of pain and terror. They reminded him that he had survived and that he had friends. They were his, a gift.

He stretched out, but he knew that he really should have been working. He tried that already and remarkably failed. Instead, he had brought on the scrutinizing eyes of Sheppard and Radek, which would most likely lead to Carson.

Due to the disastrous Jumper test flight two weeks earlier, Rodney assumed Lt. Col. Sheppard would immediately think his behavior was because of that and go to Carson. He would shoot John down, but check on him nonetheless.

_Fabulous_.

He just wanted to be alone and mope. He crossed his arms over his chest thinking that it wasn't too much to ask. It would only be awhile. He had a huge shock not that long ago and it hadn't really sunk in yet. He thought about the ways Cora showing up would turn his life upside down, especially if the truth came out about their history. Rumors would spread like they did with the Katie Brown fiasco, but much worse.

The door chiming broke him from his musings.

_Perfect_.

Well, he thought he might as well let them in. He knew they won't just go away, especially with Sheppard and Zelenka witnessing his earlier behavior, behavior that he needed to explain.

He sat up as it chimed again, he needed an excuse for rushing out of his lab as he did… he brushed his shirt and coughed as the power drifted up to his face.

A light bulb went on in his head, he would say he was changing his shirt.

As he stood up, he thought the door open, and not to his surprise, there was Col. Sheppard and Carson.

"Colonel, Carson. What brings you here?"

John replied, "Can't we just drop in and say 'hi' once in awhile?"

"Yeah, but uh, I don't really have the time to sit around and talk."

"But you had time for some combustion?" John retorted.

"I was setting up a demonstration."

Carson asked, "For what?"

Rodney thought quickly, "…The proper term is _whom_. For the Mendalins from M7X-471. I tried to explain to them the need for a proper ventilation system in their crop-storage buildings, but they didn't seem to grasp the idea that the dust that accumulates in the air could ignite and produce once hell of a fireball. They kept holding a torch to a handful of the dust and saying how it doesn't burn."

Carson continued suspiciously, "Then why did you lock yourself in?"

"So someone wouldn't walk in and disturb me and cause an accident. That didn't work so well." He eyed John.

"You're alright then?" Carson asked.

"Yep, just came up here to change my shirt, I got dust all over me." He snapped his shirt for effect, a cloud coming off it.

"We'll let you be." He turned to John, "Come on Colonel."

"Catch you later, Rodney."

He gave a short wave, "Yep."

The two men left, the door closing behind them.

John shook his head, "He's still a lousy liar."

"That he is, but we can't force him to tell us something he doesn't want to."

"Maybe it's nothing, but I just had this feeling when I was watching him in his lab. He seemed…distant yet angry."

"It could just be a crabby day."

"Since when is it not a crabby day for him?"

"Good point." They came to the end of the hall, "I have to get back."

"See you later, doc." John went left as Carson went right.

Dr. Beckett had other things on his mind, he was curious about Dr. Matthews' records, perhaps it was nothing but there was something… off about them.

He took the stairs down a level and turned right, coming to the side entrance to the infirmary. This one was the closest to his office and the attached room John Sheppard had found him in.

Sitting back down, he clicked back to the screen he had up. A Dr. Graham Hinton, Internal Medicine had taken Dr. Matthews' last blood test and showed everything as normal. Nothing wrong with that … but that doctor did sound familiar.

On a hunch, he pulled up Dr. Costello's files and found the same man performed her blood test back in the U.K. There was nothing particularly odd about that, coincidences do happen… but compiled with their nearly identical reactions to needles, it could mean something.

Dr. Graham Hinton still sounded familiar though, and not just from Costello's records, but Carson couldn't place it.

Xxx Xxx

"Good morning, Dr. Beckett."

"Hello, Dr. Matthews. I see you found the lab alright."

Cora looked around, "Yes, after referencing a map." The room was in the complex known as the infirmary and had been designated for the research on the nanovirus.

"You'll get used to this place after some time."

"I'm sure I will."

Carson rubbed his hands together, "If you're ready, I could show you where the materials and such are."

"That would be helpful, thank you."

He walked over to the side of the room and motioned to several different storage cabinets, reciting what each was until he came to a distinctly different one, one that could be locked and secured.

"And in here are the nanovirus samples collected from the Ancient Viral Lab, and a few from the infected."

"As I understood, every nanobot was deactivated by the EMP?"

"That is correct."

"Are these the only ones in existence?"

"Aye, we collected the others and they were promptly destroyed."

"No one has any lingering in their systems?"

"Thank heavens, no. The body's immune system attacked them after they had been incapacitated."

"Really?" She took a moment and moved on, "There has to be a more efficient way of disabling them."

Carson nodded, "Overloading a naquadah generator isn't exactly a perfect way to, is it?"

"It carries several problems with it. During the trip here I've been developing a theory about a type of… vaccine. 'Vaccine' isn't the best term, but it's what I have at the moment."

"What exactly do you have in mind?"

"A nanite of our own that would immobilize the nanovirus, or at least combat its effects."

"Really?" His eyebrows raised and the corner of his mouth rose into a small toothy grin. He thought this woman was ambitious.

"In the long run. You can see why I hesitate in calling it a 'vaccine.' "

"The body's not doing a thing."

"Exactly."

"But we need to understand exactly how the nanovirus functions before we can do anything at all."

"That's the downside." She paused, "I understand you have several other projects running in addition to your Infirmary duties."

"That I do. In short, we're attempting to perfect the Retrovirus that strips Wraith DNA to effectively turn a Wraith into a human. Then we are working on determining just how the Wraith enzyme alters the human body. Out oldest project is the ATA Gene Therapy, now we're trying to increase the receptability of the gene in the fifty-two percent of recipients that the first versions failed in."

"Each one is a daunting task."

"A number of people are assigned to each project."

"Do they all have so many duties?"

"Aye, I'm afraid so. I find myself quite stretched from time to time. But please, I'm going to give your work top priority when it comes to resources. You will be stretched to find someone more committed than I am to your work, Dr. Matthews."

"You lost several team members, it must have been hard."

"It was bloody awful." Carson clasped his arm around himself, and squeezed at his eyes with his hand.

Cora was disturbed by the show of emotion from the Scot. She suspected there were things going on in this galaxy that rivaled her own past experiences. She cleared her throat. "I wish I could get you a good strong cuppa with two sugars, but I don't seem to have any luck finding real tea in this city."

Carson took a deep breath as he composed himself, and gave her a weak smile. "Aye, lass. You'll just have to get used to that, I'm afraid."

Xxx

"Hey Rodney." John walked into Rodney's lab, "Want to go get lunch?"

He kept his eyes down at the computer, "Give me a few minutes."

John wandered around the room, poking at little devices that, to him, were strewn about the room but to Rodney were in a perfect order. It seemed as if every time he was there, something was new. Today it was a three-foot long silver pedestal that stood about waist-high and had a row of… were those keys?

"K, let's go." Rodney snapped his laptop shut and startled John out of his thoughts.

"What's this?" John motioned to the item.

"An Ancient piano… sort of. It doesn't sound much like one yet."

"Yet?"

"I'm reconfiguring it, tuning you might say." He moved to the door, "You coming or what?"

"Yeah." They moved out the door. "Where'd you find that?"

"The search teams found it when they were looking for other living quarters over in the next tower."

Upon entering a transporter, John entered the destination. They exited and John responded, "Was it by itself or are there other instruments?"

"Well, we've designated it the 'Music Room.' There's a ton of other things that sound… peculiar. The whole room lights up and everything."

"Like strobe lights and stuff? Sounds like a party room to me." John picked up a tray followed by Rodney who promptly stepped in front of him. John just shook his head.

"Then we need to hit up Radek." He looked at the selection for lunch, "Salad! How do they expect me to think on salad?"

"Ease up, it's healthy."

Rodney grumbled and loaded his plate. "I don't care."

John lowered his voice as he did the same, "How much do you think Dr. Z can make in a day?"

"A day?" Rodney started to walk towards a table over by the windows, isolated a little bit. John stayed beside him. "A bottle or two, maybe four. You'd have to ask him."

"I get that."

Rodney looked at John who seemed deep in thought, "Planning a party already?"

"I'm just thinking."

"Plan on bringing some good music. I don't think you'd want anyone to play those instruments."

He set his tray down and sat opposite Rodney, "As long as you can hook it up into the sound system."

"Of course I can, do you know who you're talking to?"

"Yes, Rodney."

Rodney stuck a fork into his salad, "I can't believe this is what they give us. What am I, a rabbit?"

John smirked, "Is that a rhetorical question?"

"I'm not answering that. But really, this will not sustain the proper amount of brain function I use in an hour, let alone until dinner." He stuffed the forkful in his mouth.

John looked down at his own plate, "There's more than that lettuce thing, look there's all those vegetables that are more like squash than anything. Some people eat a whole squash for dinner you know."

"They're insane."

"Lunch isn't supposed to be heavy anyway."

Rodney didn't respond as his gaze was directed elsewhere. John discretely followed Rodney's line of sight and saw two women walking together, headed for a table in the middle of the room. One he recognized as Dr. Costello, a mechanical engineer, but he didn't know who the blonde was.

"Who is that?"

After waiting what he thought was an appropriate amount of time for Rodney's answer, John commented, "Hey, stop drooling already."

"Hmm, what?"

"I asked if you know who that is with Costello since you were staring at them."

Rodney looked down at his salad, "Umm, Dr. Matthews."

"The Nanotechnology expert?"

Rodney grumbled, "Apparently."

"Do you have a problem with her?"

"What? Why do you ask?" He snipped quickly in response.

"Because you were staring and now you're getting angry and defensive."

He snipped again, "I am not."

"Yes, you are."

With his voice rising, Rodney snapped back, "I think I would know when I'm angry, Colonel."

John didn't mean to pry, but when it came to his team, he had to. An SG team had to be in tip-top shape off-world at all times since anything could happen out there. If there was something going on with Rodney, he needed to know as the team leader. That, and they were friends and he wanted to help. "Okay, okay. Take it easy."

"I am." Rodney put down his fork, "I'm done here. See you later." He stood and left with his tray as John stared after him, dumbfounded.

Xxx

Rodney walked into his quarters after a long day, wondering if it was time to release the burden he had been carrying around with him for over a decade. He hadn't talked about it and refused to even think about since the day put on a black suit and tie and drove to a cemetery in New York. That day signified a permanent change, the day that finalized his attitude, cynicism, and bitterness.

He just couldn't stand to be in the mess hall with Cora Neville, err Matthews in sight, he just couldn't.

He pulled a bottle from the small cabinet at the back of his living room and stared at it. Then he put it back with a heavy hand.

He had friends, he should be able to talk to them. The obvious concern they had helped to convince him to make the call.

Quickly, he clicked the buttons on his headset, "Colonel, can you get up here?"

"_Rodney?"_

"Yeah, bring uh… Carson and Radek too."

"_Everything okay?"_

"That depends on your definition."

"_Umm… you're in your quarters?"_

"Yep."

"_Be right there."_

John 'hung up' and Rodney sat down, rubbing his face. They were so not going to believe him.

Well, maybe they would, eventually, once the sheer and utter shock passed.

He tapped his foot waiting and didn't have to do that for long. Though it seemed like hours, it was only about fifteen minutes before the door chimed.

With a quick thought, the door slid open, "Hey, where's Radek?"

Stepping in with Carson, John answered, "We couldn't find him, so we left a message."

"Out with Dr. Stroh we assume." Carson looked at his friend who was sitting with his arms crossed on the couch, "What's this all about?"

"Sit down, you'll probably need to."

"Okay…" John glanced at Carson who made the slightest shrugging movement and sat down on the orange couch opposite Rodney. John followed, wondering what Rodney had gotten himself into that was affecting him so much.

"I guess you're wondering what's uh… what's going on."

John nodded, "You could say that."

"Well… you know Cora?"

Carson answered, "Dr. Matthews? Of course. I've spent most of the day working with her."

"The one in the mess hall today?"

"Yeah." Rodney directed his speech at Carson, "She didn't tell you we met at MIT, did she?"

"No."

Rodney uncrossed his arms and rubbed his legs, "We did and uh… got to be friends." This was harder than he thought.

"What happened?"

"Then I… we… dated… and then…" He sighed, "Oh hell with it." His face was masked by a wave of pain, "We got married."

It was almost comical the way John and Carson's jaws fell open and they stared at him.

John mumbled, "No way."

"Yep, 'till death do us part' and all that."

"But she's so h-"

"Watch it, Colonel."

"Oh, uh, right."

Carson broke his silence, his voice now working properly after the shock, "You are serious?"

"Dead. Oh, I have pictures." Rodney stood up and headed back into the bedroom.

John looked over at Carson, "How can we not have known this?"

"If he wanted to hide it, he very well could have."

"But… wow."

"I think that sums it up." Both their heads turned for a moment at the sounds of rustling in drawers coming from the bedroom.

"No wonder he's been a little off, she got here yesterday right?"

"Aye. She seems a lovely woman."

"Has to be. He's one of the best friends I've had, but wow, never saw this coming."

Carson shook his head, "Neither did I, lad. Neither did I."

"Here we are." Sniffling, Rodney placed a small photo album on the coffee table and sat back down.

Carson tentatively picked it up, and holding it over to his right so John could see it, he examined the cover. It looked as if it used to be white, but now it was charred black. They could make out a faint 'Our Wedding.'

They both looked up at Rodney with questioning expressions.

Rodney held up a finger, "Don't say a word."

John raised his eyebrows in response.

"Alright, so it had an encounter with fire."

Carson leaned over to John, "Pyromania might be correct."

"I heard that." Rodney crossed his arms.

Carson opened the cover, and saw the first picture was somewhat melted around the edge. It was of the young couple at the end of the aisle, with the minister. Her white dress had a short train, barely noticeable from the distance the photographer stood at. Rodney was dressed in a black tux, but nothing else was visible from so far away.

The next was just of them, Rodney smiling behind Cora, arms around her. She had an equally large smile, holding her bouquet.

"You're so… young." John commented.

Carson added, "And on the skinnier side."

"Mention the hair and you're dead." Rodney leaned back on the couch, his mood low but his snark was still coming out strong.

John opted to avoid the mess of light-brown hair that sat on top of Rodney's head in the picture, "She was a brunette?" John asked looking at her hair and remembering he saw her with blonde locks.

"Yeah, naturally blonde though. She'd go back and forth."

Carson kept flipping through similar, and somewhat damaged pictures of the couple. He could imagine the day an angry Rodney took flames to it, but then for some reason stopping. He stopped when he came to one of Rodney and another man, arms slung on each other's shoulders.

"Who's this?" Carson pointed to the other young man.

Rodney diverted his eyes from them, "George Gilbertson, my best man."

John asked, "Where's he at now?"

"Tell you later." Rodney sniffed and wiped his face, the memories of those years swimming through his head.

The next photo was of Cora and another woman dressed in an emerald green bridesmaid dress.

This time John pointed, "How about her?"

"Jeannie, my sister." He sighed and leaned forward.

Carson commented, "I thought you weren't close."

"We're not, Cora wanted her there." He sighed and rubbed his face, sniffing the tears back, "And now Cora's here… it's just too much."

"What happened? You two have a falling out?"

Rodney shook his head, "No."

There was silence.

John asked, "Then why aren't you two together...?"

"You'd have to ask her because I am as lost as you are."

"Are you saying she just left you?" Carson closed the photo album and put it on the table.

"Straight out from underneath. One morning I'm kissing her goodbye before class, that afternoon I come home to an empty apartment and a note that left out why and where she was going."

Carson shook his head, "That's awful."

Rodney responded with haunted eyes, "That doesn't even begin to describe it."

-

_George banged on the front door to the apartment and waited, reading over the list on the door. He remembered when he used to live there, when Rodney and he were roommates._

-You Might Be a Physics Major If…-

...you have no life - and you can PROVE it mathematically.

...you enjoy pain.

...you know vector calculus but you can't remember how to do long division.

...you chuckle whenever anyone says "centrifugal force."

...you've actually used every single function on your graphing calculator.

...when you look in a mirror, you see a physics major.

...it is sunny and 70 degrees outside, and you are working on a computer.

...you frequently whistle the theme song to "The X-Files."

...you always do homework on Saturday nights.

...you know how to integrate a chicken and can take the derivative of water.

...you think in "math."

...you've calculated that the World Series actually diverges.

...you hesitate to look at something because you don't want to break down its wave function.

...you have a pet named after a scientist.

...you laugh at jokes about mathematicians.

...the Humane Society has you arrested because you actually performed the Schrödinger's Cat experiment.

...you can translate English into Binary.

...you can't remember what's behind the door in the science building which says "Exit."

...you have to bring a jacket with you, in the middle of summer, because there's a wind-chill factor in the lab.

...you are completely addicted to caffeine.

...you avoid doing anything because you don't want to contribute to the eventual heat-death of the universe.

...you consider ANY non-science course "easy."

...when your professor asks you where your homework is, you claim to have accidentally determined its momentum so precisely, that according to Heisenberg it could be anywhere in the universe.

...the "fun" center of your brain has deteriorated from lack of use.

...you'll assume that a "horse" is a "sphere" in order to make the math easier.

...you understood more than five of these indicators.

…you make a hard copy of this list, and post it on your door.

_George could also remember the day in undergrad when he put that up on their door after printing it out from a website. Rodney came out from the back hallway and saw him posting it. After a quick read through, he announced that George was crazy._

_George smiled, but Rodney was the one who left it up._

_He hadn't seen or heard from Rodney in days, and it was worrying him. Rodney did call him and he came right over when Cora left, and stayed for a week. Judy had let him as she completely understood. That was more than a month ago and Rodney was supposed to start his doctorate that week._

_It didn't seem fair at all, that his best friend was dumped without so much as a word when he was living with and thinking of proposing to Judy._

_Not fair at all. It also perturbed him because Cora was his other best friend, and he hadn't known anything was wrong. In fact, he was sure of it. No one had any idea where she was. He had asked around in their circle of friends, but no one had a clue. That also worried him._

_Now Rodney wasn't answering the door._

_Shit._

_He turned the handle and found it open._

_Shit, Rodney never left it unlocked._

"_Rodney?"_

_He pushed it open, hearing water running, and saw him, back turned and standing over the sink. The steaming water was running full-blast and the sound filled every corner of the apartment._

_George sighed, there his friend was, perfectly fine and in his pajamas, so what if it was six o'clock, at night?_

_Then he saw the glint of a blade.

* * *

_

**A/N:** Yes, fif, I ended this chapter earlier, and yes everyone, I am evil, take a deep breath now.


	4. Boys' Night In

**A/N:** Let out the deep breath now.

Thanks for all the reviews, they make me smile.

* * *

**Chapter 4**- _Boy's Night In_

_He yelled as loud as he could to be heard over the water, "Rodney! Put it down!"_

_Rodney snapped his head around, "What?"_

_George approached cautiously but hurriedly, holding his hands out in front of him, "Nothing is worth it man, just give me the knife."_

_Rodney turned off the hot water, his eyes narrow, "Why?"_

_He was closer now, "Because killing yourself is never a good idea, just give me it." He held out his hand palm up, keeping his bred-military cool he inherited, but on the inside, he wanted to punch his best friend for even _thinking_ about what he was about to do._

_Something clicked in Rodney as he looked down at what he was holding, a long kitchen knife, "Umm, George," he held up a peeled potato, "I wasn't planning to slit my wrists at the kitchen sink. There are better and much more definite ways of killing yourself. Less painful too."_

_George walked closer, "You can't Rodney, it's not the answer."_

"_Who said I was going to? Can't I make some food without being accused of being suicidal?"_

"_But… I… huh?" He looked in the sink, there was a strainer with peeled potatoes and a pot that was waiting to be filled with hot water to boil. _

"_Dying is the last thing on my mind right now, trust me."_

_George let out a deep sigh, "Oh good. You scared me."_

"_Well sorry. I find it interesting that's the first thing you thought of." He yawned._

"_Did you just wake up?"_

"_Yep."_

"_At six at night?" It wasn't like Rodney worked third shift or anything._

_Rodney nodded, "Yep."_

"_Is that all you've been doing these past few days?"_

"_I've also been moping and being generally depressed." He paused as a tabby cat walked into the room, "and taking care of Eddington." The cat walked over to his remaining owner and leapt into his arms. Rodney caught the cat instinctively and petted him with care._

"_Is it getting any better?"_

"_In a way. I'm not doing this anymore."_

"_What?"_

_Eddington wriggled out of his grasp and jumped back to the floor, weaving in and out of his legs, "Relationships, women… I'm done."_

"_What are you talking about?"_

_Rodney's eyes were no longer narrow, they were wide open. His face contorted into one of subdued rage that chilled George, "Women are full of shit, she just _left_, leaving a pathetic excuse for a 'Dear John' letter. All she said was she doesn't know how to say goodbye, so why did she go? Hmm? Nope, there's no answer to it. I'm done, that's it. Women are nice to look at, I'll deal with them for the obvious reasons, but never, ever will I trust one again."_

_George stood still and tried to reason with his friend, "I'm sure one day that will change, maybe one day you'll find yourself in a position where you have to trust a woman."_

"_I'd rather watch my head explode." Rodney turned back and scuffled into the kitchen, leaving George to his thoughts._

---

Rodney looked across to John and Carson who still looked like they were just told the universe was going to end tomorrow and there was nothing they could do about it. Was him being a married man really that unbelievable? By the looks on their faces, he assumed it was.

"How long were you together?" John asked.

"Three and a half years, including the six months we were married."

"You have no idea why she just…" Carson searched for a polite word.

"Left me? No, not really. Unless…" Rodney hid his face, during the whole conversation he could feel the tears coming, but they hadn't burst out until now.

Carson moved quickly, sat next to him and started to rub his back, "Let it out now, lad."

John also moved to sit on the other side of him, listening to the sobs, and patted his back, "It wasn't right, her leaving without explaining herself."

"For you to marry someone, it had to have been the real thing."

Rodney sniffed and mumbled, "You have no idea." He sat up, wiping his face with the back of his hand.

"I believe this calls for a drink."

Rodney nodded to Carson, "Best thing I've heard in two days."

He started to get up, but John stopped him, "In there right?" He pointed behind them.

"Yeah."

"I got it." John stood and went to the cabinet.

Rodney turned his head around, "There's a bottle of vodka and there should be some scotch left from the last time Carson was here."

John mumbled something in reply as he started to rummage.

Carson stroked his chin, "So I did leave it."

"Uh… yeah. Don't you remember?" Rodney sniffled.

"No, not precisely."

John returned and put the bottles and three glasses on the small coffee table. After he poured everyone's drinks, he sat down on the other couch.

Carson saw how visibly upset Rodney was and gently squeezed his shoulder, "Have you talked to her much about all this?"

"I tried but she won't tell me anything. I stormed out of her room yesterday. That was the last time I talked to her." He took a sip from his glass.

"How did you act with her?"

"How do you think?" Rodney snapped back and downed the glass, wincing as he swallowed.

"Perhaps if you were calm about it, she would tell you."

John agreed with Carson, "Being gentle is a good idea."

"Gentle?" Rodney scoffed as he poured another drink, "That's easy for you to say. I just… got so agitated when I talked to her. She said she _couldn't_ tell me anything. What is that? Is it that hard to say why the hell she disappeared? I told you that I came home to a note the day she left, right?"

"Ooo… that's not good." John could almost feel the pain that would bring on.

Carson looked over at Rodney, "What did it say?"

"Hardly anything! Part of it was 'I don't know how to say goodbye, I can't think of any words.' What is _that_ all about? Then why did she go!"

Carson shook his head, "She seemed like a reasonable woman today."

"That's just it. She _was_. Her leaving doesn't make any sense."

Carson sipped at his own glass, "There had to be some sort of hint or problem. Happy wives just don't leave their husbands."

"But there _wasn't_. Sure, we had disputes now and then, but we were good."

"Nothing at all comes to mind?" John asked.

"No… well… umm. Maybe."

John prodded, "Well, what?"

Rodney shifted in his seat, he started this whole conversation so he might as well tell them everything, "I keep thinking it has something to do with the whole baby thing."

-

_Rodney heard the door to the apartment opening and automatically responded, "Hi hun."_

"_Hi, dear." Cora shut the door behind her and set her keys on the small table._

_He smiled as he looked over from the kitchen, "What did you buy?"_

"_Oh, it's only a little something for you."_

"_Really?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Why?"_

"_Just because." She opened the paper bag, brought out two wrapped bars, and walked over to him._

_He took one look at them as she handed them over and exclaimed, "The good chocolate!" He pulled her close and deeply kissed her, feeling her fall into it. "Wait, what's going on?"_

_She smiled innocently, "Nothing."_

"_Cora…"_

_She smiled, "You know me too well." She looked over to the living room nervously, "You might want to sit down."_

_He put the chocolate on the counter, "I don't like where this is going."_

_Taking his hand, she led him over to the couch and they sat down, "You might."_

"_Might?"_

_She hid her nerves, "Well, we have discussed this before, but about the future. The extremely distant future."_

"_Just tell me." He was starting to get impatient._

_Cora shifted in her seat, "I'm pregnant."_

_Rodney's jaw flung open and if he wasn't already sitting down, he would have collapsed._

_She added, "At least according to the home test."_

"_No, no… you can't be!"_

"_It's entirely possible."_

"_The test is wrong, they can be wrong, nothing's one hundred percent accurate, because this is… this is…" He waved his hand in the air._

"_I'm scared enough and you're not making this any better." She crossed her arms._

"_But we just got married, it's so early. We talked about someday, years and years… and years from now. We are so not ready."_

"_You mean you're not ready." She got up and walked a couple of feet away._

_He followed and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind, "You're right. I'm not."_

"_What are we going to do?"_

"_Nothing's positive yet. We'll… we'll go to the doctor and get a definite answer and then uh, then we'll deal with this."_

"_You sound as if this child is a traffic ticket."_

"_That's not what I meant."_

"_Then what do you mean?" She pried away from him._

_With his voice raised he responded, "I just get back from campus, then you come home and all of a sudden tell me this? How am I supposed to react?"_

_She turned around, "At least a bit excited!" She ran into the bedroom and slammed the door._

_He went after her and opened the door slowly to find her lying on the bed with her back turned to the door. He spoke quietly, "Cora…" He ran his hand over his flop of dark brown hair, "I just… I don't know about all this."_

_He heard her sniffle and he continued, "It's… more than a little sudden and I… I'd probably mess the kid up. You saw me with Jeannie's son at the wedding."_

"_What if I am?" She replied without looking at him._

_He crawled on the bed and laid down behind her, cautiously tracing circles on her back, "Then I guess we'll be parents. There's nothing else to do."_

_She rolled to her other side so she faced him, "I know it's so soon and we haven't begun careers, but… would it be so bad?" She placed her hand on his chest and looked up into his blue eyes._

_He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead, "It'd be interesting."_

_-_

"What?" John practically dropped his glass.

"About uh… two months after the wedding we uh… we thought she was pregnant."

Carson questioned, "Thought?"

"We went to the doctor who confirmed she wasn't, but she… she wanted it, and I – I didn't. Not really. Not then. Kids bug me." Rodney took a deep breath.

John commented, "So we've noticed."

"It's different when they're your own." Carson took a sip from his glass.

"Yeah. Someday I'd like to pass along my genes. They're too valuable to die with me."

"A troop of mini-McKays?" John finished off his glass, "There's a scary thought."

"We've already had two." Carson commented.

"Very funny, guys."

"Do you think that's why she left?" Carson asked as he looked at his empty glass.

"She was gone four months later so… it's logical."

John set down his glass, "Did you guys even talk about it after awhile?"

"No. I thought the issue passed. We agreed to wait a lot of years."

"You both agreed, or you just said and she went along with it?" John poured them all fresh glasses.

"It was definitely a two-person decision."

John shook his head a little, "Then that really doesn't make sense."

"I know. And now she just shows up? With a degree in nanotechnology of all things? And with a different last name? Oh and let's not forget she's friends with Costello. _She_ apparently knows exactly what I don't about all of this." He swallowed about half of his new drink.

Carson couldn't believe it, this was getting stranger and stranger, "Dr. Irene Costello?"

"Yeah, why?"

"It might be nothing."

"What is it?" Rodney asked after taking another sip.

"I'm not at liberty to say, it's about medical records."

John questioned, "Then why did you bring it up?"

"It crossed my mind."

"Can you at least give us something?" Rodney gestured, his hand moving in a circle.

"There's just a coincidence in their records."

John commented, "That's all?"

"Struck me as odd."

"This whole situation is odd!" Rodney exclaimed.

"You know, we haven't really talked about how you feel about her now." Carson commented as he sipped at his glass.

Rodney looked down, "I don't know. I guess I never let myself think about it after awhile. I don't think I ever really moved on."

"That doesn't surprise me, you never had any closure." The Scot replied.

"It was hard, you know? I really loved her and then bam she's gone. I remember one day I was driving a different way back to our apartment and I passed this little flower shop. So I stopped and bought some. She acted like I just bought her diamonds or something."

John edged a word in, "It's the little things."

"Aye."

John continued, "Especially when you buy them stuff without a reason."

"Yeah, I thought I was doing well. We had been friends for a while before anything happened so she knew a lot about me."

"She knew what she was getting into." John was still having a hard time wrapping his head around the thought that someone would really marry Rodney… not that he was a bad person or anything, hell he was John's best friend and saved his ass more than once, but with Rodney's previous exploits with women in the Pegasus Galaxy… he figured the man never actually had a relationship, let alone a marriage. That and Matthews was a brilliant woman, she had to be to get on the Atlantis Expedition, and she had stayed with Rodney so long… Rodney had his faults. Quite a few. Including being bad with people… really bad. It got them into more than their fair share of trouble with the locals on other planets.

"Well…uh yeah. How does someone just get up and walk away from a marriage?"

Carson shook his head, "I don't know lad."

John mused, "I wonder how she feels now."

"She had to know you were here." Carson added.

Nodding, John said, "So I don't think she can have too many negative feelings or anything."

Rodney scooted forward, the alcohol loosening up his tongue on his emotions, "You know something? Part of the reason I was so eager to get here, was the whole "Another Galaxy" thing. Start over, you know? I couldn't work at the SGC, not after making an ass of myself with Carter. And now Cora shows up. My plan is ruined."

John was also beginning to feel the effects of the alcohol, "Maybe now you can really get past it. You said you never did, right?"

Rodney nodded, "Heightmeyer would have a field day with me."

"Why's that?" Carson asked.

"I've effectively been suppressing all this, especially after the funeral." He wiped his eyes.

John cocked his head, "Whose funeral?"

Rodney averted his eyes from the two other men, "George's."

-

"_I want you to be my best man."_

"_What...? You're really going to ask Judy?"_

"_It's time, I love her and that's not going to change."_

"_That's good. You've come a long way since undergrad."_

_George glanced over at Rodney as they climbed a flight of outdoor stairs. Rodney was rubbing where his wedding ring should have been. "I understand if you don't want to be."_

"_No, no. It's fine."_

"_You sure?"_

"_Yeah." Rodney walked first to the revolving glass door, George in the section right behind him._

_A blast of cool air hit them as they entered the bank. George slapped Rodney's back, "Thanks, man. Now all she has to do is say 'yes'."_

"_You asked me before her? Shouldn't it be the other way around?"_

"_We've already discussed if I was going to ask her, and it's pretty much obvious that I would want you to stand up with me."_

"_Well if she's smart she'll say yes, you being a future Nobel Prize winner and all. After I get mine of course."_

_George rolled his eyes, "Of course."_

_They walked across to the center counter and George took out his bankbook and a deposit slip._

_Rodney whispered, "Be careful."_

"_With what?" He started filling out the slip as Rodney stood next to him._

"_Judy. Women are evil."_

"_Not this one."_

"_Cora didn't show her true colors for a long time."_

"_It's been what, a year man? It's time you stop being so angry."_

"_I can't."_

"_One of these days, that will change. Be right back." He went up to the cashier as Rodney stayed back._

_Rodney rocked on his heels, observing around him. There was a large open area right where you walked in. The outside wall was all glass, giving a good view of downtown and the security guard stood by the doors. The bank wasn't extremely busy, but there were enough people so the tellers wouldn't be bored - a woman and two kids, two men in black suits and ties carrying briefcases, one elderly woman in a bright yellow blazer, another in orange, and a middle aged man with rolled-up sleeves._

_His attention was diverted as George stepped up beside him, "Ready?"_

"_Yeah." They started to walk the twenty feet to the revolving glass doors when another man walked in, dressed in a black suit._

"_Everyone down!"_

_Rodney and George snapped their heads around to see the other two suited-men aiming handguns around at the customers._

_As they spoke, the man who just entered hit the distracted security guard in the head, knocking him on the ground._

"_Crap." Rodney muttered._

_George responded, "You can say that again."_

"_Move! Over in the corner." One of the suits commanded to everyone as one of the others closed the shades to the street._

_Without seeing much of a choice, George and Rodney huddled on the ground, hands on their heads, with the other customers. They watched as the suit who took care of the guard also immobilized the revolving door, preventing anyone from coming in._

_The one who lowered the shades was busy interrogating the three tellers at gunpoint, "Where is the manager?"_

_A brunette-haired teller quietly pointed to the right side of the bank, to where a hallway was. The suit ushered the three women over by the others and after a nod from the third suit, went to the hall._

_George whispered, "That one has to be the boss."_

"_Oh, what gave you that idea? The fact that he's telling the other two what to do?" Rodney replied, keeping his voice quiet._

_The children were crying, while their mother was trying desperately to keep them quiet. The elderly women also had frightened faces as the man gently attempted to comfort them._

"_If they do anything, I'll fix them."_

_Rodney saw how George was clenching his fists behind his head, "Are you insane?"_

"_Possibly." He clenched his jaw._

_The boss-suit heard the others making noises and aimed his handgun at the family, "Silence them or I will." He swerved it to the two women, "Same for you."_

_The mother and children whimpered._

"_We have to do something." George said almost without volume._

_Rodney snipped equally as quiet, "Like what?"_

_The boss-suit walked over to them, "Don't get any ideas, young men. Heroes do not live long." He kept his weapon pointed at them._

"_Why do think we'd try anything?" George answered as sweetly innocent as he dared._

"_I have ears." Boss-suit walked, without turning his back to them, to where the other suit had disappeared with a briefcase to a back hallway._

_Rodney muttered as he looked over at the suit by the door, "Shit. I cannot believe this."_

"_I can't either." George's face fell into an eerie calm._

_Rodney nudged him, "Don't do anything stupid." If there was one thing he knew about his best friend, it was his bravery and a complex for helping people._

"_I won't."_

_Boss-suit stared at him, "I said silence!" The children continued their crying._

"_Arrogant ass." Rodney said louder than he should have. The next thing he knew, he had the butt of a gun coming down on the back of his head._

_Reality seeped back into Rodney's mind by way of screams and scuffles. He forgot where he was until he opened his eyes and saw George's jeans too close for comfort to black slacks._

Crap

_He sat up too quickly and blinked the majority of blurriness from his eyes. There was radiating pain from the back of his head, but he ignored it as he struggled to his feet and failed, the blow had knocked his balance off._

_He caught sight of George and boss-suit struggling with something in between them, their hands and arms wrapped up in each other's._

_He heard a shot coming from the door and saw the suit aiming at the duo, and another shot coming from the duo themselves._

_As the two men backed away from each other, Rodney finally got to his feet, the past few seconds blurring together._

_George looked down at his left hand, the small pistol gripped tightly in it._

_Boss-suit smiled as he looked at George's torso._

_George followed his gaze, rubbed his shirt, and looked down at his red hand. With his grip weakening on the gun, he raised and aimed it. Before door-suit could get in another shot, he fired at boss-suit with deadpan accuracy._

_Boss-suit flinched back, clutched his chest, and promptly collapsed as George fell to his knees. Rodney launched over to him, not paying attention as door-suit fired hitting his mark or to the third suit strolling in from the back with two suitcases._

_Rodney caught George as he fell the remaining way to the ground, amazed at the amount of blood that can come out of a person. Horror flooded his face as he tried to get George to respond, "George, come on, stop playing… …"_

_The surroundings went unnoticed as he shook his friend and pushed away the middle-aged man who had been keeping the elderly women calm, "You can't make Judy a widow before the wedding…" George was unresponsive as his eyes stared blankly and Rodney instinctively knew he was gone._

_He refused to believe it._

_He paid no attention to the two remaining suits carrying their boss, who George had shot in the heart, as they snapped pictures, without using a flash, and left calmly._

-

"Oh no." Carson whispered, realizing just how much Rodney had been through in his younger days.

John thought about it too, "When was that?"

"A year after she left."

"How'd he…" John didn't want to say.

"Die? Would you believe a bank robbery?"

Carson raised his eyebrows, "Really?"

"Yeah. Bastard tried to play hero and everything. Went for the robber's gun and took one to his stomach. Another guy shot him twice, one hitting his heart. That's the one that killed him." Rodney could feel the tears bubbling back.

Carson rubbed his back, "That must've been terrible to hear about."

Rodney looked up with haunted eyes, "I was there. He died when I was holding him. He bled to death in my _arms_, without a word. But he got that one guy, the one he was struggling with. Shot him in the heart after he already had the first two bullets in him."

John's ears perked up, "Sounds like he was one hell of a man."

"Army bred. Figures right? His dad was a Colonel the last I knew. George got kicked out of the academy." Rodney shook his head, "He was too much for them, so he switched over to MIT. His dad wasn't too happy about that."

"Kicked out?" John went on, "I would have liked to meet him."

"You would have liked him. He loved the army, he grew up with it, you know?"

John nodded, "Yeah."

"It just isn't for some people, though. I can't see myself going back to the navy as much as I liked it."

John and Rodney turned to Carson and simultaneously yelled out, "What?"

Just then, the door decided to chime.

"Who's that?" Rodney asked.

Carson shrugged, "It's your quarters."

"Dr. Z, maybe?" John suggested.

Carson nodded, "We did leave him that message."

It chimed again, but twice in a row.

Carson commented, "Whoever it is, they're getting impatient."

"What if it's 'Lizabeth?" Rodney asked a little frightened.

John grinned, "Then we'll invite her in for a drink."

"We have a mission tomorrow!"

The door chimed again.

"Oh, I'll answer it." Carson thought the door open.

Radek peered in, "Hello."

"Got our message?" John waved him in.

"Yes, the large note on door saying 'Meet it Answer-Man's room' was hard to pass up." He sat down next to John, "So, what did I miss?"

The three men that were on their way to being drunk erupted in laughter to the vexation of the Czech. He promptly stood up and went to get a glass for himself from Rodney's cabinet.

He sat back down, allowing his three friends to settle before commenting, "Whatever it is, I assume we'll all be needing my hangover cure in morning?" He poured himself a drink.

"You have no idea." John held his side. "Rodney, I think you should tell him."

"What? That I'm married to Dr. Cora Matthews?"

Radek, who had been taking a sip of his drink, spit it all over, "What!"

Carson nodded, "It's true." He gestured to the blackened photo album on the coffee table.

With his face in full shock, Radek adjusted his glasses and looked closer at what Carson had pointed to and saw the label. "Unbelievable."

* * *

**A/N:** The night is hardly over… the girls next.

I just can't see Rodney truly being suicidal, too much of a survival instinct. That's just my view anyway.

Click the little button and leave me something, thanks! Keep the little bunnies fed.


	5. Girls' Night In

**A/N:** Hi everyone and thanks again for staying with me.

My time has been taken up by Inorganic Chemistry if you're all wondering why this is only updated once a week. I love the class, the lab is awesome, but it's a lot of independent work. Guess who I am? Yep, the geek who spends Friday nights in the Chem lab.

* * *

**Chapter 5**_- Girl's Night In_

Cora Matthews, formerly known as Mrs. McKay, curled up on her side in the Ancients' version of an armless overstuffed chair, her head resting on the back. It was the end of her first full day in Atlantis and she was resting in Irene's quarters, needing to unwind.

"What do you say to the idea of me showing you more of the city tomorrow?" Irene sat down opposite her on another chair.

"I would like that. When are you free?"

"Not until tomorrow night I'm afraid, unless you count lunch."

"We'll wait until the night then."

"Can I fetch you a drink?"

"Water, I'm not in the mood for anything potent."

"Sit tight." Irene got up and went into the other room. She came back with two glasses of water and gave one to Cora, "Here you are, Mav."

Cora smiled at the nickname and used Irene's, "Thanks, Sparks."

"How are you holding up?"

"As well as can be expected."

"Cora…" Irene narrowed her eyes.

"Irene…"

"You can tell me." The brunette Brit knew her friend needed someone to confide in, and that she should.

Cora stared down into the glass, swirling the water, "Since I found out he was here, I don't believe I've stopped working and let myself think about it. I've felt so terrible for what I did and I… I've missed him so much over the years."

"It had to have been a gigantic shock to find out that Dr. McKay was here. I can only imagine it would be similar if I saw my fiancé back from the dead. I don't know what I would do."

"That's just it. I don't know what comes now, he must hate me." She pauses, "Even I hate myself."

"There can be no blame put upon you. It was those bloody maniacs." Irene clenched her fist.

"I assumed the worst had happened to him and just stopped searching."

"Naturally since my fiancé was killed in a tram 'accident.' One of The Organisation's agents must have gotten away." Irene lowered her eyes, remembering the shock of the news from so long ago.

Cora leaned forward, "I'm sorry, here I am going on about how hard it is to see Rodney and completely forgetting about your Alan."

Irene shook her head, "He's long gone, and there's nothing to be done about it. Your husband, however, has done well for himself." Irene commented as she sat cross-legged on her chair.

"Indeed he has."

"I must say though, he's an arrogant twit."

"Irene!"

"I'm only warning you."

"I'll judge for myself. He always was on the stubborn side… and after so many years, with me leaving and George murdered, it would make sense that he's… changed."

"You as well. The Organisation messed with our heads, we were no better than lab rats to them." She waved her hand, "That alters a person."

Trying to inject humor into the conversation, Cora quipped, "If nothing else, gives them a needle phobia."

Irene laughed shortly, "Yeah, no going off-world for me, I'm not giving Dr. Beckett a reason to stick me with needles every week."

"That and it's dangerous out there."

Irene didn't have to think about what she meant, "Peter could have just as easily perished in the city, my first day a Wraith saboteur almost succeeded in destroying it."

"We should have been here from the beginning with him, then maybe everything would be different."

"The past cannot be changed." Irene paused, "Unless you happen to be an Ancient and build a time-traveling Jumper."

"What?"

"You really need to read all the reports."

Cora shook her head, "I haven't had the time."

"Perhaps you should, then you would understand what McKay has been through."

"My job took priority on the Daedalus trip out here, I didn't want to show up without any knowledge of the nanovirus. Now I suspect I'll have more time."

"Is it only you and Dr. Beckett working on it?"

"Yes, though I've read what he and Rodney wrote up the few days after the outbreak." She sniffled, just thinking about the possibility of Rodney succumbing to the virus.

"How was it?"

"They're both incredibly intelligent, but it read like The Organisation's early work."

Irene shrugged and sipped at her water, "They are inexperienced with nanotechnology, unlike us."

"We are far _too_ experienced." Cora stressed.

"I hear you. Peter wasn't involved with the study after the outbreak?"

"No, but he didn't have as extensive knowledge." She swallowed a mouthful of water.

"Do you think he stayed away so as not to give any suspicions?" Irene suggested.

"That could be it. He was incredibly loyal to our country."

Irene nodded, "And his wife and daughter."

"He was a good man, and he had to go and get himself killed."

"Grodin the Hero." Irene's spirits were also low, "I suppose that I still owe him a favor for getting us out."

"As do I, but it's too late." Cora fought back the tears.

"Not exactly. I plan on kicking some Wraith bottom."

"You?" Cora blinked, "Take on a Wraith?"

"Figuratively speaking. At the very least I can keep Atlantis in one piece, help to anyway."

"We will." Cora nodded determinately, "He'd better be happy wherever he is now, he got us here after all."

"I have to admit, if he thought this place and these people were worth staying on that satellite, then it's good enough for me. And it's an amazing opportunity." Irene continued, "You have more reason that that though."

"True, there's the official nanovirus research, seeing you…" She sniffled, "and Rodney." She had been holding back tears until then, but just couldn't anymore.

Irene immediately set her glass on the floor, crossed the room and sat on the edge of the chair. She took Cora's glass out of her hand and also set it down. Cora had her other hand over her face and once she sensed her friend next to her, she leaned in and held on to her, resting her head on her shoulder.

Irene wrapped her arms around her best friend and rocked gently, knowing that she needed close comfort and not words at that moment. They had a bond that had formed out of an experience they'd both rather forget, but couldn't. It was part of them and had changed their lives forever.

Cora sucked rapid breaths in as she clutched at the front of Irene's shirt. She knew she was lucky to have a friend in her, and she hoped that Rodney had ones of his own to turn to.

Cora sobbed for a few minutes, slowly calming down as the time went by. Irene knew that it would be awhile before Cora was completely calm. Once she broke, she broke. It was just the way Cora had always been.

After a few deep breaths, Cora slowly pulled away and wiped her eyes, careful of her makeup, not wanting to make it any worse than it most likely looked.

Irene gently asked, "Are you going to be alright?"

Cora nodded, "I will be."

"If you're going to ever put this situation to rest, you're going to have to decide what you want to do and how you feel."

"You make it sound so simple." She looked down at her hands and sniffed.

"It is, fundamentally at least."

"I don't know if being together would even work. There's five years of my life that's hidden, erased, all records have been destroyed and new ones created. The Organisation officially never existed! You cannot build a relationship on secrets."

"But you want to."

Cora looked into her friend's eyes, "Yes, very much. I… still love him…I believed I was a widow for so long… but he's so angry with me."

"He has every right to be."

"I want to tell him. I can't have him believing I'm this evil and devious woman and that I never truly cared for him. Perhaps if he knows the reason I left-"

"He'll sweep you into his arms in gratitude for keeping him alive?"

Cora shrugged, "It's a possibility."

"Years have gone by since you saw him, it just isn't that easy."

"Whatever happened to you being bloody optimistic?"

"I still am, but it's not going to be easy for him to change whatever he thought of you for eleven years."

"I know. I just need him to understand."

"Have you told him anything at all yet?" Irene asked.

"Only that I'm not allowed to."

"No wonder he's angry. The most you can tell him is that what you were involved in is classified."

"What _we_ were. I let it slip that you were involved also."

"No matter. How about Peter's involvement?"

"I haven't told him of that."

"Oh good. You don't want to overwhelm him with that tidbit."

Cora leaned back in the chair, "I have this feeling in the pit of my stomach that he's never going to forgive me."

"None of it was your fault." Irene rubbed Cora's shoulder in reassurance.

"But what about George?"

-

_A manila file folder was slapped down on the simple metal table in a small, brightly lit room. The white walls gleamed and bounced the light around, intensifying it._

"_What is this?"_

_The man in a white lab coat sat down in front of her, "Open it, Ms. Matthews."_

_Trembling, Cora reached out her hand and pulled the file closer to her. She slowly opened it. Upon seeing what it contained, she gasped and snapped back her hand from the picture and covered her mouth._

"_Continue."_

_She didn't hear him as she stared at the sickeningly glossy picture of Rodney cradling a still and very bloody George._

_She wanted to scream, to cry, to fight, but didn't want to give the man across from her the satisfaction. Finally, she whispered, "Bastards."_

"_Continue." He coldly replied._

_She shut the folder and forcefully slid it across the table, hiding her tears. "Fuckin' wanker."_

"_It would be best to mind your mouth." He shoved it back to her, "Continue."_

"_No." She looked into his eyes, the eyes that she hated and wished would just stop existing. She wanted to go home, to be with the man she loved._

_The man nodded to the other two men dressed in scrubs who stood behind her. They took a hold of her arms as lab coat-boss took the file, stood, and walked over to her._

_She clenched her jaw in anger and tried to struggle free from the two men. Her emotions were coming to the surface no matter how hard she fought them._

_He took the pictures out and held them up to her face one by one. The second was a close-up of Rodney's horror-stricken face. "Do you see?" He flipped to the next, this time a panorama view of the bank. "Your dear husband will be next if you try to leave our facility again."_

_She hissed at him, "You're all insane."_

"_You're mistaken, we're sane as sane can be." He grinned and ordered the two guards, "Take her away and bring Ms. Costello."_

"_Yes, sir." They lifted her out of the chair and pushed her towards the door._

"_Oh, Ms. Matthews, if you hope Mr. Grodin will bring down the authorities on us, he won't have the chance. You see, tomorrow is moving day." He laughed, a laugh that stung Cora through her heart._

_-_

Irene took Cora's hands in hers, "There was nothing you could do to prevent that."

"I know, but is he going to see it like that if he ever finds out about all of this? George was murdered because of my stupid idea."

"We all agreed we had to make an escape attempt, not only you. And if he does find out the truth, it would certainly make him understand the position you were in."

Cora wiped the tears from her eyes, "George didn't deserve to be gunned down, Rodney doesn't deserve what I did to him. But I just _had_ to come here to… to see him."

Irene took a moment to think, "Maybe Stuart would grant McKay clearance due to special circumstances."

Suddenly hope fluttered through Cora, "That's a brilliant idea. I don't know why I haven't thought of that."

"You were shocked by hearing he was here."

"I still should have. Do you think he would?"

"If you had married a Frenchman, I would be hesitant to say 'yes,' but McKay is Canadian."

Cora let out a short laugh, "When's the next status report to be sent to the SGC?"

"To tag along a message onto? Not for a few days."

"And then it would be at least a week until he can send word back."

Irene asked, "Aggravating, isn't it?"

"Very." Cora nodded and looked out the window, wondering what would happen if Rodney ever was told the truth.

* * *

**A/N:** That was supposed to be as cryptic as it is, and no, the night still isn't over.

Keep on clicking, Gold Stars for feeding the bunnies!


	6. Midnight Stroll

**A/N:** Gold Stars to everyone who reviewed.

* * *

**Chapter 6**_-Midnight Stroll_

Cora walked into her quarters and looked around. There was empty space in front of her and she thought that one of those days she would track down some furniture to put there. Moving to her bedroom, her thoughts moved to what lay ahead, of what she needed to do.

She changed into pajamas and sat on her bed with a laptop. Irene was right, she needed to read over the reports to understand what her husband had been through, what the whole Expedition experienced.

After connecting to the WiFi network, she began reading.

There were moments Rodney had lived and things he did that she could hardly believe. Walking into a energy-sucking black cloud with nothing but a palm-sized shield generator, almost imploding in a vacuum when a jumper got stuck in the gate, going off-world on missions that had the team facing down Wraith, being temporarily paralyzed by a stunner, participating in the capture of a Wraith, being in a Jumper crash on a planet of children, being trapped in an illusory world by a sort of sentient gas life-form, and, of course, heading the Scientific Faction of the Expedition.

She read about their off-world allies, and the background of the Expedition began to fill in.

Before leaving for Atlantis, she had been briefed about the main things, mostly about the Wraith and chain-of command, but actually sitting down and moving along chronologically through the reports was different.

She closed the file having just read about the massive storm and Genii-takeover, flabbergasted. Sheppard, as a Major, had taken out most of the strike force while Dr. Weir and Rodney stalled them. It had stunned her enough that Kolya had one of his soldiers pry information out of Rodney with a knife, but she was paralyzed by the thought that he had stepped in front of Kolya's gun.

She closed the laptop and set it on the dresser. The picture frame she had unpacked caught her eye, and she let a smile sneak onto her lips.

As soon as she turned down the blankets on her bed, the door chimed.

At a loss to know who would be showing up at her door at that time of night, she moved through her quarters putting on her burgundy robe and thought it open.

Her eyes widened at the figure standing outside, in blue plaid pajama pants and a solid grey tee shirt.

"Rodney!"

He braced himself on the doorway and looked at her with glossy eyes, "Why?"

She furrowed her eyebrows, "Why what?" Upon looking him over, it was obvious he had been drinking.

"Why'd you leave?" He said slowly, with slurring thrown in.

"I honestly cannot tell you yet." She reached out as he began to slump to the floor, but despite her efforts he was sitting in her doorway.

It scared her to see him like this. He could hold his liquor so he obviously had quite a bit that night, and she knew it most likely had to do with her and it hurt.

"Tha's no fair." He whispered, only half listening through the alcohol haze.

She knelt down in front of him wiping a tear away from her eye, "I'm sorry, Rodney. You have to believe that." She took a breath and grabbed under his arms, "You need to get up and go to bed. Can you stand?"

"I'm not stan'in' now?"

"No."

"Oh. Coulda sworn I was."

Cora helped him to his feet and he draped his arms around her, "You're here."

"Yes I am." Her cheek brushed against his as she kept him standing. "You have more weight on you then you did years ago…"

He defended, "It's muscle."

"Oh, right. Muscle."

He brushed her cheek with his puckered lips, "Thought you were gone fore'er."

She knew he was drunk and responded, "Rodney. Stop. You are going to bed." She pulled back.

"K, let's go." He walked into her room.

"This is my room, Rodney, not yours. Come on."

He looked around, "Oh…but you're here."

"Right."

"Don't we ha' the same room?"

She sighed, "Not for years." Cora gingerly took a hold of his arm and led him back out to the hallway, noticing his feet were scuffling and clad only in socks.

He stumbled, "That's silly. We're married."

She chose not to respond to that one, "Where are your quarters?"

He looked both ways down the hall and pointed left, "That way."

"Are you sure?"

"Uh huh."

She continued to hold onto his right arm with hers and braced her left behind his back as they headed in that direction.

"What I do wrong?" He asked.

"No, no, Rodney! You did nothing wrong! I'll admit, you had your stubborn moments… a lot of stubborn moments… but you did nothing to make me leave."

"Really...?"

"Yep. You were great." They walked into the transporter, "Cute, intelligent, funny, and incredibly sweet."

A smug look appeared on his face, "Thought so." He automatically and without thinking hit a coordinate before Cora could stop him.

The doors opened and she looked out into the dark hallway, "Where are we?"

Rodney looked out too, "I dunna."

"You brought us here."

"Oh, right. I did." He began to walk out on his own power. "This isn't my quarters."

Cora sighed and looked around the transporter, "I don't suppose this contraption has a back button."

"I keep telling 'Liz'beth we should put one in so people don' get lost."

"So there isn't one yet?"

"No."

"Alright. No worries, I'll just page someone." She felt for her headset before realizing she didn't have it, and after looking out at Rodney determined he didn't either.

She turned and looked back at the map. After pinpointing the coordinates that would lead them back to her section of the city, she went after Rodney who was down the hall.

She caught up to him and after placing her hands on his shoulders, turned him around. "We have to go back this way."

But Rodney refused to move and put his hand on his face.

Worry coursed through Cora, "Are you alright? Do you need to sit down?"

"Dizzy." He sunk to the floor.

She really needed to get him to bed and she crouched in front of him again, her dressing robe folding on the ground. Touching his face, she gently said, "Rodney, say something."

"I'm al'ight."

"We'll sit a moment, ok?"

"K."

She sat down next to him in the middle of a dark hallway somewhere in Atlantis and laughed.

"Wha's so funny?"

She waved her hand, "This. I have no idea where I am in this place and I'm sitting with my drunk husband I haven't seen for over a decade."

"I'm not drun'."

"Oh please, you're plastered."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

She smirked, "Then why did you show up at my door at this time of night?"

"To talk."

"You're not going to remember any of this." She stood up and held out her hand, "We're going."

He took it, "Yes I will."

"No you won't." She pulled him up and they started walking back.

"Yes."

"No."

They got back in the transporter and Cora hit the coordinates and waited.

Nothing happened.

She hit it again.

Still nothing.

"Rodney? This isn't working."

"Hmm?"

"I can't get it to activate."

"Why?"

"I don't know, I was hoping you would. Even drunk you know more than anyone about this place."

He crossed his arms, "Why?"

"Because you do." She paused and something clicked, "You're mentally stopping it!"

"Why'd you leave?"

"Even drunk you're brilliant. Well, two can play this game." She focused her own thoughts at the transporter.

Nothing happened, Rodney was using his knowledge of the systems to block her out.

"Fine!" Cora exclaimed as she crossed her arms, "Do you really want to know why I left?"

He nodded.

"If I didn't go, you would have been killed."

Rodney was stunned and lost his concentration.

Cora could see the shock in his glazed eyes and hit the coordinates back to her room. Once the doors opened, she lightly guided Rodney towards her room, noticing that he hadn't said a word in response.

"Rodney?"

"Hmm?"

She thought the door to her quarters open, "You ok?"

"Why wouldn' I be?" He slurred as he stepped into the foyer.

Cora followed, "Do you remember what I just told you?"

"Wha'?"

"Nothing, don't worry about it." She knew that he wouldn't remember most of the night in the morning, and maybe not even coming to her door. "Stay here for a minute, ok?"

"K."

She went to her bedroom and turned on her laptop. After checking where Rodney's quarters were, she closed it and went back to the foyer.

Which was empty.

"Rodney? Where are you?" She didn't hear the door to the hallway whoosh open, so there was only one place he could be.

Cora headed to the kitchenette and saw Rodney opening the couple of cabinets. "Let's go."

"Where?"

"To your quarters."

"K." He didn't move.

"Rodney?" She stood in the doorway between the foyer/living room and the kitchen. "Are you coming?" She waited for a few seconds before resorting to an old endearment, "Dear?"

He snapped out of his mindless zone and started to walk towards her, "Comin'."

Cora continued to guide Rodney as he stumbled down the hall. He had put one arm around her waist and they finally made it back to the transporter. She entered the correct coordinates and within moments, they were walking out towards his quarters.

She was mentally counting the doors to make sure she had the correct one when one opened.

Elizabeth stepped out of her quarters in lounging pants and a long-sleeved blue shirt. She wasn't expecting to see Dr. Matthews and Rodney in the middle of the hallway wearing a burgundy robe and plaid pajamas respectively, let alone arms around each other. With her eyebrows raised she greeted them, "Good evening, Rodney, Dr. Matthews."

Rodney rolled his head so she came into his sight, "Hey 'Liz'beth."

Cora smiled weakly, "Nice to see you, Dr. Weir." The pair kept walking, passing her up.

Elizabeth looked behind her, noticing Rodney's state, and thought there was definitely something going on that she wasn't in on. Shaking her head, she headed for the mess hall for a midnight snack.

Cora stopped Rodney in front of his door, "Well, here we are."

"Yep."

"Can you open it? You locked it."

"Oh righ'." He mentally commanded the door open and they stepped in.

Cora had never been in his quarters before and was taken back at the sight of two very bright orange couches in the front room. She quickly counted four glasses on the coffee table and saw the two bottles.

The door whooshed closed behind them and she looked around. Spying the edge of the bed through the entranceway to the left, she turned him in that direction, "Time for bed."

Rodney yawned, "Sounds good."

Cora noticed the blankets were ruffled at the end of the bed and Rodney collapsed on his stomach, his head turned towards her. She almost stepped on his slippers that rested by the bed and pulled up the blankets to cover him. She whispered sweetly, "Good night, Rodney." After a moment's hesitation, she ran her fingers through his hair, as if to make sure he was really there.

He snuggled into the pillow and closed his eyes, " 'Night."

Wanting to make sure he was really sleeping before she left, Cora looked down at him, smiling at how peaceful he looked. When she had known him all those years ago, he always was running around and only truly stopped when he was sleeping or they were snuggling.

Her eyes drifted around the room to all his diplomas and awards on the walls. Some of them she remembered, but most she didn't.

_I should have been there._

She turned back around and saw the small pile of clothes folded on his dresser. Putting the clues together, she assumed that the other three people whose glasses were sitting on the table had put him to bed and left, not expecting him to get up and wander to her room.

Rodney was still fidgeting a little, so she went into the living room and sat down on one of the couches. She didn't want to leave without him being truly asleep and risk him taking another stroll.

Curious, she picked up one of the bottles and was surprised that it used to contain good scotch, not a poor imitation of it, but now it was nearing entropy. The other bottle was equally as empty.

She decided to wash the glasses and picked them up, two in one hand and two in the other. She noticed a book or something on the end of the coffee table and resolved to come back to it, so she went into the small kitchenette area and found the sink. Quietly, she rinsed out the glasses and left them to dry neatly in the sink.

Back out in the living room, she picked up the book and gasped. After collapsing onto the couch, she opened the cover to look at pictures she hadn't seen for years.

Her eyes watered up again, knowing that Rodney had to have been extremely angry to attempt to burn their wedding album all at once.

But he had pulled it from the fire and brought it to another galaxy.

Perhaps there was hope for them.

She stood and checked on him. Convinced he was asleep, she left and went to her quarters.

* * *

**A/N:** The night is finally over, I swear.

Keep on clicking, how about chocolate this time?


	7. Day After

**A/N:** Surprise! I decided to post this early due to the insane amount of lab work ahead of me this week, have to love azide complexes.

* * *

**Chapter 7**_- Day After_

After taking a shower and getting dressed, Rodney wandered a couple of hallways to Radek's quarters with the hangover to top all the ones he ever had.

He could count on one hand the number of times he had enough drinks to affect him since the return trip to Earth, and he wondered why two of them had to be the night before missions.

Yawning, he hit the doorbell to Radek's room. If he wasn't in there, he wouldn't know what he was going to do. He didn't even remember much past the Czech arriving at his room.

The door swished open and Rodney walked in to find his three fellow-hangover buddies sitting around on the furniture. Two mostly empty glasses of Radek's miracle cure sat on the table along with a full one.

John perked up first, "Hey, you don't look so good."

Rodney squinted, "You're not the perfect picture of perkiness yourself." He sat down, "Carson, Radek."

"Morning." Carson replied.

"Here, this is for you." Radek passed him the full glass.

"Thanks." He drank about half of it. "What do you put in this anyway?"

"A combination of various things."

"That tells me a lot." Rodney snipped.

"There's nothing unusual." Carson commented as he held up his glass to the light.

"You know what's in this?" John asked as he pointed to his empty glass sitting on the table.

"I wasn't going to drink it without knowing."

Radek laughed, "He didn't trust I wasn't attempting to incapacitate him."

"Ooo, not so loud." Rodney grabbed at his head in pain.

John quipped, "Finish that drink then."

Rodney scowled and finished off the tasteless red liquid and set the glass down, "Happy?"

"Yes, can't have you go on a mission without being in full form."

Carson and Radek raised their eyebrows.

Radek commented, "You have a mission today and get drunk the night before?"

"It's not until 1600." Rodney answered.

"Why so late?"

"The planet's sun doesn't rise until then and wandering around a strange planet in the dark is not my idea of a good time."

"Anything interesting there?" Carson asked.

John replied, "We're going to find out."

Rodney closed his eyes and grabbed the bridge of his nose, thankful that the head-pounding was dissipating. When he opened them, he caught sight of the three empty glasses on Radek's table and it triggered his question, "Hey, who uh, washed the glasses from last night in my quarters?"

John shrugged. "Not me."

Radek shook his head, "I didn't either."

The three men looked at Carson who held up his hands, "I didn't."

"Are you sure?" Rodney looked expectantly at the others.

John nodded, "You must have gotten up at some point."

"I don't think so. They were lined up for too perfectly, there is no way I could have done that. I don't even remember!"

Carson questioned, "Blurry?"

"Yeah." He gestured to his head, "One big jumbled mess of images. The last thing I'm sure of is when Radek came in."

John nodded, "You were pretty gone."

"I was only sober one." Radek announced.

"No you weren't, Dr. Z."

"You're judgement was impaired, elephant man."

Carson laughed, "I do remember him acting out his zoo experience from his childhood."

John began to protest, "I did n-" but he had a flash of memory, "Never mind." He smirked, "But I wasn't the one who slipped into Gaelic while talking about a certain Lieutenant."

The Scot blushed, "I do get a tad lovey with a few drinks."

"What is with you all? You get all the women." Rodney pointed at each man appropriately, "You and Ascended ones… you and Cadman… you and Stroh. Seriously."

"You haven't been lacking yourself recently." Carson responded thinking of Katie Brown.

"But I-" Rodney stopped as something came up to the front of his mind, an image of his arms draped around Cora and kissing her cheek… "Oh god…" He covered his face, "What did I do… oh no no no…"

"Rodney, what is it?" Radek asked concerned.

John prodded, "Yeah, spill."

"I think I… I mean… I was with Cora last night, had to have been after you all left."

Carson asked, "_With_?"

"What if… … oh no, she was in my room, she has to be the one who washed the glasses. She was always doing that, cleaning up and everything out of habit." His breathing accelerated, "I don't remember what happened! This is horrible!"

Carson patted his back, "I'm sure everything is fine, lad. You were in no condition last night to do anything you need to be worrying about."

Radek agreed, "You could hardly walk let alone bed a woman."

"Hey! I'm comforted but insulted by that."

John scooted forward, "Okay, let's think about this. Did she leave anything, any sign of her being there but the glasses?"

"No… but there's always other places, like her room."

Carson commented, "Don't fret about it, I'm sure you didn't do anything."

"What if she took advantage of me, hmm? Ever think about that?"

The three men snorted.

"There's no way that happened." John responded.

"Yeah… I know. It's just …" Rodney took a breath, "What did I say?"

Radek wanted to clear something up, "Are you _sure_ you saw her last night?"

"I uh… yea." He nodded, "There's a couple images that come to mind."

"Like what?" Carson asked.

"I remember somewhere dark… a hallway I think, feeling…sad, depressed, flashes of her face… I am _never_ drinking that much again."

John let only a bit of worry creep into his voice, "You going to be okay?"

"No… not really. I thought this was all done with, that she was gone permanently. Nothing else to it. It wasn't long before I stopped thinking about her… I was so angry! I had my bout of depression for a while but then anger took over and I- I stopped caring. I just stopped. Then George died and I – I had lost everything then and sealed up that part of my life. And now she just strolls into Atlantis!"

"A calm discussion with her might be a good idea." Carson patted his back, "You deserve a few answers, Rodney."

Radek added, "It's not going to be an easy time, but you need to really work through this now. No suppressing it."

Rodney whined, "Do I have to?"

John continued the conversation, "It'll never go away if you just bottle it up."

"But it's so much easier to." He looked at his watch and seeing it was now past eight o'clock promptly stood up, "Gotta head to the lab. Uh…" He scratched his head, "Thanks for… you know, a lot guys."

Carson responded, "That's what we're here for."

"Anytime." John added.

Xxx

"Come on." Radek latched onto Rodney's arm and started to drag him.

"What? Why? Let go of me!" Rodney yelled back while unsuccessfully attempting to wrangle out of the Czech's grip.

Radek pulled Rodney into the hallway in front of the main lab and closed the door the old-fashioned way with the crystals on the wall. "Taking out your anger on others is not going to help."

"I was not doing that."

"Yes you were. It seems you cannot be around people this morning."

Rodney sighed, "You're right." He couldn't blame the Czech, he was getting terribly angry and snippy with just about everyone. More than usual at least. The other scientists were simply getting on his nerves no matter what they did. Every noise, movement, or calculation they made annoyed Rodney to no end.

Once he made one of the newer and more sensitive scientists retreat from the lab in tears, Radek took it upon himself to escort Rodney to his personal lab.

Radek jumped back, _He admitted it? He must be in bad shape…_, "Perhaps time to work without everyone buzzing around will help calm you. I can handle it in there for a while."

"Good, I'll send you the report on the Jumper you failed to fix properly once I figure out what happened."

"I've been working on that as well."

Rodney asked, "What you get?"

"From my calculations… it shouldn't have happened." Radek crossed his arms, "You?"

"Nothing either. It would be so much easier if it wasn't lying on the sea floor."

Radek quipped, "If you wanted to spend some time underwater again, you could have just taken one of the subs."

"Funny. I wonder if Elizabeth would authorize a sub trip."

"Even if she would, there wouldn't be a point."

"Oh, right. The subs don't have cloaks, so therefore no shield can be configured so we can spend any substantial amount of time down there, unless we want to stare out the sub's window at the thing."

Nodding, Radek said, "I should be getting back. I'll stop by in a little while."

"Ok."

Left alone to his own devices, Rodney went next door to his personal lab, sat down, and stretched out, feeling ninety percent better than he did when he woke up. There was no pounding headache, no nausea that threatened to have him locked in the bathroom…

Mentally, it was another story.

The work on the faulty Jumper had brought up questions for him. Down in that ship he had hallucinated _Carter_. Not Cora. Not his own wife, not the woman he loved, used to love, or still loves… he didn't even know anymore.

Sure Sam Carter was hot and smart, but Cora was his wife and smart, and hot… funny… witty… she had a way of smiling that blew him away…

But he was pissed at Cora, and she had no knowledge of Ancient technology or anything Stargate-related. Carter did, so it made more sense to imagine her.

But he _kissed_ her. _Damn it_. It wasn't real, but still.

Then there's Katie.

_Crap_.

What was he going to do? At least the whole Carter thing could be swept under the carpet with most of it happening a long time ago in another galaxy, and that hallucination bit he kept to himself. Katie Brown on the other hand, was there, in Atlantis.

She had gotten sick of him, but she was still there.

He decided there was nothing he could really do about that. It was no big deal, they had been nowhere near to being serious, and besides he was single at the time. Cora had been gone for years, he didn't have anything to feel guilty about.

But he did.

The years had passed since she left, and he was nowhere near living a life of abstinence, and he didn't used to feel so guilty, he had been dumped, but now… now he did.

He wondered what that meant, if he wanted her back… She had been all he had thought about since seeing her in the Gateroom, the memories of their relationship flooded into his mind with images of what it would be like to be with her again, of what the future would look like. His heart skipped when he saw her… and it hurt. It was as if his heart was being tugged at… it was breaking all over again.

_I'm in trouble…_

He shook his head knowing that even if he tried not to, no matter how much time would pass, he would always love her. It was impossible for him not to, once he gave his heart to someone, it was theirs. And that could only be done once. No wonder he never had another serious relationship in the previous decade, he had nothing left to give.

But there was no way he was going to forgive her unless she had one hell of a reason for leaving him without so much as a word. Maybe there was just no way, even if she did have a damn good reason… it was just so long to be apart, there was so much pain from that… He didn't know if he could work through it in order to be back with her.

He wondered how she felt - she hadn't exactly expressed her thoughts on the subject. He hoped she felt the same way… that she still loved him. He didn't know why he wanted her to feel that way, he just did. She _had_ come to Atlantis, knowing that he was there. So… that was a good sign, but was it because he was there or _in spite_ of him being there?

He had a terrible thought, what if she had someone else back on Earth? … it had been eleven years. He thought that any straight man would have to be insane not to think she was beautiful, intelligent…

He clenched a fist at the thought of another man touching her.

What if she tracked him down to give him divorce papers because she had someone else…?

_Oh crap._

Waving the thoughts away, he got up and crossed the few feet to where the Ancients' version of a piano stood. He knew he had told John that he was configuring it to sound more Earth-piano like, but it truth, he hadn't even touched it yet.

He couldn't bring himself to.

As he was staring at it with his arms folded, he heard a knock, an actual knock, followed by a gentle "Rodney?"

His back was turned to the door, but he knew who it was. "I'm busy."

"You've been standing there for the past five minutes."

Sighing, he turned around to face his wife, "I've been thinking."

She walked in carefully, not wanting to anger him, "About anything in particular?"

"Oh, this and that. About a lot, really." He knew he should bring up the subject of her leaving, but how the hell was he supposed to do that? And he had to ask what happened last night.

"How are you feeling?" Cora asked, curious if he remembered coming to her door.

It seemed she was a step ahead of him, "Fine. I just… uh. Whatever I did last night, I'm ..."

"You didn't do anything, only wandered to my door."

Relief ran through him, "Really? Nothing that can be used to blackmail me?"

"Not a thing. I walked you back to your quarters. I presume you don't recall much of our stroll, you were quite… down."

"Down?" He snipped, "You married me and then you _left_, how am I supposed to react, huh? It's not something I can forgive."

Cora cringed, knowing she had hurt him, "It's not as if I wanted to, I _had_ to. It was hard and it hurt me, it still does. I hope one day you will be able to forgive me."

Rodney let out a deep breath, "So… Dr. _Matthews_, what happened to _Neville_?"

"Matthews is my birth name. Before I first went to the States, I changed it."

"Oh…why?"

"It was a matter of … evasion. Other than that, I can't tell you much."

"Oh, and why is that?"

"It's classified."

He took a moment after her comment, "Don't start with that military crap! And how did you get involved in something like that without me knowing about it?"

"It's a long story."

"I have time."

"You have a right to know, but I'd be breaking a lot of rules."

"We're not military, we never have been."

"Not the military, the government."

"Oh, that makes a huge amount of difference. They're so similar the distinction between them doesn't matter here." He scratched his head, "What sort of classified are we talking about?"

"Not the good kind. It was something they want buried, I'm sure Peter never even hinted at it. Of course, he didn't have a reason to."

Rodney's eyes widened, "Peter? Not Grodin?"

She couldn't believe she had let that slip, _Oh crap..._ "Yes…"

"So he knew where you've been, but I can't?" His voice began to rise.

Cora attempted to explain, "He knows because he was there and I couldn't find you after it was over. It was like you disappeared."

"The U.S. government probably already scooped me up."

"I don't know where I would be without his help. He was a dear friend." She shook her head and glanced down at the floor.

Rodney raised his voice, "A _dear_ friend? How exactly close were you two, hmm?"

"Rodney! I can't believe you're even insinuating that, it's… it's absurd."

"How am I supposed to know that? I don't know what you were involved in or why you left, so it isn't too much of a stretch for me not to know what happened between you two."

"Trust me that nothing did." She winced as soon as she said it, but it was too late.

"Trust you? How can I? He was my friend, I left him on that satellite. And now you tell me he had something to do with this whole classified thing? Peter, Costello, you… The next thing I know, Carson will be in on it!"

"He's not."

Rodney scoffed, "Oh, ok."

She spoke reassuringly, "Peter's death wasn't your fault. It didn't surprise me that he stayed behind."

"What do you know, you weren't even here."

"I was informed of the manner of his death after I had clearance."

Rodney sighed, "Why weren't you on any of the lists for the Expedition? Why _now_?

"As soon as the words 'secret project' came out of the Minister's mouth, I hung up the phone. But he finally lured me once he came to my house in person and spoke about nanotechnology that had been discovered."

Rodney observed, "I take it that the whole classified thing wasn't a good experience?"

"No." She averted her gaze, "It was…I really don't want to think about it right now. I've relived it enough."

"But it has something to do with you leaving?"

"Yes. Everything really."

"Can't you just… give me a hint? Something to go on here?" He moved his hand in a small circle.

"I'm working on a way, but not now."

"Oh for- what's so damn secret about it? Hmm?"

Cora kept avoiding telling him, "Everything… I can't tell you at this moment."

"Is it so hard to just say it?"

"No, but-"

He cut her off, "Just spit it out. I can't handle this not knowing."

"I can't." Tears began to build up, "I have to go." She quickly left the lab, hiding her face.

Rodney looked after her longingly, a bit shocked she ran out, and wanting to go after her. But his legs wouldn't move and by the time they could, more than a few seconds had passed. She would already be long gone. He knew that the conversation didn't go well, but at least it wasn't a complete disaster. He had to work on keeping his composure when speaking with her, but it was hard.

He sat back down in front of his computer, notes from various projects spread around him. The last thing he wanted to do was tune the piano.

"Hey."

His eyes flashed up to the door, "Colonel. Just when I was in the middle of something."

"Oh, right. Any chance you had something to do with your wife nearly running me down in the corridor?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about. And keep your voice down, someone could hear you."

"She was covering her eyes, not looking where she was going. Making a woman cry isn't a good thing, Rodney. Except if it's because you said something sweet and they're happy."

"It's not like I meant to, things just…" He paused, "were okay and then I kept asking what happened to her, and she kept saying she couldn't tell me… and… I guess she got upset."

"You guess? It looked that way to me."

"Well… I tried. But then she tells me Grodin was in on it, and it's classified by the British government. _Classified_, what is that?"

John wondered if he just heard that right, "Whoa, hold on, Grodin?"

"Yeah."

"In something classified, non-Stargate related?"

"Yeah."

"The same thing that your wife and Costello were involved in?"

"Yeah."

"I'm getting some serious conspiracy feelings here."

"Same here. All three of them get here, out of how many British scientists?"

John thought for a moment, "Not that many."

Rodney opened a drawer from his desk and pulled out a bag of sunflower seeds, "What could the British government want with a bunch of twenty-somethings that didn't even have their doctorates yet?" He popped a seed into his mouth and cracked it in between his teeth.

John grinned as he saw what Rodney was doing, "I don't know, but we're going to find out, Mulder."

Rodney paused a second, "That makes you Scully."

"Crap… no, I'm one of the Lone Gunmen."

"Right…" Cracking another seed, he offered the bag to John, "Want one, Scully?"

"And Beckett and Zelenka are the other two."

"Let me guess, you're Byers."

"How'd you know?" He smirked.

"Creative, _John_. Does that make Radek, Frohike and Carson, Langly?"

"I guess… doesn't really fit does it?"

"Not unless you can picture Radek in fingerless gloves and Carson listening to The Ramones."

"So, scrapping this whole idea?"

"Definitely. Sure you don't want a sunflower seed?" Rodney proffered the bag again.

"That's what started this all."

"Your point being?"

John shrugged, "Did you find out anything else from her?"

"Just that the whole changing her name thing before I met her had to do with this classified operation."

"Now that is an interesting development."

"Also means she always lied to me."

"Not unless you ever asked if she was part of a secret government operation."

Rodney gaped, closed his mouth, and opened it again, "Can't say I did."

Xxx

"Move it, don't want to be late." John called behind him, carrying Rodney's pack.

Rodney hobbled down the corridor as he strapped his sidearm to his leg, "Excuse me if seeing an alien sunrise isn't on my priority for today. I was in the middle of doing actual work when you dragged me out of the lab."

"That's the first time you've done any work in a couple days." They turned the corner and entered the hall that led to the lower level of the Gateroom. John threw him the pack.

He snipped as he caught it, "I wonder why that is."

"Speaking of which." John stopped just before the door, Rodney bumping into him. "Good evening, Dr. Matthews."

Cora cocked her head slightly, "How do you do…"

"Lt. Col. Sheppard." He turned his head to Rodney and whispered, "Be cool."

Rodney clenched his teeth, "Colonel…"

But John already excused himself from Cora's presence and had headed over to the Gate.

"Rodney, could I say something?"

He swung the pack on his back, "Cora, I really don't have time for this."

"I know, the mission."

"So…"

She blurted out before she could stop herself, "Don't go."

"What?"

She thought she might as well keep going, "Who knows if it's safe? What if something happens and, and you get hurt or worse like Peter," she prevented her voice from cracking, "I couldn't bear it."

Rodney snipped without thinking, "If you're so distraught over Grodin, why didn't you marry _him_?"

"That is the most ridiculous idea I have ever heard." She crossed her arms in defiance.

The sounds of the Stargate locking in the address flowed through the door, and Rodney took that as his opportunity to get out of the conversation before it could get any worse.

He pointed to the door, "That's my cue." He started to leave, but paused remembering John's comment, "Um… we'll uh… talk again later?"

"Of course."

Rodney quickly walked over to where the team had gathered as the Gate was being dialed. The last symbol was engaged, and the wormhole established.

Teyla smiled teasingly, "Glad to see you made it."

"Barely." Ronon added.

John leaned in towards Rodney, "How'd it go?"

"Fine. Just fine." He responded.

Elizabeth called down from the Control Balcony, "You have a go, Colonel."

He looked up and waved, "We'll see you soon." As his gaze moved back to his team, he caught a figure by the lower door. "Move out."

Teyla and Ronon started walking to the Gate as John quietly told Rodney, "You have someone sending you off."

"What?"

John jerked his head towards the door as he followed Teyla and Ronon and stepped through the event horizon.

Rodney turned his head in that direction, and saw Cora still standing there, arms folded. He couldn't help the small smile that crept onto his lips as he went through the Gate, knowing that she was worried and that she cared. Maybe she still loved him.

Xxx

"You said _what_?"

Rodney mumbled, "That she should have married Grodin."

"Are you insane? Why'd you say that to your wife, McKay!" John exclaimed as he looked down at the scientist, his voice echoing in the large room. They were in one of many very old and ancient buildings, but not Ancient. It resembled a church, but in the most modern sense. The walls were a deep gray, the chairs were black and lined up to face what would have to be the front.

Rodney was crouching next to the wall, fiddling with a latch, "Would you keep quiet! Conan and Xena are going to hear you!" He pointed to where the pair was standing.

John lowered his voice, "I cannot believe you said that to her."

"I know, I know."

"You don't really think that do you?"

"Course not. I just…"

"Are jealous?"

"I am not."

"Yes you are."

"You know, the whole British accent thing he had going on, women are like putty to that."

John quipped, "I don't think it works on British women." He went on, "Grodin was in the classified operation with her and stayed friends with her until we came to Atlantis. That's a long time."

"Nine years." Rodney responded with bitterness in his voice.

John realized that was five more than Rodney had known her for, and decided to start wrapping it up, "I'm sure he didn't put the moves on Dr. Matthews, don't worry about it." He watched as Rodney continued working, "Hack into their files yet?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"You're a lousy liar, Rodney."

"Alright, so I did come across Cora, Peter, and Costello's records."

"And…?"

Rodney sighed, "Nothing."

"At all?"

"No mention of anything to do with the British government until they each got involved with the Stargate Program."

"That's… odd." John tapped the wall with his P90, "Got anything here yet?"

-

Ronon moved his head towards Teyla, not sure of what he just heard. "McKay is married?"

Teyla looked up at him, "That is what Col. Sheppard said."

"To a Dr. Matthews?"

"She arrived the day before yesterday. I was not aware of this before."

"I can't imagine anyone who would marry him. Have you met her?"

"No. This is a surprise for me."

"For whatever reason, McKay doesn't want this out in the open."

"It would be best to honor his wishes."

Ronon shook his head, "Having a mate for life should be celebrated, not shoved into the shadows."

"I agree, but as with all cultures, Earth's can be complicated. Especially when it comes to romantic relationships."

"I get that." He looked out into the vacant street, "Which one of us is Conan and which is Xena?"

"It would be best to accept that we will most likely never know."

"Great." He continued his watch of the area, "This city has been deserted for many years."

"It is a shame. These Lollians were supposed to be friendly people."

"A lot changes in ten-thousand years."

"The manner that we found this city in is strange. Everything is intact."

Ronon commented, "No battle was fought here."

"This meeting hall is the first building we have been in, perhaps we should investigate others while Rodney and Col. Sheppard are in this one?"

"I like your thinking." Ronon turned around and bellowed, "Sheppard!"

John flinched, "What?"

"We're going to check out some other buildings."

Both of their radios activated with his voice, "Keep your radios on and check in every fifteen."

Ronon nodded in John's direction.

Shaking her head and smiling, Teyla led the way out, "You could have used the radio."

"He was right over there."

They were in about the middle of the Lollian city, and she looked down both ways of the paved street, "Do you have a preference?"

Ronon darted his eyes around the area, taking in the layout. Every building was made of the same material as the meeting hall, but in different dark shades and colors ranging from the grey, to blues, browns, and reds. He pointed to the door belonging to a light grey building across the twenty-foot wide street, "Might as well start there."

"Alright." She walked beside Ronon as they crossed the distance. Both of them could feel something… wrong with the city but couldn't place it. It was just creepy the way everything was intact, but there wasn't a soul in sight or a sound coming from anywhere.

With his energy weapon in hand and Teyla on the other side of the doorway, Ronon pushed the door open, cold air wafted out.

After a moment, they stepped in and looked around.

They were in a beige hallway trimmed with black that went to the right, so they moved down it until it opened up to a medium-sized room, also beige in color. Old furniture sat in their places, surrounding the focal point of the room, a brown brick fireplace. The whole place was covered with a layer of dust and dirt that masked what had to have been a beautiful room.

"There seems to be no one here, but," she pointed to the various figurines, vases, and other knick knacks, "all the personal belongings were left behind."

Ronon had moved to the other side of what was the couch, "They weren't left behind." He gestured to the floor in front of him.

Teyla walked over and saw what he was pointing at. A body was sprawled on the ground, reduced to only bones and dirty clothing. "Not a deserted city after all."

Ronon took a few steps and peered into a room that branched off the main room, "There's two more in here." He looked back at her, "The city is more like a tomb."

"At least this dwelling is. We should look in some of the others."

Ronon nodded in agreement.

* * *

**A/N:** We're clipping along now.

No bribes? You sure? Okay.

Hugs everyone

Unless you're afraid of human contact then… erm… nods in thanks.


	8. Proposals of Different Sorts

**A/N:** I return with your regularly scheduled update. Thanks again for taking the time out to read my little story!

* * *

**Chapter 8**_- Proposals of Different Sorts_

_Cora woke up slowly, first becoming aware of the warmth enveloping her comfortably. She breathed in deeply, not really wanting to get out of bed._

_Then her pillow shifted and a hand rubbed her shoulder. A voice quietly asked, "You awake?"_

"_Not really." She mumbled as she lay on Rodney's shoulder, her hand on his chest._

"_Mmm, k." He mumbled back, his eyes closed, perfectly content in not moving._

_She whispered, "I'm glad I moved in."_

"_Me too."_

"_You really didn't need to twist the idea of it around being more economical."_

"_Really?" He was a bit startled._

"_Mmhmm." She snuggled into him, "Every day of this is good."_

_He pulled her closer with the arm that was around her shoulders and kissed her hair, with his eyes still closed he whispered, "Marry me."_

_They both opened their eyes, Rodney shocked he just asked her like that, Cora just plain stunned._

_She looked up into his eyes, "Did you just…"_

"_Yeah…" Fully awake now, he realized he should propose right, "Hold on a minute." With a chaste kiss, he slid out of bed._

_Cora watched him with her head supported by her arm as he rummaged through his drawer, wearing only boxers. She sat up crossed legged, the sheet lying across her legs._

_Rodney cleared his throat and turned around with a little black box in his hand. He knelt on his right knee and opened the ring box, "Cora, I love you more than anything, you will always have my heart. Will you marry me?"_

_Cora smiled and fanned her face, tears building up, "Yes!" She continued smiling and covered her mouth with her hands._

_A wide grin spread across Rodney's face, he stood and kissed her. "I was hoping for that answer."_

"_What else would I say? I love you."_

_He removed the ring from its box and gently grasped her left hand, "You might have gone laughing out the door." He teased as he slid the ring on her finger._

_She was still crying, wiping away a few tears as she looked at the ring, "No, if anything I would have jumped out the window." She smiled at him wildly._

_He wrapped his arms around her, "Funny, future Mrs. McKay."_

_She reached up and pulled his face down to hers and kissed him passionately, her hand rubbing the back of his head._

_They broke for air and she looked deep into his eyes, "I love you, Rodney. I always will."_

"_Love you more." He huskily said back._

"_Impossible."_

_They continued kissing, falling back on the bed. They quickly became enthralled in each other, Rodney kissing her neck, Cora kissing him back and doing away with their sleeping clothes._

-

"_This is so exciting!" Judy exclaimed._

_Cora smiled, "I agree. I was so surprised." She gripped Rodney's hand tightly._

"_It took him long enough. He's been agonizing over how to ask you for at least a month now." George teased as he looked across the table at Rodney._

"_He has?" Cora looked into Rodney's eyes, "That's sweet."_

"_Can I see the ring?" Judy asked._

_Cora stretched her hand across the table, "Of course."_

_Judy looked down at the white gold ring. It had three stones – a small diamond set on each side of the largest one. The white gold was twisted around the stones, giving it a feeling of movement. They were also set low, so as the ring wouldn't get in the way of everyday activities. "It's beautiful! Absolutely lovely."_

"_I love it." Cora kept smiling._

"_It looks so good on you." She grinned, "I'm a little amazed that he picked it out."_

"_Hey!" Rodney snipped, "I know what she likes."_

_Cora pulled her hand back, "He could have picked out the most atrocious ring made, and I'd love it."_

"_Aww!" Judy agreed, "That's true though."_

"_What?" Rodney exclaimed._

_George was also confused, "Why?"_

"_Because you would have given it to me. It's not the ring, it's what it means."_

"_Ohh…" Both men said, not fully understanding._

"_So I could have got you that really ugly one?" He snapped his fingers at George, "It had like a…"_

"_These tiny little yellow… I don't even know what they were."_

"_Yeah, they just looked… terrible the way they were…uh…"_

"_Set around the diamond." George filled in._

"_Well…" Cora winced._

_Rodney gestured, "You just said that the ring didn't matter."_

_Judy replied, "But it does."_

_Rodney sighed, "I don't get it."_

"_Don't worry man, I don't either."_

_Cora moved the conversation along, "So, George, you went with him?"_

"_Hell yeah, otherwise they would have thought he was robbing the place he looked so nervous."_

_Judy and Cora broke into laughter, followed by George._

"_I did not!" Rodney protested._

_George replied in between laughs, "There's no use denying it. I saw what I saw."_

-

Cora Matthews sighed heavily, absentmindedly rubbing where her engagement and wedding rings should have been. Since she knew Rodney was in Atlantis, she found herself looking at her ring finger more and more. She always had, but over the years it had become less frequent. But now she could hardly stop herself.

Especially since she was worried about Rodney, off somewhere on some alien planet doing Lord-knows-what.

She had taken some time after talking with him in his lab to read through the reports up through the siege of the city by the Wraith. She had known everything about the nanovirus outbreak, but was astonished at the events involving a very tough Wraith and a far away planet. Her husband lost two of his science faction- one ending his life in front of him. She wondered how Rodney managed to remain sane through all the death he had witnessed.

The long report on the Siege was hard to take and she skipped over most of what happened to Peter and the satellite. Even knowing that, in the end, everything turned out alright, not including the changes to a Lt. Ford on Rodney's off-world team, it was still full of drama. She made a mental note to thank the Athosian Teyla Emmagan someday for rescuing Rodney from two Wraith.

She focused her thoughts back on her work, peering through the microscope at the remains of one nanite she had broken up as far as she could.

"Working late, Dr. Matthews?"

Cora looked over to the door to see Carson walking in, "What can I say, Dr. Beckett? I'm a lab rat." She flinched at her comment.

Carson saw her reaction, but didn't know what to connect it to. "Did you make any shattering discoveries while I've been away?"

He had been able to spend quite a bit of time working with her in the lab, with trips to the rest of the infirmary to check on the other ongoing projects and to catch up on the stack of paperwork covering his desk.

He had chosen not to let on that he knew of her and Rodney's marriage, it wouldn't have been professional.

"Possibly." She rolled her stool over a few feet to a rack of test tubes, "I've been testing some samples to analyze the material they have been constructed from, seeing what they reacted with."

Carson read the labels on each one while taking in the color of each solution. He picked one up, "Oh heavens."

"That was my reaction."

He put it back down, "The nanovirus is made of carbon."

Cora nodded, "At least a rather significant amount."

"That would mean that my original hypothesis was wrong, they can replicate using the organic material from a human being."

"We are carbon-based life forms."

"This nanovirus is growing more frightening."

Cora nodded, "It is."

"Considering it is highly contagious and now that we know it can replicate, it could easily infect a whole population in a matter of days."

"Depending on the rate of replication." Cora continued, "Have you read a report from the SGC about a … Goa'uld… Pelops?"

Carson shook his head, "I haven't."

"He created a nanocyte to speed up the aging process. I spoke with Lt. Col. Carter before I left Earth. She gave me the file from about eight years ago. General O'Neill was infected with the nanocyte and it replicated in his system. Those nanocytes were controlled by a transmitter, one frequency turned them off, one turned them on."

Carson nodded as he processed the information, "If the Goa'uld's nanocyte is similar to the nanovirus… perhaps they can also be controlled in the same manner."

"You read my mind, Doctor."

Carson's face lit up, "That's great news. If we can successfully create such a device, it would make it much safer to stop an outbreak."

Cora nodded, "The more I study this, the more I'm amazed at the engineering used to construct it. It's deadly perfect. Whoever created this… I really hope they're not around any longer."

"As do I."

She slid her chair over to a computer screen with an enlarged image of the nanovirus, "This is even beyond my capabilities of creation."

Carson furrowed his eyebrows, "You spoke about _someday_ being able to create a successful nanite…"

Cora had to cover, "Correct. Nanotechnology on Earth hasn't advanced quite this far, though research has been increasing over the last decade."

Carson eyed his friend's wife, there was definitely something going on with her, something hidden in her past, and he had the suspicion it was linked to her chosen field- nanotechnology.

---

Elizabeth Weir sat at the conference room table studying documents on the screen of her laptop. In an effort to minimize the amount of hard-copy paperwork and forms in triplicate, the everyday requests were on the wireless network - which meant a lot more time staring at computer screens.

She had been relieved when the main team had come back through the Gate without injuries and on time. Add that to the device Rodney had brought back, wrapped up in his jacket, it was a good end to the day.

But, there was the fact that the planet's population was dead, and still there. She had sensed it hanging over the team as they came back.

The team began filing in, Teyla and Ronon first, followed by John and Rodney. They had been through a decontamination process as they had no idea if it had been something biological that killed the Lollians. Elizabeth raised her eyebrow slightly at how excited the Chief Scientist was, talking a mile a minute and smiling like he just discovered a way to achieve a viable cold fusion.

"Sit down everyone, and we'll get started."

John sat to the right of her and next to Ronon as Teyla and Rodney filled in the other side of the U-shaped table.

"I have the short story, how about some details?"

"Like we radioed in, the city seems the size of …" John held up his hands trying to demonstrate its size, "well it's pretty big."

Ronon added, "Sateda's size."

"Their level of technology was where Earth is at now, commercially at least." Rodney commented.

"Any idea what happened to these people?" Elizabeth looked around the team.

John replied, "We searched through a lot of buildings, there were bodies in most of them. No signs of any military action."

"Or Wraith." Teyla shook her head.

John continued, "It's like they all just… dropped dead."

Elizabeth asked, "Are there indications of how long ago?"

Rodney responded, "From the advanced state of decay, it's been a long time, but medicine isn't my field."

"I'll have Carson send a med team, see of they can determine why these people died." She directed her speech at Rodney, "What about that device you seem so excited about?"

"It's an odd thing, really. Buried in a wall in what was probably their meeting place. It definitely has an energy source."

"Could it be useful?" Elizabeth hoped.

"I don't know, yet, but who knows what else is on that planet, they had to have powered their city somehow."

"I just don't want to send a research team without knowing what happened to the Lollians."

"But-"

Elizabeth tilted her head at him so he changed his mind about protesting.

"Right, of course."

She looked back around at the group, "Anything else I should be informed of?"

Ronon glanced at Teyla who looked back and shook her head slightly. Ronon got the hint that it wasn't their place to bring up personal matters about their teammates, no matter how interesting it was.

"No, that about covers it." John replied.

"I want your report on my desk on time, Colonel."

John feigned innocence, "It will be."

Xxx

"So what is this you brought back?"

Rodney glanced at his watch that showed nine p.m., "Still here, Radek?"

He shrugged, "I heard of this new device and thought I should see it, stop you from blowing place up."

"Oh, funny. I wasn't the one who mistakenly cleared a Jumper for a test flight."

"When are you going to let that go? Yes, I made a mistake, but I came to get you, did I not?"

Rodney ran his hand over his hair, "I know. It just wasn't… a good experience. Sorry."

Radek almost fell backwards at the apology. Since Dr. Matthews had shown up, one couldn't predict how Rodney was going to react. "That's…alright."

"This is it." Rodney motioned to an object on the table in his private lab.

Radek walked over it, taking in the way it looked. It was the size of a throw pillow and was even shaped that way, square but a little flat so it wasn't completely cubic. The black material glistened green in the light, giving it an eerie feeling. "It doesn't look Ancient."

"Or like anything else we've encountered." Rodney crossed his arms and looked down at it.

Radek peered closer, pushing up his glasses, "There's writing."

"Yep. Not a language I know."

"Me neither. Should we get a linguist to take a look?"

"Yeah, but there's only one line of writing. It can't say much, could be a serial number for all we know."

Radek traced one of the carved figures, "Looks almost… Arabic."

After he spoke, part of the right side of the device slid out.

"What did you do!" Rodney exclaimed.

"Nothing!" Radek defended, "It just opened, after I touched that." He pointed to the figure.

"Hmmf. I didn't think of doing that. I didn't even know it could do that."

Both men looked at the section that slid out. It was thin, and about seven inches wide.

Radek commented, "This must be how it's controlled."

"Astute observation." Rodney snarked.

The section was slightly sunken inside, containing multiple plain touch-screen keys and a very thin, square piece.

"Is that removable?" Radek pointed to the square piece.

Rodney looked closer to the piece's side, "That's what it looks like."

"It reminds me of something."

After a moment, it clicked for Rodney, "A CD-W drive in a computer."

Radek nodded, "Yes. With buttons."

"If it is a computer, I wonder if it has a screen."

"Maybe one of these buttons will make it come out." Radek suggested.

"We have a one in…" He counted the number of keys, "fifty chance of picking the right one."

"We've had worse odds."

Rodney shrugged in agreement, "How about that one?" He pointed to a deep blue one separated from the rest.

"Seems as good a one as any."

Rodney rubbed his hands together, "Here it goes." He pressed it.

They waited.

Nothing happened.

"Uhh… guess that's not it."

"Shh, listen." Radek said.

After a moment Rodney nodded, "It's humming, barely, but it's there."

"Hmm. Let's try this one." Radek pressed the first key in one of the four rows.

They listened again.

"It's still there."

Radek nodded, "Yes."

"Bring some equipment over here, maybe it's emitting something."

Radek quickly walked over to a table against the wall, brought the gear over, and started checking readings.

Unnoticed by the two men, Cora Matthews walked in twenty minutes later and leaned against the doorframe, laptop under her arm, watching them work. They were fully engrossed in the device, talking about it sending out different frequencies with different combinations of keys, but she wasn't listening to their conversation. She was lost in her thoughts.

She recognized the man working with her husband as Dr. Radek Zelenka, the scientist that she had met the previous day when Dr. Irene Costello was showing her around. By the way the two men were working together, bouncing ideas off each other with a few spats, she got the idea that one of the glasses she found in Rodney's quarters might be Zelenka's. Rodney only worked like that with people he respected, even if he would never say it. Since it was this time of night, she presumed they were also friends. Rodney wouldn't work with someone this late, after normal hours, if he didn't like them.

Next door in the main physics lab, she had been talking with Irene, about the transpiring events of the previous night, and from the day. Irene had chided her for letting it slip about Peter Grodin, but had given Cora an idea.

It had to have been a good fifteen minutes before Radek saw her standing there, and when he did, it startled him, "Dr. Matthews!"

Rodney immediately snapped his head up, "Cora! Uhh… hi. What are you doing here?"

"Good evening Dr. Zelenka. Rodney, I was wondering if you had some time?"

"Uh… hold on a minute."

"Alright." She walked into the room as Rodney turned back to Radek.

Radek nodded that it was okay, "Just let me turn this off." He hit the button that Rodney had hit when it turned on.

They listened, there was no noise, and after a quick check of their instruments, they were satisfied it was off.

"I'll see you later." Radek walked out and said goodbye to Cora, "Good night, Dr. Matthews."

"Good night, Dr. Zelenka."

Left alone, the couple sized each other up for a few moments before Rodney spoke. "So… uh, did you want to say something?"

"Yes, but I don't want to fight. Can we… just talk?"

"Umm… yeah. That's doable."

Cora walked over to the table and opened her laptop, "I know what I told you about Peter came as a shock, and I would like to clear up a few things."

"With your computer?" He stepped over so he stood next to her.

"Well… yes." She opened a media player, "Do you remember the databurst you sent to the SGC before the Wraith attacked?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Peter's personal message was partly to me. I'm sure he wouldn't mind if you saw it."

Rodney looked at the screen as Peter Grodin appeared, smiling and giving a short wave, but Rodney immediately recognized the background as part of Atlantis and the somber look underneath Peter's façade.

"_Hello Stuart, Irene, Cora. Peter looked down a moment and looked up again. "This might be the last time you hear from me… in a while. Cora – I expect your students are driving you bonkers, but remember we weren't any better at that age. Irene, I… hope you're not causing your colleagues too much grief." He smiled and went on to tease, "And Stuart, you know we don't get news out here, but I'm sure you still have your job."_

_He paused, rubbing his chin, "I wanted to say a few things in case we get stuck here. I've been blessed in my life, I know you all might think that odd, but it's true. I have three families- Angela and Melanie, you three, and these people here, where I am. They have become my family over the year we've been here, there's been so much happening. But as close as they have become to me, I – I can't share a large part of my life with them. It's refreshing in a way, but there have been times I wanted to talk freely, and I couldn't. Then I wished you all were here, but I'm glad you're not. The truth is…"_

_He glanced down and looked back up, his eyes moist, "I don't know if I'll make it back home, and … I don't want Angela and Melanie to feel abandoned. Could you visit them once in a while, for me?" He switched his tone to more light-hearted as he wiped his eyes, "Cora, Irene… you girls can think of it as repaying that favor, and Stuart… you owe me a few pints, remember." He laughed a little and sobered again, "I don't know what would have happened all those years ago if I didn't have you all to lean on, it was… brutal to say the least. We were quite the team, weren't we?" His eyes started to water again, so he wrapped it up, "But anyway, this will have to serve as goodbye. Good luck to all of you."_

Rodney continued to look at the screen as the media player went black, a lot of what he just heard was cryptic to his ears. Before he could say anything, Cora explained, "Stuart sent me this after I had clearance." She hit play.

_Peter shuffled in his seat and looked up, now stone serious, "Stuart, I know we're sending all the information on the Wraith, but I'm not sure it really shows the threat they pose. I'm afraid they'll … consume all they can from the Pegasus Galaxy and start expanding their domain, perhaps to the Milky Way. That cannot happen, we'll try our best but… the International Committee is going to have to take a few drastic measures to stop them. If I sound worried, I am, more than you can know. The Wraith have taken some good people, too many." He shook his head. "You know I wouldn't exaggerate a threat, I know what constitutes a real danger. Please, Stuart, do everything in your power to protect our planet."_

_He rubbed the back of his head and his tone softened, "I don't want to say 'take care' of Cora and Irene, Lord knows they can take care of themselves, but nonetheless, keep an eye on them." Peter shrugged, "They're my sisters, and I know you feel the same."_

_He looked directly at the screen soberly, "Goodbye."_

The player went black again and Rodney kept staring, it had been so long since he had since the scientist's face, and the feelings of horror he had as he watched the Wraith destroy the satellite flooded, he rubbed his face and cleared his head. He then turned to Cora, "I don't… why are you showing me this?"

"I wanted you to see that your … speculations about what occurred between Peter and myself are unfounded. We were close friends."

Rodney pointed out, "We were friends first." He saw the glare she gave him, a look he knew too well, signifying she didn't like what he just said. "I get it. Nothing happened."

"Good. I didn't want you thinking that." She closed the laptop, relieved. Her heart picked up pace as Rodney was only a mere foot away.

He felt it too, and as he turned to face her, backed up a step. He just didn't feel comfortable being that close to her, sober at least. "Who were those other women he was talking about?"

Cora now stood facing him and directed her gaze slightly up towards his face, "Angela was his wife, Melanie his daughter." Her voice got somber, "They passed away eight years ago. He missed them deeply. After they died, we used to go to their graves with him, for support. And then he passed…" She took a breath, "We buried a few of his things next to them."

"He was married? How come I never knew that?"

"It wasn't something he talked about often."

"Okay… who's this Stuart guy and why was Peter telling him about the Wraith?"

"Stuart Hunter is the British Minister of Defence."

Rodney's eyes widened, "The Defence Minister is your friend?"

"Yes."

"See… this is where I get confused. It doesn't make any sense."

"It will… in time. I wanted you to know that I'll be sending a message to Stuart requesting you be given clearance. He is the highest official that knows about it."

"The highest?"

"Yes, out of the living there's only him, Irene, myself, a few others like us, a couple of doctors, and a few lower level officials that have full disclosure."

"Wait… who controlled this operation? What about them?"

"They do not count since they're… no longer living."

"Whoa… ok. How about since you're going to get me clearance, you just tell me now?"

"I'd rather wait until it's confirmed. This is something that my government would be more than happy to pretend never happened. There aren't any documents remaining that can be linked to it."

"But the next check-in with the SGC isn't for another four days, and then it'll be a week until the next one where this Minister can send a message back… I don't think I can wait that long."

"You've waited eleven years, a week and half isn't going to hurt you."

"Yes it will, I… I just want to know what this has to do with you leaving."

"I presume I can say that… the day I left was the first time in a long time I had heard from the… people that ran the project." She wrapped her arms around herself and walked a few steps away, her back turned to Rodney, "I had to go that day or it was never, and you weren't home. I never expected them to find me, that's why you never knew anything about this." She could feel tears starting to bubble up, but fought them back.

He saw the tension in her back and got worried. She had run out in tears on him once already, but they were making progress and he didn't want her running out again. She already told him it wasn't a pleasant experience. "Cora… what did they do to you?" He closed the space between them.

She rubbed her arms, "I – I can't tell you. It's…" She sniffled, "A lot of it is lost to me."

He saw her shoulders rise and fall quickly, and instantly knew she was crying. His first reaction was to hold her… but he wasn't sure if that was a good idea… but then she was still there. She hadn't run again.

Without thinking any more, he moved in front of her and wrapped an arm around her waist, the other around her shoulders.

She uncrossed her arms and burrowed her head into his shoulder, hands resting on his back. She had missed him, missed the way he felt, the way he smelled. She took him in, comforted by the fact that he was really there, that the doings of The Organisation were over.

He stroked her hair, wondering what had happened that had this strong woman weeping in his arms. He no longer was angry at her, but at whoever had taken her away from him and hurt her so much that years later she was breaking down.

"Shh…" He felt her hiccup-sobs and her whole body shaking. He had never been the most capable person in the world… galaxy… galaxies… at doing this kind of thing, of helping someone through grief, but damned if he didn't know how to take care of his own wife.

* * *


	9. MiniMachines

**A/N:** Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 9**_- MiniMachines_

Rodney held his estranged wife as her tears slowly faded and her breathing began to steady. She felt so fragile, and it frightened him. She had always been a strong woman, nothing ever seemed to affect her much outwardly, certainly not like this. Tears did come to her eyes when she talked about her parents, but they were always few and far between. She kept them inside.

He rubbed her back, speculating about what caused her to break like this. It was the classified operation, obviously, but he didn't know what it was exactly. On the tape, even Peter started to get emotional remembering it.

_What the hell did they do?_

Genetic manipulation? Beatings? Torture? Testing drugs on them? Was it more psychological? And why _her?_ Why Grodin and Costello?

Then it hit him, they were brilliant. Whoever they were, they used three intelligent people. He knew Cora's intelligence level was quite high, the same went for Grodin. As for Costello, he didn't know her as well, but he did approve her appointment. She was impressive, accomplishing what she had even with a five-year break in her studies.

Cora breathed deeply, but he could still feel her body moving with sobs.

Those five years… he racked his brain trying to remember the dates… if they coincided just right… then he remembered it started in 1994, just when Cora left. He assumed that meant there was five years of whatever the project was. Five. That was a long time. He made a mental note to see if Peter had the same gap, if it was really that long.

His thoughts were broken when Cora shifted against him and lifted her head off his shoulder. She sniffled as she wiped her cheek.

"You ok?" He whispered as he continued to hold on to her.

"Umm… no." She kept her eyes down, away from his. If she looked up, their faces would have been almost touching.

"That was a stupid question. Do you need something?"

"Happen to have a tissue somewhere?"

He rubbed her back one final time, "Yeah…" He let her go, stepping away and feeling the warmth that had built up between them dissipate. After picking up the whole box from the corner of his lab, he turned back to see her standing in front of the Ancient keyboard instrument, her arms folded.

"Well… uh, here." He said gently as he held the box out to her.

She grabbed a tissue, "Thanks, de-" She stopped herself, "Rodney."

He caught her slip, but didn't know how to respond so he avoided it, "No problem." He looked around for a place to set the box down, but still within her reach. He decided on the countertop that stretched against the wall on that side of the room.

She dabbed her face as she looked down at the pedestal, "Is this an instrument?"

"I'm calling it a piano."

"Really? It's smaller than one. Have you played it?"

"No… I… I haven't played for years."

"That's a shame, you're such a beautiful player."

Rodney blushed, "Yeah, well… that was a long time ago."

"Too long." She wiped her face again, it still flushed and hot.

"Look, Cora. I – this is really hard for me, and obviously for you. I need to know what happened, but I don't want to press you, ya know? As long as you tell me soon, and like really soon, I can wait."

She sniffed, "Thank you, Rodney. Really."

He paused, "Long enough yet?"

She chuckled a little, "It hasn't been a week and a half."

"Wish it was."

"As do I." She looked at her watch, "It's getting late, I should make my way back to my quarters."

"Right. I should get out of here too."

She picked up her laptop from the lab table, "Good night." She started walking towards the door.

But he was walking with her and stuttered nervously, "I thought since we're both going the same way…"

She smiled, "Fabulous idea."

They walked out in the hallways, and Rodney closed and locked the door mentally. "Here, let me." He grabbed at her laptop.

She surrendered it and smiled at his actions, "Thank you." Suddenly she felt as if she was a schoolgirl, being walked to class and having her books carried for her by a cute boy. Her mind flashed to college, when Rodney used to apprehend her backpack and refused to let her have it back until they reached the classroom. Of course, he certainly didn't look as he did back then, he filled out quite a bit, but she wasn't about to complain. His shoulders had broadened, and from the night of the drunken stroll, she deduced the off-world missions had done him some good. He didn't seem to be lying when he said the weight was muscle. However, she was sure that whether or not it was muscle before the Expedition was another story.

"No problem."

"Oh, how did the mission go?"

"Good…" He fought back a shiver, "unless you count the seriously disturbing feelings one gets from a city serving as a tomb."

"What?" She glanced over to him.

"Something killed the population, they're still there though."

She spoke quietly, startled by the news, "Oh dear."

Rodney perked up, moving the conversation to a lighter subject, "On the bright side, I brought back that device."

"The one you were working on?"

"Yep. It's a… well… the exact purpose isn't known, yet."

"I'm sure you'll figure it out."

"Course I will, it's what I do."

Cora smirked at his comment as they moved into the transporter and the doors closed.

As they walked out, it occurred to Rodney that he was falling into old habits and feelings, and how relatively easy it was. He couldn't help his eyes drifting to examine her … physical attributes. She had somehow managed to stay relatively in the same shape, her clothes tailored to hint at her feminine curves. If he caught the Pegasus Galaxy's Kirk eyeing those attributes, or anyone, he'd rig their air vents to spew out the most rotten smell he could cook up with his somewhat limited knowledge of organic chemistry.

Cora stopped in front of her door, "Here we are."

Rodney's heart skipped, not knowing what to do. He didn't want to ruin the first time they spent together not actually fighting. "Right… um..."

She smiled, but she felt the awkward moment growing, "May I have my laptop?"

"Oh, yeah… here." He handed it to her.

"Thank you." She took it, "Good night."

"Good night."

There was a silent moment before Cora impulsively took a step forward and kissed his cheek. She pulled away with a smile and disappeared into her quarters.

Rodney gaped as he watched the door close, maybe there was hope for them after all. He headed back down the hall with his hands in his pockets, whistling.

Xxx xxx

"How'd it go?" Irene asked inquisitively from across the small table in the mess hall. They were sitting off to the side, where no one would really be able to hear them.

"I think it was alright, no one yelled or stormed out. He even walked me back to my quarters… after I cried of course."

"Why did you cry?"

"I started remembering the time we spent with The Organisation." Cora deadpanned as she took a bite of her pancakes; she wasn't going to let it get to her again. Not after so many years.

"Oh dear," Irene beat away her own memories, "what did Dr. McKay do?"

"He held me."

"Oh, wow." Irene sipped her orange juice, "So do you think you two are slowly progressing to reconciliation?"

"Yes, very slowly. I also showed him Peter's message."

"Did it successfully stifle his jealousies like I thought?"

"I don't know about all of them, I did know Peter longer and he must have realized that, but at least he knows nothing happened."

"Are you going to tell him about Gregory?"

Cora cringed at the name, "I suppose… eventually I have to. But it's not something I want to."

"He really won't have a right to be angry, he had a girlfriend here for a while."

Cora's heart stopped, she knew there had to have been other women, but she never expected one to be in Atlantis. "Who?"

"Dr. Katie Brown, a botanist."

"Botanist!" She could never see Rodney interested in a such a scientist… not with the little prank they pulled on the Biology floor of MIT…

"Yes. Too nice for him in my opinion." Irene shrugged.

"Are you saying I'm not nice?" She teased.

Irene teased back, "Please, you're a demon. How else would have been able to put up with Dr. McKay for years?"

"True." She rubbed her temple with her left hand.

Irene was concerned, "Are you alright?"

"I have a headache."

"Hmmf. So do I."

"That's odd for you at this time of the day." Cora commented.

Irene nodded, "Yes."

"But I feel…extremely…" Cora searched for the word, "energized. I could run a mile."

Irene narrowed her eyes, "Same here."

Cora dropped her fork, "You don't think…?"

"I don't know. There's no way, correct?"

"Right. It's impossible. We're fine, it's only a coincidence." Cora replied, trying to convince herself as much as Irene.

"Let's hope."

Xxx

"Which way?" Carson asked, looking down the streets from the intersection.

John pointed straight, "We went this way before." He shrugged, "Might as well have your team start there."

"Sounds reasonable enough."

The small group made their way through the Lollian city, looking around at the architecture and their surroundings. Sheppard led with Carson, and the only other military personnel with the group, Sgt. Stackhouse, brought up the back, behind the other doctors. Of course, all were in Haz-Mat suits, the light blue ones. It wasn't long until they reached the house across from the meeting hall.

"This is it." John opened the door, "It's not really set up for lab work, but the meeting hall has plenty of room." He gestured across the street.

"Alright." Carson turned to his team, "Dr. Tanaka and I will examine the bodies where they lie, the rest of you set up lab across the way."

The team split up into the separate buildings as Lt. Col. Sheppard and Sgt. Stackhouse stayed in the street. The life signs detector picked up no other life signs in the area, so they relaxed a little. As much as they could anyway in their suits.

John tapped his foot, looking around the area, the empty area. "Gotta love ghost cities."

"It's a little creepy, sir."

"You can say that again."

Stackhouse looked around, "The empty cities we typically find are bombed out, nothing like this, sir."

"Wraith do that." John had an itch on his arm, but couldn't get to it through the plastic. "Damn suit."

"You would think they'd come up with something better for the field, sir."

"Yeah, with all the geeks we have around here." He swatted at what he called a fly that was buzzing around his head.

Stackhouse lifted his arm, the one not holding his P90, and looked at the bulk of material there, "Something streamlined would be nice, sir."

"Anything's better than this thing. At least it has a ventilation system though."

"That's for sure, sweating like a roast in the oven isn't on my priority list, sir."

"Hey, how do you think the latest recruits are faring?"

"I think they're alright. Seem awfully young though. Most of them are going to get a rude awakening, sir."

John smirked, "When did you get so old, Sergeant?"

"First time I saw a Wraith, sir."

"Once is too many."

The Sergeant shrugged, "I've lost count of how many of them I've shot down, sir."

"Me too. Once you get to that point you know you're a Pegasus Galaxy vet."

"Back at the SGC it was Jaffa, until the Goa'uld were overthrown anyway, sir."

"Never met one of those. Seen plenty of Wraith, starting to get the Asgard down, oh and those mist aliens."

"Aliens became pretty regular at the SGC."

"Sometimes I forget how much you've seen of the Milky Way's more interesting species."

Their eyes immediately set upon Dr. Beckett and Dr. Tanaka as they came out of the house, carrying one of the bodies wrapped in a sheet.

"How's it coming, Doc?"

Carson looked behind him at the ground, watching his step, "Fine, Colonel."

The pair crossed the street to the meeting hall.

Stackhouse tapped his foot, not particularly liking just standing around, "How long do you think we'll be here, sir?"

"As long as it takes to figure this out. Hope you brought something to eat, Sgt. Power bars or M.R.E.'s."

Stackhouse pointed to his pack on the ground, "Fried chicken sandwiches. Well, the Pegasus Galaxy variation."

John laughed, "Should've known you'd cook something."

"Only problem is, these suits aren't exactly conducive to eating them."

"We'll figure it out when the time comes."

Their eyes turned to the two doctors crossing the street again. Once they were back in the house, Stackhouse commented, "Who would have thought we had a forensic anthropologist, sir."

John added, "Or an actual medical examiner."

"We're a whole mini-college, sir."

"Best of the best."

---

Cora scrolled through the work the Ancients had on the nanovirus, not knowing what she was looking for. She wanted to understand how the nanites physically worked, but it was coming slowly to her. It was aggravating. If only she could see them working.

Her headache had disappeared on its own, but she didn't care, she had work to do. The outside world faded away for her, there was nothing except the lab and the virus.

All the whole samples of the virus were safely locked away in their storage drawer in a type of liquid, and she walked over to them. She opened the small door, and took out a vial.

After transferring a drop onto a slide, she covered it and put the sample under the lens of the confocal microscope. The image was fed into the computer and digitally focused.

She sat down in front of the screen and stared at the live image. There was no way that what she was seeing was right, so she adjusted a few properties. But no matter what she changed, the image showed the same thing.

After rubbing her eyes, she looked again.

It was evident each nanite was moving. The virus was activated.

She smiled.

Xxx Xxx

Elizabeth Weir looked on as Dr. Beckett, Dr. Biro, and Lt. Col. Sheppard walked into the debriefing room, sitting down without a word. By their body language, she sensed that something happened on MX5-254, and it wasn't good. Their eyes seemed distant and haunted.

"What did you find?"

Carson answered, "Dr. Tanaka speculates the population died about a hundred years ago. From the position of the bodies, she also determined they collapsed. The only signs of struggle was a chair pushed over in one of the houses, most likely when the patient was hallucinating."

Elizabeth cocked her head, "Hallucinating?"

John looked down at the desk, "It's the nanovirus. Killed the whole planet."

"Oh my god. Are you sure?"

Dr. Biro answered, "I performed autopsies on a few of the victims, all died of ruptured saccular brain aneurysms right above the visual cortex."

Elizabeth widened her eyes, "You can tell after this long?"

"Since the bodies weren't exposed to the elements, the internal organs were more or less intact." Biro replied.

"What about decomposition? Bacteria?"

Carson answered, "The rooms were for the most part, dry and cold. Not exactly prime conditions for decomposition of tissue."

"We'll have a more definite age of the bodies once Dr.'s Tanaka and Lucas finish dating them." Biro added.

They looked to the door as Rodney walked in.

"So, what I miss?" He stopped as they all looked at him. "What?"

Elizabeth answered him, "The Lollians were decimated by the nanovirus."

"What! No, no. That's uh… that's not good."

Carson spoke up, "There is some good news. We managed to find a few nanites in the victims, they appear to be incapacitated."

"Someone managed to turn them off?" Elizabeth asked.

John answered, "I don't think so, if some of the Lollians survived, they would have buried the dead."

"The nanovirus from the viral lab here was active, and it's been ten thousand years since the Ancients left." She commented.

Carson shook his head, "I don't have an answer for you."

John looked to Rodney, "What about that device you lugged back?"

"Oh, Zelenka and I worked on it last night. It broadcasts dozens of wavelengths and frequencies, any combination you could imagine really. Quite odd to find something like that, buried in a wall. It also has this disc drive, like a computer."

Carson perked up at the mention of the device emitting frequencies, "Dr. Matthews speculated that the nanovirus could be controlled with such frequencies."

Rodney's face dropped and he exclaimed, "The samples in the med lab!"

Carson's voice was equally as raised, "You could have activated them! We could have another outbreak on our hands!"

"I didn't know that it would do that!"

Carson slapped the table, "You should have researched more before you two started playing around with the thing!"

"Gentlemen!" Elizabeth yelled and once she had their attention continued calmly but sternly, "Calm down here. We don't even know if the nanovirus can really be controlled by the device."

Rodney responded, "It makes sense though. The creators hid the device from the population so it wouldn't be detected until it was too late."

"Rodney," Elizabeth said, "You said that the device has multiple frequencies. There is a small chance the right one was emitted."

John added, "The city would have shut itself down if the nanovirus was out."

Elizabeth asked Rodney, "You haven't worked on the device all day?"

"Right."

She turned to Carson, "Has Dr. Matthews has been working with the virus samples today?"

"Aye. She would have contacted you if they were active."

"I'll contact her just to make sure. Rodney, stop work on the device until those samples are destroyed. We don't want another outbreak."

He nodded, "Got it."

"Carson, I want that report on the age of the bodies as soon as possible. If the nanovirus creators have been out there recently, I want to know about it."

John held out his hand, "Wait, if they are still around, and they just exterminated the Lollians with the nanovirus, they might attack us, or our allies. I for one would like to know how to kill the nanovirus without a nuclear explosion."

Elizabeth nodded and thought for a moment, "We'll remove the samples and the device to the Alpha Site. I don't want them here."

Rodney crossed his arms, "I don't either. I knew keeping those samples was a bad idea." Then it hit him that where the samples went, Cora was soon to follow and got silent.

"I'll alert the alpha site." John commented, "When do you want them removed?"

"Tomorrow, it's getting late - too late now. As long as no one touches the device, it can wait until then. Dismissed."

The group stood up and left, leaving Elizabeth alone as she opened a channel on her headset to Cora, "Dr. Matthews, this is Weir."

"_Yes, ma'am?"_

"Have you looked at the nanovirus samples today?"

"_Yes."_

"Are they active?"

Cora paused as she thought, _"No, they're not. May I ask why you want to know?"_

"The virus was found on MX5-254 and is responsible for the death of the population, the Lollians. Dr.'s McKay and Zelenka worked on a device from the planet last night. We believe it controls the nanovirus."

"_Really? May I see it?"_

"I'm suspending work on it until it, and the samples, have been removed to the Alpha Site. You may continue your work there."

Elizabeth could hear Cora sigh, _"May I come up to your office?"_

"I'll be there. Weir out." Elizabeth walked down the hall to her office, she had a feeling Dr. Matthews wasn't going to be happy the samples were being uprooted to another planet.

She walked into her office and picked up her computer tablet, and sat. She didn't have to wait long until Cora showed up.

"Dr. Matthews, please sit." She motioned to the chair in front of her desk.

The Brit sat and said sternly, "Dr. Weir, I understand that the facilities on the Alpha Site are not set up for the type of work I'm doing."

"It's true that it's not set up for much, but feel free to take what you need."

"I haven't even been here four full days, and I'm already being moved?"

Elizabeth explained just as sternly but with a hint of compassion, "It's a necessary precaution, Doctor. We want to know how to activate and deactivate the nanovirus with the device, and I will not have those experiments take place in a city full of people."

Cora thought for a moment before responding, "I understand." Thoughts were surging through her head.

Elizabeth nodded, "Good, I'm glad."

Cora stood, "If you would excuse me, I have packing to do. Good night, Doctor Weir."

"Good night."

Cora walked out of the office, without a glance behind her. Now she knew why the nanovirus was turned on, her husband and Zelenka must have picked the right frequency. She knew that any other person would have immediately contacted Dr. Weir and told her that the virus was active, and she did feel a twinge of remorse about lying to her, but Cora Matthews wasn't like anyone else in the city.

Except Irene Costello, of course.

A plan began to form in her head, but she wanted to know more about the device before she did anything. With a bounce in her step despite a long day of working in the lab, she made her way to Rodney's private lab; she presumed the device she saw him and Zelenka working on was the one she was after.

She walked up to the door, but found it locked, so she went to the main lab. Sure enough, he was there, talking to another scientist.

"Rodney, can I have a word?"

His head snapped around and saw her by the door, "Yeah… " He walked over to her and smiled, "Hi."

She smiled back, "Hi. Having a good day?"

"It's been alright. You?"

"Astounding, actually. Could we talk in your lab?"

"Yeah."

As they left, Cora caught sight of Irene and winked at her. Irene smiled back giving her a look of confusion along with it.

"I heard about the device from the planet, the one that the creators of the nanovirus most likely planted?"

He thought the door open, "Oh yeah, I was going to tell you once we figured it out, but uh, I got distracted by some work."

"That's perfectly alright." They walked in.

He moved over to the almost cubic black device, "Here it is."

"How does it work?"

His head filed with thoughts of his work instead of personal thoughts, "Well, the keypad is opened when this," He pressed the symbol and the drive slid out, "is pressed. I can't actually turn it on since we have the nanovirus up in your lab, but," He pointed to the proper places, "this turns it on and off, the others control the frequency and wavelength of the signal. This first row increases it by different increments, the next decreases, this row increases wavelength, and the last decreases it."

She pointed, "What about this last row and that… disc?"

"We didn't get that far yet."

"Oh."

"Yep." He rocked on his heels, "So uh, how's your work coming along?"

She pried her gaze from the device and looked at him, "Well. I've determined the nanites can replicate."

Rodney's eyes widened a little, "That's not good."

"Unless you're the creators, then it rather is."

"I guess…" Rodney didn't like her tone, she sounded a little… excited over the idea, "You ok? After last night and everything?"

She nodded, "Yes, I've tried not to dwell on it too much. I've been working all day and now there's this discovery of how to control the nanovirus. It's remarkable."

"Yeah, you know… " He scratched his head, "this means you're going to be at the Alpha Site, and I'll be here."

"I'm sure after Stuart sends a response to my request, we can find a reason you can come visit. Or I can come back here."

"That would be good."

"I have to get going, I have a lot to do before I leave, but I'll talk to you before then, I promise."

"Ok. Good night then."

"Good night." She didn't move for a moment, but then quickly left.

He looked after her, wondering why she seemed… different.

She didn't mean to cut the conversation off so abruptly, but she had other things on her mind at the moment, and she didn't have long to accomplish it.

Walking into the main lab, she moved to where Irene was still working. "I need to speak with you."

Irene looked up, "Sure. I'm done for the day anyway." She shut down her tablet computer and stood, "What about?"

"Not here. In my quarters."

Irene narrowed her eyes, "Alright."

They walked out of the lab, Cora filling her in on the way to the living quarters, "The nanovirus was found on another planet, along with what they believe is the device that controls it."

Irene raised her eyebrows, "Wow."

The pair entered the transporter and once they exited, Cora responded, "My reaction exactly. But, since the device can activate the virus, Dr. Weir has ordered work to be continued at the Alpha Site."

"Then you'll be leaving?"

Cora replied as they walked down the hall, "Yes."

"That's terrible."

"I agree." She thought her door open.

Irene followed her in, "Then you would be separated from Rodney."

"Yes, I don't like that one bit." She closed the door, "But there's something they don't know."

"What?"

"The device works. The nanovirus is activated. Rodney and Zelenka were working on it last night, trying several different frequencies."

"Really?"

"Yes. Are you still feeling like you could run a mile?"

"More like five."

Cora smirked, "Now we know why."

Irene nodded slowly, "It has the same effect on the ones from The Organisation." She shivered.

"Precisely." Cora fought back a shiver of her own and shook off the nagging feeling at the back of her mind, "We don't have a lot of time though, Dr. Weir wants the nanovirus and the device moved tomorrow."

Irene stared at her, "What do you want to do?"

"Experiment. I need to determine the frequencies that control the virus tonight and test it with a live population by the time we leave."

Irene also ignored the remnants of her conscience, "We have a lot of work to do, good thing we don't need to sleep. But why does this have to be done now?"

"The facilities at the Alpha Site aren't up to par. You know me," She smiled, "I prefer experiments on a large scale. There isn't a large enough sample population at the Alpha Site."

"Fair enough." Irene thought for a moment, "What sort of delivery are we talking about?"

"What would be best? The nanovirus will be in a liquid solution, but I want it spread evenly in a short amount of time."

Irene suggested, "I could rig the ventilation system. But then I'll need to hack into the operating systems and prevent the city from locking down like it did the last time."

"Can you?"

"Who do you think you're talking to?" She replied to Cora with a sly grin.

"Right. Irene Costello, mechanical engineer and secret computer programmer."

"The hard part is going to be sneaking the device from Dr. McKay's lab. The man doesn't usually doesn't leave until late."

Cora grinned, "I'll think of something."

The duo fought their dying consciences, the promise of a new experiment filling them with anticipation.

* * *

**A/N:** Cue evil, maniacal laughter.

(Muahahaha)


	10. Outbreak

**A/N:** (ongoing evil maniacal laughter) Muahahaha

* * *

**Chapter 10**_- Outbreak_

Rodney turned from the door, wondering what the hell just happened. He saw something different in Cora, and it just wasn't right. The night before, he had been shocked at Cora's show of affection – kissing him on the cheek. It wouldn't have surprised him years ago, but it had led him to believe that she did still care for him, that she wasn't looking to serve him with divorce papers because she had someone else on Earth, or worse, in Atlantis. He knew Cora wouldn't show affection unless she felt it. He had gone to bed after she went into her quarters smiling, thinking that maybe they could get past the issues between them, including whatever happened to her during those classified years, if they both still wanted to be together.

But now…

She was definitely different, off somehow. He understood the focus on work, the excitement of a discovery more than anyone, but Cora wasn't behaving like she did back in grad school when she'd find something this relevant to her work. She'd be… happy, enthusiastic… smiling at least. This time, there was something he couldn't place.

He wondered if she was acting so strangely because of something he did, but he had no idea what that would be. He hadn't even seen her all day to say something wrong.

-

"_I love you! Are you so daft you can't see that?"_

_Rodney yelled back, "I can see it fine!"_

"_Then why are you acting like this?" Cora questioned as they stood feet from each other in the kitchen._

"_Like what?" He snipped._

"_Like I'm no better than a handmaiden not worthy of your sheer and utter brilliance!"_

"_What the hell is that supposed to mean?"_

"_I don't feel that I'm your girlfriend. You can be so distant."_

"_And you're any better?"_

_She snipped back at him, "What?"_

_He crossed his arms, "You're cold."_

_She gaped and yelled astonished, "Cold!"_

"_You don't show much emotion when it comes to things." He responded smugly._

"_Such as?" She asked angrily._

"_Life in general."_

"_Does that include you?"_

_He shifted, "Sometimes!"_

"_I'm only playing around when I do that, it's teasing!"_

"_You can stop it then!" He moved to the door._

"_Where are you going?" She gripped the kitchen counter tightly, her knuckles turning white._

_Rodney grabbed his keys and coat and snipped, "I'm leaving."_

_Cora took a deep breath, "This is your apartment."_

_He stopped and turned to face her, "Right, you should be the one leaving."_

"_I'm not going to."_

"_Why not?"_

_She clenched her teeth, "Because if I do, I don't know if I'll come back."_

_Rodney stared and silence fell between them, "Stay then." He hung up his coat and threw the keys on the table, "I'll be in my room."_

_He left her standing in the kitchen and slammed the bedroom door behind him._

_Looking around the room, he felt his heart threatening to leap out of his chest. He was angry and upset. It had been a relatively good day until then, and now it seemed ruined._

_He stared at the pile of papers on his desk that was supposed to somehow eventually morph into a thesis paper, and decided to take another stab at it. He sat down and scanned over the notes, but nothing was coming to him, and he knew why. His thoughts just weren't focused on it._

_Having a girlfriend like Cora was great, he was happy…_

_So what the hell was he doing sitting in his room? But he couldn't move. He was petrified with fear as the anger dissipated… he told her he loved her before, and it wasn't a lie, but… he was scared._

_-_

_Cora spent the next few hours dawdling about in the living room, expecting Rodney to come out at any moment, but he didn't. Finally she got tired of it and knocked on his door, "Rodney?"_

_He didn't give an answer. Slowly she turned the handle and opened the door. Rodney sat at his desk, books, notebooks, and folders sprawled all around him._

_He heard her come in and he whispered, "Took you long enough."_

_She raised her eyebrows, "Excuse me?"_

_He turned around, "I – I was listening for the door, but since I never heard it I knew you were still here. If you left, I- I don't want you to leave."_

"_I don't want to."_

"_It's just this whole being in a relationship, loving someone… it's new to me."_

"_A little frightening?"_

_He stammered, not knowing what to say, "Well… uhh…"_

"_I think it can be."_

"_Yeah?" He sighed, "That's a relief, I thought it was only me."_

_She shook her head. "No."_

_Rodney whispered, "I'm sorry, I'll be better."_

_Cora sighed with relief, "I could improve in this relationship as well. It's not an excuse, but when I was growing up, I felt as if I had to hide my emotions, so I'm not used to showing many."_

"_Is there such a thing as a perfect childhood that doesn't mess people up?"_

"_I never heard of one." She walked over to him and sat on his lap with her arms around his neck, "Are we good?"_

"_Golden," He reached up with the hand not resting on her waist, gently pulled her down, and kissed her passionately, "I love you."_

_She rubbed her cheek against his, "Love you more."_

"_Impossible."_

_She smiled and looked down at what he was working on, "Did you make any progress?"_

_Rodney reached out and held up a notebook with the open page half-full of his handwriting, "Not much."_

"_You've been in here for two hours and that's all you've done?"_

_He out the notebook down and wrapped that arm around her too, "I've had other things on my mind."_

"_I believe you still need a break, dear."_

"_To do what?"_

"_Do I have to spell it out for you?" She kissed him, her hand on the back of his head, "You call yourself a genius."_

_He pulled her even closer, "I'm not the only genius in the room."_

-

Rodney shook off the memory of their first real fight as a couple, and consequent makeup. Things hadn't always been perfect between them, but they had always been good. Damn, he missed her even more now, but he was still scared. Scared of opening himself up to her again, of even having her there. It wasn't exactly the safest place in the world… galaxy. What if she was killed? He almost lost it when she left those years ago…

"Hey."

Rodney looked back to the door, "Carson."

He looked at the device on Rodney's desk, "Any reason that thing's open?"

"Oh, I was just showing it to Cora."

"You didn't turn it on, did you?"

"Give me some credit. Just stop in to say hi?"

Carson walked further into the room, "I wanted to apologize for losing my temper at the meeting. The thought of having to combat another epidemic here is just… frightening."

Rodney nodded, "One of the many ways to perish in the Pegasus Galaxy." He scratched his arm, "Have you talked with Cora much today?"

Carson shook his head, "Can't say I have, the mission took up most of my time today. Is there a reason you ask?"

"Yeah-" Rodney thought for a split second, not feeling like explaining how, or what, he was feeling, "No, it's nothing. Might be my imagination."

"How are you two?"

"There is no 'two of us,' not really. We'll see if she gets me clearance for whatever it is she can't tell me."

Carson nodded, recalling a conversation they had before the mission departure where Rodney had told him, Col. Sheppard, and Radek about the previous day's events, "Hopefully Minister Hunter will grant you clearance."

"If he doesn't, I'll find out myself."

"I don't know if that would be such a good idea."

"What are they going to do, sic MI5 on me?"

"I'm sure it's a matter of security, I would say so."

Rodney paused, "But, no… they're not bad right? I mean they actually couldn't do anything to me, I'm not a British citizen."

"You do not want the Security Service after you, lad."

"Speaking from personal experience, Lt. Commander Beckett?"

Carson's eyes widened at the title he hadn't heard in years, "How did you-"

"Like I was going to just let that comment about the Royal Navy slip by. The thought of you in a little sailor's cap is just too great to pass up. I looked it up while checking Cora, Peter's and Costello's files for that five-year gap. So, why'd you quit?"

"It wasn't for me any longer that's all."

Rodney smirked, mission to get Carson off the subject of Cora accomplished. He just couldn't talk about it right now.

Xxx

Cora Matthews was working quickly, wanting to make an ample amount of the nanovirus before somehow acquiring the controlling device from Rodney's laboratory. She had a lot of work to do, and not that much time to do it in. If only Dr. Weir hadn't ordered the nanovirus samples and the device off base.

Of course, she could just find the frequencies to control the nanovirus at the Alpha Site, and sneak back with the virus, but why put off until then what she could do now?

She heard a knock at the lab door and froze over the equipment.

She listened closely and heard a pattern, recognizing the taps as someone trying to knock in Morse Code. After translating the slightly distorted sounds it as much as she could, she mentally unlocked the door and opened it, knowing that anyone else would have used the radio. But, radio chatter can be listened to by an outside party if they're looking for it.

Irene Costello quickly stepped in, and Cora relocked the door closed.

"How much progress have you made?"

"A substantial amount." She walked over to the counter where Cora was standing, "It was not easy. Dr. McKay designed the security system himself."

"But you did disable the city's containment protocols?"

"Yes, after working for almost two hours at a remote terminal to even gain access. It is a brilliant system, but it is still human-developed and imposed upon the Ancients' programs. Nothing can be perfectly seamless."

Cora nodded, pleased, "We have two things dealt with then." She held up a large corked test tube holding a clear liquid, "There is enough of the nanovirus in here to successfully infect the city's population."

"Are you positive you haven't infected yourself as you worked?"

"Yes, the virus has to be inhaled. The Ancients stored it as a gas down in the viral lab, Dr. Beckett wisely chose a liquid."

"Just making sure."

"I wouldn't jeopardize this experiment in such a manner." She set the test tube in a metal rack, "Now, what of the delivery system?"

"I have a design in mind. It won't take longer than twenty minutes to set up."

"Good. The controlling device is still in Rodney's lab."

"Any ideas about how to solve that problem?"

"I was thinking about simply taking it."

"Wouldn't that raise suspicions?"

"Not necessarily."

Irene thought for a moment, "You are supposed to be packing for your trip tomorrow."

Xxx

Rodney rubbed his face as he squeezed his eyes shut. He was tired, and considering leaving his lab fairly soon. It was no use in working when one was sleep deprived. That, and his thoughts kept drifting to Cora having to leave the next day. Again. Sure, they weren't together or anything too close to it anymore, but still. How was he going to resolve things with her when they were on different planets?

"Rodney?"

He opened his eyes, "Cora, hi!"

"It's getting late, shouldn't you be heading off to get some sleep?"

He smiled, "I could say the same thing, you know." He stood up to be more level with her.

"Well, I have a lot to do tonight."

"Right, with the packing off to the Alpha Site."

Cora nodded, "I was wondering if I could take that," she pointed to the device on his desk, "off your hands now? Gather as much as I can in one place?"

"Oh, uh. I guess that would be okay."

"Thank you." She gingerly picked it up in its carrying case and started to leave, "I will see you before I go."

Rodney held out his hand, "Cora, wait."

She turned around, keeping her annoyance from showing on her face. She really did not have time for this, "Yes?"

"I uh… well, is everything okay?"

"It's fine."

"Really? Because you seem… I mean… it just doesn't feel fine."

"I'm not exactly happy to have to move to the Alpha Site, that must be what you're sensing."

Rodney nodded, somewhat satisfied by the explanation, "Could be."

She smiled as she left, trying to quell his inquisitiveness, "I'll see you soon."

"Bye."

After the goodbye, Cora walked to the transporter through the empty halls of Atlantis. It was getting pretty late, so the majority of the population was off-duty. In a few minutes, she was back in the lab, testing frequencies.

Xxx xxx

"All set?"

"Yes, just give me a moment." Cora shut off the computer and removed the sample from the microscope. "The lab has to be cleaned if anyone decides to stop in."

"We can't have them getting suspicious."

Cora nodded as she put the sample back with the original vile of the nanovirus in the storage drawer, "That is the last thing we need right now." She stood, "I'm ready."

"I'll carry the device." Irene closed the case and grasped the handle.

Cora picked up the large test tube and slid it into the inside pocket of her navy uniform jacket, "Alright."

They moved silently through the halls, keeping a look out for anyone. The route they took was as direct as possible, but making sure to avoid the most popular sections of Atlantis, including living quarters, the mess hall, and labs, caused them to take a more scenic route than would have been necessary if they didn't want to be seen. The less people who could place them roaming the halls at two o'clock in the morning, the better.

Finally, they walked into the room where Irene had set up the delivery mechanism. It was a little used room, with almost nothing actually in it except a few cases of extra supplies. But it was almost in the center of the ventilation ducts that were supplying the populated parts of the city, so it worked perfectly.

Irene set the case on the floor, opening it as Cora took the test tube from her jacket.

Cora looked at what Irene set up, "How does this work?"

"It's straightforward really." She moved to it and began pointing at various parts of the rectangular contraption, "The liquid containing the virus is poured into the reservoir, where once the system is powered, it will pass through a heating element, then a fan, and be blown into the air ducts in gas form."

Cora inspected the seal between the contraption and the air intake vent, "Simple, yet deadly."

"If we wanted to really kill anyone."

"Correct." Cora stepped back and opened the drive on the nanovirus controlling device. "I'll activate the nanovirus in stand-by mode."

"I'll turn this on." Irene pressed a few buttons as Cora did the same on the other device.

A low hum could be heard coming from the nanovirus device, as a different hum could be heard from the fan in the delivery device.

"All done, when you're ready." Irene looked over to Cora.

"Would you like to do the honors?" She held out the test tube, "I don't want to mess up your creation there."

"Like you could." Irene took the test tube and took out the stopper. She slowly poured out the contents into the reservoir. She corked the tube again, "Give it fifteen minutes to spread the nanovirus evenly."

Cora pouted, "I hate waiting."

"As do I, but it's a part of life."

"Can you believe it's been eight years since The Organisation was shut down?"

Irene shook her head, "It has been a long time. They were brilliant people."

"If a little misguided."

"Of course, I'll never forgive them for Alan."

"I won't for George, and consequently Rodney. But, we're here now, the better for it."

"True. They achieved their goals with us."

Cora smiled, "Two of a kind."

"We cannot let the others discover we are still under The Organisation's influence."

"We'd frighten the little people, wouldn't we?"

Irene grinned, "Just look at what we're doing, they would never take this step in pursuit of science."

Cora nodded, "The people gathered here are the best in their fields, and selectively chosen for their… good characters."

Irene's face lit up with an idea, "After this, since you'll be out of the eye off at the Alpha Site, what do you say to making a batch of nanites?"

Cora let a sly grin emerge on her lips, "It wouldn't be too hard. We're already in possession of samples from The Organisation. I'd have to separate the two types though."

"Oh right, the nanite you designed to incapacitate The Organisation's out of pressure from Peter and Stuart. Thankfully the device didn't activate those also."

"Yes, I took the liberty of testing some of my blood earlier, they are still inactive."

"You should have never created successful ones." Irene shook her head.

"I didn't have a choice, they got to me. Made me believe that how we feel now is _wrong_. But it was they who were wrong. I can't believe how long it took me to see that."

Irene explained herself, "I'm not blaming you, they convinced me of it also." She checked her watch, "It's been long enough. You can fully activate the nanovirus now."

"Finally." Cora went over to the device and changed the frequency as Irene turned off her delivery system.

"We're done." Cora turned to her best friend in crime, "I'll let it run for a minute or two to make sure, but that should do it."

"I should destroy this." She pointed to the delivery system. "The less evidence, the better."

"Agreed. I'll have to move the control device to where I'll put the rest of my things, in my quarters, but we'll meet there at," she looked at her watch and added four and a half hours, "seven, so we can deactivate the nanovirus."

"I'll be there."

Xxx xxx

Elizabeth Weir was awake, puttzing around in her quarters before beginning the day. It was her downtime, and if that meant getting out of bed a few minutes earlier to enjoy a slow start to the day, then she didn't mind.

She had appropriated a small coffee machine that made just the right amount for her personal use. Now she poured herself a cup of the hazelnut brew in her large mug and set the carafe back on the base.

The scent enveloped her in its richness as she sat in black pants and a deep red, v-neck shirt on the chair out on her little balcony. It was only large enough for three people to stand out and overlook the ocean, but it was her little piece of view. She sipped at the coffee as the sun was rising, the clouds a mix of blues and purples in contrast to the reds and oranges of Earth's sunrises.

Her face scrunched as she heard a noise from behind her. Suddenly a little scared, she turned her head around, jumping at the sight of a black shadow. The coffee mug splashed out its contents on her hand, the scalding liquid sending her pain receptors into a state of haywire.

With a short scream of pain and glancing at her hand, she looked back to the spot and saw nothing, just her eyes playing tricks on her.

Mumbling to herself for being so stupid, she went back inside her quarters and set the mug in the sink as she ran the cold water over her hand. The cold made it feel better, but upon taking a closer look at her hand and feeling the pain not going away, she decided she should make a trip to the infirmary. The coffee was really hot, and she wasn't sure whether or not it had been hot enough to scald.

She grabbed a thin black jacket, and headed out her door. The halls were beginning to fill with people, but it was not at the height of usual activity yet.

Walking through the infirmary doors, she was on the lookout for Nurse Tomich, Carson's head nurse. She thought the burn wasn't anything that Beckett should be bothered with. But, she ran into Carson instead.

He was talking with Captain McIntyre as the USAF man was seated on one of the infirmary beds, in jeans and a black t-shirt, soaking up every word the Scotsman said so he could get out of there sooner rather than later. Carson gave him a pat on the shoulder, and McIntyre quickly stood up, a small canister of pills in hand.

"Good morning, ma'am."

Elizabeth nodded as the airman walked past her, "Captain."

Carson turned around at the sound of her voice, charts in hand, "Morning Elizabeth. What brings you here so early?"

She cradled her hand, "I spilled coffee, it's nothing really."

His eyes trailed down to her hand, "Well, come over here and take a seat. I'll take a look."

"How is Captain McIntyre?" She hopped up on the exam table.

"He's almost fully recovered now, I expect he'll be fit for duty in a couple of days. I have him on a multivitamin to boost his immune system and energy level." He took her hand gently and began inspecting it.

"Alien food poisoning." Elizabeth let a smirk pierce her lips, "I believe I'll be careful if I ever eat off-world."

Carson sighed, "I wish I could screen everything they eat out there." He let go of her hand, "It could be worse, some ice should take care of it, but I'll want to watch it for infection. As for the pain, if you feel it's necessary, a normal dose of Tylenol or the like will be fine. How did you manage to spill your coffee?"

"It's silly really, my eyes were playing tricks on me."

"It happens to the best of us. I'll only be a moment."

"Alright."

Carson disappeared into the next room just as Rodney walked fiercely through the infirmary doors. He immediately noticed Elizabeth sitting there, "Hey, where's Carson, I need him!"

She raised her eyebrows, "He'll be back in a minute." Then she noticed the cloth he was holding to the inside of his left forearm, "What happened to you?"

"I'm bleeding!" He frantically showed her the rag without taking it off his arm, "This is not good! Do you see this? I'm going to need like ten stitches!"

"Calm down, I'm sure it's not that bad."

"Yes, yes it is. Anything that bleeds this much is not good."

It was then she noticed red seeping in between his fingers and his body shaking. Forgetting her own pain, she stood up, "Rodney, sit down." She guided him to the exam table she had just vacated without meeting resistance.

"What if I severed a nerve? I need my hand to work, what good am I disabled? I- I can't lose function in it, what would I do?"

She hopped up next to him, "I'm sure that won't happen." She took his left arm and briefly looked at it, "You've been through worse."

He seemed to calm down a little, "Yeah… hey, why are you here?"

"I burned my hand with my morning cup of coffee." Elizabeth said embarrassed.

Carson returned with the small bag of ice, his gait not breaking at the sight of his patient number suddenly doubling. "Rodney, what did you do now?"

"You just assume I did something to myself?... Okay, well yeah. I need you to fix this!" He held out his arm while still holding the white cloth against it.

"Just a moment, lad." He took Elizabeth's hand and applied the ice bag, "Keep it on there for a few minutes."

Rodney questioned, "You're not going to put an ointment or something on that? It's a _burn_."

"No, it's best not to with this type of burn. It'll heal by itself."

"Thank you."

Carson smiled at Elizabeth, "Not a problem." He turned his attention to Rodney as he took his arm and lifted the cloth off the wound, "How did you do this?"

Rodney mumbled, "The box cutter slipped."

"You cut yourself?"

"Not on purpose! I was opening a box of stuff for the lab and it just slipped because I thought I saw someone by the door. Or something."

"I'm going to have to clean and stitch this up. You made a right good job of slicing yourself open."

"I know, I know. There's no nerve damage right? Or tendon or a ligament or something?"

Carson calmly instructed, "Flex your hand."

Rodney slowly closed his hand into a fist and released it, "That's good, right?"

"Aye. Stay right here." Once more, Carson disappeared into the supply room, thinking about how the morning was already progressing.

He had two of the senior staff visit him already, and he hoped that they would be the last of the day. As much as he loved medicine, he would much rather have a completely healthy Expedition and be working on the research projects.

After collecting the necessary supplies to sew up Rodney, he headed back out. Elizabeth was still sitting next to Rodney, holding the ice pack on her hand as she talked to him quietly.

Carson was about to open his mouth to say something, but instead of formatting words, he let out a short yell at the sight of a black cloud hovering for a second in front of him and he jumped back a little.

Elizabeth and Rodney snapped their heads around.

"Are you alright?"

"What got into you?"

Carson gaped, "You- you didn't see that?"

"See what?" Elizabeth asked, her mind going a mile a minute.

"This large, black… figure…"

Rodney's voice sped up, "You've been seeing them too? Oh no, no, no. I was hoping this wasn't happening, I really was. I thought my eyes were just playing tricks on me, that finding that device on that planet triggered memories or something."

"I saw something earlier also," Elizabeth commented. "But it can't be the nanovirus, Atlantis would have sensed it." The worry picked up in her.

"Something is wrong with it then, because the thing I saw that startled me so I cut myself, was exactly the same as before. We're going to have to load a generator in another Jumper, and do this all over again."

"Let's not jump to conclusions here. Dr. Mathews assured me the nanovirus was not active and no one worked with the device from the Lollian planet."

Rodney snipped, "She hasn't exactly been herself lately. I'll go find her." He started to get up.

Carson stopped him, "You're not going anywhere until I stitch that up. I won't have you bleeding around the whole city now."

"I'll have Zelenka prepare the generator."

Rodney grumbled, "Who's going to find Cora and check on the nanovirus samples, hmm?"

Elizabeth responded, "There are other people here, Rodney."

Carson activated his radio, "Dr. Biro, this is Beckett."

"_Yes?"_

"I have McKay here needing a few stitches."

"_I'll be right there."_

Rodney heard and protested, "No, no. Not her! She likes carving people up!"

"She's a fine doctor." Carson turned to Elizabeth, "I'll take a look in the lab."

---

"This is serious?"

"_I'm afraid so."_

"I will prepare the generator."

"_Thank you, Weir out."_

Radek rubbed his face as he sat on the edge of the unmade bed, not believing that an outbreak of the nanovirus might be happening.

Alexa came in from the bathroom and saw his expression, "What is it?"

He looked up to answer her, but instead saw an all-too-familiar black figure hanging there, and he jumped back.

Worry seeped into her voice, "Radek?" Then she had her own vision and muttered something in German.

Radek stood, "It's the nanovirus."

Her eyes widened, "Oh no…"

"I have to go." He rested his hand on her arm gently.

"Anything I can do to help?"

"I don't think so." Radek tried to beat back the fear of the knowledge that he was infected with the nanovirus, he was one of the fifty-two percent in which the ATA Gene Therapy didn't take. He had a little more than an hour to live if they didn't stop the outbreak.

Alexa hid her own fears, it took about a second for her to realize Radek would be one of the casualties if it wasn't stopped, "When you come back, we'll have your favorite drink."

"Great idea." He pulled her close and kissed her, "Miluju te."

Alexa touched her hand to his face. "Be safe, mein liebchen. Hurry, go."

Her hand trailed his as he turned and left, and she watched him rush out, biting her lip anxiously.

* * *

**A/N:** Pesky experiments… they never go as planned do they? 


	11. Fallen Mad Scientists

**A/N:** Don't worry, everything will be cleared up once Cora… yeah… it'll be cleared up.

* * *

**Chapter 11**_- Fallen Mad Scientists_

John listened to the Expedition leader's voice urging everyone to remain calm and return to their quarters, officially acknowledging the outbreak of the nanovirus. It was a necessary step as it seemed evident the whole population had been infected. Of course, the remaining original members should have known what was going on, or at least suspected, at least the ones who had been in the mess hall last time around.

As he was practically running to the Jumper Bay, John passed people in the halls looking frightened and flinching unexpectedly at their visions, with the occasional yells.

He was turning a corner when he walked right into a skeletal-faced black cloud. A more girlish scream than he would admit exploded from his mouth as he launched backwards and instinctively reached for his sidearm. The form dissipated in the air, and he straightened up, his heart racing. He drew his hand back from its position over the 9mm and activated his radio.

"Elizabeth."

"_John?"_

"Yeah," He continued walking, "They're getting worse."

She didn't have to think about what he was referring to, _"I know. Zelenka is in the Jumper Bay loading a generator, it should be ready by the time you reach there."_

"Where's Rodney?"

"_He's in the infirmary getting a few stitches."_ She stood in her office, looking out the window that gave her a bird's eye view of the Gate. They didn't have a lot of time judging by the severity of the visions, and the only definite way they had to stop the nanovirus was the electromagnetic pulse generated by a nuclear explosion. The whole city was evidently infected, though why Atlantis didn't shut down like last time, they had no idea.

The only other option was to have everyone go to the EMP generator in Rodney's lab, but they didn't know how long anyone had until the virus reached the climax of its incubation period, or if the EMP could even generate a large enough pulse to stop the virus. So, they were falling to what worked last time, or risk losing half the population.

"Okay…" John drawled. "Any idea how this happened?"

"_Carson checked the samples in the lab, they were completely secure, yet also active. Dr. Matthews hasn't been responding to my pages, though the scans show her in her quarters."_

"Got anyone checking on her?"

"_Major Lorne. I hope she's alright."_

"She might have been the first infected." He shook his head as he entered the Jumper Bay, thinking about how Rodney would take it if she was killed.

--

"Are you done?"

Dr. Biro took off her gloves, "Yes. You are free to go."

"Finally." Rodney hopped off the exam table and activated his radio as he walked out, "Elizabeth?"

"_Rodney."_ She answered, just having terminated the connection with John.

"Where do we stand?"

"_John is just leaving with the Jumper now. Major Lorne is trying to reach Dr. Matthews and see if she can shed some light on this."_

Panic crept into his voice, "Trying to reach her? What's wrong? Where is she?"

Elizabeth was only a little confused at his strong reaction, she knew they knew each other from college, _"In her quarters according to the city's sensors."_

His steps immediately shifted in the direction of Cora's room, "Well, the city hasn't done too well of a job in alerting us to the outbreak, has it?"

"_About that, any ideas?"_

"Not yet. Give me a few minutes. All our computers shut down?"

"_Yes. We're working with only Ancient technology now."_

"Good. We wouldn't want the EMP to knock our equipment out. I'll be up in the Control Room in a few minutes."

"_I'll be expecting you. Weir out."_

Rodney walked into a transporter, holding his arm, and within a few seconds walked out, or more like ran.

Major Lorne turned his head at the image of Rodney running towards him, "Dr. McKay, come to help?"

"Can't open the door?"

"No, and Matthews won't answer, but we know someone's in there."

Rodney stopped in front of her door and started tinkering with the crystals that manually opened it. "She locked the damn thing."

"That's evident."

Rodney shot Lorne a look as he continued working. "No response from her?"

"None." Lorne shook his head.

The door slid open with a satisfying 'whoosh', and the two men peered inside. The first thing Rodney saw was Cora on the floor, lying face down.

Rodney's eyes widened as he quickly knelt beside her, "No, no, no…" He gently turned her over and couldn't stop the gasp escaping his lips.

Lorne looked down, and saw the blood under her nose. "Damn."

A million thoughts ran through Rodney's head as he cradled Cora, knowing that the nanovirus couldn't kill her, she had the Ancient gene… but it sure as hell looked like it, the people killed by it a year ago also had blood leaking from the same orifices. He checked her pulse, and was relieved a little as he found one. He barked back to Lorne, "Get Carson down here."

"But-"

"She's alive. Get Carson now!"

Lorne stepped back and talked into his radio as Rodney brushed back the hair off Cora's face. He didn't know what was wrong with her, and it was frightening. He let his eyes wander about the foyer at all the cases sitting around, including the one with the controlling device from the Lollian planet, and it was open. On the floor within her reach, was a notebook and a pen.

His eyebrows furrowed, as he picked up the notebook and began reading the notes made in what he recognized as Cora's elliptical handwriting.

Lorne got off the radio and saw what the scientist was doing, "Anything important?"

The only answer he received was, "Oh my god." Rodney continued to whisper, "What the hell did you do?..." He activated his radio, "Colonel!"

"_I'm a little busy here, Rodney."_

"Stop, you don't have to overload the generator, I have a better plan."

Elizabeth's voice came through, _"Which would be?"_

"The controlling device."

She replied, _"But there's an incredible amount of frequencies to test, we don't have the time."_

"No, you don't understand. I have the correct frequency."

"_How?" _John looked out the Jumper's window to the city below, knowing they had to make a decision fast.

"Cora, erm.. Dr. Matthews determined it, it's in her notes." Rodney snapped his fingers to Lorne, "Bring that case over here." He pointed to it.

"_When did she do that?"_ He asked.

"Last night from what I can tell."

Lorne brought over the case and set it by Rodney, who still had Cora's head resting in his lap.

"_Is she there?"_

"Unconscious." Rodney hit the symbol that opened the drive in the side of the device.

Elizabeth jumped back in, _"Rodney... why do I get the feeling you're not telling us something?"_

"Uh…" He started entering the frequency he read from Cora's notes, knowing he couldn't avoid it forever, "It seems like she, uh, was performing an experiment with the nanovirus. She released it into the city… on purpose."

"_Oh my god."_ Elizabeth almost fell over.

John raised his eyebrows as he piloted the Jumper, _"Why the hell would someone do that?"_

"I don't know, Colonel. I'll be the first one to ask her when she wakes up. If she wakes up."

John asked, _"Any idea why she's unconscious?"_

"No. Carson should be up here by now and he'd better be able to tell me or..." He typed in a final instruction, listening to the buzzing sound emitted by the device, "That should be all. Those damn things should be dead now."

"_John, stay up there until we can confirm that."_

"_Okay. I'll just cruise around a little. Enjoy the scenery."_

"Rodney, what do we have here?"

He spun his head around, "Damn, Carson, take a little longer! She's breathing and everything, but she won't wake up and… I…"

Carson patted his friend's back as he knelt on one knee beside him, "We've got her now, lad."

Xxx

Elizabeth waited in the meeting room for the other three senior personnel to file in. It didn't take long to confirm the nanovirus had indeed been deactivated by the device, as the samples in the lab were no longer active, and no one was experiencing hallucinations any longer.

The situation could have been a lot worse than it had been, the only casualty seeming to be Dr. Matthews. Elizabeth couldn't wrap her head around what would drive someone to conduct such an… experiment, to risk so many lives. But all the evidence pointed to the new Expedition member.

The Colonel was the first in the room, he was rubbing his hand over his hair, causing it to become impossibly messy. With a nod he sat in his usual seat, a few chairs down from her. He was obviously lost in his own thoughts.

Another minute passed before Carson and Rodney showed up. The former was walking next to the Chief Scientist, giving the man his full attention as he squeezed his shoulder and whispered quietly. Rodney was looking down at the ground, actually not speaking.

She knew it was strange behavior for Rodney, but she thought of Dr. Matthews in the infirmary, and figured he was worried about his old friend. He must have been in shock over what she had done.

The two men took their seats and Elizabeth started the meeting.

"Gentlemen, if you're all ready."

"Aye." Carson turned from the downcast Rodney, "As you know, the nanovirus has been incapacitated."

"And Dr. Matthews?"

"Still unconscious. She is also unresponsive, her heart rate is quick and erratic, and her breathing is slow. That's all we know for now."

"Will she recover?" Elizabeth asked.

"I can't say without knowing what has caused her symptoms."

Elizabeth turned to the Chief Scientist, "Rodney, you know her the best, do you know why she would do something like this?" She gestured to Cora's notebook Rodney brought in with him.

Rodney shook his head, "No." He scratched the bandage Dr. Biro had applied to his cut, but stopped when he caught Carson glaring at him.

"Alright." She paused, "We were lucky this situation ended the way it did. I want all traces of the nanovirus destroyed permanently. I am not risking this again."

The others nodded in agreement, not wanting to think about what would have happened to half the population if the nanovirus hadn't been turned off.

She continued, "Why didn't Atlantis establish quarantine procedures?"

Rodney had remained quiet, lost in his sullen thoughts, but the chance to talk about his one refuge –work- dragged him out of his state slightly, "The only reason it sensed one before was when Peterson was the sole carrier on powered sections of the city." He flipped open Cora's notebook, "According to this, the nanovirus was distributed in a semi-active state using the ventilation system and fully activated all at once. It's possible Atlantis didn't view it as a threat because the virus already had been established in all powered areas."

"I'd think the Ancients would still want to know they had an outbreak situation."

"I would too, Colonel, but do I look like an Ancient to you? I don't know why they did half the things they did."

"Could Dr. Matthews have somehow prevented the city from going into quarantine?" Elizabeth suggested.

Rodney shook his head, "No, she's not familiar at all with the Ancient systems. This is only her fifth day here."

Elizabeth went on, "Someone who knows the systems could have helped. Though I can't imagine who would."

John shot Rodney a glance, Rodney looked back at him.

"Uh… well…" Rodney fidgeted in his seat.

Carson was going to say a word when he heard his radio activate, _"Dr. Beckett, this is Kushnikov."_

He announced to the others, "Excuse me," as he turned his head from them and responded, "I'm here."

"_Dr. Costello was brought in a few minutes ago. Her condition is remarkably similar to Dr. Matthews.' I've put her under the same treatments."_

"Who brought her in?"

"_Dr. Simpson found her and paged the infirmary for a med team. I thought you should know."_

"Thank you, I'll be down there in a few minutes. Beckett out." The link to the Russian doctor deactivated and Carson looked back to the others, who were looking concerned. He realized they hadn't been continuing the conversation when he was on the radio.

"Anything wrong?" Elizabeth asked.

"Dr. Costello is in the infirmary. Dr. Kushnikov has diagnosed her with the same condition as Dr. Matthews."

Rodney's eyes widened at the mention of Costello as tried to keep his gaze from meeting Elizabeth's. He knew she'd read him like a book.

"This isn't contagious is it? Or a side effect of the nanovirus we haven't encountered before?"

"It's too early to know. We'll take precautionary measures. I should be getting back."

"By all means, go ahead. Keep me informed." She had been keeping a brave face throughout this crisis, but it wasn't what she felt. On the inside, she was shaken up.

"I will."

Elizabeth didn't fail to notice the subtle looks that passed between the three men as Carson left. She got the feeling they weren't letting her in on something.

"John, Rodney, anything else?"

"I'm just going to check the logs… see it there's anything about the failed quarantine. Cora kept a detailed report, but she could have easily not put that in there." Rodney stood up and hastily left.

Now alone with Elizabeth, John spoke up, "I think we found our conspirator. Costello is best friends with Matthews."

"How do you know that?"

John gave a smile to mask the truth, "It's a long story."

She leaned forward, "I have time."

"It's not… my place to say really… Rodney told us they were friends."

"Who is included in this 'us'?"

"Beckett and Zelenka."

"I have a feeling this is a guy thing."

"Well, yeah. Nothing personal. It's just something that he felt comfortable talking to us about. I thought you should know about Costello, if anyone else is involved in this, it would be her."

Elizabeth leaned back, "And now that both of them succumb under a mystery illness."

"Those two are hiding something, as in classified by the British Government."

"Really? Let me guess, Rodney told you."

"Yeah. He said whatever it is, wasn't a good thing."

"Do you believe it could be tied to this situation?"

"Could be."

"We're on touchy ground, John. Even insinuating that the British Government encouraged Dr. Matthews' actions would lead to trouble. Let's keep this to ourselves for now. Get our facts straight. Personally, I just can't see the Brits having anything to do with this."

"It could be a rogue faction, it happened back at home before, the NID… the Trust…"

"True enough. Anything else Rodney told you about Matthews and Costello?"

"No." He answered quickly, a little too quickly.

Elizabeth raised her eyebrows, "Positive?"

Like he was going to let the fact that Rodney and Matthews were married slip, it wasn't his right, it wasn't his secret, "Yeah."

"Alright. I think we're done here." She pushed out her chair and began to stand.

"I should give that back to Rodney." John motioned to Cora's notebook as he also stood.

"Oh, right. Here." She handed him the spiral bound pack of paper.

"Thanks." John left, keeping his pace down to a slow walk until he was out of sight of the main hub of Atlantis- the Gate Room complex. He needed to track down his teammate, as he was worried about what was going through the man's skull. Rodney's wife was in the infirmary… granted they hadn't been together in over a decade, but still. He could tell how Rodney still felt about her and he knew how he would feel and how he had felt when someone close to him was hurt. Rodney had pulled that one a few too many times, then there was when Ford first was brought in out of the water…

Snapping out of his own thoughts, John found himself outside the main lab and immediately realized he heard two distinct voices- Canadian and Czech. Not that Rodney's accent was much different than American, except with the whole _Zed_PM thing and the occasional 'eh,' but he knew of quite a few Midwesterners that used 'eh' too. It took him a while to get rid of his small town speech. Not that he'd ever tell anyone he once called Minot, North Dakota, United States, North America, Earth, Milky Way Galaxy… home.

He had a few secrets of his own to keep. Not anything as juicy as having a wife, but… close enough.

He was drifting in his thoughts again until he was snapped out of it by a loud, "Colonel? What the hell are you staring out into space at?"

"Nothing. I came to give you this." He handed to notebook to Rodney who took it in the same hand as he had a tablet pc.

He barely got out a short, "Thanks," when Radek blasted out of the lab door into the hallway.

"You are the most stubborn man I have met!"

Rodney turned around, "Did you just decide that _now_? Took a little long for it to sink in."

"I have known for long time. You have more important things to do than look over the logs. Leave it to me, if there is anything, I will find it."

"Oh, like how you failed to get rid of mini-me properly or to fix the Jumper?" Rodney retorted.

Radek narrowed his eyes, "We all make mistakes. Even you, Mr. High and Mighty."

John broke in before the tension escalated, "Rodney, Doc…"

"What?" Rodney snipped back.

John continued, "Trouble in the Department or what?"

"Everything is fine." Rodney defended.

Radek scoffed, "If you count McKay being a pain in the horse's behind."

"You're not a fluffy bunny yourself." Rodney replied harshly.

Radek snuffled his annoyance and explained to John, "I merely offered to go over the access logs to the Ancient systems since I assumed he would want to visit Matthews, then he got all huffy."

"I can do it myself."

John's eyebrows rose, "You're not going to see your wife?"

"Wife?" Rodney crossed his arms, "Don't you mean mad scientist of a woman?"

"Don't you want to see her?"

Rodney stammered, "Well… that's not it, of course… but she… flipped out and went evil or something and uh…"

Radek said forcefully but caringly, "Just go."

"But-"

"I'll walk with you." John offered.

"Touching, but I don't need an escort, Colonel."

"I'm heading that way."

Rodney rolled his eyes, "Are you?"

John shrugged, "Sure."

"I don't believe you." Rodney handed off the tablet pc and notebook to Radek, "Any problems, you page me."

John smirked that Rodney was obviously coming, in contrast to his vocal protests.

"There won't be any." Radek headed back into the lab as John and Rodney moved down the hall.

--

"Bugger!"

"You can say that again."

Carson looked over at the tall Russian diagnostician, "I have a feeling I will."

"What do you have?" Dr. Kushnikov questioned.

Carson eyed the papers he had strewn around him and glanced at the monitor feeding back results from the multitude of test they had run. "Most of everything came back abnormal."

Kushnikov picked up a couple of reports and read over them quickly, "What the…" He looked over the rest, "This doesn't make any sense."

"I know. The set of tests for Matthews match those for Costello."

"How well?"

"As if they are simply copies of each other." Carson shook his head.

"That is too precise."

"I agree."

"The nanovirus might be somewhat responsible for this."

"That was my first thought, but they have all been incapacitated."

Kushnikov nodded, "True, but maybe the nanovirus affected something else in their systems and it led to this."

"Anything's possible with alien technology." Carson thought for a moment, "Perhaps their individual chemistries caused the nanovirus to behave in a way differing from its programming. Go after them in another way, and the effects are ongoing even with the nanovirus not working any longer."

"A protein blocker or something similar?"

"Possibly. We should get EEG readings from the both of them."

Kushnikov gestured out of the room, "I'll get the equipment."

"What? Why? What's wrong?" Rodney walked into the room the two men were brainstorming in, John trailing behind him.

Carson spoke concernedly, "We'll let you know when we know, Rodney. Would you like to see her?"

"Yeah."

"Follow me." Carson led Rodney through to another room and opened a curtain.

-

"_Let go of me!" Cora screamed as men in scrubs grabbed a hold of her wrists and forced them into restraints.._

"_This really wouldn't be bad if you learned how to behave." Lab coat-boss calmly stated._

_The men pinned her down on the gurney._

"_No! This isn't right!" She attempted to writhe away like she always did, but failed._

_The boss picked up a large needle from a metal tray, "Everything is right in the pursuit of science." He approached Cora's hospital-gown clad form._

_She saw what he was holding, "Don't, please… I can't." She pulled her arm back as the needle came closer, but the boss' assistants kept her from breaking away._

"_I wish you would be cooperative, Ms. Matthews. Don't you understand this is all to make you better?" He pushed the needle into her skin like he did so many times before, and pushed the syringe's contents into her blood system._

_A tear fell from the corner of her eye, "You're not getting anywhere near succeeding."_

"_And how would you know that?" He put the needle back on the tray, "We know you've been breaking out of your room and into the labs. We've kept this formula from you."_

"_Bastards!"_

"_We are nearing our goals. You and Ms. Costello will be the first ones."_

"_What about the others?"_

"_They will not be involved."_

"_Too damaged for you?"_

"_You are not privy to that information." Lab-coat boss nodded to one of the scrubs._

_The scrub promptly wheeled the gurney out of the white sterilized room into a hallway teeming with men and women in lab coats._

_Cora hated them all, the way they looked at her as she went past. The view looking up from her means of transport was familiar… too familiar and it numbed her. It happened too many times. The other so-called doctors always looked down at her with evil interest in their eyes._

_The wheels rolled over a small bump as the gurney was rolled through a doorway into its destination. The scrub left and she could hear the door lock. Like that ever stopped her before._

_Within moments, she heard a friendly voice._

"_Cora."_

"_Irene."_

"_Let me." Irene quickly unbuckled the restraints from Cora's wrists._

_She sat up and wiped her eyes, "I'm finished with this."_

"_We'll get out of here."_

_Cora countered bitterly, "We've tried."_

"_Peter made it. He'll notify someone." Irene tried to be reassuring, but her bright outlook on life had long disappeared._

"_They moved the compound and it's been weeks since the escape."_

"_We can't simply give in!"_

"_Why not? It doesn't matter what we do. He knows I've been sneaking into the lab and reading up on their work. They _know_, and they've been manipulating us with it. They're close to succeeding."_

"_Oh no." Irene rubbed her arm, "This latest test?"_

"_We'll see soon enough."_

_-_

Rodney looked down at his wife, torn between wanting to touch her and shouting at her. In just a few days, his world had been turned upside down. Nothing made any sense. The Cora he knew would never do anything remotely as devastating as releasing a known human-killing virus. He hated the part of her that was shown in that act.

His eyes followed the IV tubing up to the hanging fluids and drug infusions, back down to where they entered the cannula in the back of her hand. He looked at the heart monitor, the waves seemed to move in a sequence that was far from normal and it was beeping in a way that didn't sound too typical.

"I'm just about to look at some blood samples. You'll be the first I tell if I find anything."

Rodney barely looked at Carson, "K."

Beckett left his friend standing at the foot of the infirmary bed and spotted John standing by the door.

"How's he taking it?"

Carson looked back at Rodney and motioned to John to move into the other room, "I honestly can't tell. He hasn't talked about it since we brought her in."

John shook his head, "Zelenka and I had to get him to come here."

"It can't be easy for him."

-

He crossed his arms lightly, feeling uncomfortable just standing there. He eyed the chair next to the bed, and walked over to it. It was a normal chair, nothing fancy. The white color somehow fit well with the Ancient style of Atlantis. He still hadn't sat down as he continued to stare at the white piece of furniture. His hand rested on the arm.

'Why' was the question on his mind. Exactly why she left, why those people (whoever they were) wanted her and the others, why she was sick, and why she released the nanovirus.

If he sat, he knew he wouldn't leave, just as Cora didn't leave his bedside so many years before. He shook of the memory of that particular week and finally sat in the chair.

He was in this all the way, 'In sickness and in health' wasn't just words.

* * *

**A/N:** Well, I'm sure the women didn't plan that one, eh? 

Did I mention I'll be taking a stab at a Sheppard-centered fic one of these days?

Click the little button to comment on the wayward women and thrown-off Chief Scientist.

in case you all don't know, the hit counter has died, so if there aren't reviews, I don't know how many people are reading!


	12. In Sickness and in Health

**A/N:** Now for our regularly scheduled update…

* * *

**Chapter 12**_- In Sickness and in Health_

"Let me out of here!"

Cora banged at the padded door, but no one answered.

Her mind was jumpy, not knowing where she was. The fear filled her as she stood in the empty room, one she never thought she'd see…again.

Her fist hit the door again, this time leaving ripples in the fabric. It was fascinating. She hit it again to elicit the same watery effect.

Her head cocked in an inquisitive position as she stared at the door.

She didn't notice that she wasn't alone.

Thoughts of the world faded away as her eyes stayed focused on the same spot of the door, the rippling effect continuing. She knew there couldn't possibly be water on the door, but it sure looked like it.

With her fingers raised, she gently touched the surface of the door, confused when it felt wet and cold.

"Hun, it's not water. You of all people should understand that would defy a few laws of physics."

She screamed at the voice. Wasn't she alone? What was going on?

The voice responded to her thoughts, "Yeah… about that. I'm not exactly 'here' per se."

"Rodney! You scared me."

He smiled sheepishly, "Sorry. I thought you didn't want to be alone."

Panic set in, "No, you can't be here! They'll find you!"

"The lab coats or the suits?"

She nodded.

Rodney sighed at her not really answering his question, "Given that this little scenario you have going on here isn't real, they won't be touching me."

"But, I…" Cora gaped as she looked around the white-padded room, at Rodney who was dressed in jeans and a new-looking 'I'm with Genius' t-shirt, and down to her bare feet. She was in white scrubs. "This is real." She insisted. It _had_ to be real. Whatever that meant.

Rodney shook his head, "It's not."

"Yes it is."

"No."

"Stop being stubborn, and get out of here, please?" She couldn't bear to see him hurt because he came to save her. But from what, she didn't know. She didn't even know what was going on… everything was blurry.

"No." He crossed the few feet to her and wrapped his arms around her, "The only way you can get rid of me is if you leave. Wait, you already did."

Cora laid her head on his shoulder, "I did?"

"Yeah… don't you remember?"

"No… I…." Cora gripped at his shirt and realized something… "How did you get in here?"

Rodney scoffed, "It wasn't hard."

Cora pulled away from him, delirious and upset, "You're one of them! You're trying to get to me! It won't work, do you understand? I'll never…"

"Never what?" Rodney looked worried.

She backed into the wall, "I- I don't know… why… why am I here?"

"Just think. You know the answer as well as I do."

"Rodney… I…" She began to cry, "I really don't. I'm not insane, right? This place…"

He moved close to her, "Not anymore. You're not crazy anymore…" He hugged her, "though you weren't technically crazy in the first place, or the first time either. You were just under the influence of a few unwanted little bots."

She gripped onto him being comforted, "Bots?"

"Yeah, little machines that can be programmed to do all sorts of things within the human body. Including killing humans, artificially aging, and changing brain functions and even what people believe."

None of this was making any sense to Cora. She took a deep breath and glanced at her feet.

That's when she noticed the red spots on the white floor, and the streak on her pants. After pulling away from Rodney, her eyes followed the streak up until she discovered a large red spot on her left side.

She pawed at the scrub top and found a tear. With further inspection she discovered the source of all the red liquid.

"Rodney, I'm bleeding…" She felt incredibly calm as she collapsed to the floor.

-

"Are you seeing this?" Carson asked his colleague.

Kushnikov peered at the monitor, "If you mean the three types of nanites in both Matthews' and Costello's systems, then yes I am."

"The nanovirus," Carson pointed, "is being attacked by the immune system, just as it should in its dead state. But these others are being completely ignored."

"Those have to be the ones causing their symptoms."

"It seems likely. Only," Carson pointed again, but to a different nanite, "ones with this spherical shape appear to be inactive."

"The cubic ones are active."

"Now the question is what exactly are they doing and how do we shut them off?"

"Not to mention where did they come from?"

-

Rodney wiped a few tears from his eyes with his good arm as he sat by Cora's bedside. She wasn't looking good and he knew Carson was most likely holding back a few details about her condition.

"Rodney?"

He glanced over and saw two of his teammates, "Hey…"

Teyla approached kindly, "I'm sure Dr.'s Beckett and Kushnikov can reverse what it is that's happening."

"Of course they can." Rodney stood up, he didn't exactly want to be found by her bedside… it posed too many questions.

"Where are you going, McKay?" Ronon questioned.

"Uh… just back to the lab."

Ronon continued, "You don't want to stay with your wife?"

Teyla promptly slapped his arm for being so abrupt, but Ronon didn't flinch.

"I-" Rodney gaped, "You…" He looked back and forth between the two, "You know? How? Who spilled, hmm?"

Teyla explained, "We overheard your talk with John on the mission."

"Oh…" He knew the Colonel was talking a little loud.

Ronon deadpanned, "Who are Conan and Xena?"

For the second time, Rodney gaped, "Heard that too?" That was something he hoped the two of them would never hear. He made a note never, ever to say that again.

"Yes, we did." Ronon teased in the way that only he could, "I have good hearing."

Rodney quipped, "Obviously."

"You still haven't told us who they are." Ronon crossed his arms.

"Uh… warriors, from Earth's… history and mythology. Very strong and all that. Conan's big and tall and very… manly and uh Xena's very… graceful." He looked back and forth between them, hoping that was a good enough answer that he wouldn't have Ronon pinning him to the wall at any second.

Ronon nodded, satisfied.

"If you need anything, don't hesitate to ask."

Rodney sat back down, "Thanks Teyla."

Alone again in the curtained-off section of the infirmary with Cora, Rodney sighed heavily. It was official, the news of his marriage was leaking out.

He looked over to Cora who was looking pale and decided he didn't care if the whole city knew, he just wanted her to be okay. And after she wakes up to tell him what the hell she was thinking almost killing half of the Expedition.

She looked so fragile, just lying there.

It scared the hell out of him.

Cautiously, he scooted the chair close to the bed and took her hand in his right. He was shocked at how cold it was.

"You're really going to have to wake up. You didn't travel across a galaxy to end up like this, not with what you did being your final act. It's not right. That can't be you… unless whatever that classified thing is changed you that much. I wish you would have told me what they did."

He noticed the eye movement under Cora's eyelids and kept talking in an effort to bring her around.

"It's been so long since you left… I thought I'd never see you again. You can't just come here and end up dying… I don't think I could take it. It's really not fair." He rubbed his face with his other hand and when he looked back at her, he saw her head moving back and forth.

Cora mumbled, "They'll find you…"

Rodney practically leapt at the sound of her voice, "Cora… come on, wake up, ok?"

"Real…"

"Reality is here..." He turned around and yelled at the door, "Carson!"

Cora was visibly agitated and started moving her limbs around. Her hand squeezed Rodney's tightly. "…never."

"Ow, ow, ow," Rodney twisted his arm in pain as Cora continued squeezing his hand. "You can stop this now… Ow! Sheesh, when did you get this strong?... Carson, where the hell are you!"

"What is it?" Carson asked as he swept by the curtain and stopped when he saw what was going on, "Oh bloody hell." He moved quickly over to the bed and began checking over her vitals and opening her eyelids to check for dilation. Within moments, she stopped moving and her body relaxed again.

Her grip on Rodney's hand also was relinquished and he shook his hand in the air, not about to admit how much it was hurting. "What was that?"

"Not a seizure, thank heavens. She had rapid eye movements during the… episode. But they've stopped now."

"Is it a coma now?" Rodney asked worriedly as he looked up at Carson.

"We were about to set up an EEG for both of them."

"Costello too?"

"Aye."

"Dr. Beckett, can I have a word with you?" Dr. Kushnikov appeared where Carson had entered the curtained-off area.

"Of course." He turned back to Rodney, "I'll be a moment."

Rodney nodded silently and didn't watch as the two medical doctors stepped away. He didn't think he could get any more scared than he had been, but he was. He wondered what kind of nightmares she was having that sent her acting like that.

"McKay, I thought I heard your voice."

He scowled at the strawberry blonde woman standing by the entrance, he just couldn't seem to be alone for long. "Cadman, you're here because…"

"I was visiting Costello, who is next door to Matthews in this establishment." She jerked her head to the left. She didn't expect to see the Chief Scientist sitting in the infirmary next to a new recruit. "I could ask the same thing about you."

"You know, just visiting."

Her reply was cut off by the beeping of monitors. Not only Cora's, but also the one a few feet away.

Rodney could hear footsteps running to where Costello lay in addition to Carson running in with a couple med staff trailing behind.

-

"Dr. Weir?"

She looked up from her desk, "Zelenka, what did you find?" She had been expecting him since he radioed her that he had news.

He walked over and handed her a tablet pc, "Atlantis' quarantine protocols had been disengaged."

"By who?"

"I couldn't tell by the access to the system because it was hacked into, most likely at a remote terminal. So I tracked down the security footage."

"And…?"

"Dr. Costello."

"Was anyone else with her?"

"No. All procedures have also been reestablished."

"We can't have anyone gaining unwarranted access to the city's operating systems again."

Radek admitted, "I've already begun writing a few modifications."

She handed him the pc, "Have Rodney help. He did design the security system after all."

"He's… he's a little tied up at the moment."

"With what?"

"He's in the infirmary."

"Oh?"

"He feels compelled to be there."

Elizabeth nodded as if she knew exactly what Radek meant, but as far as she knew Rodney and the British scientist had been friends. Over the past few days her suspicions had risen, especially after the little talk she had with John after the meeting. Perhaps it was time to do some investigating herself.

---

Elizabeth walked into a storm of med staff buzzing around the very place she was heading. Immediately, she noticed John standing in front of Rodney with a hand on the scientist's shoulder. Lt. Cadman was keeping a respectful distance. Rodney's face was hidden by his own hand. She sensed the commotion was about a certain Dr. Matthews.

John saw her approach, "Elizabeth."

"What's going on, John?" She didn't fail to notice Rodney turning away from her and sniffling.

"It's Costello and Matthews. Doc told us to stay over here."

She heard the Scot's voice giving out orders behind the curtain and could hear Kushnikov's Russian accent below that. "That's not what I was hoping to hear."

"Me either." John was at a loss at what to say.

"Zelenka has just informed me Costello prevented Atlantis from engaging quarantine procedures."

Rodney turned back around hearing her, "I knew it." His face was a mix of gloom and anger, "I knew that she did. It makes perfect sense, they've probably been planning this since before she even got here!"

"Rodney, there's no need to yell. We don't even know the exact-"

"My wife is lying over there unconscious and dying and I have no idea why!"

Laura Cadman suddenly looked remarkably like a Wraith just jumped out and told her he loved her. There was no way with taking up residence in the scientist's head, she could have not known about this…

Elizabeth stared at Rodney, not knowing if she heard him correctly. She spoke as gently and reassuring as humanly possible, "Carson is doing his best."

John chose to ignore the fact Rodney had yelled loud enough that the SGC could probably hear, "Rodney, why don't you bring up a chair? It might be awhile."

The Chief Scientist opened his mouth to yell something else, but stopped and stormed off a few feet away to a chair sitting against the wall.

Elizabeth took the opportunity to ask John quietly so only he could hear, "Did he say 'wife'?"

John shrugged, "Did he?"

His feigned innocence didn't fool her, "Oh my god." She couldn't even fathom what Rodney must be going through. Her heart broke for him.

"Yeah… it's a long story."

"I bet." Suddenly the behavior she witnessed between Matthews and Rodney made a little more sense. But why had she not known about this before?

The assembly saw a few med staff filing out of the curtained off area and it was only a couple of moments until Carson and Kushnikov appeared also.

Rodney immediately jumped up from his chair, "Well?"

Carson took a deep breath, "Both patients went into respiratory failure. We had to intubate both of them and set up mechanical respirators."

Rodney swallowed, and asked, needing to know all that he could about what was going on with Cora, "Do you know why they stopped breathing?"

"Not precisely… but there are two strange nanites in their blood, one is active while the other is not."

The three senior officers and lieutenant froze.

John broke the silence, "In addition to the nanovirus?"

"That's right." Kushnikov answered.

Elizabeth asked, "Are they contagious?"

Carson replied, "I think it's safe to say no, both of them have been around people over the past few days and no one else has come down with any symptoms."

Cadman posed an obvious question, "Where would they get something like that in their blood?"

Rodney snipped quickly, "They could have picked them up in an unexplored part of the city." His mind was building all sorts of scenarios, all of them bad.

Elizabeth turned to John, "I want anywhere Dr.'s Matthews and Costello could have gone searched."

"Understood. Cadman, follow me," He stepped away and tapped his radio while giving a few instructions to Cadman.

Silence once again fell among the group. This situation had caught them all a bit off guard.

Carson cleared his throat, "I'm afraid Matthews and Costello are exhibiting other new symptoms, though according to their EEG's they are simply sleeping. Their body temperatures are rising steadily and a variety of levels are off."

Kushnikov added, "It's as if any homeostasis operations have been trailing off."

"And if we don't stop these nanites, if they are the cause, what will happen?" Elizabeth stood with her hand gently under her chin.

Carson paused and responded, "At this rate… they will decline and we'll lose them."

Rodney's eyes widened, "We have to stop those damned things!"

"Yes, we'll-" Elizabeth stopped talking as she saw Rodney running off.

"Rodney! Where are you going?"

He yelled, "Jumper Bay!"

Elizabeth ran to catch up to him, worried for the Chief Scientist. She knew she was missing a few facts about the relationship between Rodney and Matthews… but that was his wife lying there. He'd do anything for a friend, she could think of more than one incident to prove that. Stopping Kolya from shooting her, taking a highly addictive drug in order to get off Ford's planet and get help… It scared her to think about what he'd do for his wife.

"Rodney, wait a second!" She touched a hand on his shoulder just as he entered the hallway outside the infirmary.

He spun around, "Time isn't something I can spare right now! Mini machines are systematically killing Cora and Costello, and I intend to do something about it."

She didn't fail to detect the wavering in his voice and in his hands and knew she had to be delicate, "You're going to take the Jumper with the naquadah generator?"

"Yes, so… see you later." He turned back around.

She kept in tow, "Rodney, let John handle it. I need you down here." That, and he wasn't in any state to be flying a machine he wasn't that proficient at in the first place.

"I'd prefer to take care of this myself." He kept walking.

"You're not going to be any good to her if you crash."

That made him slow down for about… a nanosecond, "I won't crash."

"I've never flown a Jumper, but I don't think flying one in such an emotional state is a good idea."

"I'm perfectly fine."

"You don't have to pretend with me."

Rodney stopped and faced her, sadness in his eyes. "So, caught my 'wife' comment?"

"Yes. I had no idea, I'm so sorry about all of this." She gently touched his left arm, being careful to avoid the bandage.

"Well… nothing to do about it now other than, you know, stop her from dying!" He started walking again, passing a few people in the halls.

Elizabeth followed again, "Just hear me out."

"I'm listening." But he didn't slow down.

"Wouldn't joining the search teams be time better spent? Out of anyone here, you know Matthews the best. Maybe you could give some insight about where she might like to go in the city?" She was amazed she got that out at the pace she had to keep not to fall behind Rodney.

He snipped back, "I don't know who she is anymore, not after this, not after releasing the nanovirus."

"Rodney, just give it a try."

He stopped and took a deep breath, "Fine."

Xxx xxx

"Brought you something to eat." John proffered a tray from the mess hall. "It's roast beef…"

"Put it over there." Rodney motioned to a small metal table as he continued working on his laptop.

"Have you eaten anything all day?"

Rodney stopped typing, "Uh… I… nope, guess not. Well, not much."

"You need to you know or Doc is going to put you on an IV."

"I am perfectly aware of the physical needs of the human body, especially mine, Colonel." He was typing again, "I need to finish this thought."

"Okay." John looked around as waited and pulled up another chair, tray still in hand. It was certainly a scary sight in the curtained-off space. His best friend's wife was wired up like a Christmas Tree, and he knew Costello was in the same state.

The search had begun to find the source of the two unknown types of nanites in the two women's systems. So far they had come up with nothing, even with a few suggestions of areas to look from Rodney. He started to have the sneaky feeling they didn't come from Atlantis.

Rodney closed the laptop and put aside Cora's experiment notebook, "What did you say it was?"

John handed him the tray, "Roast beef. Pegasus Galaxy version."

He took it, "Oh, good. I've been waiting for them to have this again." He noticed John didn't have a tray, "If you don't eat, Carson is going to have a field day. You're already pretty skinny."

John patted his stomach, "I already did."

The two men sat in silence for a few minutes until John asked, "How are you handling all this?"

Rodney snipped, "Fine. My wife turned into a mad scientist and is now having a machine breathe for her in addition to imminent organ failure as her body continues to lose all homeostatic control. In a sick twist of fate, another type of machine, an itty bitty tiny thing, was coursing through her veins and was slowly killing her. And no one knows why the hell the effects of it are continuing since it has been deactivated." He didn't look at John as he practically threw the tray on a small table, unable to eat the little that was left. He felt like curling up in a corner and wishing the world away… again. Granted, he wasn't trapped in his head by a murderous Ancient…

John winced at Rodney's behavior. He knew Rodney was hoping once another nuclear explosion was set off above Atlantis, the corresponding EMP field would stop the unidentified nanite, therefore reverting Cora and Costello back to normal. But it didn't. The effects remained.

-

"Hey, you awake yet or are you just going to lie there all day?"

Cora struggled and failed to open her eyes, "I'd prefer it." Her side felt as if it was going to explode… wait, who was talking?

"Alright, I guess I'll… umm… just wait then." She could hear the rustling of clothes as the man went on talking, "Though I don't understand why you need to sleep at this point, hun."

She took a breath and opened her eyes, realizing who was in the room with her, "Rodney?"

"Yup." He was right in front of her, sitting on the ground.

Sitting up, she asked, "Uh… what happened?"

"You mean the whole passing out thing? Well, don't worry about it, it was just a memory coming back in some twisted way. You scared the crap out of me though… are you going to be okay?"

Her eyes furrowed as she pulled at her side, and after finding no blood or cut she responded, "I believe so…"

"Thank god. You really can't scare me like that."

Without thinking, she responded, "I recall you scaring me a few times."

Rodney's face lit up, "Really? What do you remember?"

Cora fought to remember what apparently she knew, "A hospital… you were sick or something. George was there too… I don't… can't you just tell me?"

"Not really… you really have to come to this conclusion yourself. I can't give you access to your memories.

A new voice commented, "Well that's pretty mean of you."

Rodney looked over to George, "Hey, how are you doing?"

He shrugged, "Still dead. You?"

"Alive actually."

"Oh?"

"Yep." He smirked, "Didn't make Cora a widow after all."

George looked strangely upbeat, "At least one of us made it, huh?"

"Yeah. I guess the Universe wasn't big enough for the both of us."

"Big enough ego?"

"When one runs the Science Department of an International Expedition to another Galaxy… it tends to boost an ego, yes."

"Right. Forgot about that."

"That seems to be a trend lately." Rodney jerked his head over to Cora.

This was all extremely confusing to Cora. She was sitting looking at the two men trying to piece together what they were discussing, and how she got to be a little white padded room. She couldn't even remember anything concrete before waking up in there. Of course she knew certain things about Rodney and George, who they were etc, but everything else was fuzzy. Things came out of her mouth automatically and feelings came up for no reason… "Uhh… guys…"

"Yeah?" Rodney looked back to her.

George sat down in front of her also, "Yup?"

"Would someone like to clue me into this conversation?"

"Still don't remember?" George asked.

"No… remember what?"

"Anything." George replied to her.

Rodney added, "Everything."

"No!" She was getting extremely annoyed at the two men in front of her and stood up, walking around the room. "I'm sick of this, I want to get out of here and go home!" She focused her speech at Rodney as tears built up, "Can we just go home?"

The two men had stood when she started walking around and Rodney went over to her, "You need to remember first." He pulled her into a tight embrace, "Then we'll see."

George threw in, "Oh, don't forget the waking up part."

Rodney replied, "Right. Thanks." And spoke to Cora, "And you're going to have to wake up and tell the nice people, me included, how to help you and Irene."

She had her face buried in his shoulder, "But… I'm dreaming?"

"Sort of. Call it more of a … yeah it's a dream."

"I think it's more of a vision." George commented.

"You make it sound like a religious experience."

"Fine, how about… nightmare?"

Rodney snarked back, "I'm hurt you'd call me a nightmare."

"Not you, this whole thing. She was stabbed or don't you recall that?"

"Damn it. I did. Call it a side effect, alright?"

Cora really was getting irritated and pulled back from Rodney's hug, "Side effect of what?"

"Um…" Rodney bit his lip.

"We should tell her. I mean… we're not really us after all and we know…"

Rodney waved his hand at him, "Yeah, yeah. I get it. Should I or you?"

"It would be easier for her to take it from you."

"Oh right, husband and all." He turned to where Cora had backed herself into the wall and took a deep breath, "You're not doing so well, hun. Seriously, releasing the nanovirus? What the hell? That's not you. This all is a figment of your imagination under severe stress resulting from the attack of Mutatio on your bodily systems."

Cora looked into the eyes of who up until then she thought was her husband and had memories flood back to her. Images of doctors and needles…

Rodney continued, "The real me and Dr. Beckett are going to have no idea of what's going on. Especially since you decided _not_ to tell me about The Organisation and their sanctioned experiments with nanotechnology. He has no idea where you got Mutatio and Revenio, or what they're designed to do."

"I…" She thought for a moment and sunk to the ground, everything becoming clear… "Bloody hell."

George retorted, "Our sentiments exactly."

Burying her head in her heads, she went on solemnly, "I should have seen it coming with the extra energy and the headaches, I didn't want to believe Mutatio was activated."

Rodney responded, "Hey, stop with the self-blame, you just need to wake up."

"How am I supposed to do that? I didn't deactivate the nanovirus… I'm a … oh my word I'm a murderer… no…this can't be happening… please no…" She buried her face in her hands and rocked on the ground.

"They probably stopped it in time, don't think like that." George nodded, hoping it was true.

But Cora was already too far off on her tangent and looked up, "There's obviously something wrong. This happened too soon, the change should have lasted months before the deterioration."

Rodney shrugged.

George looked lost.

"No answers, guys? What happened to being the most intelligent people in the Universe… all of them?"

They responded in unison, "We're not us." They looked at each other.

In a nanosecond George yelled "Jinx!" before Rodney could.

Rodney protested, "Hey!-"

"That's another three times." George teased. "Now I have to say your name six times."

Rodney grumbled and moped.

"Do you two have to be so childish?" She looked at George and Rodney with watery eyes, remembering the photo she was shown of the day at the bank… George bloody, Rodney traumatized… remembering how much it hurt to believe Rodney ended up the same way. Six feet under.

* * *

**A/N:** We're getting there ;-)

Thanks for continuing to click the little button and commenting! I love to know what people think, especially when I've been writing a story for so long.


	13. So Close, Yet So Far

**A/N:** There's a character in here you wouldn't know previously unless you've read _Phantom Thoughts_, but it's not necessary. Just giving a head's up.

* * *

**Chapter 13**- _So Close, Yet So Far…_

The hours had crept by in the infirmary, with only a few sounds left to fill the silence between the walls. The ventilator machines were steadily whooshing along with the still erratic beeping of heart monitors, and the tap-tap of typing.

Carson sat in the silence of his lab, working on his laptop at solutions for what was ailing Dr.'s Matthews and Costello. To say it was frustrating to have two patients declining in health and to have no concrete ideas why or how to stop it would be downplaying the reality of the situation. Either the nanite had not been the real cause after all, or it messed up the body systems permanently. Both situations did not bode well.

He picked up his cup of tea, sipping slowly as he kept his eyes on the screen.

Susan Simpson was sleeping soundly by Irene Costello's bedside. Among the Girls' Poker Night crew, there was an unspoken agreement that they weren't going to leave Irene in the infirmary alone, except for a few hours at night since everyone had to sleep sometime.

Susan had the last shift, but instead of retiring to her quarters, she fell asleep in the chair. The med staff had attempted to wake her, but only got as far as eliciting a few mumbles and gave up, instead moving her to the next bed over.

Other than the night staff and Carson, the only other person awake in the infirmary complex was Rodney McKay. He was pounding away at his own theory on his laptop as she sat with an unconscious Cora a few feet away in the infirmary bed.

They had not found any trace in Atlantis itself of the two types of nanites they had found in the Brits' blood, and it lead Rodney and John to believe that they didn't originate in the Pegasus Galaxy. He had previously pried himself away from Cora's side to Carson's lab and downloaded the images of the nanites to his computer and started to analyze them. They definitely weren't of Ancient design, and they didn't match the design of the nanovirus.

He knew Cora, Costello, and Peter Grodin all knew each other well, back on Earth, and that they were involved in a classified operation and that they all had a five-year gap in education in their records that hadn't been accounted for.

On a hunch, he stood and after one last squeeze of Cora's hand, he went to find Carson.

--

"How the flip am I supposed to do that?"

"For once, I don't know, hun."

Cora snorted, "Lot of good you are."

"Hey! You can't say that to me."

"Why not? You're not real." She teased in a sing-song voice.

"But still." Rodney crossed his arms to show his displeasure.

Cora sighed, "I'm more than a little scared here, okay? None of this should be happening. Not so suddenly, not so acutely."

George was throwing a baseball he had manifested for himself in the air and catching it, "It's been years."

"Your point being?" Cora asked.

"Right…the Organisation's scientists were brilliant, twisted but brilliant…" Rodney continued at the questioning look he got from Cora, "Even with their abilities, with the types of materials available to them…"

George continued the thought, "They wouldn't be able to manufacture a nanite that wouldn't eventually…"

"Break?" Cora finished.

Rodney smiled, "Now you're getting it."

Cora paced in the room, her worry growing more than it was before, "If Mutatio is broken, I wonder if Revenio has suffered the same fate. Even if I could wake up and tell them to get it working again, there's no guarantee it hasn't degenerated also." She picked up her pace and felt tears bubbling up, "I'm dying and there's nothing to do."

"The Rodney out there is not going to let that happen." Rodney caught up with her and spun her around to face him.

"Neither am I." A distinctly female voice added.

Cora looked to the door of the padded room and saw a brunette woman, dressed in violet. The color sharply contrasted with the white of the room, and made the woman seem even more out of place. Cora had no idea who the woman was and wondered if she had forgotten something else that was important.

George looked at Rodney, "Are we supposed to know her?"

Rodney's face was filled with worry, "I hope not, or we have a lot more problems than we thought."

Cora took a step closer to the far wall, putting more distance between her and the woman. She didn't fail to notice Rodney and George stepping in front of her and swallowed a lump in her throat, "You would be?"

The woman kept her position, "There is no need to be frightened, Dr. Matthews. I only mean to provide some support."

"I'd feel more comfortable if you had a name."

"You may call me Elana." The brunette bowed her head.

Cora studied the woman in front of her. She gave off a stately aura, as if she was powerful, but it was soft and underlying. Not overwhelming. "If I don't know you, then you can't be from my mind and memories. What are you?"

"I was once flesh and blood, but my body was lost to me a long time ago."

Rodney snarked, "What are you, a ghost?"

Elana raised her eyebrows and stared at Rodney. After a brief moment she looked beyond him to Cora, "It's a long story, but it should suffice to say I lived among the original Expedition for some time."

Cora thought for a moment and recalled a memory… she remembered reading an Expedition report that mainly dealt with Rodney and an Ancient scientist, but Elana was an intricate part of the Ancient's motivation. "Trelio. You're Elana Trelio." She couldn't believe it.

"That's correct."

"But how are you here? Are you ascended?"

"Yes." Elana eyed Rodney and George and asked Cora, "Is there a reason they are here?"

"They simply appeared."

"To help." George defended.

Rodney added, "We're not going anywhere."

"They've helped me. I don't see a reason for them to leave."

"Thanks." The men said in unison… again. This time, jinx was forgotten.

"I understand… but don't you think it's a little" Elana searched for the word, "odd? It's not really them."

"I know that."

"Do you? This isn't somewhere you want to become comfortable. They are facilitating this."

"But is it really necessary for them to go?"

Elana countered with, "Are they needed any longer?"

Cora took a good look at the Ancient standing before her. She remembered the story of how Elana came to walk among the Expedition and provide some guidance before the Siege. If the others had trusted her, then she thought she should also. "Thank you for being here, guys, but I think she's right."

George gave her a small smile and a short hug, "You'll get outta here."

"I hope so." She quickly added, "I'm so sorry George...for getting you killed. Well… the real you."

"Stop blaming yourself already, okay? Listen to me, this is your subconscious talking." With that, he was gone.

Rodney looked hurt, "Are you sure?" Cora looked at him. "Yeah, I know you are, being from you're mind and everything." He pulled her into a hug and kissed her cheek. She closed her eyes, being comforted, and knew it was for the best. When she opened them again, Rodney was gone.

There was a moment of silence before Cora spoke to Elana, "How can I be certain you are really Dr. Elana Trelio and not another figment of my imagination?"

Elana finally moved from her spot by the door and being slowly walking a semicircle around the room, "By the simple fact that my ascension was not in the reports, it is something you could not have known."

Cora nodded, satisfied, "How are you going to help?"

"I will guide you."

"That's all? Can't you heal me and we'll all be happy?"

Elana shook her head, "I cannot interfere in corporeal matters."

"You're interfering now."

"I am simply providing guidance for a friend's wife."

Cora took a moment, a little startled by the comment, "You were really Rodney's friend?"

Elana admitted, "Perhaps I pushed the label a little far."

"I thought so." Cora smirked.

Elana stopped walking, "I have kept watch over Atlantis since I left it, in hopes to keep it safe."

"How have you been able to achieve that?"

"It is difficult… the others have taken an interest in me and watch me closely, but I have managed to inspire an idea or two."

"Really? But why come here… to my mind?"

"This situation is not a simple one that I can just spark knowledge that people already have. The Organisation's and your work is not known to Dr.'s McKay and Beckett and there is no direction to point them in for information."

"So it's up to me. Sort of difficult since I'm unconscious."

"The conscious and unconscious states are not that different."

Cora sighed knowing this was not going to be easy.

--

"I haven't drawn any blood from either one; they were both very insistent I refer to the blood test that was sent with them."

"How about Grodin?

"I do not remember every physical I ever gave."

Rodney pointed out, "You remembered Cora and Costello's."

"Theirs stand out in my memory since they both reacted extremely negatively to needles, not to mention theirs weren't years ago."

"Look his up." Rodney insisted.

"Follow me then." Carson stood from his chair and brushed past Rodney out of his lab.

Rodney trailed after him, "Where are you going? Don't you have them all on the network? It's what it's made for."

Carson led Rodney to a small room and went over to one of the many filing cabinets as the lights turned on, "I prefer to keep hard copies as a backup. That, and it's easier to take notes on paper rather then mucking about with those tablet pc's."

Rodney snorted, "You and your aversion to technology."

Carson paged through the row of files, "Only ones that involve a mental control aspect." He pulled a file out, "Ahh, here we are."

The two men went over to a small table and Carson laid open the small file, reading over its contents. "No, I never did."

"You mean to tell me that in a year, you never drew blood from Peter?"

Carson explained, "There wasn't a reason to. He was healthy and never needed any post-mission physicals."

"What about him," Rodney pointed to a line on the file, "is he familiar?"

Carson read the name, "Dr. Graham Hinton…" Now he knew where he'd heard the name before, "He also was Matthews' and Costello's doctor. He had to have detected the nanites in their systems if they did originate on Earth."

"He must have been in on the whole operation, or at least in on the cover-up. What the hell were they doing with such advanced nanotechnology?"

"It could be any number of things from curing a disease to repairing tissue."

Rodney snapped his fingers with a realization, "Or altering brain chemistry. Cora would never purposely risk lives in experimenting with the nanovirus. At least the one I knew. She said it wasn't a good experience with the classified thing, what if they had been using nanotechnology to alter behavior?"

"But there are two types of nanites. If the one does alter behavior, what was the other one meant to do?" Carson closed Peter Grodin's file.

"They're both deteriorating in health, right? What if the nanites were supposed to be used in conjunction so this didn't happen?"

He slid the file back into the drawer, "That doesn't get us anywhere far. We don't even know what triggered them to activate."

"This is so aggravating!" Rodney buried his head in his hands, "I feel like a hamster in a damned wheel."

Carson turned back around to see Rodney, knowing exactly how he felt. Sometimes, no matter what you did, you lost a patient. But he wasn't going to let these two go.

--

"How about we start with something smaller?"

"What do you have in mind?"

Cora looked around the white padded room, "I would like to get out of this particular place."

"I don't blame you. That's one of the things I could never understand about your people. How do you expect to cure someone of psychological ailments when they are forced to be in one of these rooms? Even if it is for their protection. I never treated a patient in such a manner."

Cora shrugged, "You would think it'd at least be prettier."

"It shouldn't be too difficult to change the setting," The Ancient psychologist also changed the subject back. "Breathe, relax, and focus on a strong memory of the location you wish to go."

Cora closed her eyes and rolled her shoulders while thinking about where she wanted to go. She definitely wanted somewhere beautiful... with open space. The small room was starting to get to her.

Home… the cottage out on the banks of the River Cam. It was where she had always lived as a child, but since her parents died, it was another story.

Her breathing slowed as memories of running through the meadow grass came flooding back, of the last innocent summer she had before graduating early in the fall…

"Wow."

Cora opened her eyes to see Elana Trelio walking slowly away from her, down towards the river. She called after her, "Lovely, isn't it?"

Elana stopped, remembering what she was there for, "Yes. You have chosen a wonderful place."

"Thank you." Cora breathed in the sweet smell of summer, "Now that we know I can do this, perhaps we should try the next step."

"Moving back into the conscious world is not difficult… if you know what you're doing."

"That's what you're here for."

---

He could feel his eyelids finally starting to protest against staying open. It was one of the many battles Rodney found himself fighting recently, though the inner ones had always been the hardest and left the deepest scars. Scars that were so deep, they had become an intricate part of him. Their effects were so ingrained in his psyche, that no one would know they were even there.

-

"_McKay."_

"_Colonel." Rodney glanced over to the man in dress blues._

"_We're about ready."_

_Rodney nodded and followed the grey haired man to the front of the church without a word. He simply didn't know what to say._

_Most of the people had already filed out, leaving only the pallbearers and funeral director in the silent church._

_They took their respective positions, the Colonel holding the front left, Rodney behind him, and the other men supported the rest of the casket._

_They walked silently down the aisle under the weight of the maple wood, each man lost in their own thoughts. Rodney's mind kept flashing to the Bank, wondering what else he could have done to save George._

_Before he knew it, they were outside by the hearse. The rest of the people had already gone to their cars, and they were alone._

_The group slid the casket in and the funeral director and hearse driver buckled it in, closing the door. Everyone shuffled off to their own cars, Rodney passing the first in line. He caught a glimpse of Mrs. Gilbertson in the front seat and Judy in the back, both with tear-stained faces. Colonel Gilbertson stepped in the car as Rodney opened his car door. His car was third in line, the second holding George's aunt and uncle._

_-_

_The little black box felt odd in his pocket, especially since it didn't belong to him. He didn't know if there was ever going to be a right time to give it to the rightful owner._

_Looking up at the sky, he was disgusted by the bright sun, one of the last of the summer. It was almost if it was going to burst out singing like in a Sunday morning children's cartoon. Very unfitting for the type of day it was. He'd rather have it raining for once._

_He blew off the people as they said goodbye to him with little more than a word, people that were in the circle of friends he once called himself a small part of. A group of smart alecks, geeks, sweethearts, students, developing scientists, and a couple that had already earned their doctorates._

_Every face was one he hoped he would never see again. They reminded him of the times he was actually happy, but that wasn't him anymore. They would never understand what he went through with his wife leaving and best friend dying in his arms, and he thought he saw a hint of hatred in their eyes for letting George die._

_He'd leave, or at least vanish. No one except him and George were being trained as astrophysicists, so maybe it wouldn't be hard to stay secluded from them on campus. Or, he could just escape entirely…Cal Tech and Northwestern always sounded good… and with his record it wouldn't exactly be hard to get in…_

"_He would have liked the speech you gave."_

_Rodney looked to the man beside him and then back to the grave that was being filled with earth, "He'd better."_

_The Colonel sighed, "Snap out of it, McKay. If anyone is to blame, it's me."_

"_What are you talking about?"_

"_I raised him to be in the military, to want to save others, to serve. If I hadn't…" He glanced back to the car on the road._

_Rodney followed his gaze and saw Judy and Mrs. Gilbertson standing by it. Neither one of them looked good._

"_Take care of yourself. If you ever want to stop by, you know where to find us."_

"_Thank you, sir."_

"_And stop calling me sir already? I've know you for five years McKay."_

"_Only if you don't call me McKay, we're not on a battlefield."_

"_Point taken. Goodbye Rodney."_

_He nodded, "Eric."_

_The Colonel walked back towards his car as Rodney stepped over to the now-filled grave. He waited until he heard the car drive away and the gravediggers left before crouching in front of it._

_He hesitatingly stretched out his hand and scratched at the loose dirt before resting his hand on it. "Damn it, George, heroes die. Didn't you know that? Now who the hell am I going to get to watch _The Twilight Zone _and _The Outer Limits_ with me? Hmm? Or go off with about how much _Back to the Future_ got wrong? Or talk about my research with?"_

_He sat on the ground and rubbed his face. "How about Judy, hmm?" He pulled out he box from his pocket, "You never even got a chance to give this to her. I couldn't just let her find it… I'm going to have to explain this. That you wanted to marry her. I shouldn't have to do that, you should be here right now planning your wedding and how many kids you're gonna have, not being gnawed on by worms under six feet of dirt!"_

_He set the ring box down next to him, "You just had to be brave, couldn't you have at least waited until I woke up before you did something rash? I could have stopped you then!... yeah… that was the wasn't it? You knew I'd stop you from helping that little family. Kids. You died saving kids. At least it was a good way to go out."_

"_Rodney?"_

_He turned his head around, "Judy? I thought you were going to the wake."_

"_I had Eric drop me back off. I just… couldn't leave yet and stand around with a bunch of people eating."_

"_Me either."_

_She sat next to him, folding her black skirt under her legs, "It's not fair."_

"_Welcome to life."_

_She took a deep breath and nodded her head towards the ground, "What is that?"_

_He picked up the box, "It's um… well I… it was in one of his drawers and I thought I should…" He handed it to her, "It's self-explanatory."_

_Puzzled, she took it and opened the cover. The engagement ring glistened in the late afternoon light. She couldn't hold back the tears that came with the realization of what the object meant._

_He sat uncomfortably for a moment before deciding to rub her back to try and comfort her a little._

"_I didn't want you to be alone when you found it, Judy."_

_Raising her hand to the bridge of her nose, she leaned in rested her head on his shoulder, continuing to cry quietly._

"_We were talking about it at the Bank before it all happened."_

_He heard her sniff before she responded, "Really?"_

"_Yeah."_

"_Thanks for not letting me find it sooner… I… that would have been bad."_

_They sat in silence until the sun began to set and parted ways for the last time._

_--_

Rodney really wanted to get out of the memory he was having, wondering why it had to come up then. Sitting in a graveyard wasn't something he liked to remember, especially not now. Not when the woman in front of him was heading in the same direction.

He opened his eyes and sat up straight, finding it remarkable his laptop was still sitting in his lap. He wasn't going to allow himself to sleep just yet; he had to figure out if the unknown nanites, presumably from the little classified operation, had anything to do with Cora and Costello's current states. He was hoping they were a type of brainwashing, it was the only plausible explanation he could come up with to explain the Brits' behavior. It wasn't like they had ever been off world where they could have picked up some strange mind-altering spore or become possessed by an alien.

"I'd like for you to get some sleep."

Rodney didn't have to look up to recognize the Scot, "I'm fine." He busied himself by quickly typing a few things.

"At least get a few hours before you fall out of that chair. I'm heading out myself."

"Don't wait for me." He waved him away.

Carson held his position, "You have a minute to walk out that door. You'll be no use if you don't get any sleep and turn into a walking zombie." He knew all too well what prolonged lack of sleep could do to the human body

"There are ways around that."

"We are not going down the stimulant road again, lad. Emergencies only." The Siege had in fact been one extremely long day for more than a few of the personnel.

"Only Wraith attacks count as emergencies? How about spouses dying from mysterious illnesses?"

"Come on. I don't have all night."

"All right, all right." He snapped his laptop closed, tucked it under his arm, and stood.

Carson stepped out of the room as Rodney squeezed Cora's hand and kissed her forehead, being careful not to budge the medical equipment.

Rodney whispered, "This would be so much easier if you were awake." He turned and followed Carson out of the infirmary.

-

The first thing she noticed was that there was something covering her face and that it felt very odd. There were voices…male voices talking to each other. After a moment she recognized them as Rodney and Dr. Beckett.

She needed to tell them but her body felt so heavy. Her eyes didn't want to open, and her hands didn't feel like moving either. She quickly wondered if instead of being made of flesh and bone, the nanites had replaced her body with lead.

There was more chatter and then only sounds of people moving until she felt someone touching her hand and forehead. She knew it was Rodney when he whispered, and she wanted to scream that she was awake, that she knew what was going on and how to fix it.

But the world was just out of reach.

* * *

**A/N:** I know, I know. I'm evil. Hang on just a little longer and I promise it will be okay.

Comments are great, keep them coming, thanks!


	14. Delusions of Grandeur

**A/N:** Again, another little detail from _Phantom Thoughts_, but it's okay if you haven't read it.

* * *

**Chapter 14- **_Delusions of Grandeur_

She silently wondered why moving was posing such a problem. Waking up had actually been fairly easy, but the Ascended Elana Trelio had failed to inform her that actually communicating with Rodney and Dr. Beckett was going to be complicated.

She figured starting small would be a good idea, and concentrated on her eyelids. Surely, that couldn't be too hard… A slit of light penetrated through the small opening she managed to make and the little victory lifted her spirits.

After that, opening the rest of the eyelid wasn't as much of a challenge, or the other eye.

She wondered what she looked like now. A lifeless body lying there with its eyes open. Creepy.

The lights were low and she assumed it was nighttime, mostly because Dr. Beckett was talking to Rodney about sleep.

Sleep actually sounded really good… it was strange, but she was actually tired. Apparently being unconscious and in her little world didn't qualify as rest.

Her eyelids slowly closed, shutting the world out as she drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

Xxx xxx

Tea. What Carson wouldn't give for a decent cup of tea. His supply had long run out and it would be a while before his mum would be sending a care package.

He chuckled, here he was, a grown man running numerous research projects and a whole medical unit in another galaxy, and he was still getting care packages from his mum. However, he wasn't the only one to look forward to the mail when the Daedalus came in.

Carson would also give anything to be able to come up with a definite solution to the current illness residing in two patients. They were getting worse and it frustrated him.

He checked over Costello, made easier because her visitor vacated. Dr. Simpson had woken up and headed out earlier in the morning. A quick mental tally affirmed for him that every member of the Expedition had to have made a stop to the infirmary visiting their friends and colleagues in various states of health. He wished it didn't have to be that way.

After one final check over Costello, he moved the curtain and entered the small enclosure around Cora Matthews' bed. She was also the only occupant in her area.

He moved to the monitors and stood looking at them. They were just not right. The EEG caught his eye. The waves were high in frequency, but low in amplitude. Beta waves… but she wasn't awake or…

He stepped next to the bed, "Dr. Matthews, can you hear me?" If she was, it would be the best thing that happened in the past few days.

He saw her eyelids open and hand move.

Speaking gently, he continued, "You're in the infirmary and on a ventilator, so don't attempt to speak." He gripped her hand to give her a foothold in the world, "I'm going to ask you a few questions. Blink once if you're up for it, twice for no."

She blinked.

"Alright. Do you remember up to the point you passed out?"

Another blink.

"Do you know why?"

This time she nodded.

"You know something we don't then."

She moved her hand from under his, raised it, and made a writing motion.

"All right, give me a moment there, lass." He searched for a pen, finding one in his pocket. He clicked it and took of the top few pages off the clipboard to reveal clean pages of paper. "Just be careful not to strain yourself. We can't be having that." He handed her the pen and adjusted the bed so it was at more of a sitting angle, but only extremely slightly so as not to disturb the twenty thousand wires and tubes she had connected to her.

He held up the clipboard as she slowly dragged the pen over the paper. It marveled him that she was even awake, whether or not she was coherent would be proven with what showed up on the page.

She lowered her hand and Carson took a look. He took a moment before asking her, "Are these the nanites in your and Costello's systems?"

She blinked.

"This nanite was activated when we found you," he pointed to the roughly-drawn square which she labeled 'bad,' "Colonel Sheppard set off a naquadah generator above the city, the resulting EMP deactivated it."

Again, she blinked in understanding.

Carson continued as he pointed to the circle, "Is this the other nanite?"

She blinked.

"You have 'good' for it… do you want it on?"

One blink.

Carson shook his head, "We're at an impasse then. We have no way to do that."

Cora held up the pen and Carson took that as meaning she wanted to write something else so he brought over the clipboard to her hand again. After a few moments, she was finished and lowered her hand.

He read it, barely. "Lollian device? The nanites are of the same origin as the nanovirus?"

She gave him two blinks that time.

"Earth?"

One blink.

"The classified operation?"

There was hesitation, but she blinked again. A tear trickled down from the corner of her eye.

"All right, so if we determine the correct frequency to activate the spherical nanites, they will reverse all of these effects?"

She blinked once more, but raised her hand with the pen and wrote, "I Hope." She closed her eyes and her hand fell to the bedside, her body becoming limp. Duplicate machines began to beep frantically and Carson called for backup, hoping they could keep the women around long enough to try getting the right nanites working.

---

"What is it?" Elizabeth asked.

"I have a lot of information to tell you."

Rodney stood next to her, his nerves on their last legs, "Well hurry it up."

Carson took a breath before addressing the three people in front of him. He had paged Rodney, Elizabeth, and John as soon as he could. "Presently, both Matthews and Costello are as stable as we can get them, but this time it was their hearts. They just don't seem to want to beat in a regular fashion."

The three senior officers kept silent as he went on, knowing that the two women were getting progressively worse.

"Before they went into cardiac arrest, Matthews was awake for a few minutes."

Rodney exclaimed, "You didn't page me?"

"I'm sorry, but there wasn't time. She communicated to me through writing and eye movements."

"About what?

"The two types of nanites originated from whatever classified operation they were involved in. The one we incapacitated was the source of these symptoms and she said the spherical nanite should reverse what is happening."

John responded, "Should?"

"Yes."

Elizabeth had her hand on her chin, "I'm not sure if we can trust her at this point."

"Why would she lie about something that would save her and Costello's lives?" John asked.

Elizabeth explained herself, "With our luck with nanotechnology, I'd like to take a few precautions before we do anything."

Carson said, "We'll move them to a quarantine room."

Rodney waved his hand in a circle, "Did she say how to activate the correct nanites?"

"With the device from the Lollian planet."

"Really? I suppose that would work with the similarities of the two…" Rodney paused as he realized something, "oh no… I did this."

"What are you talking about?" Elizabeth questioned.

"Radek and I were working with the device for a good hour, taking readings before we knew what it was. I must have changed the frequency a couple dozen times." His rant came complete with wide hand motions that became more exaggerated as he became more upset, "If I hadn't, none of this would be happening! I'm the … the facilitator of their little romp as mad scientists!" He moved away and lowered his voice, "I can fix this. It's what I do… I have to. No big deal." He started walking away quickly.

"Rodney!" Elizabeth chased after him, something she felt like she was doing a lot lately, "Now where are you going?"

"Lots of places. No time to talk about it now."

John also had followed and spun him around, "You can spare a few seconds."

"This is something we need to discuss."

Rodney sighed heavily, "I'm going to grab samples of the nanites, the Lollian device, my notes on it, a microscope, and Radek and set off to the Weapons Research Complex." He pointed in the direction of Carson's lab, "Gonna go now."

It took a moment for John and Elizabeth to process what he just said, in the meantime Carson caught up to them.

Rodney snapped his fingers to him, "Do you have any samples of the nanites isolated?"

"The only ones are still in blood samples."

"That'll have to be good enough."

John asked, "Hold on, you need to head off to the Weapons Research Complex because…?"

"Because the ore the walls are made of give it natural shielding, I don't want to be experimenting with the nanites and turn the bad one on in their systems again." He turned to Carson, "Are you coming?"

"Yes, Rodney."

Elizabeth and John watched the two men leave.

John commented, "What just happened?"

Elizabeth thought a moment and replied, "There's a plan to reverse the effects of the… first nanite by using the second. Once Rodney and Radek determine how to turn it on."

"Right. Just clarifying."

Xxx

"How do we know this will even have the same effect as it did on the other nanite?"

"They're of almost the same design."

Radek pushed up his glasses, "We're taking it for granted then."

"Yes, now let's stop wasting time and work through this." Rodney scrolled down through the notes on the device they made when they were working on it the night it was brought in.

The room they were in was in the center of the complex in the north side of the city. It was empty now, but once it was teeming with Ancient scientists. Ones that stripped the place of their experiments when they evacuated.

"Should we start with frequencies we have tried before?"

Rodney set up the microscope, "Might as well. For all we know we turned on the good nanite with one frequency, and turned it off a minute later with another."

Xxx xxx

"I'm worried about him."

"So am I." John gripped the railing.

Elizabeth stood with her arms crossed as they looked out on the water, the noonday sun reflecting off the waves. "I hope they can get the nanite to work."

"If they don't… Rodney's going to have a hard time getting through what would happen."

"Anyone would, but he's so loyal to those he cares about." She leaned forward on the railing, "He'd do anything."

"That's what makes him so vital to this Expedition."

Elizabeth teased, trying to get some more light hearted talk going, "Don't let him hear us say that."

"Yeah. But it also means he needs to be watched out for. Someone to keep him in check."

"Matthews better make it, we need all the help we can get."

John let a small smile play on his lips. "Tell me about it. I'm the one tramping around with him off world all the time."

"Then you both get into trouble." Elizabeth replied with a grin.

He defended, "Trouble just happens to find us… often."

Elizabeth commented, "Things around here finally seemed to quiet down a little, and then this happens with the nanovirus. It was so close."

He shook his head, "Closer than with the first outbreak. The controlling device from the Lollian planet is under lock-and-key."

"Good. I don't expect anyone to want it though."

"Me neither. I'm amazed Caldwell hasn't waltzed over from the Daedalus yet."

Elizabeth paused and replied, "He was here for a few minutes, but he saw this was our problem and we had it under control."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Surprising."

There was a moment of silence before she broke it, "We have to check in with the SGC in an hour."

"What are we telling them?"

"That we had an incident with the nanovirus and we are conducting an ongoing investigation."

He glanced over to her, "What of Costello and Matthews?"

"That they are the main suspects but seemed to be under influence. I'm leaving it at that. I don't want to insinuate anything about them both being British citizens."

"Good decision. Who's putting the databurst together since Rodney is preoccupied?"

"Sgt. Grimault. There also is a message addressed to Defence Minister Hunter from a certain Brit."

"Let me guess, Matthews?"

"Yes."

John ran his hands through his hair, "She was trying to get Rodney clearance for what this classified thing is."

"We need to open it before we send it."

"Do you think it might contain information relating to the nanovirus?"

"I hate to say it, but it seems likely."

John sighed. "That is a depressing thought."

Elizabeth straightened up. "The information might help save Matthews."

He shrugged. "It's your call."

"I'd say she forfeited her right to privacy. Let's go."

"Fine. But I don't think this is going to make for comfortable reading."

They walked back to the Control Room's balcony where Sgt. Bryan Grimault was busily working at the console. He saw them approaching and addressed them, "Dr. Weir, Colonel Sheppard. Anything I can do for you?"

"Sergeant, could you bring up the personal messages?"

"Sure thing ma'am, I haven't compacted those yet." He typed a few things into the laptop and a short list of messages organized by sender came up on the screen.

"This one." John pointed to Cora's name.

"Sir? These are personal messages."

"It's alright. Just bring it up."

"Okay, sir." He clicked it, "You'll need to enter your code."

John typed it in and pressed enter.

Bryan rolled his chair back to give the two senior personnel room to both read the screen.

-

_Stuart,_

_I know it's a little soon to be sending a message and you're most likely not expecting this, but something's come up. As you know, the head of the science faction is Dr. McKay. He also is my husband, Rodney. I knew before I left he was here, but didn't think to ask you to give him clearance. It's been so hard not to burst out and tell him about The Organisation. By the time you send word back, it won't surprise me if I did break down and tell him already, so you might as well give him clearance._

_Moving on, Atlantis is beautiful. You should find yourself a reason to come here and see it for yourself. I wish I wasn't only on sabbatical. It's unlike anything I've seen and the work so far has been enlightening. I'm kicking myself for being so stubborn and not letting you tell me about Atlantis sooner._

_Sincerely,_

_Cora_

-

John and Elizabeth straightened up and Elizabeth instructed Grimault to close it down and continue with the compacting.

The two stepped into her office where John commented, "In a way, I'm glad there's nothing about the nanovirus. But it means we're still in the dark. Other than knowing for sure Cora was definitely involved in something classified."

"I suppose it didn't hurt to make sure."

John's response was cut off when his radio clicked and he noticed Elizabeth raising her hand to her ear and assumed hers went off also. "Sheppard here."

"This is Weir."

Rodney's voice came over the channel, _"We found the frequencies that control the both nanites. I'm on my way to the infirmary with the controlling device now."_

"Does it have to be in close proximity to them?"

"_It doesn't hurt to make sure."_

Xxx

"These are the latest test results from the blood samples taken four hours after the other nanite was turned on." Carson handed them to Dimitri Kushnikov.

He quickly went over them, "These are much better than the last ones."

Carson nodded, "At this rate, we should be able to take them off the ventilators in a couple of hours."

"And the heart medications." Kushnikov read over the last page of the test results, "This came just in time. Costello was beginning to develop tolerance."

Carson looked over to where the two women were lying, "There was a good chance they wouldn't be over there."

Kushnikov shivered, which looked odd for the large man, "I never liked morgues."

"I've seen my share."

"Sadly, haven't we all?"

Xxx

"Dr. Kushnikov?"

"Yes, Carolyn?"

"Costello's awake."

The tall Russian leapt out of his chair, but his leg caught it and he practically fell over. He straightened up and tried to pretend that didn't just happen. He cleared his throat, "I'll be there in a moment."

With a grin, Carolyn Tomich left and headed back to the patient section of the infirmary.

Dimitri also left his office, but instead knocked on the office door next to his. "Beckett?"

"Come in."

The door slid open and Dimitri saw Carson at his desk and Lt. Cadman sitting in a chair in front of it, her legs propped up.

"Costello regained consciousness. I'm going in to see her now."

Carson had a similar reaction, and almost fell out of the chair. "I'll be right with you."

Laura smiled, "Need a hand, Carson?"

He stood up, "I'm perfectly capable of walking, thank you anyway." Just what he needed, the woman he was wooing to see him make a fool of himself. "If you would like to stay, I'll be back."

"I'll be waiting."

The two doctors left in a hurry, heading in the direction Carolyn had gone in.

"This should mean Matthews will be waking soon."

"Or she could be at this moment." Kushnikov suggested.

--

His face was buried in blankets, ones that smelled of the infirmary. At this point he really didn't care though. He was tired, but he wasn't going to miss Cora waking up again.

The chair was pulled up close to the infirmary bed, and he had rested his elbows on the mattress as he held her hand, that led him to rest his head on the mattress also, then he closed his eyes and…

He felt her hand move and sat up instantly. "Hey, you up?"

She whispered, "Not really."

"Oh, okay… now?" He felt his heart speed up.

She opened her eyes, "Yes." Upon looking around and seeing Rodney she commented under her breath in an ironic tone, "Isn't this reversed."

Rodney caught it, "I'd rather have neither one of us lying in one of these damned beds ever again."

Cora coughed and raised her hand to her mouth.

"How are you feeling?"

She gave him a look that conveyed, -Are you kidding? I'm lying in the infirmary, coughing after being unconscious and my body dying because of something I thought was living only in the past that caused me to release a murderous nanovirus, and you ask me how I'm feeling?-

"Right. Stupid question. I'm going to get Carson."

"Wait, let me explain-"

But a smiling Rodney already got up and opened the curtain to pass through, finding himself almost running into the man he was looking for. "She's awake!"

Carson couldn't help but smile back after seeing Rodney's expression, "We thought as much." He was practically barreled over when Rodney spontaneously embraced him (in a manly fashion of course). "Oh, here we are. Hugging now." Carson patted his back.

Rodney pulled back, seemingly realizing what he was doing, "Uh, you should check on her." He pointed his thumb behind him.

"I was planning on it." Carson stepped through the curtain to see Cora attempting to sit up. "Hold on, lass. Let me get that for you." He adjusted the bed from a 25 degree angle to 45 degrees.

"Thank you. Is Irene awake?"

"Yes, but no one told you about her being here, did they?"

She shook her head.

Rodney explained, "She knows because she knows they both have the nanite."

"Yes. I assume we both went through several types of organ distress and other associated conditions." She kept her voice low.

"You would be correct. At this rate, I expect your systems to return to normal in a day."

"Was it close?"

"Extremely," Carson let out a deep breath. "Dr. Costello is being rather tight lipped about this whole thing. Would you care to shed some light on this?"

"Only to say that Mutatio-"

Rodney narrowed his eyes, "What?"

"The cubic nanite that is responsible for our actions is called Mutatio. Without it, I would never have done such a thing as release the nanovirus-" She stopped and gasped, "Please tell me you stopped the nanovirus before anyone got hurt!" The sudden yelling irritated her throat and she started coughing.

Rodney touched her arm, "Everyone is fine."

She let out a sigh of relief, "Oh thank the Lord. I don't know what I would have done."

Carson made a mental note to talk to her about that subject… He broke out of his thought train before it got too far, "How are you feeling?"

Cora glared at him too.

"I need to know."

"Sore, stiff. Like my organs decided to get up and walk out of my body leaving only machines and medications to take their places."

"Fair enough. I'll arrange some analgesia for you and leave you two alone." He stepped out.

Rodney sat down in the chair he had almost fallen asleep in, "So, has it been long enough yet?"

Cora narrowed her eyes at him, "I don't know-" She coughed to the side table, "Water, please?"

He followed where she was pointing, "Yeah." He picked up the pink plastic pitcher and poured water into a matching cup, "I meant about the classified thing."

"Oh…" She bit her bottom lip as he handed her the drink.

"The cat's pretty much out of the bag. The bag's actually torn apart and lying in shreds."

She took a drink and swallowed, the liquid soothing her throat. She looked up with sad eyes, "Are you sure you want to hear this now?" She knew he was right, her and Irene couldn't keep such a secret any longer. Not with the past couple of days' events.

"Would there be a better time?" He sat down again. After all that had happened, he just couldn't wait. There were too many questions.

"The morning perhaps?" She suggested, only to get a look saying –you have got to be kidding- from Rodney. She swore they could have a whole conversation by just giving each other looks. "You have to promise to not interrupt. It's a long story, and I don't know if I can get through it."

"Okay."

The look she gave him said –I don't believe you.-

"I promise, I promise."

She was about to begin the story when she noticed Rodney's bandaged left arm, "What happened to you?"

He glanced down, "It's a cut from yesterday. There I was just minding my own business unpacking a few boxes and-" He stopped for a moment, "Oh, no, you're not changing the subject."

She gave him her best innocent look but knew it wouldn't work, so she began, "It starts after I graduated from Cambridge, after my parents were killed in the car accident on the M11."

Rodney nodded, knowing that part.

"I was walking along Queen's Road towards The Backs, not feeling too well, when this black Mondeo pulled up beside me. I didn't think anything of it until two men in black suits came out and swiftly swept me into the car before I knew what was happening. They sat in the front and I was left in the back with another man in a suit. He introduced himself as a doctor working on a highly secretive project. It just didn't sound right to me so I… I said I wasn't interested but then he… he gripped my arm and said he wasn't asking me to be a part of it." She took another sip of water, this was going to be a really long night, but she thought she might as well tell him everything now.

"But how did you get to-" He was cut off by her look.

She fought back emotions that were surfacing and distanced herself from what she was saying, "It was a miracle I got away, but they were careless. They stopped for petrol and the doctor left the car. Of course they locked it, but foolishly left me alone for a minute. I just wound down the window and opened the door, running off. I made it to my rooms, but I saw men in suits and I got scared so I ran again. That was the last time I saw signs of them for a very, very long time. To keep this short, I made it to the States under an assumed name and records. Then after a couple months and was accepted at MIT, where I met you."

Rodney squeezed her hand seeing that she was getting teary.

"A couple of years passed, and I had you and a life, and I thought those men were gone. That day felt like a bad dream and I was happy." She looked down and sipped at the water, "And then that day I was just about to head to campus when there was a knock at the door. I answered it and _he_ was there. The doctor from the car. Grinning at me like a fox that just caught its prey. He gave me a choice of course, to go with him quietly or go to your funeral." She made sure she wasn't having eye contact with him, not knowing if she could hold back emotions.

Rodney's heart stopped and he thought his heart was going to break, again, any second.

She looked up at him with a tear falling down her cheek. "I was so scared and so young. They found me after more than four years and in another country, I didn't know what to do. So I wrote a note. I know it was a terrible thing to do, but if I said anymore or gave you any reason to track me down, they would have known and…" She took a deep breath. "I went with them back to England where I was taken to their compound. There were other young people there. Three others my age and three younger. Peter and Irene were among the younger group. The others my age had already been there for four years, they were brought in when I was originally supposed to have been. They were in bad shape, very bad shape." She looked back down, "I could have been like them."

He was leaning on his elbows on her bed, "But you weren't."

She retorted, "I was lucky. The Organisation, the group that was running the experiment, had already made significant progress. Their goal was to create and program nanites that could increase strength, eliminate the need for sleep, and most importantly- manufacture out of any scientist a person who wasn't bound by conscience, morals, or ethics. Only focused on the work. They wanted to make an army of sorts to advance scientific knowledge by whatever means necessary and make Great Britain home to the best and most technological advances."

Rodney beat back a bizarre image of Maggie Thatcher drooling evilly, "How does that make you lucky?"

"They had figured out how to reverse the effects of their new nanites. The old ones… not so much."

Rodney put together what that meant for the original three… lab rats? "That's… terrible."

"It is. A little more than a year passed before we, Peter, Irene, Richard, and I, could devise an escape plan that had a chance of succeeding. Peter made it somehow, even with distracting them from Irene and myself. We didn't. They moved the compound and I started breaking into their labs and learning what I could about their work with nanotechnology and found I had an aptitude for it. But The Organisation knew what I was doing and manipulated me, only feeding me what they wanted me to know. They must have tested dozens of versions of Mutatio on us, with varying effects." The tears came running out now, but she was so tired that it wasn't a complete breakdown.

After a moment's hesitation, Rodney reached up and cupped her face in his hand, wiping the tears with his thumb, "You made it out."

She nodded, "It was a while before Peter could get help and find us. When they did, we were already given the version of Mutatio that is now in our bloodstreams. We weren't ourselves and Peter stopped us from… from doing what the other doctors were doing."

"What were they doing?" After he said it, he wished he didn't.

Cora was reluctant to say it, but she had to, "They did away with the other test subjects and when cornered, they did the same to themselves rather than fall into the hands of the ones they viewed as the enemy, the party that was newly elected into power."

Rodney didn't know what to say, instead he embraced Cora, who was silently crying. It seemed he was doing that a lot lately.

After a moment, they separated and Cora continued. "Irene and I were taken to a secure military hospital where we first met Minister Stuart Hunter. He, Peter, and Dr. Hinton managed to change my mind enough that I engineered Revenio to reverse the effects of Mutatio. But by the time I could make it, Mutatio began wreaking havoc on our bodily systems. Three and a half years had passed since I was taken from the United States. I spent the next year in therapy, just trying to get through it all." She looked into his eyes and continued, "I tried looking for you after that but, I simply couldn't find you and I thought the worst."

Rodney sighed, knowing that had to be an extremely terrible thing to go through and that his experiences in the Pegasus Galaxy couldn't chalk up to the pain that living as a glorified lab rat amassed to.

He held both of her hands, "I… I'm here now." He didn't know what else to say.

* * *

**A/N:** Phew. That's a long speech…

Contrary to popular belief (I'm sure), I do have an ending in mind's eye. So stick around, please?

Feed the plot bunnies so they don't rebel, okay? Thanks again!


	15. Life As They Knew It

**A/N:** I'm a little off schedule, I know. Blame college life… and a weekend trip to a research station in tick-infested woods. Though the wolves were interesting…

* * *

**Chapter 15**-_ Life As They Knew It_

"Could you move that?"

"Sure." The nurse slid the curtain over and spoke to both women, "As long as you don't stay up talking all night."

Cora replied. "We won't."

The nurse left and it was only Irene and Cora in that part of the infirmary. Irene smiled when she saw her best friend, "You don't look bright-eyed and bushy-tailed yet."

"Neither do you." Cora swung her legs around with some effort so she was sitting on the bed facing Irene.

Irene did the same but spoke sternly, "You told him without consulting me."

"You heard?" As much as Rodney meant to her, she had been relieved when Carson urged him to go and get some rest. It had been emotionally draining talking to him.

"Some of it. I had a visitor myself."

"What was I supposed to do? After this, after what we did… I needed to explain that it wasn't us." She hadn't even told him everything, the fact about George was still buried. Not to mention the part about an ascended Elana Trelio showing up to help.

"I wish you would have talked to me first. You're not the only one in this situation, not the only one who was forced from their lives and lost loved ones." Irene had to stop herself from yelling.

"I'm sorry Irene, I don't know what to tell you."

She crossed her arms, being careful of the IV tubing, "Just don't do it again."

Cora nodded in understanding.

Irene sighed, "That's out of the way now. How are you doing?"

She tried to keep it lighthearted, "Besides the fact we almost murdered half the population, I'm good. You?"

"The same. I can't believe that after all this time, Mutatio came back to haunt us."

"I'm going to find a way to get rid of it permanently."

"But I thought because of the outer shell, that was impossible."

"There has to be a way." Cora affirmed.

"If there is, you'll find it."

Xxx xxx

In the first few moments of waking up, Rodney pulled himself away from his latest dream. A dream where there were doctors in white lab coats, but they weren't human. They were monsters with long noses, green shiny skin, and yellow eyes. Cora was surrounded by them and crying out, but he couldn't reach her.

He threw the covers off and sat on the edge of his bed with his hands supporting his head. He couldn't wrap his mind around what she had told him the night before. He knew it had to have been bad, but that was unbelievable. Who would do something like that to people? What kind of monsters…

He broke out of that particular train of thought and stood in his quarters, where Carson had banished him so his patient could get some sleep, not long after Cora told him the story - he didn't even get a chance to ask any of his questions.

But, there always was today.

---

"How did you sleep?" Carson asked as he clicked his penlight and checked Cora's eyes.

"Perfectly fine." Cora kept the whining out of her voice, "Do you really have to do this again?" All she wanted to do was be left alone for a while, and not face nurses and doctors. It reminded her of too much. Having Irene there was fine, it was good to have someone close by who had been through the same thing.

Irene elaborated feeling the same way, "The other doctor… the Russian… Dr. Kushnikov was just in here doing the same."

"We both like to be thorough. Your recoveries are quite fascinating." Carson stood between the two beds.

"Nothing too unusual for us." Cora commented.

Carson responded, "Is that so?"

Irene looked over to Cora and back to Carson, "Yes… we've been under Mutatio's influence a long time ago. Cora manufactured and programmed Revenio."

"The spherical nanite to reverse the effects." Cora finished.

Those were names he had heard before from one of Rodney's patented rants the night before when he… kicked him out of the infirmary to get some rest. He didn't catch most of it, but he figured he'd hear the whole story during the meeting in a little while. Things were starting to fall into place - all her little comments about not being able to program nanites as sophisticated as the nanovirus, "You designed the nanite?"

Cora blushed at the look of amazement on Carson's face, "I did design Revenio."

"That's quite an accomplishment to be able to program a nanite to repair damage caused by another."

"I had a head start. The actual blueprints for Mutatio." She forced the bitterness out of her voice, remembering lab coat-boss who drew up those plans…

"It still takes understanding."

"When is the meeting?" Irene asked, seeing Cora's embarrassment.

"In about twenty minutes. I can either have the others come here, or Dr. Kushnikov and I can escort you to the briefing room."

"I think we'd like to get out of here." Cora added quickly, "No offence."

Carson paused and responded, "I can see how these walls could get… oppressive after awhile. I'll have Carolyn fetch a pair of wheelchairs and scrubs, and we'll be on our way."

"Wheelchairs?" Irene raised her eyebrow.

"Yes. We can't have you straining yourselves."

Cora and Irene laid their heads back on their respective pillows thinking at least they got scrubs.

---

_The room looked pleasant, but she already hated it. Hated it because of what it represented. It was a different level than the outside hall, four steps had be descended to get into the room. The walls were a buttercup yellow, the couches brown leather, and bookshelves lined the walls. There were young people sitting on the couches, talking quietly._

_They looked up to the door as it was shut behind her. She quickly analyzed them, the brunette woman looked nice enough, the blonde man was distraught, and the other man with tanned skin was calm, but she sensed anger in him. In all of them._

_The man with the tanned skin stood first and spoke to her, "I'm Peter Grodin. It looks as if we're all going to be here awhile."_

"_I'm Cora Mc-" She stopped and went on, "Matthews. Cora Matthews." She didn't know these people, and didn't know if she could trust them._

"_It's alright, you can come down." The woman beckoned to her. "My name is Irene Costello, and this is…"_

_The blonde man looked up, "Richard Hastings. Call me Rick."_

_Cora descended the steps slowly, figuring that the people in front of her must be in the same situation. "How long have you all been here?"_

"_We arrived yesterday morning at various times." Peter gestured to the couch opposite where he and Rick were sitting, "Have a seat."_

_Cora sat next to Irene, "Have they explained what's going on here?"_

"_Not exactly. Though your arrival was not unexpected." Richard admitted._

"_There's another bed in my room." Irene pointed to a door behind her._

"_We're in that one." Rick pointed to the door next to it._

_Cora turned around and looked, and when she faced the men again noticed two other doors, "Who is in there?"_

_The three others shifted uncomfortably and Peter explained, "The one on the left has two young men, the other a young woman. They don't come out."_

"_Or speak." Irene added._

_Cora asked, "What happened to them?"_

"_We don't know." Rick replied. "They were there when we got here. Orderlies come in periodically and check on them."_

"_You were all taken against your will?"_

"_They threatened me with the life of my sister and fiancé." Irene curled up in the corner of the couch._

"_My brother." Rick said with disdain in his voice._

_Peter added sadly, "My wife and baby daughter."_

_Cora sighed, "It was my husband in my case. Who are these people that they think they can do this?"_

_Peter threw in, "I heard them mention 'The Organisation' when I was brought in."_

_Cora shook her head, "Never heard of it before."_

"_We haven't either." Rick leaned forward and buried his face in his hands._

_-_

Irene went silent, trying to read the others' faces. She and Cora had barely recounted much of their story and everyone already looked flabbergasted, except Rodney who knew that part of the story already.

At the head of the table, Dr. Weir had her hands folded and resting on it. Sitting at the section on her right, Lt. Colonel Sheppard was somewhat relaxed in his chair next to Rodney.

The other side of the U-shaped table was quite crowded with Cora, Irene, and Carson. Kushnikov had to run off due to an unrelated patient and Caldwell hadn't been informed of the little meeting.

With a look from Irene, Cora picked up where her best friend left off.

---

_The room was lit softly, and the four young people were huddled on the twin bed, talking quietly. It was something they had been doing frequently, after giving the men's bedroom a comb through, making sure there were no hidden voice recorders or cameras. The central common room was another story, apparently The Organisation's doctors thought if they were going to conspire, it would be in the common room. So there they were, tucked away where there was no hidden surveillance._

"_Is everyone clear on how this is going to work?" Rick asked._

_The other three nodded._

_He went on, "We'll start in an hour."_

_Cora and Irene scooted off the bed and left. Irene went to sit on the couch while Cora investigated the bookshelf, though she had long ago memorized its contents._

_A few minutes later, Peter came out. Knowing they were being recorded, they talked about the outside world. Just as they always did before the surveillance sweep. They planned to keep everything as normal as possible._

_Time lagged, and then it was time._

_Rick came out of his and Peter's room and walked right to the door, carrying a makeshift bag made out of a pillowcase. With a sharpened piece of metal fashioned from the bottom of a gurney, he picked at the lock and opened the door. After checking if it was clear, he waved the others out into the hall. Each had a similar bag with supplies._

_They practically tip-toed down the hall after they turned right. The late, or early depending on your view, hour took care of there being people in the hallway. The whites halls were still lit, however, and it made the quartet nervous._

_Turing right again, they came upon the door to the staircase. Irene silently opened it and stuck her head through the crack between the door and the wall. She quickly pulled it back and shook her head, her nerves rattled. After closing the door just as silently, she held up two fingers, signifying two people were there._

_Instead of going Route A, they made for Route B. Peter led while Rick brought up the back of the group._

_They had all dressed in the clothes that they were wearing when they first stepped into the compound. It wouldn't exactly be easy to blend in on the outside, a place they hadn't seen in a year, wearing hospital gowns, scrubs, and slippers._

_Peter stopped as they approach a cross hallway and held his hand out behind him. He peeked down the hall and crossed, signaling to them to stay. Once on the other side, he checked again and waved them on, keeping an eye out constantly._

_The other staircase was clear, so the quartet moved into the area. They climbed two flights of stairs onto the landing to the next floor. Peter started to climb the next flight when the door opened. Two male orderlies stepped out and saw them._

_Rick moved quickly, laying a left hook square on the larger orderly's jaw... Peter joined in, getting a good uppercut on the other man._

_The women weren't going to be left out, and got their own hits in where they knew it would hurt. The orderlies collapsed to the ground in pain._

_Rick and Peter looked at Cora and Irene. Rick commented, "Never let me get on your bad sides."_

"_Come on. I have a feeling there's more where they came from." Peter ran up the next five flights of stairs, followed by the other three without a hitch._

_The staircase ended and there was only one way to go, through the door. Cora opened it this time and checked out the hall. There was no one so she waved the others through and followed as they turned to the left._

_There was another corridor that crossed perpendicularly a few feet ahead. Suddenly, Rick stopped and waved them to the right into a doorway that jutted into the wall. They kept silent as they listened to footsteps get closer and then quieter. Breathing a collective sigh of relief, they continued on their way._

_Then the alarms went off._

_They looked at each other, knowing someone either found the orderlies or found them missing. They picked up the pace as much as possible and after a quick check by Rick, turned right. This hallway was decorated and painted a light blue. The offices were near the entrance, and they knew they had to get past two guards and a triple set of doors… but it was the closest exit now and they didn't have time to go with any other. The place was made to keep people in, no matter what exit they went to._

_Behind them, two uniformed security guards yelled at them to freeze. In front, the two came storming in from their posts at the entrance. Another one came from the hallway that crossed there._

_The guards closed in as lab coat- boss came from where the quartet had just passed. "Tsk, tsk. I'm disappointed in my prized students."_

_They all gave him their best –die and go to hell- looks._

_The guns of the five guards were getting extremely close, not that it really mattered how far guns were from them. From two or twenty feet, guns are still deadly._

_The two guards stepped in front of lab coat-boss and were presently tackled by Rick at the same time. Peter instantly took down lab coat- boss. Shots were being fired by the other guards as Cora and Irene ducked to the ground._

_Lab coat-boss shouted, "No shooting! I want them alive you idiots!"_

_Rick yelled, "Route C, get out of here!"_

_The women were hesitant but Peter pushed them, "Go! We'll catch up." He was on top of lab coat-boss and punched him out as Rick did the same with the two guards he had brought to the ground._

_Cora and Irene got to their feet as the other guards made it to where the action was, to be tripped by Peter and Rick._

_The women turned a corner and ran down another hall, heading for a back way out. It wasn't guarded, but it was going to be a bitch to bust through the security system. One of the reasons they chose the other entrances was, once the guards were out of the picture, it would have been relatively easy to get out._

_The sounds of the fight faded as they ran to the other side of the compound, and right into two guards that promptly apprehended them._

_-_

"We learned later that Peter and Rick had overpowered the rest of the guards, but Rick he… had caught one of the bullets that had been fired and he couldn't continue with Peter. Peter made it out successfully, but The Organisation moved location." Cora rubbed where the cannula to the IV entered her hand.

John asked, "Did Rick…?"

Irene shook her head, "He didn't make it."

"That was our only escape attempt."

"Because of Rick?" Elizabeth asked quietly.

Irene and Cora looked down at the table and Irene responded, "The Organisation's agents murdered a loved one of each of ours to punish us. We couldn't risk that again."

There was a silence until Elizabeth asked, "Wouldn't have the authorities investigated?" She looked as if she had just been told President Hayes convinced the International Committee to discontinue the Atlantis Expedition.

Cora shook her head, "They were very good at making them seem accidental - burglaries gone bad, tripping off bridges, tram accidents," bravely, she let her eyes meet Rodney's, "bystanders in bank robberies."

Rodney's eyes widened and broke eye contact with her.

Carson and John's eyes met and gave each other –holy shit- faces.

Elizabeth looked back and forth, wondering why everyone looked the way they did.

The room became too harsh for Rodney and he stormed out without a word. He needed to get out and move, yell, scream… anything.

Cora quickly got to her feet and started moving after him shakily, but the IV stopped her so she ripped it out of her hand. Carson leapt up after her, but she had already run out the door in her slippers. "Rodney!"

He stopped and turned around, "What?"

She approached him, "Please don't be angry with me."

He looked at her confusedly, "Is that what you think? I'm not angry at you. It's them. They killed George and for all these years I was blaming myself! Wondering what I could have done to stop it."

"God, I thought you would hate me."

"No, no, no. How could you think that?"

Carson cleared his throat, "Dr. Matthews."

Cora winced, knowing she was going to be scolded. She tried to turn around, but it was too quickly and her head swirled, causing her to lose her balance in mid-turn.

Rodney dove forward and caught her. "Carson! Why is she…" He looked down when he didn't see Carson.

She stood back on her own two legs and faced him, her hands clinging to his shirt.

He asked, "You okay?"

"A bit dizzy." She had her eyes closed and her hand on her head, trying to stop the swirling.

Carson reappeared with her wheelchair, "Here, sit down lass. I think you've had enough for one day."

Rodney helped her sit and after a moment she responded, "I'll be fine, Dr. Beckett."

"Your body's been through quite an ordeal. Even with the nanites repairing your system, you won't be back to your normal self for at least a couple of days."

"Revenio is my design and I know its time frame. By the end of today, Irene and I will be fine. We've been through this before."

"All the same, for now I want you to get some rest."

Rodney snipped worriedly, "She's in a wheelchair, how much more rest is she going to get sitting in an infirmary bed?"

"This is different. She's retelling an emotionally taxing story that also wears out the mind and body."

"Dr. Beckett, I need to finish this now since I've started. Irene can tell most of it if that would make you feel more comfortable in me staying."

"It wouldn't lass, she has been through the same as you."

Elizabeth came out into the hall, "Is everything alright?"

Rodney blurted out, "No! … yes… well it is now."

Cora downplayed it, "Yes, Dr. Weir. It was only a dizzy spell."

"We were getting worried about you."

"There's no need." Cora smiled a little, "We were just heading back in."

Carson elaborated not too happily, "Against sound medical advice."

"He's exaggerating." Rodney commented.

Elizabeth didn't buy it and spoke to Cora, "If you would like to wait to continue until another time, it would be perfectly acceptable. I don't want this to impede your recovery."

She replied, "It won't."

Carson mumbled something in Gaelic that roughly translated into "met his stubborn match." "Have it your way, but I _will_ be inserting a new IV."

Cora smiled innocently, "I understand." Though the very thought of being _awake_ when someone was poking a needle around in her scared her more than she would say. Her heart rate picked up with just the thought.

They went back into the conference room, with Carson controlling the wheelchair much to Rodney's annoyance, to find Irene and John talking quietly. They stopped and John asked, "Are we good?"

"Just a little hiccup." Elizabeth explained as she and Rodney sat down.

Carson opened his little black bag to get some gauze pads for the little bleeder Cora gave herself when she yanked the IV out.

"Should I?" Cora asked her, needing something to distract her from the inevitable needle…

Irene nodded, "Go ahead."

--

_The capsule rested almost weightlessly in her palm. Its black color and red band matched its purpose perfectly. She didn't flinch when there was a loud banging at the door._

"_Are you ready?"_

_Cora looked up to see Irene holding up her own pill between her fingers. Cora nodded, "For our own good."_

_Another bang out the door and voices didn't bother them._

"_Our own good." Irene affirmed._

_The door burst open and a small metal canister rolled in, pouring out smoke. Black uniformed and masked figures followed._

_But, they knew what they had to do and weren't about to let a little smoke stop them._

"_Girls!"_

_The garbled voice didn't deter them and raised the pills to their mouths._

_Instead, they were tackled and the black and red capsules were sent flying across the ground._

"_What the bloody hell do you think you were doing?" They were surrounded by the black uniformed men with guns as the man sat up and tore off his gas mask._

_Through the smoke Cora could make out his face, "Mr. Grodin."_

_Irene finished, "The traitor."_

_Peter looked back and forth between the two as his face fell, "Let's get out of here."_

"_We will not." Irene pushed him off his feet._

_Cora pulled a short knife, only to have the black uniformed men apprehend her. Both women were quickly handcuffed and led out the room._

_Peter got to his knees and saw them being escorted out. Wiping the tears from his eyes, he looked after them. Some tears were because of the gas, some for other reasons._

"_Mr. Grodin, we have to get out. They've set the self destruct!"_

_At the soldier's warning, Peter got to his feet._

_Xxx xxx_

"_Where is Ms. Costello?"_

"_In another room, just like this one. You're not allowed to see each other."_

_She opened her eyes, "Why do you keep us like this?"_

_Peter rubbed his haggard face, "For your safety. I don't like it either." He glanced around at the white padded walls and back down at Cora who was in white scrubs and was sitting against the wall._

"_We are not crazy."_

_He countered, "You have made several attempts at your life."_

"_To protect ourselves."_

"_From who?"_

"_From you."_

_Her comment stung him, "We are trying to help you." He crouched in front of her, "Please. Don't let Mutatio control you."_

"_It is not. It stripped away the barriers imposed upon me by society since birth. The morals of society are faulty and impair advancement."_

"_You call murdering people working towards advancement? Experimenting on people? Damn it, Cora! Rick is dead!"_

"_He was a problem."_

_Cora's stoic face angered him, "We, all four of us, were trying to escape! Don't you remember?"_

"_We were wrong."_

"_Wrong? We were _wrong_? The Organisation is wrong. Innocent people are dead!"_

"_It was necessary."_

_He stood up and crossed the room, "Do you know what I did when I got out?"_

_She shook her head._

_Turning back around with angry tears threatening to leak out he explained, "I came home to find police swarming my flat and two body bags being rolled out on stretchers. Organisation Agents were standing but a few feet away, hiding, in order to catch me. I spent the past year trying to survive so I could get the rest of you out!"_

"_A just punishment."_

_Peter clenched his fist and raised his voice, "Irene's sister was thrown off a bridge and your best friend gunned down in a bank robbery. That was only for trying to escape! Now Irene's fiancé has been killed in a so-called tram accident and there's little doubt that the remaining agent also got to your husband. Don't you feel a little remorse? Guilt?" He hoped to see a little of the woman he knew show through._

_She spit back at him, "All were punishments. I see that I was wrong now. You have done a terrible thing, Mr. Grodin. You should have _never_ come back."_

_The cell door opened and two men stepped in. One was in a lab coat carrying a clipboard. He had salt-and-pepper hair and a square jaw. The other was wearing a charcoal suit, his deep brown hair just beginning to thin, and his height made him the tallest person in the room._

_Peter took a deep breath when they entered in an effort to settle down. "Good afternoon, Minister, Doctor."_

_Cora glared at the man in the suit, "You're new."_

_He introduced himself, "Defence Minister Stuart Hunter."_

_She snorted, "From the new pansy regime. You've been in power for what, two months?"_

_Stuart held his ground, "And we managed to find and shut down The Organisation in that time."_

_She snipped, "Good for you," and addressed the other man, "Dr. Hinton, come to talk again and convince me that I should not think this way?"_

"_We'll save that for a later time. Minister Hunter wanted to meet you."_

_Cora stood, "Well, we wouldn't want to disappoint the man, would we? Should I be on my best behavior?" She didn't attempt to hide her sarcasm._

"_If you would excuse me. I need a breath of air." Peter made a move to the door, clearly upset._

_Stuart stepped aside, "Of course. I should get going also. Good day, Doctor, Ms. Matthews."_

"_Toodle-lou." Cora waved sarcastically as they left._

_-_

"It took time, but we started to mistrust out feelings about The Organisation and I commenced work on Revenio. As you know, it is designed to stop and reverse the effects Mutatio has on the human body. I also programmed it to disable Mutatio and then shut down after it finished its tasks."

"However, during Revenio's manufacture, Mutatio caused the homeostatic failure that we fell under here." Irene covered her mouth to hide her yawn, it was getting tiring. Carson caught her cover-up though.

"The timeline is off between the two incidents. It took just over a day for the symptoms to show up here, but it sounds like it took a lot longer the first time." Elizabeth observed.

"You're correct, but as of now, there is no sufficient explanation." Like Cora was going to tell them she had a little talk with imitations of Rodney and George while she was out about this exact thing. "I'd like to have time to research it."

Elizabeth gave permission, "After you're released to active duty." They could talk about the specifics of her position in Atlantis another time. With all the nanovirus samples destroyed, the basis of Cora's original purpose for coming was gone.

"Which will be soon, right?" Rodney asked.

"We're looking at another full day at the least until they're out of the infirmary."

Cora put on her best puppy-eyed look, "How about we just get pushed to our quarters now? We won't even walk." But, it was spoiled by the worn look on her face.

Carson silently wondered if it was either Rodney who rubbed off on Cora, or the other way around. Neither seemed to like spending more than a night in the infirmary. "Dr. Kushnikov and I want to keep an eye on you two yet."

"Well, it seems this meeting has come to an end. Dr. 's Costello, Matthews, I'd like for you both to know we won't be pressing any charges due to your behavior being influenced. And due to the classified nature of The Organisation, only the minimal facts will be recorded, the rest will be… omitted until I can speak with Minister Hunter." She paused and continued sincerely, "I am terribly sorry for what you have both been through."

Irene replied, "Thank you."

"Yes, thank you."

"We should be getting you two back then. Rodney, if you would come along." Carson stood and picked up his medical bag.

"Right." He got up and crossed the room, immediately going by Cora.

Goodbyes were passed all around as the quartet of doctors left, Carson pushing Irene's wheelchair and Rodney pushing Cora's.

After they were out of earshot, John shook his head, "I've been through some pretty nasty things, but damn. Never for that long."

Elizabeth was equally as astonished, "It goes to show the only life-taking monsters don't live in the Pegasus Galaxy." She shook her head, "It's amazing Matthews and Costello are functional and fully capable scientists after what they've been through."

"They're obviously very strong women to bounce back from that and be… normal."

"And to think Peter Grodin was with them, I thought I knew him well." She leaned back in her chair.

"Everyone has their secrets."

Elizabeth looked at John, sensing he wasn't speaking metaphorically. Even after all they've been through since leaving Earth two years ago, it seemed there were still secrets buried in everyone's past that hadn't been dug up as of yet.

* * *

**A/N:** Don't we all have secrets?

The bunnies are pretty happy, hopefully they stay that way, for all our sakes. I can't have another killer rabbit incident…


	16. Conversations

**A/N:** This would have been up a little sooner, but life interfered then the site was being screwy for awhile. So, this is longer, enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 16 **_- Conversations_

The funny thing is, when a person is laid up in the infirmary with nothing to do, there is an almost infinite amount of time to think.

Sometimes, thinking is good, but too much can be detrimental… situations can be analyzed too much…and then there are the seconds just before sleep when the mind can only focus on what's troubling us the most.

Cora and Irene were exhausted and fell into a fitful sleep. The moments of somewhat-wakefulness were filled with thoughts of recent events and of a time long ago. Most were painful and depressing, and they were the ones that plagued them.

Even when both women were awake, they didn't talk. They were done talking and wanted to curl up and stew, especially if work was not allowed. So, moping and retreating into themselves was how it went. Visitors were turned away by Irene, and Rodney was kept away by Cora claiming she was tired.

They thought maybe information had leaked out, and wondered what exactly had. People would see them differently now, victims of The Organisation's deranged geniuses and not the survivors they were. Then again, maybe that much didn't get out, maybe they all thought the two of them, under clear conscience and clear minds, released the nanovirus. After all, The Organisation was classified and Dr. Weir wouldn't betray the information… but they hoped everyone knew the outbreak was because of an outside influence.

The thoughts that swirled and turned through Cora's mind were also indecisive where they had previously been firm. She had always loved Rodney, but thinking he was dead had put that on the back burner, and she had only fairly recently moved on. Then she found out he was alive… and old feelings flamed again.

But were they real or only reminiscent? Phantoms from the past? Was the thought of getting back together even realistic after such a long time?

So much had changed, she had changed… there were scars, breaks, and bruises that shaped her. She thought she was no longer the same young woman whom Rodney had fallen in love with.

The thought coursed through her head that getting back together was unrealistic and it was time she realized it. She wasn't the only one to have changed. He had grown… bitter and even more arrogant than he had been as a young man. People change. Perhaps too much, maybe the two of them were too different now to pick up their relationship where they had left off.

Besides, she only had a year sabbatical from the university, then she'd have to return to England. Take up her responsibilities on Earth that she couldn't just abandon. Then there was Gregory…

Xxx

John watched as Rodney worked in the lab. He couldn't get a reading in on the man, especially after the past few days. They had been revealing to say the least. He couldn't believe there was such a large part of his friend's life he didn't know.

Checking his watch, he saw it had been a good six minutes that he had been standing in the doorway. It was fine, as long as the scientist didn't get as absorbed in work when they were in the field so a hostile could sneak up on his ass…

John coughed.

"Hmm, what?" Rodney snapped his head up and saw who it was, "Colonel."

"Rodney."

"Not that it's not always a pleasure to see you, but what are you doing here? I thought you had a sparring thing with Teyla and Ronon in the gym. If you need more of that hair gel to create that impossible hair style, you're going to have to ask Radek-"

"No, I don't, I don't even use the stuff. Though I have it on good authority Beckett has a little stash."

"I don't even want to know how you came across that tidbit of information. And if you try to convince me your hair naturally looks like that, I'm the Queen Mother."

John scrunched his face, "That's a disturbing image."

"Not as bad as Maggie Thatcher grinning evilly as saliva drips down from the corners of her mouth."

"What the hell?"

Rodney shook his head, "Nevermind."

"Okay… I just stopped to say hi. So hi. How you doing?"

"Fine."

"Also known as freaked out, irate, nervous, and emotional."

"What? No… why do you say that?"

"Trying to get a read on you."

Rodney stood up and walked over to the counter, "I'm fine, Colonel."

John's eyes followed him, "You sure? You don't want to talk?"

"There's been enough talk for both galaxies I've lived in for a millennium." He picked up something that fit into the palm of his hand and sat back down in front of his organized chaos of a desk.

"Okay. So watcha doing?"

Rodney immediately proceeded to go off on a tangent about new power buffers. John pretended he didn't know what he was talking about just to humor the scientist. In truth, the Colonel was half paying attention, making plans in his head that involved music, lights, and some of Radek's homemade brew.

Xxx xxx

"Dr. Beckett?"

"Yes?"

"You did say Costello and Matthews could have visitors, correct?"

"Yes." He was curious where she was going with this.

"They turned everyone away during their time here. Even Dr. McKay." Carolyn had been one of the people to overhear Rodney's outburst in the infirmary, and wondered why a wife would refuse to let her husband see her.

"It was their choice if they would have rather been alone yesterday."

"I agree, but we've seen this before. Patients that withdraw so complete and quickly might need a little extra help adjusting after such trauma… you know what I mean. I might not have worried if it had only been one of them, but…"

"Well, yes, I see what you're saying." He thought for a moment, "Sorry, Carolyn, you're right. Well spotted. They've just been discharged. I'll give them a couple of hours to settle in. Then I'll enlist some help, I might even have just the right expert in mind."

---

The steps of her running feet echoed around her on the metal overpass. She stopped to take a rest, leaning against the rail, with her heart beating quickly and silence falling. But the quiet was broken she heard her radio click as it activated.

"_Dear?"_

She smiled recognizing the accent, "Carson, you're calling a little early for a Friday night."

"_I'm sorry to say this isn't really a personal call."_

"No? Is anything wrong?"

"_There's no emergencies, but I was hoping you could talk to Dr. Costello? Kushnikov released her to her quarters a few hours ago."_

"I've heard from the girls she didn't want visitors."

"_It was understandable, but I don't want her to stew for too long."_

"And you thought I could kick her out of it?"

"_Do you know anyone better?"_

She could hear a hint of smile in his voice and teased back, "I don't think I do." She paused and asked, "What about Rodney's wife?"

"_The same, but Costello is her best friend."_

"I see where you're going with this. You never cease to amaze me, Double-oh seven."

Carson laughed, _"I've done him one better. I have my own tap-dancing explosives expert."_

"The one and only. I'll head over to Costello's in fifteen."

"_Thanks, luv."_

--

"Come on, Irene."

"_Sod off."_

"Open the damned door."

"_I'm busy."_

"With what? Twiddling your thumbs?"

"_Not only that."_

"Pounding your head on the wall? Sitting around in sweat pants listening to sappy music sung by a woeful female singer?"

"…_No."_

Lt. Cadman countered, "I can hear it."

"_Bugger off!"_

"Open the door or I'll just have to jimmy it open."

"_You can't do that."_

"I have many talents. Including using my best friend, Bubba, to shoot my way in."

"_Don't do that!"_

"Then open it." Laura smiled in victory as the door slid open with a woosh, and patted Bubba, her sidearm. Scientists and their technology…

She saw Irene standing in front of the small stereo, in the dark, and noticed the music had been turned off. "You went for the red sweat pants… interesting."

"You wanted in. Now you're in."

"How about some lights? Jeeze… I can hardly see a thing in this cave."

"I like the dark. It also conserves power." Irene took a seat on her white chaise lounge.

"Since when does the queen of 'Life is bright and sunny and in pastel colors with little white bunnies running around in the spring air' like the dark?"

"Since circumstances have brought to mind past events."

"That's just it, whatever you're dwelling on happened a long time ago." Cadman also sat down lightly.

"It doesn't feel that way." She shook her head, "You wouldn't even know what it I've been through."

"So I haven't exactly been filled in on the details, but I know the basics of the situation. I know it wasn't really you."

As much as that helped, Irene was still distraught, "Have you ever lost all sense of who you are? Lost everything? Been through things you wish you could take back, but can't?"

Laura sighed, "I've never told anyone this, not even Carson. But, you need to hear about something that happened to me. Then maybe you'll see that I might understand after all." Sometimes the best way to push someone out of their mood was to show them they're not the only ones.

Irene looked at her intrigued, "I won't say a word."

Laura lowered her voice, "My team was stranded behind enemy lines and there wasn't going to be a rescue. It was too risky, top secret, and we weren't really there."

Irene nodded, understanding.

"We needed to get out, so we started to make our way. But we were ambushed. It was _bad_ Irene." Laura gripped her pants leg, "I saw the best group of marines I knew torn to pieces as we cut our way through the enemy. It ended up with only me standing, out of ammo, against one hostile. I did what I had to, but that was the first time it was so close I could smell the blood." She took a breath to keep her stoic composure and looked straight at Irene, "So don't believe that I haven't experienced things that never should have happened. Most of the military here have their own stories, we were all chosen to come out to another galaxy because we know what brutal is and we can move on from it."

"Laura…" Irene didn't know what to say.

She held up her hand, "It was a long time ago. I'm passed it, and you need to fight your own demons."

"I'm perfectly fine. Only a little tired."

"Of it all?"

"Pardon me?"

"Of carrying around some huge secret you can't tell even your friends about? Except Matthews."

Irene ran her hand through her brunette hair, "Well… like you said, it was a long time ago."

"But, like _you_ said, it just came back to haunt you."

"Yes. It's going to take more than a day to work through it."

Laura nodded, "I know, but retreating from the world is not going to help."

"When I go back to work… people know what we did. On my way here I felt everyone staring at me like I'm some kind of criminal."

"That's in your imagination. The whole base has been informed that none of what happened with the nanovirus was your fault. There was an outside influence that has since been neutralized. If any group of people are going to understand, it's the one here. There's been stranger things in Pegasus."

Irene stared and then closed her eyes, relief and hope setting in. The Lieutenant had shot to pieces her whole line of thinking about the past few days. There was a lot she was going to have to sort through. She opened her eyes, "Thanks, Laura."

"No problem." Mission accomplished.

--- ---

"Cora…" Irene drawled into her radio mic.

"_I'm not in my quarters."_

"Yes you are."

"_That would be hard to do, unless I can be two places at once. I'm watching the sunset as we speak."_

"The sun set ten minutes ago."

"_Err… I meant I was watching the sun set."_

"Of course you did. I could just switch around a few crystals and open the door myself."

"_You couldn't! It's locked."_

"There's always a backdoor in any system." After Irene heard a grumbling noise over the radio, the door opened.

Cora stood with her arms crossed, "You caught me. Come in."

"Thank you." Irene followed Cora into the small living room area, amazed at how it looked, box-free and with furniture. "When did you do all of this?"

"Today. I had time and I was tired of staring at boxes. Then it was too empty, so I tracked down two of these white chaises."

"Well, you've been busy."

"Yes." Cora collapsed on one of the chaises. She was wearing charcoal grey sweat pants and dead tired from doing so much that day.

"How are you?"

"Alright."

"You're sure?"

"Yes."

"Positive?"

Cora admitted heavily, "Mostly. I've had some time to think."

Irene sat down on the other chair, "Yes, me too. What were you thinking about?"

"Rodney. I'm not sure anymore." She rubbed her face, weary, confused, and more frightened than she was willing to admit.

Irene was alarmed at her friend's admittance, "Are you kidding? A few days ago you knew exactly how you felt."

"That was then, before this… relapse of Mutatio. It brought a few things to mind."

"Such as it's been eleven years, the time we spent with The Organisation has altered us beyond words, and that Dr. McKay has become an arrogant twit?"

"Irene!..." Cora exclaimed automatically, but then she realized Irene was right… "well, something like that. I want to… I don't even know. Maybe I'll just go back."

"To Earth? That's not going to happen." Irene started making a plan to keep Cora in Atlantis, come hell or high water, Cora was not going to run away from a chance at true happiness.

"It's only a thought. I am going back in a year."

"You don't have to."

"Of course I do. I have my students and my career."

"You are not the only Professor of Electrical Engineering at Cambridge." Losing one professor was not going to hurt the University.

"But I am the only nanotechnology expert that knows as much as I do. You should have seen my research assistants' faces when I informed them I was leaving for a year." She distinctly remembered the sudden cloud that descended over all of their moods and then the comments two students made about her abandoning them in the middle of a project. Even having one of her most trusted colleagues take over for her wasn't much comfort to the students. "I have to go back to teaching and to my work on Earth."

"You can do so much more out here. Look around you!" Irene made an encompassing hand gesture, "We're in a city built by an alien race, equipped with a star drive! You're not going to get anymore stimulating surroundings sitting in your stuffy office in England."

Cora raised her voice, "I'm advancing nanotechnology knowledge to the level I'm on! Teaching and advising the next generation of experts!"

Irene paused and kept her voice at a decent level, "It can be frightening, having to get to know McKay all over again. The two of you are practically strangers now, but you came here in the first place."

The observation was right on the mark, and Cora sunk down, "All of a sudden, life has gotten complicated. It used to be easy, at least easier. I had my career, I knew my place. There were a couple of hiccups, but all in all it was good."

Irene raised her eyebrow, "Is Gregory included as one of those hiccups?"

"Oh, I don't know. It's not fair to him to say he was."

"He is a terribly wonderful man, and you broke his heart." She shook her head.

Cora looked up and defended herself, "What was I supposed to do? That was the hardest decision I had to make for a long time."

"I was there."

Cora sighed, "That's it. I can't go back to Earth. At least not anytime soon."

Irene stammered at the sudden change of heart, "W- what?"

"Greg's there. He's charismatic and charming… every time I've seen him since I broke it off he'll smile and I've felt guilty. It's amazing how completely polar opposite of Rodney he is. I don't believe we've ever had a quarrel… no. We haven't. I've never even been angry at the man. It was always felt… too bloody unreal."

"And you were with Rodney?"

"Of course… there were disagreements and times we were upset, but we always figured it out."

A few moments of silence fell between them and Irene decided to ask bluntly, "Bottom line, how do you feel about Rodney, now, in the present?"

"I…" Cora lowered her head and gripped it with both hands, "I don't know if I'm remembering my feelings for him or truly having them. He makes me feel…" She waved her hand and searched for the word, "real. When he's around, I feel real."

"Then perhaps you should get to know each other again, be friends for awhile and see where it goes."

"Fabulous advice." Cora groaned and lightly punched her friend on the arm.

Xxx

Wringing her hands, she stood in the middle of the hall. The door in front of her was still closed, and she wondered whether or not she should stay or leave. The hour was getting a little late, and she did have a meeting with Dr. Weir in the morning… but she needed to do this.

She knocked.

-

Rodney knocked his head against the wall behind him, and instantly regretted it. It seemed he flung his head back a little too hard.

Rubbing the back of his head, he set the Journal of Physics down and slid off the bed.

It was a relief that his long-lost spouse was finally recovered and the past had been cleared up, that is the important part for him- why she left and where she went.

But, every time he went to visit her when she was still in the infirmary, she had brushed him off. He could take a hint, she didn't want him around. So he hadn't bothered her since. He lived without her for over a decade, he could do it again.

Her lingering around was going to be a problem though. He wasn't sure how he would handle that.

He yawned as he opened a drawer and pulled out a t-shirt and pajama pants. He wasn't going anywhere, so he figured he might as well be comfortable.

At the exact moment he had nothing but those blue plaid pajama pants on, he heard a knock at the door. Not the chiming thing people normally used via the gene or the little button above the three-crystal manual door control, but an actual knock.

"Crap." There was one person that could possibly slip up and use such a typical Earth thing. Someone who had only recently been walking on it. And here he was, shirtless, and not knowing if he was up for whatever was about to happen.

He hastily unfolded the shirt with a shake and was about to put it on when he had a thought. He patted his stomach and nodded, thinking he looked pretty good. Then again… he pulled the shirt over his head.

Another knock came and he called out, "I'm coming!" Once he crossed to the door, he thought it open.

Cora smiled a little, "Hi." She took in the state of his clothes and wondered if this was a bad idea, "Is this a bad time?" The last thing she wanted to do was bother him.

"Uh… no. It's perfect. I was just uh…" He snapped his fingers, "Doing some reading."

"Oh? About what?"

"Just some articles about wormhole physics that are riddled with errors. Based on flawed theory, they're fine, but from personal experience, they're lacking."

"The difficulties of working with classified information, you can't publish."

"We both know a lot about that." He shifted his weight uncomfortably, "So…"

She wished her heart wouldn't beat so fast, "I was wondering if you had some time? We could go somewhere." She took another look at his attire, "or maybe talk here?"

"Oh, um, yeah. How about uh…" He thought about a private area, "I have a great place in mind, just let me…" He jabbed his thumb behind him.

"Okay."

He disappeared into his quarters for a couple of minutes, and appeared again. He was wearing an old sweatshirt and carrying an emerald green fleece blanket under his left arm. "Let's go."

Cora looked at him confusedly, "Are we going to need a blanket on this trip?" She also raised her eyebrows.

"Never hurts to come prepared. This way." He gestured to the end of the hall, refusing to acknowledge his nerves unraveling, and wondering what she wanted at this random time of night.

Cora kept to Rodney's side as he started walking, "Where are we going?"

"You'll see. We're going to have to take the stairs, no transporters reach this place."

"Sounds mysterious." She let the smile grow.

"I doubt if anyone else even knows it exists." They reached the door at the end of the corridor.

Cora still kept to Rodney's side as they started climbing, "Really? Very intriguing."

"You know," he waved his free hand, "got to keep the mystery alive."

She resisted the urge to jab him in his side playfully, "I love a good mystery."

"Don't I know it. It was all I could do to pry you out of one of those King books once you got your hands on it." He stopped at a landing.

She flashed a full smile, "I just couldn't help myself. Still can't really."

"I don't doubt it. Here we are." Rodney waved his hand over a small circular shape in the wall and a door opened where it didn't look like there was one at all. "Um... after you."

"Thanks." She stepped through the doorway and was surprised as dim blue lights turned on, revealing that what she believed to be a room was really a small balcony. A green spindly potted plant sat in a large pot in the corner and there was a set of furniture consisting of what could be compared to two café chairs and a matching table. "Wow… mystery revealed."

Rodney stepped in after her, "Yeah, well, we'll keep this our little secret."

"_Our_ secret?"

"Uhm… yea cuz, no one else knows about this, and I really don't want anyone to come flying in here. It's been… I could always…um…"

"This is your retreat?"

"Yeah. That's it."

"I'm…touched you let me see it then." Maybe they were getting closer to stepping over the threshold into some sort of a relationship after all.

"Well… I… would you like to sit down?" He gestured to the chairs.

"Sure." She sat in the café chair as Rodney sat across from her, debating whether or not to talk about what she initially came to his door for. She glanced out to the water, taking in the scene and the smell of the ocean… it was such a nice night, a bit chilly, but nice.

"So. Uh…" He tried to morph his facial expression so as not to betray how nervous he was, but knew he was most likely failing.

"Yes, so." Cora continued, trying to start conversation, "It's a bit cool, isn't it?" She rubbed her bare arms.

Rodney's mind clicked, "That's what this is for." He picked up the blanket and stood. Without thinking, he draped it over her shoulders.

"Oh, thank you."

He sat back down realizing what he just did, "Yep, no problem."

Silence fell, with Rodney rubbing his legs and Cora shaking her foot. Rodney's eyes darted back and forth from her and down to the table, while hers moved from the ocean to him.

Biting her lip, she broke the quiet, "I suppose you're wondering what I wanted?"

"You could say that." He breathed relieved, starting conversation when he was nervous was never one of his strong points.

"With everything you know about The Organisation now, I'm sure it changes things."

"Like how I have to change the way I've thought about you for eleven years? How I thought you left me? But now…" he scratched his head, "now I know you didn't. At least not voluntarily." It was hard enough to get passed that, but adding The Organisation fully into the mix…

"I never wanted to. And god… George." She rubbed her hands and lowered her eyes, "That had to have been so difficult."

He nodded, "Especially with you leaving a year before… I lost a lot that year. My wife and my best friend."

"Where did you go?"

"Hmm?"

She clarified and raised her eyes, "After George passed away."

"Oh… the west coast, Cal Tech specifically. I couldn't stay in Massachusetts, way too many memories there." Most of the city and even the surrounding area had something tied to it.

"You could've at least told someone, I… when I was back to normal I tried looking for you, but you had disappeared. I assumed The Organisation agent that evidently arranged a tram accident for Irene's fiancé, got to you too and covered it up."

"No, no, no. Obviously that never happened." He realized that if he just didn't vanish, maybe she would have found him a long time ago, and it hurt. "Is that guy still around?"

"Stuart has had some of his people monitoring Irene and me just in case, and we've had some military training."

"Don't you get sick of looking over your shoulder all the time?"

She shook her head, "I stopped doing that a long time ago. Living in fear is no way to live, neither is living in anger. I tried to forget it ever happened."

He raised his voice slightly, "You're not angry? They took your life from you!" He realized from Cora's movement backwards he was speaking a little too high and became quieter, "Not to mention mine. Separated us, murdered George… " He almost reached across the table and took her hand, but didn't due to a second thought, "they hurt you so much."

"I admit, I was angry for a long time, thinking they took you two only facilitated it. But, it got so tiring and I had to let go."

Rodney nodded and decided to move on to what was bothering him, "So… now what? We are still married."

"Oh, well… It's something I thought about over the years. Since I used 'Neville' as my last name…" She bit her lip, "I think technically we never actually were."

His eyes widened, "Like hell we weren't! I proposed, on my knees remember? With a ring, one I scrounged money up for, you promptly and tearfully agreed, we signed the papers, there was a priest and witnesses-"

"I was there." She cut him off.

"Right, I'm just saying, even if it wasn't legal, we were, are…" He motioned between them.

"A married couple in our own regard?"

"Umm, yea."

"It's a difficult situation, it feels as if the time we spent together was a lifetime ago. Look at you now, leading the scientific part of an international expedition to another galaxy, living in a city built by aliens. You're even going to other planets on weekly missions, I never pictured you being the adventurous type."

"I'm still me." He crossed his arms.

"Of course, basically, but then there's me." She lowered her voice, "I'm bruised and broken… not exactly the bright-eyed doe you married. I thought I was finished with The Organisation, and then this happens! I almost killed half the city, do you think that's going to be easy for me to live with every day?" She also had the thought that somewhere down the line he would discover how she was different and not want her anymore.

"No, but you're still you. I can tell… Damn it, when I close my eyes, and try really hard…" He closed them and continued, "I can remember when we were happy, when it was the two of us. The way you felt in my arms, you'd do this sigh thing when you were content… and I…" He opened his eyes and looked over to her, "I miss it."

She lowered her voice even further, "I do too."

"You do?" He could feel a flicker of hope in his heart.

"Yes." She admitted, "I'd think about you at random times, I'd be at the grocer's and I'd catch myself checking the ingredient labels for a sign of citrus for heaven's sake. It even led to me ending my en-" She stopped herself.

Rodney narrowed his eyes, "Your what?"

She tried to ease into it, "It was a long time since I got away from The Organisation Rodney… I was tired of being lonely."

He grit his teeth, "Your. What." If she said what he thought she was going to say…

"Engagement." She winced expectantly.

His eyes would have widened to the size of softballs if they could, "WHAT! You got engaged! To who? Hmm?" His fears of her finding someone else seemed to have come true.

"Dr. Gregory Owen."

"Oh.. god… I can't… why haven't I heard of him? What does he do? What's his PhD in?"

"Literature and Creative Writing."

He exclaimed, "He's not even a scientist!"

"He's a very nice man."

Rodney snipped, "Oh I'm sure he is." _That bastard…_

"He just wasn't y-" She stopped herself and searched for another way to explain it, "The relationship could be... lackluster at times."

"Did you…" How was he supposed to ask this? "Were there… um…feelings?"

"I wouldn't have agreed to marry him if there wasn't. But it was a different sort of love…" She was just going to say it this time, "he wasn't you after all." She wished she could express what she felt when she broke it off with Gregory, she knew she couldn't stay with him.

Rodney straightened up, "There's only one of me."

Cora teased, "I see you are still arrogant."

That stopped Rodney in his tracks, "Well, I…" But he jumped back on the train, "I can't believe you were engaged! What is that? How could you even think about someone else?"

Cora raised her eyebrows and deadpanned, "Lt. Col. Samantha Carter and Dr. Katie Brown."

Rodney's mouth dropped open and he stammered, "H- how did you… huh?"

"For one, Dr. Brown is still working here and I have a best friend who told me about her. And did you think I've never heard of what happened between Colonel Carter and you? Rather, what _didn't_ happen? Who do you think briefed me on the various nanotechnology the SGC has run across over the years? Dr. Jackson?"

"What did she…?" He still looked like a Wraith jumped out from behind the potted plant in the corner.

"Your name came up in regards to working out here and she said very little about it. But I got the jist of it and thought that explained the trip you had out to Russia that I read about. You've changed since I saw you… you're petty, arrogant, and bad with people. But I know you better unless you really changed that much."

He defended, "The thing with Sam was way different." He couldn't help to notice her wording sounded exactly like hallucination-Carter… which was really him… God, in a few days she figured out what it took him decades to?

"How?"

He explained, "That wasn't a relationship, just a… an infatuation. You actually had someone else, I never did."

"Never?"

He shrugged, "There's been…" He suddenly began to feel a little queasy.

"Mmhmm." She egged him on.

He shook out if it, "Nevermind."

"Oh no, you're not getting out of it that easy. I told you about Gregory."

"It doesn't matter." He leaned back.

She leaned forward, "Yes it does. I deserve to know how many other women my husband has slept with."

"You make it sound so cheap!" He added, "There hasn't been that many."

"I would expect." She leaned back.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

Her voice had a hint of teasing in it, "Bad with people…"

"Right. Well…" He bounced his head, "a couple."

She raised her eyebrows as he continued.

"It's been a decade, I didn't keep track."

"So there's either been a few meaningless flings and one-night-stands or none at all. Which one is it?"

He fidgeted in his chair, "The former I guess."

"Oh. Well then…" She sighed and rubbed her forehead, "I don't know which one is worse. One serious relationship or a multitude of meaningless … things." She knew it was silly to feel so hurt by his admittance, but it didn't stop her from feeling terrible.

Rodney also sighed, leaned on his elbows, and rubbed his face, "How did we get so messed up?"

"We know the answer to that question." She pulled the blanket closer around her.

"What should we do?" The little butterflies still threatened to act up, "Do you want me to just keep out of your way, or should we try and…"

There was no way she wasn't going to see him whenever she could, "Uhm… I was thinking we should be friends for awhile, we're almost strangers to each other again after all."

"Friends?"

She nodded slowly, "Yes." As much as she wanted more, with everything it just wasn't a good idea.

"Then what?"

It hurt, but she didn't know how to get passed her own fears, "Then we'll see. It's the best thing instead of just jumping back into a marriage."

His heart sped up, "Do you want to jump back in?"

"Do you?" Her heart also was racing more than it had been.

"I… well… I was thinking we… I mean I never got over… and… It was hard learning to live without waking up and you being there every morning, I got used to it eventually but never really moved on I guess."

"Rodney…I'm so sorry you had to go through that."

"Yeah, but uh, at least I didn't think you were dead. You were alive somewhere."

"I would think that is more difficult… it's probably why I let myself be convinced you were dead. I couldn't go on without driving myself crazy that I couldn't find you." She sniffled and wiped away a solitary tear.

Rodney saw it and cautiously reached out across the table, taking her other hand, this time without a second thought, "You did find me."

"True… Do you remember…? No it's silly. Forget it."

"What, come on." He squeezed her hand gently.

She blushed, "I don't know why I thought of it, but when we'd be out you would simply hold my hand and gently massage it. It was so comforting."

He smiled, "Maybe it came to mind because it's almost what I'm doing now."

She looked down at their intertwined hands, "Oh… foolish me." When she looked up, their eyes locked.

"Cora I…" He traced the back of her hand with his thumb, "I've missed you."

"Not as much as I've missed you." She whispered back.

He smiled wider, "Impossible."

She smiled too, "We were good together, weren't we?"

"I think we made everyone jealous."

Laughing together for the first time in many, many years, they stayed out on the secluded balcony, exchanging stories of their lives apart. Stories of mishaps in the lab, arguments with professors, a road trip gone horribly and humorously wrong with Irene and Peter, tales of people they met, the cold of Russia and the people Rodney classified as 'barely scientists', a drunken Peter wanting to take a swim in the river Thames in the middle of February, the outlandishness of a few of the native people in Pegasus that Cora hadn't read about, their cat Eddington having a litter of kittens and Rodney keeping the one, and tidbits about a few members of the Expedition including Carson's aversion to the chair, John's Kirkness, Radek's 'secret' still, and Elizabeth's famed stash of hair dye.

"Speaking of Dr. Weir, I have a meeting with her in…" She glanced at her watch, "Eight hours. I suppose I should get some sleep."

Rodney also checked his watch, "It's midnight already?"

"I'm afraid so." She really wanted the time to not be that late.

"Time flies, hmm?"

"It does, unfortunately." She took the blanket off her shoulders and folded it, setting it on the table.

When she stood up, so did Rodney.

She saw and replied, "I want to walk back on my own, if that's okay. The walk will clear my head a little." That and she didn't trust herself not to invite him in.

"Are you sure…?" He didn't want the night to be over, and even if they were parting as friends, maybe he could get another kiss on the cheek…

"Yes. Thanks."

"Goodnight, Cora."

She smiled, "Goodnight, Rodney," and stepped away from the table, "No hug?" One couldn't hurt…

"What, oh… right." He held out his arms and swept her into them, having wanted to do that for the whole night.

She wrapped her arms around his back and said into his shoulder, "I'll see you tomorrow sometime." She backed away, being sure to keep her face away from his.

"Yep, just page me." He pointed to his radio.

"Okay." She gave him a final smile and left, the door sliding shut behind her.

After taking a moment, he collapsed on the chair, longing to be more than just friends, but understanding where she was coming from. He gave his face a thorough rub with his hands before the fleece blanket caught his eye. He picked it up and leaned back in the chair, clutching it and smelling the scent left behind.

* * *

**A/N:** Moving into the romance part of the story… 


	17. Strings

**A/N:** Thank fififolle for this chapter getting finished… Life, I tell ya! They just have to cram everything on you at the end of the semester…

* * *

**Chapter 17**- _Strings_

Smoothing out her clothes, Cora wondered why she was suddenly so nervous. It was only a meeting… with the leader of the Expedition… someone she had only spoken with a handful of times. At least she seemed pleasant enough, there was no need to worry, was there?

This meeting was only going to decide her future in Atlantis. No big deal.

Right.

The door was closed, much to her dismay. It was always easier to walk right in to somewhere after a short knock, but who knew what was happening behind closed doors.

Balling up her hand, she raised it to the door and tapped gently. It was but a few seconds until she heard the reply.

"Come in."

Cora passed her hand over the three crystal door control, still not quite used to using her Ancient gene.

Elizabeth looked up from her desk as her office door opened with a characteristic whoosh, seeing her expected visitor. "Good morning, Dr. Matthews. Please, have a seat." She smiled as she gestured to the metallic chair in front of her.

"Thank you." Cora gently lowered herself onto the piece of furniture, balancing on the edge.

"I appreciate your willingness to meet with me on a Saturday morning." Elizabeth thought it would be better for the doctor to know where she stood and not be wondering all weekend.

"It's nothing."

Elizabeth decided to get right into it, "When I was informed your government had requested you be sent out here, I was a little surprised."

"Can I ask why?"

"The International Committee typically oversees any applicants to the Expedition, and then I verify them. Your case was obviously a little different, being at such at odd time when we weren't looking for replacements, but your records spoke for themselves."

"I wasn't aware my case was so peculiar."

"The events of your first couple of weeks here also add to that."

"I wish it never would have happened."

"There's no need to worry about it now, Doctor." Elizabeth smiled to ease Cora, "I have a feeling the rest of your time here will be more pleasant."

"How long will that be?"

"Dr. Matthews, if you're under the impression there is no place for you here since the nanovirus samples have been destroyed, I'm afraid you got the wrong impression."

"But the reason I was sent here was to analyze the nanovirus." Cora was highly expecting to be told to pack her bags.

"I'm sure you can work from the data already collected, and it would be valuable to have you here in case we encounter the creators."

She really didn't want to meet them. From what she determined, they would be a difficult foe, "Do you think that's a possibility?"

"Yes… the dating of the deceased on MX5-254 came back. They were only about seventy-five years old. It is very likely the creators are still around somewhere, especially considering they were around when the Ancients were here."

"That's not good news. Any word on the translation of the writing?"

Elizabeth shook her head in defeat, "Dr. Bombrek has been working on it, but so far there's been no luck. I've been assisting him, but we can't seem to get anywhere other than we believe it's a derivative of a distant form of Ancient that has taken on almost Southern Asian qualities."

"Any information would be helpful." Cora leaned forward, now intensely interested in the subject at hand.

"There isn't much written on the controlling device, but I'm curious nonetheless."

"Just how many languages do you know?"

"Five. Six if you include Ancient." Elizabeth smiled at Cora's change in attitude from worried to enthusiastic.

"That must be useful with the compilation of people here."

"Yes it does. You wouldn't happen to know any Czech, would you?"

"I've never studied it, no."

"That's alright, Dr. Zelenka speaks fluent English. I'm assigning you to the Engineering Department."

Cora immediately responded, "Really?" She wasn't expecting that.

"I thought the nanovirus work won't keep you fully occupied, and with your degree in Electrical Engineering, it seems a perfect fit to have you working with Dr. Zelenka."

"He oversees the department on behalf of Rodney?"

"Yes. Each department has their own head of sorts. Rodney is the head of the Physics Department as well as Chief Science Officer."

"He's come a long way since our days at the University." Cora looked away, growing quieter.

"I expect you have too."

"Haven't we all?" Cora returned Elizabeth's look.

"That's very true, at least for those here." Elizabeth shifted the conversation, "You'll report to Dr. Zelenka on Monday morning. Oh, and I'm going to send a message to Minister Hunter about what has transpired here, since most of it' is classified under the British Government's jurisdiction."

"Alright. I'll want to send one to him too."

There was a moment of silence before Elizabeth continued, "I don't know if you've noticed, but the big story around here is you."

"You're not just talking about the nanovirus, are you?"

"When you were in the infirmary, Rodney had an… outburst. More than a few people heard him address you as his wife."

"Oh dear…"

"I thought you should know that the whole base probably knows by now."

"Thank you… I suppose it had to come out sometime."

---

Cora stepped out of the office and as soon as the doors closed behind her, let out a deep breath, a smile creeping on her face. She was definitely remaining in Atlantis, and even in the Engineering Department with Irene. The few times she crossed paths with Dr. Zelenka, she got the impression he was a good man. He'd have to be to work with Rodney and have gotten his trust.

With lifted spirits, she made her way through the halls, letting her feet lead the way. She wasn't in a hurry to get anywhere. Despite her current mood, there was still a nagging feeling at the back of her mind and anytime she saw someone she didn't know, she silently wondered if they had been one of the hundred that almost died but a few days ago. Before she knew it, she was walking into the infirmary.

With a look of confusion, she began to back away, but heard her name called.

"Dr. Matthews?"

She stopped and responded, "Good morning, Dr. Beckett."

"What brings you here?" He set down a file folder on ones of the counters.

"I don't… I was walking and this is where I found myself."

"Oh I see…" He eyed her, checking for any apparent trauma but didn't find any.

"It's odd… I'll just be going." She turned.

"Wait, you didn't just walk in here before nine o'clock on a Saturday for no reason."

"You're here."

"I was making a quick round, and I'm not the one on trial here."

"I know… it's just…" She looked deeper into the room at the line of empty beds and whispered, "I almost sent a lot of people here."

Realization fell over Carson and he steered her with a hand behind her back to his office, "Let's have a talk."

Carson closed the door behind them, and gestured for Cora to take a seat. Rather than sit behind his desk, Carson pulled up a spare seat from the corner, and placed it next to hers.

"It's all right, Cora. Why don't you tell me what's on your mind?" Carson reached over the desk and started pouring coffee for them both.

"Oh, I don't know, Dr. Beckett. I seem to have spent a lot of time in this infirmary since I arrived, don't I?"

"Call me Carson. Especially since it looks like you'll be staying." He handed her a mug of coffee.

Cora blinked, "How do you know?"

Carson smiled, "Elizabeth likes to ask me things, and she tells me things, too. We'll be glad to have you around, lass. All of us."

"Even though I tried to… kill so many people?"

Carson shrugged, "You were under influence," he paused, "I don't have that excuse."

Cora frowned. "What are you…? Oh, right. Hoff?"

"You read the reports?"

"Yes. I'm sorry… Carson. You weren't exactly to blame, though."

"Wasn't I?"

"As much as I was, perhaps?"

Carson opened his mouth to protest, but realized it would not be resolved. "I suppose we all have things we have to live with."

"I'm finding it hard, Carson. I walk around and I wonder if I might have killed them."

"You may find it easier in time. I have… a little."

"I don't want to deny it happened."

"No. That's good, Cora, you know that. I couldn't deny what happened on Hoff, it would eat me up inside. I just have to let my friends help me, keep me going." Carson sipped his coffee and looked down.

"I find it hard to let my friends help. I'm too used to surviving by myself. Irene is closest, but even she understands - we both hide things, really."

"And Rodney?"

Cora looked into Carson's concerned face. "I don't know. We were very young when we were together, we shared everything, but when his life was in danger, I didn't tell him, I just left… It wasn't how it should have been, but it was the only thing I thought I could do. Now… I want him to know everything, tell him everything… but it's hard."

"Instead, it's easier to talk to me, a stranger."

"I suppose it is. I'm sorry…"

"Don't be sorry, lass." Carson laid his hand on hers. "I'm sure you'll work it out with him in time. And you have Irene, Laura… and me, if you need us."

"Thanks." Cora sighed.

Xxx

Colonel Sheppard peered cautiously into Rodney's lab, his eyes darting from side to side, searching for his target. He spotted Radek over at a far bench with his head down over the laptop. Between Sheppard and Radek sat Rodney, his back to the door. Sheppard waved an arm above his head, hoping Radek would look up. The Czech caught the movement with the corner of his eye and frowned at the man in the doorway. Sheppard grinned, raising his eyebrows. He jerked his head sideways, and then did a kind of air-guitar impression, then gave Radek a big wink. Radek rolled his eyes and cleared his throat.

"Well," he said brightly, "I think it may be time to call it a day, Rodney. Don't you think?"

Sheppard gave Radek a thumbs-up and slipped away into the corridor.

Rodney looked up. "I don't know why you two are sneaking around. Everybody knows you're setting up a party in the Music Room. All the cloak-and-dagger stuff doesn't add anything for me."

Radek closed his laptop and threw him a glare. "You are such a grump, Rodney. I cannot think of anyone who needs a party more than you."

Rodney grunted as Radek made his way past him. At the door, Radek halted, turning slowly.

With one hand on the doorframe, Radek said, "I would think you would be in party mood now, Rodney. Dr Matthews seems to have recovered fully from her ordeal last week. How are you two…?" he trailed off, watching the Chief of Science, who had not really looked up from his work. The silence lengthened.

At last, Rodney sighed. "I'm not sure I know what I'm doing, Radek. Eleven years is a long time, you know? I wish…" At last, he turned, his pained expression clear for Radek to see. "On the one hand, it's like we were never apart, but… I don't know, there's something keeping us distant… like we haven't really figured out how to… _be_… together." He rubbed a hand over his face. "Go on, Sheppard will be waiting. Get out of here. I'm fine. Just… I'll be fine."

Radek took a few steps back into the room, and put his hand on Rodney's shoulder. "Yes. I think you will. It must be like living another life." He shrugged. "She looks happy though. And I think you are too, despite what you just told me. Patience, my friend, and maybe some music…" Radek grinned at Rodney.

Rodney groaned.

Radek shrugged. "The party will be good. I have persuaded Kavanagh to play All Along the Watchtower…"

Rodney's eyes lit up, and he smirked. "Oh yeah, that is one saving grace I want to hear again. It's unthinkable Kavanagh decided to stay in Atlantis, even the threat of Ronon won't get him to leave. Probably staying just to get revenge. Anyway, good work, Radek. Now get down there, or Sheppard will blow something up."

---

When Rodney arrived at the Music Room, the party was already in full swing. He hadn't really wanted to go, but the promise of live music was hard to resist, even if it meant suffering those awkward party moments he'd always hated.

As he squeezed his way into the room, he realized this wasn't going to be quite so bad. The place was completely packed, at least enough people so there was no sign of any embarrassing dance floor. The happy thrum of voices and laughing was buoyant on the sea of upbeat music. A soft multi-color light seemed to weave over the crowds, and, though Rodney had no idea how Radek had done it, soft swirls of dry ice carpeted the floor. It was quite spectacular, and Rodney smiled in appreciation. He'd definitely have to ask him about that one.

Spotting the table laden with drinks and food, Rodney grabbed himself a beaker of Radek's finest. Leave it to a scientist to prefer drinking out of beakers, hopefully ones that hadn't been used in the lab. For those who were fond of their esophageal lining, there were less fiery drinks both from Earth and the Pegasus. Rodney, like a few others, still preferred the homegrown variety. After all, it had been the only thing they had for the first year, and the drink carried a familiarity to it.

"Rodney! There you are. Come over here." Carson waved his own beaker.

Rodney nodded and managed to shuffle his way over to Carson, Radek and Alexa through the throng of people. He raised his glass. "Nice show, Radek. Where'd you get the dry ice?"

Radek smirked. "Daedalus." He tapped his finger on the side of his nose, "Say no more."

Rodney grinned. He glanced around the room, trying to see who was and wasn't there. Sheppard, Ronon, Lorne and Teyla were at the far side, and he could see Elizabeth standing with Cadman, Costello and Cora in one corner. His heart almost skipped a beat as he saw his wife. He felt like he was seventeen again. His breath seemed to leave him as he watched her smiling face and sparkling eyes. She was laughing at something Laura was saying, and she was beautiful.

"Okay, Rodney?" Carson peered at him concerned.

"What? Yeah, fine." Rodney sipped his drink.

"Maybe…" Whatever Carson was going to say was drowned out as a huge cheer came up from the crowd. People seemed to press towards the area where the equipment and musical instruments were. A few of the expedition members were lifting guitars or settling behind the piano and drums. They were a mix of scientists and military. Kavanagh clasped his guitar lightly, his long hair on his shoulders. He bent forward, coaxing his instrument to sing as the whole band prepared.

Sanchez leaned on his guitar as he grabbed the microphone. "Time for some real music folks."

The whole room was buzzing with pleasure as they enjoyed an incredible set from the band, culminating with a virtuoso performance of the Jimi Hendrix classic. Kavanagh and the others received rapturous applause. Rodney shook his head, wondering how it was he never knew Kavanagh could sing and play like that. Looking around, it seemed the scientist had made a few more friends as a few people went up to talk to the band.

Soft music returned to the room, and the murmur of voices returned as everyone settled in to enjoy the rest of the night. Some were dancing where they were, while others simply talked. The closeness made everyone feel comfortable, and Rodney was beginning to relax. He took another glance at Cora, who smiled at him. He felt like he wanted to go over, but thought maybe it was better not to.

As the first bars of Unchained Melody rolled out, Rodney suddenly began to feel very uncomfortable indeed. Radek, at his side, shuffled nervously. Couples all around the room were beginning to take each other in their arms. Rodney watched Major Lorne hold out a hand for Elizabeth, her smiling as she placed her hand in his. Sheppard held Teyla close, seemingly explaining to her the finer points of slow dancing.

Radek and Carson exchanged glances. Carson took Rodney's drink from his hand. "Come on, lad. The night's a-wasting." Radek and Carson pushed Rodney in front of them, and forced their way through the crowd, Rodney unable to get into reverse, despite his many efforts.

Radek quickly leaned back to sweep Alexa with him. "Come on, we're going to dance once we've dealt with this… and I don't even dance."

Laura and Irene must have been thinking the same thing, because as soon as they maneuvered a surprised Cora into a surprised Rodney's arms, Carson had whisked Laura away, and Ronon appeared out of nowhere and scooped Irene up with ease.

They found themselves pressed together, their faces close. Rodney was speechless, his mouth open with shock, as he held onto her reflexively.

Cora slowly smiled. She let out a deep sigh, and tucked her head onto his chest, slipping her arms further around him. Rodney felt no self-consciousness in the close crowd. He closed his eyes and let the music calm him. Gently, he found himself tucking his arms around Cora, and rested his head gently against hers. He could feel her warmth soothing away the chill that had frozen his feelings over the past few days. As they swayed together, Rodney gradually relaxed into the embrace, enjoying the feel of Cora against him. He tried to let the pain of the last eleven years melt away as he clung to her now, breathing in her scent.

As the last strains of the song faded away, Cora raised her eyes to meet Rodney's. "Thank you, Rodney. That felt good, don't you think?"

"Yes, Cora. It did." Rodney didn't know whether he wanted to kiss her or run away as fast as his legs could carry him.

"Rodney… I don't want to confuse things, but let's not move too fast, Okay?" She felt like she still needed time to get past a few of her own issues, and by their close position, it seemed they might jump the gun.

There was nothing but confusion in Rodney's mind as Cora pulled away. "I… I don't understand." He whispered.

"I just think we need more time to adjust. Both of us. Don't be mad. Just let's enjoy the rest of the party, and not spoil it by hurting each other before we've even started."

Seeing the fear in her eyes, Rodney suddenly realized what she was talking about. He could have kissed her as easily as bolted. He was afraid too, and they both had to deal with that.

"Yeah," he sighed, "It's okay, I understand. Come here." He wrapped his arms around her once more, squeezing her tight. "We'll get there, 'k?"

Xxx xxx

The next morning, Elizabeth was on a mission. It didn't take her long to find Rodney. Even on Sunday, Rodney was to be found in his lab. She stood at the door, her arms folded.

"There you are."

Rodney looked up. "Here I am," he frowned, "Where am I?"

Elizabeth chuckled and went over to stand next to him. "I was just looking for you, but it's never hard to find you."

Rodney shrugged, "Can I help it if I feel comfortable here?"

She avoided to rhetorical question, "Why didn't you tell me about Cora?"

Rodney looked away. "Sorry."

"I could have helped." She'd be lying if she said it didn't hurt that a friend didn't come to her for advice.

Rodney got up from his stool and retreated further into the room, in the pretense of retrieving some piece of equipment. "I wasn't really thinking straight."

Elizabeth smiled. "I can see that."

Rodney rubbed a hand across his face, returning to his stool. "I'm not really thinking straight now."

"I can see that."

"So, "Rodney smiled wryly, "Any ideas?"

Elizabeth put her hand on his shoulder, "Why don't you tell me everything. It might help."

"Yeah… okay. I'd like that."

Sitting down, she listened to Rodney tell the story of his college years, starting with being paired with George Gilbertson as a lab partner in undergrad and eventually moving on to when he and Cora plowed into each other in the hallway of the Physics building. He told of how they became friends and how if George didn't push him, he probably never would have asked her on a date.

Listening to him was like reading a novel. There were happy memories mixed in with the sad, angry with the calm, and exciting with the mundane. She learned more about him in a couple of hours than she had in two years.

It amazed Rodney how easy it was to talk to Elizabeth about so much. Sure he talked to the guys, but there were some little details he left out – mostly about intimate feelings and how he really fell in love with Cora and why it was so hard for him to call his sister Jeannie to come to the wedding.

He wrapped up with his leaving the East Coast for the West and throwing himself into earning his PhDs. "I guess you know the rest."

"Where do you and Cora stand now?"

"Friends, with the possibility of more… eventually."

"Is that what you want?"

"Well… no. I just… I want her back. But she keeps saying she needs time. She's scared, I can tell. I am too, but not enough to run away from her like she is from me."

"She's afraid of getting hurt, and of hurting you again. It's something you're going to have to convince her won't happen."

"How can I promise that?"

Elizabeth gave a sly smile, "Because if you're an idiot with her I'll call you on it, and if she is with you, Dr. Costello and Lt. Cadman will whip her into shape." She became more serious, "You two had something everyone dreams about, you can't let it slip out of your grasp."

"I can't push either."

"Right. She's a strong woman, but I don't think she knows just how strong she is."

"So what do I do?" He looked into her eyes for answers.

"Be there for her, as a friend for now." She grinned, "And be you're charming self."

He snorted, "Yeah, like that's going to be easy."

Elizabeth deadpanned, "It should be, she's already in love with you."

"What?" Rodney's eyes widened like he just saw a Wraith pop up from the doorway and wave hello.

"You can't tell?"

He was utterly confused, "No… huh?"

Elizabeth smiled, "I guess it's a girl thing."

Xxx

Sitting behind his large walnut desk, Stuart Hunter stared out of his window at the London skyline. He wished he could see for himself the amazing city of Atlantis, in another galaxy. His daydream was broken by his Private Secretary coming into his office. The dark-suited young man held out a sheet of paper.

"Sorry to disturb you, Minister. I have a message here from Dr. Matthews. It was sent via the Pentagon a few minutes ago. They apologize for the delay. Apparently the SGC had a bit of a situation to take care of. Something about alternate universe SG1's."

Stuart took the sheet of paper from the outstretched arm. "I won't ask." He read the brief note and mumbled quietly, "He's her husband… well, well, well. Who would have guessed?"

The civil servant raised one eyebrow, as he stood stiffly in front of the desk. "If you want to reply quickly, Minister, we need to have it prepared soon. They check-in tomorrow."

"Oh, yes, we must. She wants clearance to tell him about The Organisation. He works in the Pegasus Galaxy, for heaven's sake. I think we can trust him to keep a secret!" He had no qualms about discussing The Organisation in front of his Private Secretary since the man had been there since the beginning of his first term and had been given clearance long ago.

As his Secretary reached out to take hold of the door handle on his way out, a short, rotund man burst in through the door. "Minister!" He saw the other man, "Oh, good, Mark, I'm glad you're here, we'll need your help."

"What in the world is happening, Nicholas? I hate it when you barge in like this," Stuart said crossly to his department Director, another civil servant that was there since the beginning.

Nicholas Braithwaite was a little out of breath, and adjusted his glasses with one hand as he laid the manila file down on the desk. "You won't believe what Scotland Yard has found. It's all to do with the Atlantis expedition, and The Organisation."

Stuart exchanged glances with Mark, and leaned over to open the file. "Do tell, Nicholas."

"Right," the Director squeezed himself down into the chair, "They've captured an Organisation operative. Well, they don't know that of course, but they know he matches one of the profiles we sent out years ago. We didn't think there were any left, well, not active, anyway. Lucky us that we put all their profiles out just in case. It was so bloody hard to tell who was who after they blew up their compound."

Stuart sat with his mouth open in shock, and Mark had managed to sit down before he fell down.

He asked, "Which profile?"

"You won't believe it! It's incredible."

"Who?"

"Dr. Geoff Anderson."

Stuart couldn't help his voice raising, "…The head of The Organisation has been alive all this time? The madman who came up with all of this!"

"I'm afraid so. The good news is he's not going anywhere anymore other than a cold cell."

Stuart calmed himself down and asked quietly, fearfully. "Was he trying to get to our girls?"

Nicholas chewed on his lower lip, reluctant to reply. He sighed, "I think so. The Pentagon tipped the Yard off because he was trying to access the SGC and they traced him here. Well, in fact, he had accessed the staff records. They said it was jolly close, he almost got away. They had to send an SO13 team to arrest the fellow. That was yesterday. I know, we should have been told. Anyway, today they have identified him as on our wanted list, and so they just called me."

Mark chimed in, "Maybe he was trying to get on the expedition somehow. We didn't think we'd have to continue surveillance in the Pegasus. Maybe we should have."

Nicholas shrugged. "It hardly seems possible to get at them there. But he was obviously trying."

"I need to see this man. I need to know if The Organisation is still functioning, if he is just a persistent loner, or if, Lord help us, he's still been working." Stuart stood up. "Mark, get me a car. I'm going over to the Yard. And make sure that reply gets sent. I'll dictate on the way. Nicholas, make sure the SGC gets everything we have on this. The time for secrecy is over."

* * *

**A/N:** Anyone in the mood for a party in Pegasus? 


	18. Making Bittersweet Music

**A/N:** I hope I haven't lost too many people, this is a nice lengthy chapter, sort of to reward you all for staying so long. Life… I swear… time to unpack the bunnies (they hate moving across the state…)

-If you didn't pick up on it in the last chapter with Minister Hunter, this is also set right after SG:1's _Ripple Effect_, thought I'd mention it because of something in this chapter.

-And… I've been nominated for a Stargate Fan Award ! Thanks to whoever nominated me! I don't know what for yet (they're being a bit backed-up over there) but I'm really excited!

* * *

**Chapter 18**- _Making Bittersweet Music_

Sparks flew as Radek watched from a safe distance. Fire had always been a little frightening to him… who was he kidding? It terrified him. The sheer destructive power of it…

"That should be all." The torch shut down.

Radek snapped out of his thoughts quickly enough to respond, "Thank you Sergeant. Perhaps we can finally get this up and running."

Bryan lifted up the mask of his protective helmet with his gloved hand, "Glad to help, I never get to use this enough."

Radek laughed and patted him on the back, "Don't go melting the Control Room. We need that."

Sgt. Grimault picked up the welding machine and moved it back to the corner of the Engineering Lab, "Of course not, sir. Then I'd be out of a job." He flashed a smile as he took off the gloves and helmet and made sure the amp was off.

"We can't have that."

"No, sir. Anything else?"

"No, that should be all."

The gate tech left as Radek turned his attention back to the large console the sergeant had been piecing back together. It was one of the casualties still left over from the Wraith fight in the city months ago. Specifically from a grenade down in one of the previously unexplored rooms. Whether or not it was still going to work was another story.

"Dr. Zelenka?"

He turned to see the blonde woman that was still the talk of the city, "Good morning, Dr. Matthews."

"Good morning. She looked around the lab at people already deeply engrossed in work, "I'm not late, am I?"

"Oh no." He followed her gaze, "Some are more ambitious than others and come early, stay late. You're early."

"I didn't want to be late on my first day. I hope I'll be of some use to the Department."

"It is good to have you. We should start with a tour, yes? Introduce you to the others and the projects. I have an assignment in mind for you already."

"You do?"

"Yes, but come." He moved away and waved for her to follow him, "Let me show you around."

Cora smiled and greeted the other engineers as Radek introduced her. She had already seen many in passing during the short time she had been in Atlantis, but never actually talked to them. She said hi to Irene as she came in and headed to her work station, intent on finishing up a project. After the thorough tour of the lab, Cora found herself led back to where she first found Radek.

"And here we are." Radek gestured around them.

"Where are we?"

"Your assignment." He pointed to the console, "Getting this to work. Of course I'll be working on it also, but that's beside the point."

She scanned the piece of technology, trying to discover what was wrong with it, "It looks perfectly fine."

"Looks can be deceiving." Radek slapped his hand on top of it, "Dead as doornail. It was damaged by grenade and just put back together."

"It doesn't even look as if it's been damaged."

"Sgt. Grimault's work."

"Really? The technician overseeing the Gate?" The versatile quality of the people in the Expedition hadn't lost its surprise. First MENSA-worthy pilots…

"Yes. A soldier that welds and computer engineers. He is a man of many talents. No wonder Peter took him under his wing as apprentice to Control Room."

"Peter Grodin?"

Radek nodded, "He was also your friend I hear."

She lowered her voice, "Very much so."

"We have much in common then. Work, Peter," he waggled his eyebrows, "and putting up with McKay every day."

Cora laughed, she was going to like working there.

Xxx

The British Minister of Defence rubbed his neck, having a bad morning thanks to a sleepless night of nightmares brought on by the interrogation of a frighteningly sane madman he hoped was long dead. With his head supported by his hands, it replayed in his mind.

-

_Stuart stiffened up his shoulders as the policeman turned the handle and opened the door. He stepped in with the policeman following behind._

_He turned his head and quietly stated, "I'll be fine."_

_The other man nodded, "I'll be right outside." He left and closed the door._

_Stuart eyed the man seated at the metal table, all breath escaping him. The thought of what the doctor had done to so many people was incomprehensible._

"_I've been expecting you, Minister."_

"_Have you?" He responded automatically._

_Dr. Anderson gave no reply, simply making uneasy eye contact with the Minister._

_Stuart kept it as he pulled out the chair across the table and sat, trying to make himself comfortable to ease the tension. He wanted information out of the man and with a relaxed atmosphere… "How is it you've kept out of our sights for eight years?"_

"_I know how to remain hidden."_

"_It must get lonely. All the running and hiding."_

"_I suppose so."_

"_You haven't been lonely?"_

"_No." Dr. Anderson didn't bother to shake his head, but remained still._

_Minister Hunter had a thought that this interrogation wasn't going to be quite normal, "Working with people?"_

"_Since The Organisation was… dissolved I've kept my mind occupied."_

"_Anything in particular?"_

"_It is not of your concern."_

_Stuart spoke with authority, "I beg to differ. Your history of research is unnerving."_

_Dr. Anderson hissed, "I am a scientist. I will not halt operations, no matter the circumstances."_

"_Determined, I see."_

"_Incredibly."_

_Instead of tension easing as the Minister hoped, it had actually increased to the point breathing in the small brightly lit room was becoming problematic._

_Stuart resisted pulling at his tie, "Care to tell me the story?"_

"_No."_

"_You're not going anywhere. You have been captured, Doctor. There are no options."_

_The doctor paused, thinking over his answer, "It does not matter whether I relate the past years of my life to you. I will end up the same."_

"_The circumstances of your imprisonment could change."_

"_In what way?" He seemed genuinely curious._

"_Your mind needs to be occupied. I can provide literature and other mind stimulations or you can stare at blank walls for the rest of your life."_

_Dr. Geoff Anderson remained quiet for a few moments, keeping his eyes on the Minister. Then he grinned, "Tell me of my protégés. How are they getting along in the city of the Ancients?"_

_Stuart leaned back, thrown a little off balance by the question, "Just how much information did you get access to?"_

"_You'll find there's a multitude of information I know about other worldly matters."_

"_Is that right?"_

"_Yes. Will you be turning me over to Stargate Command?"_

"_They'll send a few people over. They want to talk to you."_

"_I expected as much. But I will remain in this country?"_

_The Minister realized the tables had been turned on him, he wasn't supposed to be answering questions… "The majority of your crimes have been committed here."_

"_I am not a criminal."_

_Despite his desire to remain calm, Stuart felt something inside him snap, "You are responsible for fifty-seven deaths! The people you used in your experiments, their families you had murdered, your staff at the compound, and the bystanders on the tram!" He slammed his fist on the table._

_But the doctor didn't flinch, "With advancement comes consequences."_

_Stuart Hunter lowered his voice and spoke in astonishment, "Oh Lord, what else have you done?"_

"_Contrary to your beliefs, since I was shut down, I have been lying low. Living under an assumed identity and working as a doctor at a small hospital." At Stuart's alarmed look he added with an evil grin and a startling glint in his eye, "Don't worry, I didn't kill anyone."_

"_The tram accident you are responsible for wasn't exactly lying low."_

"_Why are you accusing me of that? There is no proof."_

_Stuart saw his opportunity to break the man in front of him, "All fingers point to you. A month after we found The Organisation, the tram Irene Costello's fiancé is on mysteriously runs off the tracks and explodes. We know you ordered the murder of other loved ones of the people you kidnapped."_

_Dr. Anderson kept silent, anger flooding his face._

"_But," Stuart leaned forward to prod the doctor, "Why did you stop there? Why not go after Rodney McKay?"_

_Anderson clenched his jaw, "Dr. McKay is a lucky man… in many ways."_

"_And why is that?" He asked, his tie lightly sweeping the table as he continued to lean forward._

"_He was under the eye of the American government. I could not risk exposure to them."_

_Stuart let an underlying teasing tone creep into his voice, "Afraid are we?"_

"_I am not." Anderson defended as his face flushed._

"_Then why do they seem to come up in conversation so often? Why do you care if a few people from the SGC come and talk to you?"_

_He continued in his defensive tone, "It does not matter to me."_

"_I think it does. You're more afraid of them then me, a huge mistake."_

"_I am not afraid!" The doctor launched out of his seat and slammed his fist on the table, eyes glowing yellow._

_Stuart slid his chair back to gain distance from the… 'man', "Oh my word." Before he knew it, there were hands around his neck. The world got blurry and dark as gunshots were fired._

-

"Minister Hunter? Are you feeling alright? Perhaps you are not well enough yet."

Stuart straightened up, feeling like he was caught with his hand in the biscuit tin, "I'm fine, Mark. Any word from the SGC about Anderson?"

"Not yet, but I'm expecting a call any moment."

"Nothing about Atlantis either then?"

"They're not due to check in for a few more hours. The SGC is a few hours behind us, sir."

"Right, of course."

"Anything you need?"

"No, send the call through to here when it comes."

"Will do." Mark left with a worried expression. His boss was almost strangled the day before and still shows up to work.

The door closed and Stuart breathed a sigh of relief. He fell into his thoughts again, losing track of time.

He wondered that if somehow Anderson had gotten to Atlantis, what he would have done. Cora and Irene were his only two subjects that had Mutatio dormant in their systems… would he reactivate it, start a new following or kill them too?

He jumped as the phone rang, and after a moment to regain his composure, he picked up the handset, "Defence Minister Hunter speaking."

"_General Hank Landry. How are you after yesterday?"_

Just the man he wanted to hear from, "Back to normal, thank you."

"_Good to hear. I have news of your Dr. Anderson."_

"Please go on."

"_To his Goa'uld buddies he's Hephaestus, except he got into some trouble and has been hiding, or stranded if you look at it a different way, on Earth for fifteen years."_

Stuart raised his eyebrow, "The Greek god of fire? The one who made the gods' weapons? Zeus's thunderbolts, Athena's shield, and Helio's chariot? Not to mention forming Pandora?"

"_That's the one, and you sound like Dr. Jackson."_

"Mythology is a hobby of mine."

Stuart could almost hear the American General shake his head, _"Teal'c recognized him. Apparently Hephaestus worked for Cronus as his go-to guy for weapons and research until they had a falling out. In light of the work of The Organisation, Dr. Jackson theorizes it was over Pelops."_

"Pelops was Hephaestus' nephew and Cronus's great-grandson according to mythology."

"_There you go again. We know Pelops was using nanotechnology on the Argosians, but then abandoned them. Hephaestus is saying Cronus had him killed for working in secret."_

Stuart wondered how General Landry got the Goa'uld to say so much but decided not to ask and observed, "Time passed, Ander-" He caught himself, "Hephaestus grew angrier."

"_Apparently grandpa wouldn't let him conduct nanotechnology research, he deemed it wasn't worth the time. Thinking Earth would be the perfect hiding place, Hephaestus came here and pretended to be a human doctor."_

"Earth had been forgotten about by the Goa'uld for a long time."

"_Exactly. He admits to crashing his Hatak in the Atlantic, so he has been stranded here. He built up a troop of followers and got the backing of-"_

Stuart cut him off, "I know the rest, General. Thank you." He didn't need to hear how The Organisation had actually been secretly funded by the previous party in power.

"_Of course, Minister."_

"What are you going to do with him?"

"_There's a nice cell next to Nerus at Area 51."_

"Sounds perfect."

Xxx xxx

Radek checked his watch and seeing the time, flicked his eyes up to Cora across the table, "How does lunch sound?"

She looked up from her computer screen, "I'm starved."

The two scientists left the lab and chatted all the way to the mess hall. Cora instantly scanned the room and spied Rodney as he was sitting down along the window. She smiled as her heart picked up pace.

Radek smirked at her reaction and after they got their food, made a direct route for Rodney's table with Cora in tow.

"Hello."

Rodney didn't look up, "Hey Radek."

Cora greeted him also, "Hi."

He instantly looked up, "Oh! Hi, uh, didn't see you there."

"There's Alexa," Radek jerked his head in his girlfriend's direction, "I'll be going."

"Radek-" Rodney called, but Radek was already on his way to the other side of the mess.

"Mind if I join you?" Cora asked hopefully.

Rodney rose out of his chair in an attempt to be a gentlemen, "No, please, uh, sit."

"Thanks." She gingerly lowered herself onto the chair and laid her tray down, "How's your day so far?"

"Normal." He smirked as he sat back down, "It has suddenly improved infinitely." He made a mental note about Radek playing match-maker. No wonder he had a steady relationship.

The corner of her lips came up, "Is that right?"

"Oh yeah." He almost patted himself on the back for what he deemed was a Kirk-Sheppard comment, "Yours?"

Her green eyes twinkled, "Dare I say it has also abruptly improved?" At Rodney's stunned face at her blatant flirting, she moved on, "Most everyone in the Department seems welcoming. "

"Most everyone?"

"Dr. Kavanagh seemed… off for some reason. I swear I heard him mutter something about you."

"Probably couldn't believe I married a beautiful woman. I doubt he's been alone with one for years."

Cora blushed, "You do have your charms."

"Really?"

She teased, "How could I resist? You were so cute."

"I'm not cute. I'm manly. Cute is little girls in pig-tails and puppies running around."

"I didn't say you're cute now, but then."

He placed his hand on his heart and faked hurt, "Oh you slay me."

She shrugged, "I try."

"You succeeded."

They both let out stifled chuckles and she asked, "So, when are you going off world next?"

"Tomorrow. M4X-632. Though the likelihood of there actually being something worthwhile there is slim."

"I suppose it doesn't hurt to try."

He opened his mouth to respond but stopped when his radio clicked on. He turned his head and listened… "What?... It's WHAT?... Don't touch anything!" He turned it off and looked across the table to an alarmed Cora, "I gotta go."

"What's going on?"

"I don't have time. I'll find you later."

"Okay."

She watched as he jumped up from the table, not bothering about his tray, and met with Radek on the way out, both waving their hands around, forcing her to the conclusion that had been in the back of her head that his work was first. Not that she was any different…

Time passed and she picked listlessly at her meal, lifting her anxious eyes to the doorway every few seconds.

"Will you stop looking out for McKay," Irene commanded, "One of the devices from the Ancient labs started to go haywire. He'll be busy for awhile, so give over."

Cora put down her fork and sighed as Irene sat down in front of her. "Sorry, Irene. I'm so nervous these days. I wouldn't dream of leaving Atlantis, but I feel like I'm only half _here_, if you understand what I'm saying."

Irene smiled as she pushed Rodney's abandoned tray to the side. "It's okay. I get it. But I know one thing that'll make you feel like you belong – come to the poker game tonight."

Cora's eyes widened. "I wasn't sure… Laura asked me, but…"

Irene grinned. "Great! See? You should come. It'll be fun. You know Susan Simpson, and Alexa Stroh."

"I haven't played since you left."

"You'll soon pick it up, we've taken to playing Spit In The Ocean – it'll be like the old days."

"Will anyone else be there?"

"Yes, but you'll love them. There's Tina, and… oh, Katie."

"Katie…" Cora narrowed her eyes, "Brown."

Irene bit her lip, "Yes."

"Oh." Cora looked down, a pit sitting in her stomach. That was the last person she wanted to see in all of Atlantis.

After a moment of awkward silence, Irene waved a hand airily. "Don't worry, she and Rodney… well, you don't have anything to worry about."

"It's not that. It's just… what will I say? Oh, hello, Katie, nice to meet you, I'm Rodney's wife."

Irene snorted. "You could, I suppose. Oh, come on, Cora, you have to meet her sometime, and you need a good poker night."

Cora sighed. "Oh, go on then. I'll come."

Xxx

The corporal held out her hand. "Tina Maywether. Pleased you could come."

Cora smiled shyly, and shook hands. "Thanks. Irene told me all about you. She said you and Laura were the first Marines she met here."

"That was an interesting day."

"I should thank you for keeping my best friend out of trouble."

"No problem. Just doing my job. Besides, I think you guys do more ass-saving around here, well, unless…"

"Yes, all right," Irene interjected, "We don't need reminding of our recent problems, Tina. Where's Susan?"

"Here." Susan Simpson stepped through the doorway her strawberry blonde hair falling in her face, accompanied by Alexa Stroh. "Oh, Cora, glad you made it."

Laura Cadman appeared from the kitchen area, holding a tray of metal beakers. "Yes, we're all glad. Someone new for Alexa to fleece."

They all laughed as they grabbed a cup.

"Watch it, Laura." Alexa warned, with a smirk on her face, and then turning to Cora, said, "Pay her no mind, Cora. I don't win as much as they imagine."

There were a few 'yeah, right' mutterings as they all seated themselves around the table.

"Em, Katie said she'd be along any minute. She's just finishing up in her lab." Laura glanced nervously at Cora, and the others all seemed to tense.

"I'm looking forward to meeting her," said Cora, brightly putting up a bit of a façade.

"Yeah, right." Irene offered, and everyone chuckled.

The door slid open and Katie Brown hurried in. "Oh, sorry I'm late everyone. Just needed to… well, anyway, I'm here now, and Oh! Cora! You've come. That's lovely. Great."

Cora gave Katie a smile and a nod, and watched the red-head botanist settle herself into a chair. Cora thought this Katie woman seemed quite nervous, and yet eager to greet her. She looked quite friendly, and even… nice. It was most disconcerting.

"OK, folks, lets get right down to business." Laura looked around at everyone as she began to shuffle the cards.

--

"Call you." Tina threw her Lifesaver onto the pile in the middle of the table. The little mint sweet rolled over and settled with the others. "I know you don't want to bring it up, but are you guys okay since, you know…?"

Irene sighed. "Fold." She put her cards down. "Yes. We've been fine. I won't say it didn't bring back a lot of bad memories, but… well, it's all in the past now isn't it, Cora?"

"Yes. I'll see you, and raise you one." Cora tossed a couple of her Lifesavers onto the pile.

"Fold." Susan sighed.

Katie studied Cora for a moment over her hand of cards. "Unhappy memories for you, Cora?"

Cora returned Katie's stare. "Yes, very much so. There are many things I wish I could forget. The only good part about that bit of my life was… Rodney." Cora felt anger and vulnerability stabbing at her heart, as she answered Katie. Was she just imagining it, or had this woman goaded her?

"But I thought you left him?" Katie ignored the kick she got under the table from Laura.

Cora drew herself up in her seat. "Perhaps one day I will tell you all the full story. Then you might understand. I've only told my _friends_ so far."

Katie looked away. "He probably deserved it anyway."

"Shit, Katie, shut the hell up," hissed Laura.

Cora took a deep breath. "I know you were… fond of Rodney for a while, Katie, and I'm sorry if you don't… understand him, but he and I both went through some terrible things, and it left us both with…"

"…outstanding issues." finished Irene, watching Cora nod, and look down at her cards.

Katie blushed. "Was it really that bad?" she whispered. "I just heard…"

"Well, don't listen quite so hard, next time," said Irene. "And yes, it was really that bad."

"Sorry," said Katie, "McKay can be such a jerk," she dodged the kick, "but I don't like to see him hurting the way he did when you first arrived. I think I'll fold." She put her cards down.

Cora nodded. "Yes, well, sorry about that, but it can't be helped. I'm just glad I found him again, and I think we're working it out. And it's okay, you're partly right. Rodney had some bad habits long before everything went wrong for him." Her eyes twinkled as she caught Katie's eye.

"Tell me about it!" joked Laura, "Bad habits is right." She winked at Cora.

Katie laughed, then said to Cora, "I hope you can work it out, if that's what it takes."

Her words were a little cryptic, but Cora thought she knew what Katie was getting at. The red-head wasn't jealous of her, but obviously still cared about what happened to Rodney. If her husband was still able to engender such feelings in friends, then he couldn't be as damaged by the years as she feared. She nodded at Katie. "Thanks."

Laura glanced from Katie to Cora, then laid down her cards. "I'll fold."

Alexa smiled. "I'll stand pat."

Tina chewed on her lower lip. "Draw one." She reached out for her card.

Cora glanced at Alexa. "Draw one."

Alexa fiddled with the Lifesavers in front of her. "Raise you four." She gave Cora a friendly stare, and pushed the four mints into the middle of the table.

Tina put her cards down. "That's me, guys."

Cora smiled, "I'll see you." She tossed the Lifesavers.

Alexa laid her cards down. "Just a flush, my friends." Everyone laughed.

Cora laid out her hand, grinning, "I've only got three jacks. Good game, Alexa, thanks." The rest of the table were rolling their eyes.

"Did you ever play poker with Rodney?" Alexa asked, sweeping the Lifesavers towards her. Her tone was friendly and curious.

Cora smiled, "I let him win, mostly. His ego wasn't half as big back then." Their wide eyes showed the disbelief around the table. "Well, okay, it was big, but just not as huge." They all laughed.

Xxx xxx xxX

Cora turned over in bed, completely restless and unable to find her way to sleep. She kept thinking about the party almost two weeks before. She and Rodney had danced in each others arms, and it had felt good, but she had put a stop on letting the emotion of the night get to her. Now she almost regretted it.

All those years of therapy and she still couldn't take a chance. You'd think it was easy, considering Rodney was her husband. She was just so damn scared. Did she really know him anymore? It looked like his heart had taken a severe beating over the years, too.

They had run into each other more than several times since the day he had to leave her at lunch. They had been friendly and flirty, becoming less and less awkward with greetings as the weeks passed, getting more comfortable and getting to know each other again. Seeing Rodney had turned into the highlight of Cora's day.

Then there was Stuart's messages about Dr. Geoff Anderson, leader of The Organisation attempting to gain access to Atlantis, to her and Irene. Knowing he was really a Goa'uld sent shivers down her spine. She had spent years being experimented on by an alien… if she wasn't in another galaxy via a spaceship with hyperdrive engines getting the messages via Stargate, she wouldn't have believed it.

Throwing back the sheet in despair, Cora sat up in bed. With an exaggerated sigh, she pulled on her burgundy robe and slippers and left her room. Maybe a walk would clear her head, and maybe pigs might fly. Anyway, it was better than lying awake getting cross. It did occur to her that if she was seen wandering the empty night corridors, they might arrest her or something, given her track record, but it was too late now.

She found herself close to the music room, she didn't know why. She could hear music - it was the piano-like instrument being played. Her heart skipped a beat as she realized who might be playing, and then it skipped another when the deep familiarity of the technique reached her mind. Rodney.

--

"_Rodney?"_

"_Cora... what brings you here?"_

"_Are you just going to look at that piano or actually play it?" She put down her textbooks on top of the piano in the student music practice room._

_His mouth twitched nervously, "I..uh..I'm done here now."_

"_Will you play for me? I didn't know you played."_

"_Oh, no, really, I've had it up to here. Want to just go and get coffee with me?" He really wanted to get out of there, especially with Cora showing up. He wasn't about to embarrass himself in front of her._

_Rodney was standing up, but Cora quickly hauled him back down as she sat down with him on the large piano stool._

"_Please, Rodney? I love the piano. I bet you're a really lovely player, with those hands." She held his hand in hers, and smiled at him._

_Rodney closed his eyes. "Cora. I don't play. Not now. I used to… but…" he looked at her with a pleading gaze, "I just can't."_

"_Nonsense. I'm sure you'll remember if you try. I bet you gave up lessons when you began to find girls more interesting." She laughed, and squeezed his arm._

_Rodney grinned, enjoying the teasing, but then a frown crossed his face. "I stopped for a while because my teacher told me I didn't have what it takes. I was too technical. No soul. So I gave up for a bit, but I try to keep my hand in."_

_Cora frowned too. "Rodney! That's terrible. What an awful thing for a piano teacher to tell you. Surely what matters is if you enjoy it or not."_

_Rodney shrugged. "Too late now. Doesn't matter if I enjoyed it not. I'm never going to be any good, so what's the point?"_

_She gave him a gentle shove on the shoulder. "Rodney McKay! That's not you. I've never seen you as the type to give up. Now come on, play me something, anything, and we'll take it from there."_

"_No!"_

_The force of his reply shocked her, and he regretted his outburst._

"_Sorry, no."_

"_What music do you like?"_

"_Huh?"_

"_Come on, tell me who you enjoy listening to."_

"_Well, uh, I like Eric Clapton, and maybe Pink Floyd, Blondie…" he grinned, "and Billy Joel, I dunno, just a bunch of stuff."_

"_Why don't you try playing some of their songs? I bet you learned by playing all kinds of classical music that you never really connected to."_

"_I guess. But there's no way I could play any real music." As a kid he loved to play, but he had been no good, no heart. That was the essence of music and he didn't have it. Once in a while he'd punch out a few stanzas, but it always brought back memories of his childhood dreams being shattered by a bastard of a teacher._

_She laughed, "Real music? See what I mean! You're not even on the same planet as Bach, let alone his wavelength. Maybe if you played something that touched you…" She swallowed, letting her hands drop from his arm. She had been embarrassed to suddenly realize how close she was to him. She really, really, liked this guy, and was hoping to be more than friends._

_He refused to play, "Uh, Cora, I appreciate what you're trying to do, but really, I am not going to play anything." He wondered why she was so insistent about it anyway._

"_Then why are you sitting here?"_

"_Aversion therapy?"_

_They exchanged looks, and then burst out laughing together. He leaned onto her, and she put her hand back on his arm. As they composed themselves, Rodney took her hand._

"_Let's get coffee."_

"_Wait. One more question. Just how good do you think you were? Could you play a piece you'd only heard, without sheet music?" The wheels were turning in her head._

_He nodded._

"_Then play. Play Piano Man." She suggested._

"_You're kidding me right?"_

"_No. Just try."_

"_But…"_

"_You haven't said you can't. Just try."_

"_Cora…"_

"_I know you can do it, Rodney." Maybe it would help him get past a few of his childhood demons. Besides, she was always a sucker for musicians._

"_No way."_

"_Please? For me?"_

_He sighed. This girl was maddeningly beautiful, and she seemed to like hanging out with him. How the hell was he supposed to resist her?_

_Flexing his fingers, he shut his eyes for a few moments, hearing the well-known chords in his mind. He let his memory recall how to form the sound, placing everything on the scales in his thoughts._

_Tentatively, he pressed down gently on the ivory keys, the shock of the sound coming as a surprise. He faltered, gathering himself, then began again, until his hands were moving with ease, the sound coming out as he commanded. He only played for a minute, then he seemed overwhelmed by the experience, and let his hands drop to his knees, almost trembling._

_Cora could tell she had witnessed something cathartic, and put her hand on his back._

"_Are you okay?"_

"_Yeah." He whispered._

"_That was amazing."_

"_I know." He hadn't played like that… in well, ever. It was exhilarating and he needed a moment._

"_You can play."_

"_I know."_

_She hoped she didn't ruin her chances of getting closer to him, "I'm sorry I pushed."_

_He shook his head. "It's okay. I think… I think I enjoyed that."_

_She smile, relieved. "You have soul."_

_He held back a blush, "Thanks."_

"_You're welcome. Do you want to play some more?"_

"_Will you stay?"_

_She rubbed his back gently. "Yes please."_

_--_

She looked through the half-open door of the music room, and saw Rodney sitting in front of the silver pedestal. It was definitely piano-like, and Rodney seemed to have mastered the tuning of it. His face was grim with concentration as he put the instrument through its paces with snatches of music she half-recognized. It all seemed quite angry or frustrated, and she could guess why. She didn't dare go in and disturb him, seemed like they were both coming to terms with a whole gamut of feelings.

For a moment, he stopped playing, and hung his head. She held her breath, hoping he wouldn't notice her outside the door. She almost gasped when she heard what he started to play. The first bars of Piano Man trickled through his fingers like warm sand.

--

"_Cora?"_

"_Mmm. Oh, what time is it?" She blinked her eyes open to see him standing over her._

"_Three. Sorry, didn't mean to wake you. Just you're taking up the whole bed, hun."_

"_Sorry, dear…" She moved over and felt him snuggle in behind her, "Oh, you're so warm. But you smell awful."_

"_Sorry. It was really smoky tonight."_

"_How'd it go?"_

_He kissed the top of her head, "Great. They loved me. I made three hundred bucks."_

"_You play Piano Man?"_

"_Yup." He closed his eyes._

"_George there?"_

"_Uh huh."_

_She closed hers too, "Alec want you back?"_

"_Sure. Any night, he said. Hun, you should have been there. Place was buzzing."_

"_Sorry I missed it sweetheart. Love you."_

"_Love you more."_

"_Impossible."_

_--_

She remembered Alec Gunn, who owned the piano bar across the road from their first flat. When he found out Rodney could play, Alec would drag Rodney over whenever he couldn't find a professional pianist. Rodney loved those nights. He was too busy studying and working to do it on a regular basis, but now and again would keep him happy. He always played Piano Man.

Here he was, playing it again. She almost burst into tears there and then. It just brought back so many happy memories of their relationship and short marriage. She desperately wanted to hold him again, and maybe if he did she would allow herself to feel the passion she had for him deep inside. She blinked hard, holding back the tears as he began to sing softly.

Snatches of Rodney singing drifted to her, drawing images into her mind…

"There's Alec Gunn sitting next to me

making love to his tonic and gin…

He says, son, can you play me a memory?"

As he sang on, it was more than sad and sweet, it was utterly devastating.

"…Sing us a song, you're the piano man…"

"Now John at the bar is a friend of mine

He gets me my drinks for free…"

He used to sing "George", she thought, and it almost broke her.

"To forget about life for a while…"

"And say, man, what are you doing here…?"

As Cora's back slipped down the wall, leaving her sitting on the floor, the tears finally rolling in hot streams down her cheeks. She didn't see Rodney take his fingers from the keys and bury his face in his hands.

She sat there, outside, sobbing in silence, until she finally fell asleep.

---

Rodney wiped the moisture from his eyes, and sniffed. It had been so long since he'd played. Finding the Ancient instrument had forced him to re-live another part of his past, and none of it was easy.

He'd seen the fear in her eyes at the party. She rarely showed such emotion when they were married, and now he knew some more of the reasons why. She needed more time, and he could give her that, but it hurt.

It hurt to think about the bar, Alec, and George. But they had been some of the best times he'd ever had, and maybe it was okay to think about them after all. He was having an incredible time here in Atlantis. Sure, death by suckage around every corner, but really, where else would it be worth being…? Maybe with Cora…? Tomorrow, he would make sure he saw her. Talk to her. Let her know he still cared, wanted to try some more. The friend thing wasn't working out for him.

He placed his hand over a crystal at the side of the instrument, and the illuminated keys grew dim. He stood up slowly, stretching his legs to relieve the numbness. He had a vague idea that he'd been sat there too long, and a glance at his watch confirmed that.

As he left the room, he had to stumble to avoid a dark shape in the corridor. Who the heck was sitting there? He barely had time to think it, when he saw it was Cora. He knelt down next to her sleeping form. His heart was in his throat as he touched her wet cheek. How long had she been sat there? Crying…

She did not wake as he lifted her carefully in his arms. He stumbled a little but regained his footing, "Not going to drop you… that'd be bad. Very bad."

He managed to have her head snuggle into his chest as he made his way towards the transporter. He silently gave thanks under his breath that her room wasn't far with a little technological help. Fieldwork had toned him up a little, but he wasn't Superman. Everyone knew that.

Her bed was just a few steps too far, and he didn't really let her land as softly as he'd hoped. He froze, watching her to see if she would wake up and catch him… in her bedroom… late at night…

She didn't stir, so he slipped down onto his knees by the bed, leaning close to her on his elbows. It had been so long since he saw her sleeping.

Then her eyes flickered open.

She seemed to register where she was, and how she must have got there. She blinked at him, and reached out to touch his face.

"Love you, Rodney." It was barely a whisper. And then she shut her eyes and fell fast asleep.

Rodney widened his eyes and smiled. He tucked her outstretched arm back into a more comfortable position, and stroked her hand. "I love you too, Cora."

* * *

**A/N:** (giggle) 


	19. The Good and Bad Sides

**A/N:** Anyone else ever notice how life and art imitate each other? Albiet without the aliens...**  
**

**

* * *

Chapter 19 **–_ The Good and Bad Sides_

"You're all smiley."

"Hmm?" Rodney broke out of his daze and peered at the pilot, "No I'm not."

John pointed at Rodney with his fork, "Yes you are. You can't wipe that grin off your face if you tried. What happened? Something with Matthews?"

"Why do you automatically assume it has something to do with her?"

"But I'm right."

"Well…"

"I knew it! Spill!"

Rodney shifted uncomfortably in his seat, "I uh… was down in the music room and when I left, she was in the hall."

"What she say?" This had to be good.

"She was sleeping."

"Okay…" John drawled, not expecting that.

"So I brought her to her quarters, she woke up a little, said it, fell back asleep." Rodney cut his stack of pancakes with his fork, hoping the conversation was over so he could go back to his daydreaming about Cora.

"You mean… the three little words?"

"Uh huh."

John lit up, "You have to ask her on a date. As long as you're not a complete jerk, you're golden."

"On what kind of date?"

"How about a picnic?" John suggested, remembering how that worked for him.

But Rodney shook his head vehemently, "No way, that's too Chaya for me, Kirk."

"Fine then uh… what was your first date?" He was not going to be defeated that easily.

"We went to a restaurant."

John was starting to feel he was pulling teeth. From a pit bull. Well… maybe a poodle. "What kind?"

"A nice one!"

"Okay, okay." He leaned back and showed Rodney his palms, "I'm just trying to help."

"You're reminding me of George, stop it." He stabbed at his food, the fork nicking the plate.

"You need all the help you can get here, Rodney."

"That's what he said." He popped his head up with an idea, "What if I make dinner? Women like that." He couldn't even remember the last time he actually cooked a whole dinner for a woman… crap… why'd he suggest it?

John bit back laughter or fear. Or both, "You? Cook?"

"I wasn't starving before I met her, ya know." Rodney thought he might as well keep going with it… it wouldn't be so bad… "And she taught me a few things."

"Really? She taught you how to cook?" Now that was a story he wanted to hear, and from Matthews, so Rodney couldn't hide anything.

"She… tried."

"Didn't take?" It didn't surprise John.

"Most of it did, but after I managed to make a fireball of her oven, she stopped."

John teased, "Oh, how did I guess, you and explosions."

"Yea… hey!"

"So making dinner would be a good gesture."

Rodney lifted a finger in the air, "Exactly."

"What are you going to make?"

"I haven't thought that far yet."

"You're going to need to ask her too."

"I will, I will." _Crap._

"When?"

"I don't know."

"You need to have a game plan here." John started to formulate one of his own.

"I'm not good at game plans with these sort of things."

"Obviously." John looked up and saw Cora sitting down with Irene, "There she is, go ask."

"What? Now?" Rodney searched the mess and saw the two Brits chatting.

"Now or never." He kicked Rodney's chair. "Go on, Spock."

"But-"

"Go. Ask her about Friday night."

"Friday, but-"

"Go."

"But she's with Costello, and we're in public."

"Just go and ask."

"Can't you ask for me?" Rodney whined, dread spreading through his body.

"Are we in high school now? Just suck it up and ask. It'll be a total of a minute or two."

Rodney swallowed as he stood and took a step. He looked back at John who promptly kicked him this time. He shot John a look meaning –quit it or I'll make you look like a hairless cat, again- and crossed to where Cora was chatting with Irene.

"Hi."

She looked up, "Hi, Rodney." And gave him a smile that made him melt.

He suddenly wondered if she remembered anything about the previous night, "How are you, after… last night?"

"Oh! Did you…?" She recalled listening to him play, and then she woke up in her bed… there was a dream where they were walking in a park… very much like the first time they said 'I love you' to each other.

Glancing over at Irene but finding she didn't really mind what she heard him say, he answered, "I found you in the hall so I brought you up to your room." He shoved his hands in his pockets nervously.

"I was wondering how I got there." That certainly cleared up the confusion of her morning.

"Maybe I should have left a note or something." He was aware his palms were sweating.

"Thanks. Would you like to sit with us?"

"No, I was just, uh… wondering if Friday night, if you don't have plans, you'dhavedinnerwithme?"

Cora smiled, catching what he said despite the mile-a-minute speech, "As in a date?"

"Well… uh… yeah."

"I'll look forward to it."

"You will?"

"Yes."

He smiled, "Okay, well, then… I'll call you and tell you the details later."

"Alright."

He jabbed his thumb behind him, "I'll go now."

Cora laughed a little, "Okay, Rodney."

Rodney walked with a bounce in his step back to where the Lt. Colonel was waiting patiently, eating his breakfast. He sat down lightly and stretched out his hands, intent upon eating.

John glanced to where Cora and Irene were sitting and saw them giggling. Irene said something that caused Cora to blush and slap her friend playfully on the arm.

"Go well?"

"Yep." Rodney kept the wide grin on as he took a bite of his pancakes doused in maple syrup.

"See. I think she likes you." He teased.

"Shut up." He gloated, "I know she feels more than that."

John laughed, Rodney actually dating was going to be fun, "What are you going to make?"

"For dinner? Uh… well… No idea."

"We need to change that."

"I'm not even a good cook! Oh god, what have you talked me into?" Panic rumbled up in him and his breathing sped up.

"Relax, Rodney."

"Relax! How am I supposed to do that? Hmm? If this doesn't go well I'm ruined!"

"You can do this." Seriously, one little dinner…

"How? Are you going to help? Hmm?"

John deadpanned, "No, but Sgt. Stackhouse is a great cook."

"Stackhouse? Short guy? Likes garlic? Why would he help me?"

"I have a feeling he will."

Rodney groaned, wondering what he got himself into. Couldn't they just skip the dating part? She never said anything about dating.

---

"Hello, sirs." The sergeant nodded as he stood at his post.

"Sergeant."

"What can I do for you, sirs?"

John gestured to Rodney beside him, "McKay here has a favor to ask you."

Stackhouse looked at Rodney questioningly.

Rodney shifted his weight uncomfortably, something he was getting tired of doing that day, "Well, I… I'm making dinner …"

"He's got a hot date." John cut in with a sly smirk on his face.

Stackhouse almost burst out laughing, but stopped himself, "Yes, sir."

"He doesn't know what to make, and since you have all this free time over the next week, I thought you might spend a little of it helping another man out."

"A week, sir?" Stackhouse asked, not really sure of what his CO was talking about.

John explained with a wink Rodney didn't catch, "The week vacation you requested, Sergeant."

"I - oh, yes sir." If the Colonel was really going to give him a week off for helping McKay with dinner… then who was he to refuse?

"Good, Rodney doesn't exactly know what he's going to do."

"That's not true, I – okay, so I don't, but this really isn't his problem, so let's just go. I'll figure it out, I've got two days."

"Only two days, doctor? And you have no idea what to make yet?"

"How much more time do I need?"

"Depending on what it is, there's time to gather all the ingredients, and since we're in another galaxy, find a few substitutes. Then if anything needs to be made the night before-"

"Okay, I get it."

"I'll leave you to it then." John patted Rodney on his back and turned to Stackhouse, "Thank you, Sergeant. Radio me if you have any problems."

"Yes, sir." John left and Stackhouse turned to McKay, "What does your date like?" He assumed it was Dr. Matthews, but decided it was better to leave that out.

"Food wise? Uh… something light, like uh, chicken or something, and she's a vegetable nut. Should we really be talking about this while you're on duty?"

"I can talk and keep an eye out simultaneously. How much experience do you have with cooking, sir?"

"It's not my area of expertise."

"I'll take that as not much." Rodney glared at him so he added, "Sir. Could you handle a pasta dish?"

"What, like spaghetti?"

"No, you want to impress her, right?"

"Well… uh… yeah."

"How about Chicken Giardino? With something other than chicken…. Oh and you can't use the lemon then… so never mind"

"How did you know about my citrus allergy?"

"Sir, everyone on the base knows about your allergy, especially us original members. I hear the newbie Marines and staff get it in writing."

Rodney huffed, "Good. I can't have someone poisoning me accidentally because of their moronic tendencies. What's in this giardino besides the lemon?"

"Vegetables, farfalle pasta…"

"Anything that can replace the lemon?"

"Well, uh… maybe. There's this herb in the mess found on M9X-"

"Fine, then get it and bring it to my quarters. I have things to do." Rodney waved his hand and headed quickly down the hall.

Stackhouse called after him, "What about the wine?" But he was already around the corner. The Sergeant sighed, wondering if a week vacation was really worth teaching McKay to cook a proper dinner for two.

Xxx xxx

Rodney McKay was whistling as he bounced down the hallway, refusing to let his nervousness about the next night dampen his mood. He was convincing himself it would be perfect, that he'd put on his charms, as Elizabeth called it, and Cora would be like putty in his hands. No problem.

Right. That was going to happen. He'd probably stumble all over himself, insult her in some way, and then she'd be done with him. It was going to be a disas-

"Rodney?"

"Hi! Cora… uh… hi." He stopped dead in his tracks.

"You seem lost in thoughts, anything wrong?"

"No, I was just heading back to the lab after lunch… How are you?"

"Good. I was going to take a walk, care to join me? Unless you're busy."

"Nothing that can't wait." A little lie never hurt, right?

She smiled, "Great. How about the north pier?"

"Sure."

The pair walked side by side, discussing unimportant information… mostly gossip about the Department.

After descending a few flights of stairs, the exit doors came into sight on the landing.

Before Rodney could act they'd opened, "I'd get the door for you… but uh I see you already got it."

"The benefits of having the right gene… I've got used to it."

He stayed by her side as they walked out, "Gloating about your natural genes now, huh?"

"Not in the least." Maybe a little. "I wonder if I got it from Mum or Dad…"

"Dad."

"Why do you say that?"

"He was the scientist in your family. Your mom wasn't."

"That would have nothing to do with it… would it?"

"No."

She jabbed him lightly in his side, "One of your parents could have it."

"Whichever one I didn't get the human gene from?"

"Yeah."

"True." He looked at the sky and lowered his head... having an unexpected thought.

She realized it had been all this time and she didn't know how his family was doing, "How is your mother?" Cora never met anyone in his family, except for his sister and her child at the wedding, but knew quite a bit about them.

"Hard to say, her being buried and all."

"Rodney, I'm so sorry." She lightly touched his arm, "I didn't know."

"Yeah, well… it was years ago. I was at Cal Tech at the time."

"How did she…?"

"Her heart died. All those years of my father finally got to her. At least she's free now."

"He's still alive?"

"Yeah. Bastard is too stubborn to die." He shook his shoulders as if to shake off the memories coming back to him.

"And Jeannie?"

"Around somewhere taking care of that kid. Last time I saw her was our wedding, I talked to her on the phone about mom once. Other than that… no idea where she is."

"You know… if one of your parents had the ATA gene, Jeannie could. And so could your nephew."

"That'd just be typical." He waved his hand to nothing in particular, "There she is, wasting her brilliance on Earth raising some punk of a kid when she should be here."

"Raising a child is hard work, Rodney."

They kept walking, the towers of Atlantis looming behind them.

"She didn't have to drop out to raise it! She could've handled it and got a college education."

"She must have done what she thought was right." She lowered her voice, saddened by the conversation, "Don't you want children anymore?"

"Course I do. Further my genes to the next generation and all that. But I never wanted one until I accomplished something. Not in the middle of college."

She paused as she thought about whether or not to bring it up… in a nanosecond she decided she might as well. "What if I really was pregnant? Do you remember that?"

"Yeah…" How could he forget? It was one of the scariest days of his life on Earth, and one of the best in the grand scheme of things.

"What would you have done? Really?"

He saw where she was going with it, "We would have had it, and uh… raised it."

"Can't you see that's what she did? Her son came first."

"She still didn't have to drop out." He looked at the lilac-blue sky and breathed in the sea air, "Let's stop talking about this."

"I didn't mean to upset you."

Rodney sighed, "You know me and my family." He didn't want to end up like his father – unloving, stubborn, and mean.

"I know." She wanted to say more, but at this rate, it was best to cut her losses. "I've been thinking about something… it's sort of silly."

"I'll be the judge of that."

"What did… what did you do with my things?"

"After you left? Well…" He wrung his hands, "Does it matter?"

"I'm only curious."

"They're in storage."

Cora stopped walking.

"I didn't know what to-" He noticed she wasn't walking with him and turned back to see her shocked expression. "Cora?"

"Yes?"

"You okay? Should I call Carson or-"

"No, I'm fine." She didn't even flinch at the mention of needing medical attention, "You've kept all my things in storage for a decade?"

"Yep. Still in Cambridge."

"You've been paying for a storage unit every month for a decade?" She was not expecting that. She didn't know what she expected.

"Actually, after a few months I paid for year at a time. When I found out I was coming here, I paid it up for a few years. Didn't know if I'd be back, you see. If I died, it was in my estate they had to find you and give it all back." He eyed her, wondering why she looked so shocked. It wasn't that weird. It was… considerate. It was her stuff.

She couldn't wrap her head around it, "You're serious?"

"Yeah. I couldn't get rid of it all, and I couldn't sit and stare at it… so George and Judy packed it all and moved it."

"Rodney…"

"Yeah?"

"My engagement and wedding rings must be in there."

"What?" That made his mind go blank and he stared, not noticing how he was rubbing where his ring should be,

"I… when Dr. Ander- Hephaestus came to the door, I… I took them off and put them in my jewelry box because I didn't want anything to happen to them."

He got his mind back, "I didn't even look in there. I couldn't. Oh god… what if I.. what if I would have sold it all?"

"I didn't think of that. I thought I'd return someday soon, I was scared and didn't know what to do… at least they're safe."

"Hmmf."

"What?"

"Just thinking."

"About what?"

"Nothing."

"I know that look. You're planning something."

"No I'm not."

"I can tell when you're lying."

"I'm not lying."

"Mmhmm. I still know you better than that."

"It's nothing. Stop asking or you'll ruin it."

"Alright, I'll stop."

They walked along the pier, the sea air now blowing gently in the midday sun. They chatted, Cora giggled at comments Rodney would make. He could always make her laugh, or in the very least smile. She knew what kind of man he was, under the rough exterior he displayed to those who irritated him and to strangers, he was caring and would go to great lengths to help friends. He was also quite affectionate… at least to her. His lopsided smile always got her to smile too.

Rodney felt a calm sensation wash over him. For once he wasn't thinking about the Wraith discovering Atlantis and killing them all to get to Earth, about the people that used to be there but ended up dead, of the possible dangers that remained hidden in dark Ancient labs, of finally allowing himself to get close to people, to have friends. He was absorbed in the moment, in Cora walking next to him in the sun and her hair gently blowing in the wind. He had the urge to reach for her hand and pull her to him, but didn't. Instead, he kept talking.

"Do you like teaching?"

"Oh I love it. The looks on the students' faces when a concept clicks in their minds, their youthful enthusiasm… it's fulfilling. I'm looking forward to attending the first commencement of students I actually taught."

"So you'll be going back then? Leaving Atlantis?" He didn't know what he'd do, to have her back and then ripped away again.

"I… well. I don't know, Rodney. I'm on a year sabbatical, depending on what happens… it could be more permanent." She teased, "Though Stephen might be quite saddened if I don't go back."

"Hawking? Stephen Hawking?"

"Yes. Have you heard of him?"

"Now you're just teasing me."

"Your point is?"

"You little devil."

"Ooh, harsh. I don't look like a demon do I?"

"One of those… uh… seductress… though you don't go around seducing people, um… maybe… crap."

Cora laughed, "Keep digging that hole."

"I'll stop now."

"Good plan." She teased.

A drop of water landed on Cora's arm and she brushed it off as more began to fall. "I think it's going to rain." Dark clouds passed over, blocking out a good portion of the sunlight.

"Oh crap, the rainstorms here are-" The rain came down heavier, falling in sheets. "sudden. Oh, this is just great. We're going to get soaking wet! I can't believe-"

He stopped when he heard laughing coming from Cora and he turned around to see her twirling in the warm rain, not caring if she was getting sopping wet. "What are you doing?"

"Playing in the rain." She answered as if it was the most normal thing in the galaxy.

"We're getting soaked! We're going to look like we drowned!" Drowning was not a good look for him.

"Oh relax, by the time we get indoors we'll be drenched anyway. We might as well enjoy the rain. It is the first rain I've seen in another galaxy." She brushed a dripping wet piece of hair away from her face and then held her hand out, "Come here."

He narrowed his eyes suspiciously at Cora, the way she was smiling making her look just like a little devil, "Why?"

"Don't you trust me?"

"Is that a trick question?" His voice was raised so she could hear him over the rain.

"Just come on, please?"

"Okay, fine." He ignored the rain as he walked apprehensively but curiously towards her.

She took his hand, "We are going to dance in the rain."

"Excuse me?"

"I remember how well you can dance. Come on."

He laughed as they made the pier a dance floor, spinning about in the rain. The grin on her face was contagious and he continued to be absorbed in the moment.

After a few minutes her laughing died down and she looked up to him, he could feel the sadness falling between them, their hands still intertwined.

He whispered, "I wish you would have found me a long time ago."

She paused and answered him, "I tried, I really did. I spent a year in the States, I even took classes while I was looking! Did you ever look for me?"

"Of course I did!"

She shook her head in shock, "Really? Even after that horrible note?"

"I… George stayed a week and after he left, I took off. I went every place I could think of but there was no trace."

"You did that?"

"Yeah."

"Oh, Rodney…"

Tension spread as he took a step, closing the space in between them.

She searched his eyes with her own as he came close, finally not scared of the future anymore.

He cupped her cheek and bent down to kiss her, something he wanted to do for a long time, and he was tired of waiting.

At first he was apprehensive, testing to see her reaction. When she kissed him back and threw her arms around his neck, he got his answer.

---

In the halls of Atlantis, they kept perfectly professional, apart from the hand-holding, perhaps. That combined with the fact they were dripping wet and squeaking as they moved down the hall attracted more than a few looks.

He thought the door to his quarters open and pulled her in after him.

After a short kiss she pulled back, "Umm…"

"Yeah…?"

"I… what do you think? Should we take baby step like before…?"

"Baby steps? We've crossed that line a long time ago."

"I know… but… aren't you at least a little nervous?"

"Me? Nervous to touch my wife? Course not." Just a little white lie…

"Then why are you repeating my questions?"

"I'm fine. I'm good. Really." The true thoughts playing in his head was what if he wasn't like his younger self anymore?

"It's just me then."

"You're nervous?"

"Well, a little. I haven't kissed you in a decade, and I love you, and I just want everything to go right."

Rodney's lips spread into an almost inhuman toothy grin at Cora's confession of love and this time not half asleep, and she would remember it in the morning.

She realized what she had just said and couldn't get anything else out but, "Umm…" Then she couldn't stop herself, "Maybe I shouldn't have said that, it's okay if you don't want to say it right now, it just sort of came out without thinking about it, not that I don't love you, because I do, I mean I always have, but I can see how you might be a little shocked that I said it-"

He let her go off on her rant, something that rarely happened and only when she was incredibly anxious. It always made him laugh. He squeezed her hand, "Hey."

She stopped speaking and locked eyes with him.

"I love you more." He watched as relief and happiness appeared on her face.

"Impossible." She tilted her face up and they kissed sweetly until a squishing noise made them stop.

"We're getting my floor all wet."

Cora looked down at the puddle forming around their feet, "Maybe we should change."

"Good idea." He pulled away from her reluctantly and took off his squishy shoes, Cora followed his lead. "Umm… do you want to run up to your quarters or borrow some of my clothes?"

"Borrow some of yours."

"K." He thought about what to give her as he pulled his radio headset off, set it on the coffee table, and went into his bedroom and opened drawers, grabbing two towels and clothes for them both.

Cora rubbed her arms as she stood by the door and looked around the living room. The two bright orange couches were the focal point of the room and would be wherever they were. She never knew Rodney to like orange. She could also feel the butterflies fluttering around in her stomach, but they were dying down, thankfully.

She pulled off her wet socks and jacket as he came back, lacking socks and his jacket as well.

"I've got a towel, two different shirts, some sweats, and my other pajama pants. I know you liked to steal my pajamas all the time."

"I did not."

"Did too. Even when I got you your own pair." He teased.

"Okay, maybe I did." She admitted. "Throw me a towel, I'll put it over this puddle."

"K, here." He tossed it underhand. "You can change in the bathroom if you want, it's right through here." He gestured with his thumb back into his room.

"Okay." She stacked her wet socks, shoes, and jacket on one hand and went over to him. In her other hand, he placed the stack of clean clothes and another towel.

"I'll be out here…just announce when you're coming out."

"K. Be right back."

He watched as she disappeared into the bathroom, the door sliding closed behind her. He quickly toweled off and changed into a dry uniform. He bit his lip, wanting to laugh with happiness… but he figured that would sound a little weird to Cora. In his bathroom. There was a woman, not just any woman, changing in his bathroom… his thoughts drifted to certain places until he was jostled out of them.

"I'm coming out."

The door slid open, Cora had pulled her wet hair up into a loose ponytail. "I hung my things in the shower… Rodney?"

"Hmm, what?" He stopped staring at her and looked to her eyes.

"Everything alright?"

"Yes…" It amazed him how she was completely oblivious to how good she looked in his clothes…

"It should say 'Mrs.' shouldn't it?" She gestured with a twinkle in her eye to the oversized blue shirt blazoned with 'Mr. Fantastic'.

"We'll have to find one, maybe on a babydoll tee."

She rolled her eyes and giggled, took his hand, and led him into the living room.

Rodney let himself be led happily, knowing the look in her eyes very well. He sputtered out, "Baby steps are good by the way." He meant it.

"Glad you see it my way." She grinned as they sat side-by-side on the couch and leaned in.

They felt as if they were starting all over again as they kissed, but the last time they actually made it to the second date before they found themselves making out on Rodney's couch. Then George had come back to the apartment… and they decided that Cora's place was a lot better for doing this sort of thing. At least until later when George had Judy and spent his time at her apartment.

"_Rodney!"_ A voice rang out from the radio thrown on the coffee table.

They both heard it and pulled back from each other, Cora's hand still on the nape of his neck, his hand around her waist.

He paused, thinking about whether or not he should answer it… but if there was something really dangerous going on… he reached for the radio and spoke as he strung it around his ear, "What? I'm more than a little preoccupied here."

"_Get over to Radek's quarters."_

He was convinced it wasn't anything of epic-danger, "I don't have time. I'm busy."

John's voice almost blew Rodney's ear drums out as he yelled to someone else_, "Doc! Watch out!"_

Rodney heard a crash followed by some very loud Gaelic swearing in the background mixed in with another voice in Czech, "What's going on?"

"_Stroh broke it off with Radek, and he's not taking it too well. Just get over here, McKay!"_

The radio clicked off and Rodney turned to Cora, "I uh… there's some trouble."

"What kind?"

"Guy kind. I'm really sorry…"

"No, it's fine. A friend needs you." The sheer volume coming from who radioed him allowed her to hear some of it, and it didn't sound good.

"Thanks, umm… you can stay if you like… if you want, but I don't know how long I'll be…"

"I suppose I should get some of my own clothes on anyway."

"Okay." He planted a short kiss on her lips, "See you later."

"Yep."

He left the room with a long look back, not wanting to leave.

After a deep breath, Cora stood, smiling and joyful. The future was looking brighter all of a sudden.

She started to head to the door, picking up her radio, and purposely leaving her wet clothes in the bathroom, a perfect excuse to come back for them later. Not that she needed an excuse.

There was a loud voice that rang through the headset, _"Matthews!"_

She recognized the voice, "Laura?"

"_Yeah, get over to Alexa's now. We need some backup."_

"Why?"

"_She dumped Zelenka and is in hysterics. We can't get a word out of her other than something to do with laundry."_

"Oh dear… who's we?"

"_Irene and I."_

"I'll be there in a few minutes."

-

Rodney thought the door to Radek's quarters open, and he saw the place almost ravished. Nothing seemed to have escaped the hurricane that had blown through the room.

John and Carson were standing feet away from Radek, holding their hands up in front of them and very slowly moving towards him. Radek was holding a figurine of some sort, his face flamed red with tear streaks and his chest rising and falling with heaving panting.

"Put it down, son. We can talk this out." Carson inched forward.

John kept in step, "It's time you have a seat, don't you think?"

Rodney tip-toed over the shards of broken glass from picture frames and looked at Radek, making a mental note to not upset him. Ever. It was downright scary.

He jumped in the conversation, "Radek! Sit your fuzzy-haired self down! This isn't going to help, believe me!"

John and Carson glanced back at him, only now noticing he was there.

"Nice of you to make it." John commented and turned back.

Rodney retorted, "I did have better things to do." But it went unanswered.

Radek had started venting, "I tell her she is only woman in my life, but does she believe me? No! She keeps going on about some mystery woman!"

Rodney snorted, "I told you she was nuts."

"You were correct, I can't believe she is doing this, I have done nothing!" He threw the figurine against the wall, it shattered.

John asked, "Why does she think you been sneaking around?"

"She waved bra at me."

"What?" The three men replied, not quite in unison.

The Czech paced and waved his hands around, "She said she found it in here. I told her I never seen it before, but she won't listen."

"That's enough of this." Rodney muttered and marched over to Radek, pushing his way past John and Carson. He grabbed Radek's arm and dragged the fuming man into the next room.

-

During her walk down the hall and up the stairs to her quarters, Cora ignored the confused looks she received from people in the halls. The cuffs of the pajama pants scraped the ground and she nodded politely and greeted them, knowing she looked more than a little peculiar wearing Rodney's too-big Mr. Fantastic shirt and grey plaid pajama pants, with wet hair, and without shoes or socks.

After a quick change of clothes, Cora ran over to the section of the city Alexa lived in. Her hair had a damp feeling to it, especially where the ponytail holder was looped around the locks. She was suppressing a giddy smile, her efforts aided by worry over her new friend, Alexa Stroh. Why would she break up with Dr. Zelenka? There didn't seem to be a reason.

Without bothering to knock or chime, Cora entered Alexa's quarters and headed to the bedroom on the right, hearing noises from that direction. "Oh my word…" She saw Alexa sobbing on the bed, Irene sitting next to her and rubbing her back.

Cadman pulled Cora back into the sitting room, "Irene found her like this when she didn't go back to the lab after lunch."

"Has she said anything?"

"No. But it has something to do with Zelenka." Laura gestured over to a picture frame lying face down on the nightstand, "That was a picture of the two of them."

Cora picked it up and saw the circular web of cracked glass, "Poor woman. I wonder what went on." The rest of Alexa's quarters were tidy, the only physical evidence of an upset was the picture.

"She's been talking in German… cursing Zelenka's name as far as I could tell in between bouts of sobs."

"And you think I can coax something out of her? I barely know the woman. What about Katie Brown? They're much better friends."

"Nowhere to be found. You know Zelenka better than her and you have experience with his profession… it could have something to do with the job. I'm stuck in military world all day."

"I'll see what I can do."

"Thanks."

They moved cautiously into the bedroom, Laura staying at the door and Cora sitting on the other side of Alexa. Irene's eyes fluttered to her and she nodded in acknowledgement, her eyes filled with worry as she kept rubbing Alexa's back.

Alexa lifted her head and wiped tears away, sniffling. "Cora."

"Hi. What happened?"

Alexa shook her head and muttered in German.

Irene tried to encourage her to talk, "It would be better to get it out."

"We're not leaving."

Alexa looked at all three of them and proceeded to talk quickly, but none of them understood a word.

Laura coughed, "Alexa, sweetie, could you speak in English?"

She sighed and tears started to fall again as she laid her head on Irene's shoulder.

"Shh." Irene started to rock her.

Laura offered, "Whatever it is, I'm sure breaking up with him was a little extreme."

Alexa sniffled and mumbled just so they could hear, "Cheated on me."

"What?"

"I don't believe it."

"Zelenka wouldn't do that."

Alexa pulled away from Irene and wiped her face with a tissue from a box on the bed, "I have evidence." She got up and went to a drawer, pulling out a lacy red bra.

Laura's face fell and turned white, looking as if there was a contingent of a new Genii-Wraith alliance hell bent on taking Atlantis heading her way, "Shit."

Alexa saw her reaction, "It's yours!"

"I… well, yeah." She held up her hands in defense, "But I swear-"

Alexa launched at her, but Laura grabbed her arm, "Nothing happened!"

"Why should I believe you, you trollop!"

Cora and Irene ran over and pried them apart.

"Hey! I would never mess around with someone else's man!"

"You have to admit, it looks extremely suspicious." Cora commented as she held the fuming German back from the Marine, who could, if she wanted, tear the scientist into little bitty pieces and dispose of the remains off a balcony into the sea.

"I have no idea how that got into Zelenka's room."

Alexa hissed and pointed, "You're lying. There's no way it could just show up under his bed."

Cora and Irene pushed them to opposite corners of the room.

Irene asked Cadman, trying to get to the bottom of the situation, "Laura, when is the last time you saw it?"

"I put it in the laundry last week, I assumed it got lost in the shuffle."

Cora took her turn and asked the scientist, "Alexa, when did you first find it?" She had the thought that Alexa could think of a way to dispose of Laura just as easily…

"Today. I forgot my jacket in Radek's quarters and went to get it, I dropped my pen on the floor and when I went to pick it up, and I saw this." She held up the bra, it still clutched in her hand.

Cora observed, "There has to be a perfectly good explanation for all of this."

"Like she was seducing my boyfriend!"

"I was not!"

"You just go around wearing lacy lingerie off world then?"

"I have a boyfriend of my own, remember?"

Alexa ripped away from Cora as Laura easily pushed Irene out of the way.

Irene and Cora exchanged looks, hoping they could stop the two from killing each other.

-

The force Rodney had grabbed Radek with stunned him into silence and compliance for a few moments until he found himself in his room. He pried back from Rodney, "Don't manhandle me!"

"Wuss." Rodney pushed down on Radek's shoulder, "Sit."

The other man had no choice but to sit on the bed, "Rodney!"

"Shh!"

Radek shut his mouth, for some reason this angry McKay had him a little apprehensive. Like he had something going on.

"You have done nothing wrong to Stroh, correct?"

"Yes."

"Then get over this angry phase and go talk to her, do the whole making-up thing."

"She will not listen."

"Make her listen!"

"She is stubborn. Like ox."

"Don't tell her that. Look, I had a friend once, he helped me through some woman trouble, so I'm going to help you."

"Rodney…" Radek thought that at least he knew where Alexa was and was thankful for that… Cora and Rodney's situation had been completely different. With any luck, he wouldn't have to go through what Rodney had been through.

"Shh! Okay… we need an explanation for the… bra was it?"

"Yes."

"Say that there was someone changing in your room because she got covered in dirt cleaning the air ducts."

"That is terrible idea."

"Right… well…"

"What's wrong with the truth?"

"She didn't believe it before."

"It has to be someone's bra. We should find out who it belongs to."

"And how are we- … hmmf."

"You have idea?"

"Yeah. Come on, we'll fix this." Rodney went back out into the living room where John and Carson were standing around, chatting about something or another. He didn't have the patience to ask them about it and started out the door.

"Hey! Hold on."

Rodney waved his hand behind him, "Things to do. Relationship to fix so I can get back to mine."

Radek shrugged, "He is on mission. What can I do?"

The door closed with Carson and John looking after them in awe.

---

"When were you in the laundry room?"

"Last Thursday."

"Okay, I'll just…." He hit a few buttons on the keyboard, focusing on the computer screen in front of him. Other monitors around the room showed different areas of Atlantis.

Radek tapped his foot and glanced to the Marine at the door assigned to monitor security. He looked back, hoping Rodney's hunch would be right.

"Time?"

"Four."

"In the morning?"

"Yes."

Rodney snarked, "Why?"

"Because I was awake."

"So you did your laundry? There are better things to do at four in the morning."

"Such as?"

"Tell you later." He turned back to the screen and paused it, "There you are."

"Camera flatters me."

"The camera adds ten pounds. Let's rewind this..."

They sat and twiddled their thumbs as the minutes of the security camera's clock ticked back.

"Why is there a security camera in the laundry room?"

Rodney explained, "The more area covered, the less places for people, or things, to hide."

After sitting in anticipation staring at a motionless screen for nearing half an hour, Rodney jolted up and paused it when a person came into view.

"Is that…?" Radek couldn't believe it.

"Cadman!"

"So nice of you to announce me, Rodney."

"What…" He spun around on the swivel chair, "what are you doing here?" As soon as he saw Cora come up behind Laura in the doorway, he smiled foolishly, "Hi."

"Hi back."

Laura and Radek exchanged glances, both sensing there was some other event they didn't know about.

Laura decided it was best to answer Rodney's question, "I'm here to clear my name. Alexa has this idea Zelenka and I are having an affair."

"We thought we'd show her the video of Dr. Zelenka using the washing machine after Laura, accidentally mixing her bra in with his clothes." Cora smiled at Rodney, "I see you had the same idea."

Rodney teased. "I thought of it first."

"You weren't preoccupied stopping two people from killing each other."

Laura jabbed Cora in her side for that comment.

Rodney and Radek's faces picked up, now noticing a fingernail scratch on Cadman's face.

"We missed a chick fight?"

* * *

**TBC…**

Though Rodney and Cora are back together, we're not quite done, folks!


	20. Spocking

**A/N: **Apologies for the wait, I wanted to write the rest of it all at once. The last chapter needs a little editing, then it'll be up too.**  
**

**

* * *

Chapter 20**_- Spocking_

Rodney McKay, resident genius of Atlantis, double PhD, was standing in his kitchenette, freaking out. On the counter in front of him lay the ingredients for the dinner, but he was missing one thing. Wine. One would think that even if Sgt. Stackhouse couldn't find a bottle of chardonnay, which was amazing because he swore the sergeant knew more about the food and liquor supply, hidden or in the mess, than anyone else, he, resident genius, could find one. But no. And it had to be white because it had to complement the chicken.

He frantically radioed John, "Colonel… Colonel!"

"_Hey, ready for the big night?"_

"No! Do you have wine? White wine? A chardonnay?"

"_Do I look like the type of man that drinks wine?"_

"Take that as a no then."

"_As a hell no."_

"Carson or Radek?"

"_Even less possibility."_

He waved his hands around though he was alone, "Then what am I going to do, hmm? I need that wine, or this whole dinner thing is going to go end up a complete disaster, even with what happened yesterday… I can see it now. Her realizing after all these years that I am indeed a Class A loser that can't even cook a simple meal-"

"_Wait, what happened?"_

"I didn't tell you?"

"_No."_

"I don't kiss and tell."

"_What! When did you become the Kirk? You're the Spock."_

"No, no, no. I refuse to be accused of Kirking. That's your department."

"_I don't know about that. What about Katie?"_

"That hardly qualifies as Kirking."

"_I meant about the wine. She drinks wine, has a store of it probably."_

"You think?"

"_Worth a shot."_

"And how am I supposed to ask her, hmm? -Hey, Katie, remember me, the guy you dumped? I was wondering if I could have a bottle of wine for my date with my wife.- Yeah, right."

"_You don't have to make it sound like that."_

"Then you ask."

"_We've been through this before, this isn't high school."_

"Of course not. In high school I wasn't chased by things wanting to suck me dry or put on hit lists." He paused, "Actually…"

"_Don't even go there."_

"There was this one punk kid, everyone called him R.J. You know the type, tall, big, a little funny looking-"

"_McKay! Just go see Katie."_

"But-"

"_That or no wine."_

"This is not fair."

"_Never said it was. Sheppard out."_

Rodney huffed and stuffed all the ingredients back into what had long been designated the refrigerator.

Pacing back and forth, he thought about whether or not to track Katie Brown down or to figure something else out. He really hadn't talked to her that much since whatever they had officially ended… but it was okay, if a little awkward when they did run into each other…

With a determination to just go and get it down with, he left his quarters, deciding to check the labs first.

"Hey, McKay!"

He stopped and turned around as he responded, "Sergeant."

"Guess what I found?" Stackhouse brought a bottle out from behind him and displayed it to Rodney.

"What?" He took the wine bottle and looked at the label, "How did you find it? Just a little while ago you didn't have anything! This is great. Where'd you get it?"

"I have my sources. Certain red-head sources."

"Dr. Brown?"

"No other."

You are a complicated man, Sergeant."

"No one ever said I was simple. That and she seemed a little eager to help out."

"Really?"

"It was more than a little confusing. You have everything now?"

Rodney ran through a mental checklist, "I should."

"Good luck, sir." Sgt. Stackhouse trotted away, really hoping the date worked out well because a happy McKay meant less agitation for the rest of them.

Xxx xxx

Cora walked out of her bathroom wrapped in a towel and drying her blonde hair with another. She glanced at the dress laid out on her bed, debating whether or not she was going to wear it. Did the date qualify as fancy enough for a dress? Rodney did say to dress nice, but for him, nice could mean anything from clean jeans to a ball gown.

She jumped when the door chimed. Wondering who would show up at her door when she only had two hours to get ready, she padded to the door and hit the com.

"Who is it?"

"_Us."_

Shaking her head, she stepped away and thought the door open.

"You're not dressed yet?"

Cadman countered Irene, "Rodney wouldn't mind too much." And promptly got hit in the side by her.

"I just got out of the shower." Cora explained as she headed to the bedroom, "Whatever you want, it'd better be quick."

"We came over to see how you looked…" Irene drawled off, confused by her friend's state of dress.

"I can get ready for a date pretty quick, but with an hour and wet hair you must be Superwoman."

"Two hours," Cora corrected. "Rodney told me to be at his quarters at 7:30."

Laura corrected her, "It's 6:30 now."

"No it's not." Cora denied, because if it was that late…

"Unless the rest of Atlantis is wrong and you're the only one who can tell time, it's 6:30."

"How did this happen! Oh my word… I'm… this is a disaster!"

"We can handle this. Cadman, find her something to wear." Irene turned to Cora, "You do have a hair dryer, I hope?"

"Yes…"

-

"I'm not feeling well."

"Is it nerves?" Irene asked as she held the curling iron to the ends of Cora's hair.

"Yes. I really don't think I can make it." She clutched her middle, feeling more and more queasy by the minute.

"You'll be fine. It's Rodney. You've been on dates with him before. You're even married. Take a few deep breaths."

"I know, it's silly, we even kissed yesterday, but-"

"What?" Laura came in from the kitchenette holding a glass of water, not sure if she really just heard that.

Cora paused for a moment, "I guess I forgot to tell you, because we were interrupted by the situation with Dr. Zelenka and Alexa. Thanks, Laura."

"It was _not_ my fault. The Ancient laundry machines have it in for me."

"How's that?"

"Besides stealing my bra and giving it to Radek, one almost ingested me."

"Huh?" Irene responded, Cora looked at the Lieutenant as if she had gone off the deep end.

"It sucked me in."

Cora replied, "You're fibbing."

"Am I?"

"You have to be." Irene observed… there was no way a washing machine was alive…

"I guess you'll never know."

"Then how'd you get out?" Cora asked as she dug through her makeup bag.

"Bubba never lets me down."

Irene set the curling iron on the vanity top, "You shot you're way out of a washing machine?"

"Those things are vicious."

Irene and Cora exchanged looks deciding to drop it, and Cora leaned in close to the mirror as she applied eye shadow.

Laura cleared her throat, and perched on edge of the vanity. "Something's been on my mind… how did you end up with Rodney?"

"What do you mean?"

"I was in his head for a while and it seemed to me her knew absolutely nothing about women. Then you came along and forced me to rethink that."

"He always told me he'd never had much luck with girls… and I can't pretend he was the most romantic man I've ever known… but we were just right together, somehow. What can I say? Life was never dull. It's odd what you miss about someone…"

"Such as?"

Cora stared into the mirror, her make-up brush suspended in mid-air, "He ate ice cream with a fork, was a tad obsessive over where things go, which worked because my own quirks fitted well with that," she paused as she thought, "and slept until eleven but only on weekends and because he was up until 5 in the morning."

"Anything else?" Laura quipped.

"Oh he drank from the carton, hogged the covers, used his hands to talk… read scientific journals while I was reading novels and plays, woke to the smell of coffee…flopped into bed with his clothes on, jacket and all, if he was really tired, and he only snored when he was in a light sleep." She put her make up brush on the vanity top and flipped her hair with her hands.

"Why am I not surprised those dealt with food, sleep, and science?"

Laura's remark went unanswered as Irene commented, "I wonder if he remembers all the little things about you. Like that you pour soft drinks from the can into a glass and eats onions raw."

Cora defended, "There's too much carbonation for me, it dissipates quicker in a glass."

"Hold on, onions raw?" Laura raised her eyebrow.

Irene nodded, "Like apples."

"Now that's just weird."

"It's normal!" Cora shrugged, "Though I do confess I'm the only person I know that does that."

"Exactly. It works though, you'd have to be a little offbeat to be in a relationship with Rodney." But then again, Cadman thought, isn't everyone a little offbeat in their own way?

Cora smiled and dug out her mascara from the bag, "I miss the way we just fit together."

Laura quipped, "Once you show up in that outfit, I guarantee you'll fit together again."

Cora blushed as she put on mascara, her last makeup step. "What outfit? The one I laid out?"

"It was good, but I picked you out a skirt and top instead. It'll look better with your hair curled like that."

"How does a Marine get to be so girly?" Cora eyed Laura through her reflection in the mirror.

"My older sister did pageants, I always got dragged along."

--

"That's what you're wearing?"

Rodney scoffed, "I don't need your approval." He smoothed out his royal blue dress shirt, "It's okay, right?"

John suppressed a laugh, "Yeah. Surprisingly."

"Excuse me if I don't keep up with the latest fashions as you do, I've seen that stack of fashion magazines in your quarters."

"I don't look at them for the fashion."

"Alien and Ascended women not enough for you?"

John chose not to answer, "It smells good in here. How's it going?"

Rodney rambled, "It's fine. You know, good and all. Everything is going smoothly I got stuff boiling and simmering and frying and all that."

"So you're panicking?"

"I am not panicking!"

"Right."

"If I happen to be a little on edge, it's of no consequence."

"You sure?"

"I'm fine." He snipped a little too quickly.

"You got a little something." John used his thumb to scratch his cheek in mimic.

"Hmm? Oh…" Rodney wiped his cheek, "Probably splattered sauce." With a look of remembrance, he bolted off into the kitchenette to stir it.

"I'll be leaving then." John called out and saw Rodney give a short wave without turning around.

Xxx xxx

Rodney stood in front of the mirror for a minute, his chin lifted as he moved his head slowly from side to side. "I don't look so much older, do I?" he asked himself quietly.

His dark jeans and shirt made him feel a little uncomfortable, but his black blazer even more so. He removed the jacket and threw it across the back of a chair as he returned to the kitchenette to check on the pasta. It was almost ready, and the sauce was looking good. He sighed, trying to calm his anxiety. What if Cora decided she didn't like this older, battle-worn husband?

The doorbell chimed, and Rodney's heart rate near doubled. He crossed the room, and hit the door release. With a swoosh, it opened to reveal Cora, standing there nervously.

Rodney's breath caught as he took in the appearance of his wife. Her blonde locks shone like silk, curls falling on her shoulders, and her fuchsia pink top looked radiant with the white floral patterned skirt. He blinked, trying to stammer out a welcome, "Ah Cora, come in, you look, well, you look really, really… uh oh just stunning."

Cora smiled, "Thanks, Rodney. You look really very nice yourself. Most presentable." She followed the line of his welcoming arm into Rodney's quarters. "Something smells great."

"Well, it's almost ready. Would you like a drink?"

"Do you know what? I would _love_ some white wine."

Rodney chuckled with relief, "Oh, good, that's what I have!" He grabbed a couple of glasses and poured the wine. "I just need to do this…" He handed her a glass and began draining the pasta, then tossing in the sauce.

Cora followed him, and stood by his side, watching him cook. She watched him appreciatively, very much looking forward to the evening and the butterflies in her stomach going hastily speeding away.

Rodney realized how close she was standing, "Looks good?"

She raised an eyebrow, "Oh yes, very good." Her mind flashed to when she tried to teach him to cook, and was surprised at how well he was doing.

Rodney nervously dished up, and they sat at his small dining table. Rodney lit the candle as Cora put the napkin on her lap.

"Ok, hun?"

"Oh, yes, Rodney, thank you, this is lovely."

They began eating, but after a minute, Rodney lowered his fork. "Uh…I was wondering…What you said… in the rain… what I said…"

"You mean 'I love you'?"

"Ah, yes."

"Go on."

"Well, I've been thinking, and I was thinking that I really meant it, and I was hoping you did too."

Cora reached an arm across the table, and squeezed his wrist, "I did mean it, Rodney. I've been thinking a lot about it, and I can't think of a single reason we shouldn't be back together."

Rodney cast his eyes down.

Cora leaned down to try and catch his eye, "Rodney? What is it?"

He sighed. "Cora." He looked at her with wide, sad eyes, "Look at you, you're beautiful, and loving. You don't seem that different to me, even after everything you've been through. When you came here tonight, I couldn't help feeling I'm just not the same man you knew. You expect me to be him, and I know I'm not. I'm an arrogant, cynical tyrant renowned for his cruelty to lab assistants, and all women. And my hairline has receded. How could you want me back after all these years?"

Cora glanced away, then met his gaze firmly, "Rodney. We're never going to be able to pretend those years didn't happen. They changed us both, in many ways. I'm older just as you are and though I haven't been running about on alien planets, I'm battle worn too."

"You don't look it."

"My scars are more internal. But they've healed, and in the short time I've been in Atlantis, I have seen everything in you that I fell in love with all those years ago. Your humor, your vulnerability, your passion for your work… and me. You care about me, that's what I know. I don't need much more. This…" she pointed with her fork at the meal, "this is delicious, and I will not see it go cold. Eat, and we can talk more later, okay?"

Rodney gave her a small, uncertain smile.

After they had eaten dessert - which was ice cream made by Sergeant Stackhouse, who had realized that Rodney hadn't even considered dessert, let alone been able to make that as well - they settled themselves on one of the orange couches.

She rubbed the arm of the couch, "Do you want to tell my why you actually have orange couches?"

"It's a long story."

"I'm prepared to listen."

"Maybe another time. I don't want to spoil tonight by thinking about some of my past horrors."

Cora paused, thinking before she responded, "You've been in great danger in this galaxy, on a regular basis, haven't you?"

"Yes."

"Aren't you afraid?"

"Nothing could be as bad as… well, anyway, like I said, maybe we could concentrate on the future for a while?"

"I worry for you."

"You always were a maverick – Mav," he grinned.

"I like that nickname, always did. Irene still calls me that sometimes. I think George called me that first. Probably for dating you."

Rodney poked her in the side, grinning.

"Hey! Watch it!" Cora grabbed his hand and pinned it to his chest.

Rodney used his free arm to pull her closer. "Now I've got you back, I've got something to live for again."

Cora blinked, "Oh, Rodney, it breaks my heart to hear you say such things. Please, maybe we _should_ concentrate on the future… for now."

"Yes," he whispered, "we should." He leaned in and captured her mouth with his.

Cora, a little breathless, licked her lips as they broke apart, "You always were the most incredible kisser."

Rodney smirked, "I wouldn't mind some more practice, though."

"Neither would I." Cora leaned in and pressed a quick kiss to his lips, smiling happily.

Rodney sighed and leaned his forehead against Cora's. "Take me back, Cora… please."

She touched his face tenderly, "You know I already have Rodney. I was always very good at taking you places you weren't always sure you wanted to be."

_-_

_Rodney pulled the wide piece of the tie through the loop and straightened it out. It didn't look good, so he dismantled the mess and started over, looking in the mirror._

_Cora placed her hand on his shoulder, "Here, let me." She stood on her tiptoes and started to tie the tie from behind._

"_Where'd you learn to tie a tie?"_

"_I used to tie them for my dad when mum was busy. He was a man of science but couldn't tie a tie." She finished tying it and smiled, "Reminds me of someone else I know."_

_She stepped away but Rodney swung her back, "A man of science doesn't need ties." They kissed quickly, then he whined, "Do we really have to go?"_

"_Yes. The Dean only invites the best of the grad students to this annual party, and we are making an appearance."_

_He planted kisses on her lips in between words, "But…you…look…so…good."_

"_As do you, but we have to go." She pried herself from her grasp, "And it took me three hours to look like this."_

"_This is so unfair." He sat on the bed and pouted._

"_We won't stay long."_

"_I still don't want to go."_

"_They have free food."_

_He scoffed, "Little tiny bits of some sort of meat on crackers, that's not real food."_

"_I'm sure they'll have something substantial like last year."_

"_They'd better."_

"_Or they'll face the wrath of an angry McKay?"_

"_Exactly. And they're all going to see the ring and ask over and over again when the wedding is."_

"_Then we will just have to reply that we haven't the foggiest idea yet. It could be tomorrow if we feel like it."_

"_Tomorrow!"_

_She shrugged, "Why not?"_

"_Don't we need to get the license ahead of time and everything?"_

"_Then next week."_

"_But didn't you want Jeannie to stand up with you?"_

"_It would be nice." She peered in the mirror, putting her dangle earrings on._

"_She doesn't even know about you yet, let alone us getting married."_

"_Well if you would call her more than once a decade, then she would know by now."_

"_I still don't understand why you want her there so much." He crossed his arms._

"_She's family." She crossed their bedroom and sat by him, "Your family, and she should be at her little brother's wedding. You won't invite your parents, at least invite her."_

"_But standing up?"_

"_I don't have a real close girlfriend here, and George will be on your side."_

_Rodney sighed, "I'll call her tomorrow."_

"_You will?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Really?"_

"_Uh huh."_

"_Just like that?"_

"_Yep."_

"_You're not going to fight me?"_

"_I don't like fighting."_

"_Neither do I, but I thought you'd resist a little more."_

"_Did you think that I just said that so you'd drop the subject?"_

"_You did not!"_

_He shrugged in reply._

"_Rodney!" She jabbed him in his side._

"_Don't you think it'd be odd to call her out of the blue and say 'I'm getting married, want to be the maid of honor?' "_

"_Yes, but we're only inviting a few people to the wedding and she should be there."_

"_I'll think about it."_

_She scoffed, "I'm sure you will."_

"_I just don't want this whole thing to turn into a huge thing."_

"_It's a marriage, it is a huge thing." She stood up and pretended to be busy with her hair._

"_But it's just the wedding part."_

_She gripped the edge of the vanity and didn't face him, "Don't you want to get married?"_

_Rodney gaped, "Of course!"_

"_You sound as if you're dreading this."_

"_No, no, no. It's just the whole party thing. I'm dreading that."_

"_Mmhmm."_

"_I am! That's all." He was never good with people, and they were going to be swarming around them asking questions._

"_Right."_

_Rodney stood up and wrapped his arms around her. "Oh for - I can't imagine not being with you, I love you."_

_She put her arms around his neck, "Love you more."_

"_Impossible." He leaned in and kissed her until she had to do her lipstick all over again._

Xxx

The warm air blew in a light breeze as they lay on the white sandy beach of a coast of the mainland on large Athosian towels in the sun. Rodney had a tin of his SPF 100 lying by his side.

"Now this I could get used to."

"I could too." Cora sipped what they were calling a margarita, her hair pulled up into a ponytail, her pink string bikini leaving just enough to the imagination.

Rodney, in green swim trunks propped his head up and looked over to her, "We should definitely come here more often."

"How does every weekend sound?"

"Perfect." He leaned in to kiss her, but stopped when he heard an insect-like whine heading for their position.

Cora looked up the sky, "What's that noise?"

"We gotta go! Get up. It's a dart." He pulled her up hastily and they started running over the sand to the tree line, yards away. He stopped and ran the few steps back to pick up their radio to contact Atlantis. How the hell did the Wraith show up…?

She called over to him, "Rodney!"

"I'm coming!" He turned back around to see Cora being held by a Wraith male, the black cape contrasting radically with the white sand.

"Cora!" Panicking, he looked down for his 9mm that Sheppard insist he bring. Without it, he was going to have to resort to hand-to-hand, and he already knew how that would turn out.

Then he heard her scream as the Wraith pushed his hand on her chest, her eyes pleading with him to help her.

Shock and fear froze him as he swore he saw little machines creep from the Wraith's arm into her.

Rodney shook his head as he opened his eyes. He immediately sat up in bed, not believing what he just dreamt. Upon inspection of his hands, he found they were shaking, in addition to the rush of adrenalin accelerating his heart. The look on her face had utterly terrified him…

He shivered and threw the covers off, knowing he wasn't going to be able to sleep anytime soon. He felt a draw to walk over to her quarters, if nothing else other than to convince himself she was okay.

He slid slippers on and quickly scuffled up one floor, to her quarters.

She answered her door in pants pajamas, "Hi Rodney. Everything okay?"

He sighed relieved, seeing that she was okay, and by the looks of it, she hadn't gone to bed yet, she looked wide awake. He mumbled a reply, "Couldn't sleep that's all."

"Would you like to come in for a nightcap?"

"I don't want to impose…"

"I was just going over some of my notes."

"Of what?"

"Work, what else?" She stepped back in her quarters, leaving the door open for him to follow.

After a hesitation he scuffled in, hearing the door whoosh closed behind him. "One in the morning on a Friday night, after a date, you're working?"

Now in the kitchenette, she was making two drinks, "I couldn't sleep either."

"Really? Why? Nightmares?"

"No, but if you must know I was… too awake to go to sleep yet."

"Still staying up until the sun comes up, hmm?"

She returned to the small living room to find Rodney sitting on one of the white chaises. Handing him one glass she responded light heartedly, "No, that was all you."

"Not that often."

"Every weekend." She sat down on the other lounge.

"Not true!"

"Mostly. Except nights Alec called you down to the pub, then you were actually in bed at three and smelling like smoke." She ended with a teasing smile and took a sip of her drink.

"It was tiring playing all night."

"Though the all-nighters were my favorite."

"Those only happened when there was something due the next day. I remember not seeing you for two days because you and your lab partner spent every free minute on your report, also forgoing sleep."

"That was one time."

"But still. It's the principal of the thing."

Cora shook her head amusedly.

They talked and laughed, both getting more tired every minute and with every drink and not bothering to glance at the time.

"They didn't!"

Rodney nodded, "Yeah. Chased him all the way to the Gate screaming 'Revenge for our sister hamster!' " He pumped his hand tiredly in the air.

Cora broke down laughing at the image in her head of Lt. Col. Sheppard being chased by a horde of angry natives because he stepped on a little pet. "That could not have happened!"

"It's in the reports, Sheppard edited out the exact quote though. Just like he failed to note the flailing of his arms as he ran"

Cora leaned back, forgetting about the drink in her hand as she continued to laugh, and it subsequently spilled. "Oh dear."

"Hmm?" Rodney fought to keep his eyes open.

"It's nothing. I'll be right back." She set what was left of the drink on the floor and headed back into the bedroom.

Yawning, she quickly changed her pajama shirt and rinsed the soiled one in the bathroom sink. After hanging it in the shower, she went back out to where she left Rodney.

"K, I'm…" She saw him with his eyes closed, and not snoring. "…back."

She huffed amusedly and wondered whether or not she should wake him. Never liking to wake people, she decided on getting a pillow and a blanket.

Xxx xxx

Lifting one eyelid open, Rodney looked around the room and found that he was not in his quarters. Or the infirmary, or the lab… so huh?

It took a few moments and the opening of the other eye before it registered that he was still in Cora's quarters. He checked his watch and saw that it was past ten o'clock.

"Good morning."

He sat up at the sound of her voice and saw her leaning against the bedroom door frame sipping at a mug, "Morning." The blanket slid off onto the floor.

"I didn't hear you snoring at all." She observed with a smile as he stood up and rubbed his eyes.

"That's good then… what?" He replied, the fog of sleep dissipated.

"Nothing. I don't have any coffee, but I have tea. Would you like some?"

"Uh, sure. You're restroom's back there, right?" He gestured to the bedroom.

"Yes. Just keep heading straight."

Cora passed into the kitchenette as Rodney disappeared into the bedroom. She took out a ruby red mug and lifted the kettle, pouring the steaming water into the mug as she heard the water running from the bathroom. The situation felt familiar and she began to hum.

The door chimed.

With an air of confusion, she went over to the door and opened it. "Oh, Good Morning Colonel."

He nodded, "Morning. You wouldn't happen to know where Rodney's disappeared to?"

"Why do you ask?"

"We were supposed to head down to the gym and since you're the last one I know to have seen him, I thought I'd come over and ask."

She danced around the fact he was there, "If I see him, I'll mention it."

John nodded and accepted the answer, "Thanks."

"No trouble at all."

The door began to close as John took a step and Rodney appeared at the bedroom doorway calling "Hey, Cora?"

Upon hearing his voice John leaned back and caught Rodney's eyes as the door shut.

"No, no, no. This isn't good, he probably thinks that... but we didn't- " He gestured in between them.  
"It doesn't matter." She touched his arm, "I'm going to open the door and you're going to talk to him."  
"What? No I'm not!"

"He knows you're here and it would be rude if you didn't speak with him." She opened the door as John was just about to leave, but the movement caught his eye. He peered in about to say something when Cora beat him to it, "You were looking for him, Colonel, well there he is." She walked back into the bedroom after a touch to Rodney's shoulder.

"Have a good date?" John eyed Rodney's pajamas.

Rodney answered smugly, "It's none of your business."

"If you would answer your radio I wouldn't have to find you in... such a position."

"Radio?... Oh I left that back in my room last night."

John raised his eyebrow, "So this spans more than one room?" 

Rodney snipped, "What do you want?"

"We were going to hang out in the gym, work out a little..." 

"Right, right, just uh... give me a moment."

"Yep." John replied as Rodney went back into the room to find Cora making the bed.

"I hate to run, but uh, I... hope we can do this again."

"Sleep? Of course."

"That's not what I meant."

"I know what you mean." She moved close to him and gave him a small kiss.

"I missed this." He whispered before another, longer kiss.

"So did I. Now don't keep the Colonel waiting, we have time." 

"You just had to mention that. Kills the mood here."

She laughed, "Go Rodney, I'll see you later."

"Yep, later."

Rodney walked out, still in pajamas, to see John smiling by the door, "Not a word." He brushed past him.

"I wasn't going to say anything."

"I doubt that."

John, in uniform, walked with Rodney in his pajamas and slippers down the hall. He unsuccessfully suppressed his chuckling, garnering him a slap in the stomach. John answered it with a slap on the back of his friend's head.

* * *

**A/N:** Hope you liked! 


	21. Significant Others

**Chapter 21**_- Significant Others_

"You have someone seeing you off." John commented as strolled up the Jumper's hatch door.

"Hmm?" Rodney looked over at the Bay's doors and gave Cora a lopsided grin and a wave before following John.

He started to hum as he sat down in his seat behind Teyla and next to Ronon, punching in commands on the data pad. Being sent off on missions was something he could definitely get used to.

The other three members of the team exchanged amused glances.

-

"Keep your eyes out. These things are well camouflaged." John held his P90 at the ready and walked down the Jumper's hatch, meeting the rest of the team outside.

Ronon kept his hand on his blaster, "If it's there, I'll see it."

"They are very difficult to detect, we didn't see her until she woke up." Teyla explained as she scanned the area visually. They had parked along the side of a mountain that dramatically appeared, shooting straight up in the air in the middle of a forest. They had been lucky enough to find a small clearing to land.

Rodney snarked, "Because Sheppard stepped on her tail."

"For the last time, how was I supposed to know a dragon was right in front of the cliff face!"

"If you would have paid attention to my warnings about a life sign right next to you…"

"It's been a year, can we just let it go?" John asked.

"We are on the planet, any past experience should be discussed." Teyla observed, secretly enjoying the banter.

Ronon added, "M3R - 436, the Dragon Planet."

"Thank you for pointing out the obvious." Rodney snipped and walked off along the rock wall.

"Worried?" John called out as he followed. Ronon and Teyla brought up the rear.

"I am not! But do I have to remind you last time we were here we were chased by a fire breathing dragon all the way back to the Gate?"

"That's why we flew this time."

Ronon huffed, "A few well placed shots and that dragon won't be a problem."

"Military types, you all think everything can be solved by firepower." Rodney responded.

Teyla smiled, "Aren't we here in search of a platinum mine to use in ignition devices for weapons and other such devices?"

"That's not the point."

"It would be a risk if this was dragon territory to set up a permanent camp." Though it might only take a few shots to down a dragon, Ronon knew that not everyone was as great a shot, and if civilians were the predominant staff… there'd be a problem. Top carnivores didn't like others encroaching on their territory.

John explained, his eyes darting from Rodney's back to the surrounding area, "Another reason we're scoping out this side of the mountain range. We're miles from the Gate and the she-dragon's nest."

Teyla brought up, "She did have eggs in the nest."

"They would have hatched by now." Ronon continued.

John saw where they were going with it, "This is a large planet, the yearlings are probably miles away."

Ronon countered, "If they leave their mother's care so early."

Rodney snipped back to the group, "Sorry if we don't have extensive knowledge of alien wildlife!"

"Perhaps we should have discussed dragons with Dr. Bhati before we left." Teyla commented, remembering the… Indian man.

"The xenobiologist? Always in hindsight…" Rodney's paces slowed down and stopped as the LSD beeped.

Ronon and Teyla looked up to the sky, a moment later John heard the flapping of wings.

Xxx

"Ow! What the hell, Carson!"

"Keep still then."

Rodney whined as Carson put a few more stitches into his right shoulder, "This local anesthetic is so not working."

"It's all in your imagination. There, you're all done now."

"Everyone else is okay, right?"

"They're all sent out to clean up. Just as you should be doing. Then you need to rest."

"How did I end up the only one with injuries?" He picked up his shirt and jacket, both having tears in the right shoulder.

"The dragon did almost land on you."

"Because Ronon shot the thing."

"At least it wasn't the mother, only a yearling."

Rodney made to put his shirt on, but it was clearly a struggle with his right arm out of action. He huffed a bit, and was trying again, when Carson stepped in to help.

"Rodney?" Carson began, gently.

"Yeah?" mumbled Rodney, his eyes narrowed in actual pain and imagined humiliation at letting the doctor dress him.

"You're going to need a wee hand for a day or two. You know, clothes, food, that kind of thing."

"Hmph," Rodney just grunted.

"Do you want me to…? Maybe you'd like to ask…?" Carson grimaced, hoping Rodney would step in and prevent further embarrassment.

"Yeah, okay, maybe Cora would gimme a hand for a while. I'll see."

"Promise you'll ask her?"

"Sure. I'm fine, I'm going, okay?"

Carson watched Rodney leave, thinking he would be sure to ask Laura to check with Cora later.

Heading for his quarters, Rodney keyed his radio, "Cora?"

"_Hi dear. Why are you back so early?"_

"We ran into trouble."

"_What kind? Is everything okay?"_

"Just uh got out of the infirmary. Needed some repair work since the dragon seemed to like me so damn much."

"_You're hurt! How bad?"_

"Not too bad."

"_I said, how bad?"_

"Uh well you could say I have one arm out of action for a while."

"_Rodney! I'm coming to see you, where are you?"_

"Going to my quarters. Radek won't let you come if you're working."

"_Piffle. I'll tell him I won't let Stroh win at poker ever again."_

"Heh. okay, well, it would be nice if you came. I might need some help, you know, eating and… dressing and… showering… and stuff."

"_Oh, Rodney, you are hurt. Well, I see your mind still works. Don't worry, I'll be there in a jiffy."_

"Thanks hun. That would be… good."

Rodney hummed a tune to himself the rest of the way to his rooms, reflecting on the past two weeks since their second first date. Hearing her voice made him realize how much he missed her way of talking to him, and all her other little habits. They had continued to take baby steps, each day getting closer to each other, but always stopping short of any real intimacy. This shoulder injury wouldn't help, but he certainly felt ready for more of Cora, in every way.

By now, the population of Atlantis and the Daedalus, now on a trip to Earth, had heard through the grapevine the couple was back together. It wasn't as if they tried to hide it anyway. Well, Cora didn't try to hide it. Remarkably after all that she'd been through, she wasn't a secretive person about her present life. However, there was a line where public affection became too much and she wouldn't cross it. Rodney was grateful for that.

Now in his quarters, he threw the jacket in the laundry hamper, and collapsed wearily on one of the couches. The door chimed and Rodney thought it open, having been expecting her to make an appearance.

"Hey," Cora rushed in and hurried to his side, sitting to his left. "Rodney, you look terrible."

"Thanks. Flatter the dragon-mauled husband here."

"Oh dear. You need to get these filthy clothes off and get in the shower. Let me help…"

Cora began unbuttoning the shirt carefully, aware of every hiss of pain that Rodney was making. He tried not to be embarrassed as she managed to peel off his shirt, and as soon as she saw the claw marks on his shoulder, she grabbed him in such a big hug Rodney thought she would squeeze the air out of him. "I can't believe a dragon did this!"

She moved her arm across his wound, "Ow! Shoulder!"

"Sorry, I just- You really need to stop getting hurt."

"Tell me about it."

"Because I don't like seeing you wounded."

-

_The phone rang and Cora picked it up, having no clue as to who would be phoning._

"_Hello?"_

"_Cora? It's Dr. Phillips."_

"_Oh, good afternoon." She could sense something off in his voice._

"_I'm… there was an accident at the lab. Rodney and George… I've calculated that they've been exposed to three, maybe four grays of neutron radiation."_

_She dropped the phone, it quickly passing through her mind that it could be lethal._

"_Cora?... Cora?"_

_She bent down quickly, her hand shaking as she raised the phone to her ear, "I'm… here."_

"_I'll swing by and take you to the hospital. It'll be ok."_

"'_K Dr. Jim." She hung up the phone in a daze and sunk to the floor._

_---_

"_Ms. Neville?"_

_She nodded, her gaze aimed down the ICU hallway._

"_I'm Dr. Obudzinski. Rodney is resting as comfortable as we can make him. We had to give him a mild sedative to settle him down."_

"_But he's awake?"_

"_Yes. We've given him anti-nausea drugs and painkillers, along with antibiotics to stave off infections."_

"_That's all you can do?"_

"_It's a waiting game."_

"_How long before we know if… if he'll…"_

"_A full thirty days is the usual. But the first few days are a large indicator."_

_Dr. Jim added, "There's greater than a fifty percent chance he'll recover, him and George."_

"_That doesn't sound very convincing." She weaved her way pass the two men and down the hall, trying not to break down as she took every step. Finally she reached the doorway and stepped in._

_Rodney was lying on the bed, staring out the window. An IV stand was loaded with bags was next to him, the tubes leading down to his arm._

_She stood by the door for a couple of moments before striding over and taking his hand, "Rodney?"_

_He snatched his hand back from her grasp, "Don' touch me."_

_Once he saw her hurt expression he added, "Still coul' be radioactive."_

"_Are you still feeling alright?"_

"_Give it another hour."_

_Another hour was all it took for radiation sickness to fully set in, Cora only leaving his side when they needed to operate on hemorrhaging. They couldn't get her to leave the hospital for longer than an hour's stretch at a time._

-

"But it gets me some."

She jabbed him lightly in his side, "You don't need to get hurt for that."

"It works so well."

"So does being alive. And you need to be at full strength at all times." She smiled and folded the shirt.

Rodney gaped, "Yea… what? Did you just- do you mean-"

She kissed him, shutting him up, "After that shoulder heals."

"But that's days away!" He protested.

"Your point being?"

"You are an evil, evil tease, you know that?"

"But it's one of my most enduring qualities, dear." She kissed him again and he used his good left arm to bring her closer to him.

He breathed huskily as their foreheads rested against each other, "You are the devil."

"I don't know about that, how about an angel with horns?"

"Cute."

"You really need to get in the shower."

"I'm good right here." He kissed her neck, not feeling like leaving the couch.

"Do you need help getting your… pants off?" When Rodney snapped his head back and looked at her surprised, she quickly added, "For the shower."

"Have I ever needed help?"

"Yes."

He defended, "I didn't actually _need_ your help. Just as you never really needed mine."

Cora fought back blushing, "Seriously, can you handle it?"

"Yeah, I think."

She drew back from him, "Off with you then. I'll wait out here in case you need help dressing." She mused that she never had helped him get his clothes _on_ before…

Rodney reluctantly left her on the couch and padded to the bathroom, passing through his bedroom on the way.

Xxx xxx

Cora looked across the mess hall table, feeling rather lonely. Radek Zelenka and Alexa Stroh were sitting across from her, and by the looks they gave each other and subtle touches, stronger than ever in their relationship. It made her miss having a full relationship with Rodney.

The mess hall had all but cleared out as the crew cleaned up from the dinner hours and she kept glancing at the door.

"Perhaps I should look for him, with being injured off world today, maybe he's…"

Radek reassured her, "I'm sure he's alright. He wouldn't let a shoulder wound hinder him."

"Why's that?" Alexa questioned.

"Sheer stubbornness. Both a vice and a virtue."

Cora sipped at her glass of juice, "That is very true. He wouldn't be here, alive, if he wasn't so stubborn."

"You seem to be quite a match for him, I never would have believed it if you weren't here." Alexa thought about the first time she had met Rodney at the SGC, and it ended up with her slapping him.

"You've met your match too."

Alexa blushed and gripped Radek's hand, "Atlantis is the best thing that happened to me."

"I'd say that goes for all of us, minus the Wraith."

Radek pushed up his glasses, "You'll be staying then, permanently?"

"Not completely… I'll be returning to the University after my year here is over to teach the fall semester, wrap everything up. Then I'll return here permanently."

"Does Rodney know this?"

"Oh yes. We've discussed it. He's not completely happy with it, but I can't just abandon my responsibilities there. When I left, I said I'd be back and I will." Her eyes flashed to the door, "Speaking of Rodney."

Rodney passed by the buffet line and scoffed seeing it empty and headed over to them, "I missed all the food." He pouted as he sat down to Cora's right and directly across from Radek.

"Just who do you think you're married to?" She whipped a towel off a tray and slid it over to him.

"You're great." He squeezed her hand before digging into his dinner.

In a few minutes, Radek and Alexa excused themselves from the table just as Rodney neared finishing all of his food at a rather rapid pace.

"Hungry much?" Cora questioned as she propped her elbow on the table.

"Getting mauled tends to do that to a person."

"Is it still bad?"

"Not as much, but that could just be because I stalked Carson for some pain meds and I'm refusing to move my shoulder. It's so difficult all of a sudden not being able to really use a limb."

"Did I ever tell you about my cat in high school?"

"Um… maybe."

"Oh well, he bit my hand pretty well. Couldn't use it for two weeks. It really made me appreciate being in good shape."

"This is the last time I'm making a non-personal visit to the infirmary if I can help it."

"Good. Or I'll have to ground you to your quarters." She could figure out a way to rig his door… well Irene could.

"I'll ground you with me." He was technically her boss after all.

She got another idea, "It's a plan then. No one will ever see us."

Rodney pushed his tray away, speechless for a nanosecond, "I don't know how much longer I can stand this whole tease thing."

"Same here, and who says I was teasing?"

"Really?"

She smiled devilishly and waggled her eyebrows.

He stood quickly and pulled her out of the chair with his good hand, "But uh… shoulder…"

"We'll be careful, just don't let Carson find out."

He pulled her close and caught her mouth with his. After they broke apart he whispered, "Where… mine or yours?"

"Mine." She grinned, "I have a larger bed."

Xxx xxx xxx

Rodney held onto her arm, "I don't like this."

Cora glanced from the Gateroom door back to him, "It'll be all right. You needn't worry." Cora replied, her voice soothing as she swung a field vest on.

"It's my job to be worried. I should come too, I'll go get my stuff, tell Lorne not to go anywhere until I get back." He started to leave her standing outside the Gateroom, but she gripped his arm and pulled him back.

"That's not necessary. Besides, Elizabeth wouldn't let you anyway."

Rodney huffed, "That wouldn't stop me."

"You go off world, now I'm going off world."

"What if something happens? Hmm? What if you…" He trailed off, not wanting to say it.

"That thought goes through my head every time you go through the Gate. The difference here is I can shoot a gun better than you can," she winked, "I know how to use a clip properly."

"What? How did you know that?"

"A little birdie told me."

"You've never shot a gun a day in your life."

"Part of my rehabilitation was military training. Firearms were a part of it, there was a chance of an Organisation Agent on the loose after all."

"It's a whole different game out here, hun. Life-sucking aliens, weird bugs, and not all locals are as nice as the Athosians."

"M7X-471 is perfectly tame, the Mendalins have an agricultural community. After we verify their silos are ventilated properly, we'll be back."

"You don't need to go for that."

"I volunteered to get experience."

"Matthews!"

She called over through the Gateroom doors, "In a moment!" She turned back to Rodney, wrapping her arms around his middle, "Getting me in trouble already."

He sighed, "What am I going to do with you?"

"You know perfectly well." She tilted her face up towards his and leaned in, he responded and kissed her back. "I really have to go."

Rodney made a whining noise, "Fine." They separated and he walked close to her as they entered the Gateroom, locking warning eyes with Major Lorne.

Once by Lorne and his team, Rodney pulled the Major aside, "If she comes back with one scratch..."

"McKay, don't worry. I'll make sure she doesn't get strung up in a tree." Lorne turned back and resumed his conversation with his men, also bringing Cora into it.

Xxx xxx xxx

Irene bit her lip as she passed through the infirmary and into Cora's nanotechnology lab, anxious to find out what she was paged down there for. She could only hope it was what she thought it was.

"Cora?"

She turned around, her white lab coat waving with the sudden movement, "We've done it!"

Irene mused that Cora couldn't be smiling any wider, "Don't play games with me…" Her face betrayed her shock and joy.

"With this," she held up a small glass medicine bottle, "we can be rid of Mutatio permanently."

"Really? You got the retrovirus idea to work?"

"With some help from Carson, retroviruses aren't my area. The team out here is so much further than anyone I encountered on Earth, I couldn't have done it without him."

"How does this work?"

"The immune system will recognize the retrovirus, and since it attaches to the nanites, the nanites will be destroyed along with the virus." Cora set the bottle down carefully and embraced her friend.

"Brilliant… absolutely brilliant."

Xxx xxx xxx

"Hey, you guys all done?"

"Yeah, if you don't count all the boxes lying around." Rodney checked his watch.

The past few weeks had passed fairly uneventfully in the grand scheme of things, though life was never dull in Atlantis. Projects were started and a couple completed, including Radek and Cora fixing the damaged console. It turned out to be a rather complicated meteorological computer.

Rodney had also seemed to become a calmer person, like a rough edge had been softened. The people closest to him had attributed it to Cora. She was more of an easy going person, not letting little things irritate her.

Except for the past few days, the Chief Scientist seemed right back on that edge.

"Got anywhere you need to be?" John prodded, "You've been checking that watch every five minutes."

"No, there's nothing. Absolutely nothing." Rodney hit the punching bag half-heartedly.

"Right." John didn't believe him, but ignored it since he'd probably find out soon enough, and instead focused on the workout that he dragged Rodney down to the gym for. He remembered he requested some new equipment, "The Daedalus is back. I wonder why they haven't started unpacking yet."

"What? Why didn't you tell me before?" Rodney pulled the gloves off and ran out of the gym.

--

Rodney opened the door to their new quarters, walking directly into their living room. His two bright orange couches he got from John months before sat opposite each other with Cora's white chaises filling in the sides to make a large, oblong arrangement. There was still space to spare in the large room and they hadn't decided what to do with it yet.

When they picked a larger apartment-style quarters to move in together, they weren't pressed to find people to help them move their stuff. It had only taken a couple hours to transport everything.

He dodged boxes as he moved through the space, to the left was an open area where they placed a Ancient silver table and white chairs, beyond was the kitchen.

"Hun?"

"In the office."

"What are you doing in there?"

She appeared out of the doorway, if nothing the Ancients preferred an open-floor plan, "Putting some things away." Noticing he was holding something behind his back she asked, "Dear…what are you hiding?"

Hiding a bit of nerves with a smile he brought the bundle out, "I saw these and thought you'd like them." He held out a quite large bunch of delicate flowers. Some were cobalt blue, in clusters, speckled with bright yellow spots, the petals laid out in layering pattern. There were similar yellow ones, but with blue vertical stripes.

"They're beautiful!" Cora gently took the vivid bouquet of flowers from his arms, thinking they were obviously from the Pegasus galaxy. She'd never seen anything like them before, "Where did you get them?"

"Created them in the lab. The greenhouse, where else?"

She sniffed them, "I should put them in water." She started off to the kitchen, but Rodney grabbed her hand.

"Wait. Just wait."

She stepped back, standing in front of him still holding his hand, the flowers cradled in her arm, "What is it, dear?"

Rodney rolled his shoulders and knelt on his right knee, while digging in his jacket with his free hand, "It was thirteen years ago when I first gave you this." He pulled out a little black box, opening it one-handedly, "and I still feel the same way. We lost so much time and… out here anything can happen. We shouldn't waste it. I love you, will you marry me… again?"

In the middle of the proposal she had covered her gape with her hand, her eyes wide and focused on the ring. It was impossible… "How did you get my ring?"

"I had it shipped on the Daedalus. Along with the wedding rings."

"Rodney… this is… you're incredible." The shock started to wear off and her gape turned into a joyful smile and she started to pull him up, but he resisted.

"You haven't answered my question."

"Oh, yes dear!"

He pushed off the floor and stood, looking into her eyes, "This is the happiest I've been for a long time."

She cupped his face, "Me too."

He covered her hand in his, "I just want to make sure everything's legal in case of anything, I don't want you to be cheated out of anything as my wife."

"Nothing is going to happen because if it did, I'd find a way to bring you back." She wrapped her arms around his neck still holding the bundle of flowers, "and I promise I'll use my real name this time."

"We're off to a great start already."

Xxx xxx

Curled up on the corner of the orange couch, Cora held her hand to her chin as her eyes darted across the pages of the paperback book she held.

From his seat next to her, reading a journal, Rodney could hear her make little gasping and whining noises, reacting to whatever was happening in that horror novel. Once she closed it with her gold ribbon bookmark and walk off to the kitchen with empty wide eyes, he decided to follow.

She was standing over the sink, filling up a glass when he silently came up behind her and grabbed her waist.

He wasn't prepared for her to scream and jump halfway to the ceiling, her elbows hitting him in his stomach. "Jeeze, woman!" He hissed.

She turned around, setting the glass down, "You should know better!" Gently checking his midriff with her fingers, "Are you alright?"

"Give me a couple years." He wrapped his arms around her.  
"I'm sorry, it's only that book I'm reading. You would never believe what just happened."

"I work and live in a different galaxy than Earth, try me."

"One of the characters _melted_ into a glob of black ooze… I can't believe they did that!"

"It's only a novel. There are more frightening things in real life."

"Good point." They moved back to the couch and resumed their readings of very different forms of literature.

A good while later and after she inched closer to him, she gasped.

"Is that good or bad?"

"Bad! Very bad! If they hurt him, I'm going to track down these guys."

She didn't say anything else, but he noticed her leg bouncing up and down.

In the few minutes time that it took her to finish, she had curled up by Rodney's side, using his shoulder as a pillow. He didn't mind and he put his arm around her shoulder.

She threw the book on the coffee table, "I can't believe they did that to me!"

"Did what?" It always amused him how deep she got into these stories of fictional characters.

"That's it, it's official, King and Straub are evil, evil writers! I've been scared out of my mind for the past three days and now they just toyed with my emotions as if they were playthings!"

"Umm, hun, it's their job." He squeezed her shoulder.

"But, now they have to write a sequel, because they can't say those things and just end it without another one for me to pick up." She crossed her arms.

"I thought you said that was the sequel?"

"It was. There was a long time in between the two though."

"How long?"

Cora reached forward for the book and checked the copyright date, quickly calculating times mentally, "Seventeen years, so if they keep at that pace I still have… twelve years… I can't wait that long." She leaned against his side.

Rodney grinned, "You waited eleven for me."

She smiled and tilted her head towards him, "True."

Their lips met as if they'd never been apart.

**FIN

* * *

**

**A/Ns:** A huge hug to fififolle without whom this would not have turned out as well as it did.

It's been great couple of months writing this, but I'm going to stop the trend in my fics getting longer and longer and go back to a few shorter ones that have been simmering on the back burner.

Final chance to comment, so please tell me what you think of the whole thing. Thank you to everyone for reading, it makes my day!


End file.
